The Art of Deception
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Starts after Bella almost drowns in N.M The one thing she feared most had come to pass, Edward was dead but then things become even more tragic when Alice follows him. The only eyewitness to all this is Bella herself but her story starts to unravel with time, how did she leave Volterra alive? Who helped her and what really happened in the city of the Vampires? J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

The nightmares never seemed to end, they ran like an endless loop in my head, the heartache when Edward and his family left me, the cold empty feeling in my chest which just seemed to grow daily more cold, more painful, and then Alice's arrival and the feeling of relief it gave me only to find out that Rose had told Edward that I was dead. If we'd moved more quickly, if I hadn't fallen, maybe I could have saved Edward's life, saved her, but everything that could go wrong did. Alice's vision could have come sooner, the flight to Italy we were forced to take wouldn't have been delayed. The car Alice stole wouldn't have needed gas and worst of all I wouldn't have got lost, confused by all the tiny alley ways and then tripped and fallen hurting my ankle. I actually saw him, that was the worst of all, I saw him start to step from the shadows and then he was gone, just like that and the curl of purple smoke that wafted from the dark alley to the side of the clock tower told me it was all over, I was too late and he was gone for ever

I collapsed on the ground screaming his name until a hand across my mouth stopped me and strong arms lifted me up carrying me from the sunlit square into the cool shade of one of the bars.

"If you don't keep quiet they'll take you too."

I shook my head

"I don't care, it's too late, I was too late."

"Yes you were but it's not worth losing your own life too so be quiet and drink this"

A hand appeared with a glass containing something amber and strong. It made me choke as I swallowed and when I looked up I was alone. I had no idea who had stopped me or why, only that Edward was dead and I wasn't. I looked around but the bar was empty, everyone was in the square for the celebrations. I moved slowly to the back where the rest rooms were and fumbling with the tap splashed cold water on my face. When I looked at myself in the mirror all I could see was that purple smoke and I retched but nothing came up. Wiping my face with some paper towels I made my way back outside. I had to find Alice and tell her what had happened. Looking around the crowded square I got a sense I was being watched. Were the Volturi out there? Surely their skin would give them away in the sunlight but if not them then who?

Something caught my eye and I turned to see Alice looking around wildly, her blue jacket marking her out from the crowds in red cloaks. I was about to call to her when I saw two large figures approach both in red hooded cloaks although I didn't think they were humans here for the feast of St Marcus. As I watched they grabbed her by the arms and manoeuvred her towards the same dark alley where Edward had died. Surely they wouldn't kill her too? Didn't she have a gift they wanted? I found myself praying they would drag her into the clock tower, that they would leave her alive but the three of them disappeared into the alley and I waited sickened for the purple smoke to rise again but I lost it as a group of festival goers obscured my view across the square. I was stuck here in Volterra with no idea how to find the car or which way to go. What should I do? Alice had said she would park up outside the town and find me. All I could do was get out of the town and see if I could locate the car and go from there. Just as I was about to step out into the sunlight a hand caught my arm.

"Don't be stupid girl, they're looking for you. The only way to stay safe is to get out now, the quickest way"

I turned to see a figure standing there, dressed in the same red hooded cloak with another over his arm.

"Put this on quickly and follow me"

He turned before I could ask him anything and I shrugged into the cloak pulling the hood up over my head and followed him into the back of the bar. A small door stood ajar and I slipped through just catching sight of the other cloaked figure as it disappeared around a corner. I speeded up afraid I might lose him but he stayed just within sight as we twisted and turned through narrow alley ways until at last we were outside the town walls. I looked around for the yellow Porsche Alice had stolen but when I moved away still looking I heard a call,

"Here"

Turning I saw the cloaked figure standing by a nondescript brown Fiat.

"They know about the car, if it moves they'll follow you. Go now, down the hill and straight to Pisa. There's a hotel key on the front seat in an envelope, do as you are instructed and you'll make it safely back to Forks. If not you wont last a day."

"Who are you and how did you know we'd be here? What happened to Alice?"

"You don't have time for questions or answers girl but you saw what happened, the smoke, you know they're dead. Leave now while you still can."

He threw me a key and as I bent down to pick it up from the ground I felt a draught. When I looked up he was gone and all I could do was to follow his instructions so I fumbled with the key praying the engine would start and when it did I drove away from Volterra, all I could think about was Edward and Alice. I cried so hard I could barely see the road ahead of me. What was I going to tell Carlisle and Jasper? How was I going to explain my own escape and what would I tell Charlie?

I tore open the envelope as I drove and shook the contents free, an electronic hotel key, a wad of Euro's, and a folded note. I picked up the key noting it only had a room number on it and pulled over just short of the city to read the note, it had on it the name of the hotel Hotel Galilei and flight details. Looking at my watch I understood I had twelve hours before the flight boarded so the hotel room was merely somewhere to stay out of sight. There was no explanation, nothing more. Just what I needed to get out of the country. I remembered Alice had our return flight tickets so if not for my saviour I would have been trapped in Italy with no way home and no money. We had left in too much of a hurry to get any money out or even grab my cell phone which still lay on my dresser upstairs in my bedroom in Forks.

The hotel was a glass building and inside it was busy so I just got the elevator to my floor and walked along until I found the room number which corresponded with the key. To my relief the door opened and I slipped inside shutting it and sliding down the inside tears spilling down my cheeks as my body shook with shock and grief. It was an hour before I could force myself to get up and go through to the bathroom. My bag which had been on the back seat of the car enabled me to shower and change and taking a soda from the mini bar I sat down to think. I had a flight hopefully back to Seattle but what did I do then? Charlie would be on the warpath and if I saw him first I might not get a chance to speak to the Cullens at all but I had another problem. I had no idea where they were, Alice hadn't said as far as I could remember so how was I to get in contact with them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Esme

The atmosphere in the family had been very tense and strained since we left Forks and although we all felt bad about abandoning Bella I think we all understood that Edward was right, she wasn't safe in our world, James had proved that only too starkly well before Jaspers loss of control at her birthday party. I had expected any trouble to come between Alice, who had treated Bella like a little sister not just a friend, and Jasper but she was very understanding and kind to him. Even standing up to Edward who was very angry with his brother. Jasper lost out only in that Alice spent a lot of time with Edward comforting him which was ironic really as he had always looked on his little sister as a pain. Rosalie was glad we had left, she'd never been happy with Bella's presence in our home or family but she had Emmett to contend with and he really missed his little sister Bella. All in all everyone in the family had a conflict of one sort or another. Even Carlisle and I had words about our departure. I felt we should have stayed and said our goodbyes properly but he insisted we do just as Edward asked.

"Its better to have a clean break Esme"

"No, it's better she sees that we are leaving without any rancour, I don't want her hating us for abandoning her without a word."

"Does it matter Esme? We wont see her again in any case"

As always Edward got his way, we crept from Forks in the dead of night like thieves and I never forgave my son for forcing the issue with Carlisle.

Our new home was in Chicago, a city I wasn't particularly fond of, but Carlisle and Edward felt happy and at home there and as usual they got their way. Rosalie and Emmett didn't really care as long as they were together and I thought they might soon leave us again for one of their extended vacations which rolled around every few years. They were weathering the Bella storm reasonably well and that was a relief because Edward appeared to be sinking into a pit of self-pity and doom which even Alice couldn't pull him out of. He left us, something he had only done once before, without giving any indication as to where he was going or how long he would be away. Once he'd gone Alice and Jasper seemed happier and I breathed a sigh of relief, another bad patch we had weathered. Luckily they didn't come along very often because when they did they were extremely stressful.

Carlisle understood the strain I was under and arranged a months leave so we could spend time together on Isle Esme, something I was really looking forward to. We invited Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper to come along but they declined, not that I minded a month alone with Carlisle, we could just be ourselves and relax, it would give us a chance to recharge our batteries. Edward was still on our minds but there was nothing we could do, he had made his decision regarding Bella and now he had to live with the consequences, perhaps he might change his mind and return to Forks to beg her forgiveness. I was hopeful because I thought she had been such a good influence on our son who had been alone for far too long, looking for that special someone, his own mate.

Edward

I couldn't bear to spend any longer with Esme's pitying eyes on me or Emmett's reproachful looks, I'd done what had to be done and one day they would understand that. I hated being alone but I needed time to think without any distractions. I'd known my decision would impact on every one of my family and if they thought they were stressed and unhappy now it was nothing compared to what would come if I decided on the path that beckonned. I was giving myself a few months to make sure it was what I really wanted before taking the final step and there were still some things I had to work out before it could all fall into place but then it dropped on me like a terrible weight. My phone rang and seeing it was Rosalie I decided to answer, if she were ringing me then it would be important, Rose didn't ring just for a chat.

"What is it Rose? I really don't feel like talking right now."

"I know Edward but I thought you should know Alice had a vision about Bella"

"Rose enough, I don't want to hear any more..."

"You'll want to hear this. Bella Swan is dead, she committed suicide, threw herself off a cliff into the sea."

My mouth went dry and my stomach lurched,

"Is Alice sure?"

"Yes, she's gone to Forks to see Chief Swan. I thought you'd want to know and Alice was busy arranging her flight so I rang you."

I didn't answer her just dropped my phone, falling to my knees, Bella dead? And after all I had done to keep her safe? All the aggravation it had caused, the bad feeling. Alice had told me something would be coming along but she hadn't said it concerned Bella and I trusted her to let me know when and what I needed to know.

I picked up my phone just as it buzzed to show I'd received a new text message and I recognised the number, Alice! I scrolled through it, and there was a lot of it, then dialled the Swan house only to be answered by Jacob Black who told me Charlie was busy arranging a funeral which just proved Alice's vision correct. I crushed the phone destroying it totally in my hand before throwing it against the wall. I hadn't wanted this, I'd never wanted this. Bella dead seemed such a terrible tragedy, she'd been so full of life, of love, even when I left she had begged me to reconsider but I knew it was over for us, I wouldn't put her in danger any longer and Alice had told me it was time to act so I had and now the world would be a bleaker place for its loss.

I left my hotel and made my way to the airport and the flight I had always known I would be making at some point. Everyone around me was busy, business men lost in reports or last minute phone calls before boarding their planes, children busy with their games and harassed parents trying to watch over the younger ones in an airport teeming with strangers. I ignored them all going through to the first class lounge to wait in the peace and tranquillity but even here the humans were busy tapping away on I pads or talking quietly into cell phones, no one just sat and waited any longer. Every second was precious to them but then again they had so few of them relatively speaking while I had so very many that to waste a few thinking about Bella Swan was nothing.

The plane took off on time and I reclined my seat closing my eyes and listening in to the thoughts of the people around me. If only they'd known what sat among them their thoughts would have been very different. I remembered the time I had taken Bella to dinner in Port Angeles after saving her from the gang of young men. I had told her I could read every mind in there but hers. I'd even told her what they were thinking about and she had thought there was something wrong with her that stopped me reading her mind. I had thought she had a gift, some way of stopping me but if she had it hadn't stopped her from jumping to her death and I felt responsible. Was it depression after I left her that had driven her to it? I would have to ask Alice when I saw her although it really didn't matter any longer, it was too late to alter the past, I could only try to make the best of my future. Alice still hadn't told me much, just where to go and what to do, the rest was up to her and I knew my sister was the ultimate event planner, everything would go off just as she expected it to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

In the event when I got to Seattle Charlie was waiting for me, he'd received a text from my cell phone telling him which flight I was on and he'd come to meet me. I knew I hadn't sent the text so who had? My phone was still at the house but I dismissed it I couldn't worry about that now. He was justifiably angry with me but on seeing my face he stopped his angry questions and put an arm around my shoulders. I wasn't crying any longer, I had no more tears left, just the memories of Edward being dragged into the alley and Alice taken away by the two red cloaked figures. I had lost the boy I loved and my best friend again on the same day and the terrible thing was I couldn't confide in anyone. I had thought long and hard on the return flight knowing I had to tell Charlie something, he wasn't going to let me keep silent about why I had just disappeared without more than a quick note telling him I'd accompanied Alice on an emergency. In the end I used a version of the truth, I had gone to Italy to see Edward who was very ill but he'd refused to see me and now I knew I would never see him again.

"Why did you go in the first place? Didn't you two break up?"

"Yes but Alice thought I should say goodbye properly while there was still time"

"You mean he's dying?"

"Yes, she didn't want to tell me but I overheard her talking to Esme on the phone and begged her to take me to see him. I'm so sorry dad and I promise I will never do anything like this again."

"I was so worried about you Bella. Jake told me you'd flown off with Alice and I had no idea where or why."

"Jake told you?"

"Yes he was waiting at home when I got back and gave me your note. He didn't know any more but at least I knew you really had gone off with Alice Cullen. Why didn't she come back with you? I was just thankful you text to let me know when you were coming back."

I'd covered this too thank goodness,

"She stayed behind because Edward asked her to."

"I guess this has hit you pretty hard, you still love him don't you?"

I nodded my lip trembling and tears forming in my eyes again.

"Yes but he doesn't want me there and I have to respect his wishes."

At least with this story I had an excuse to be upset and he wouldn't ask too many questions. The Cullens were long gone so he couldn't contact them, it was a dead end, in every way.

We didn't speak much on the way home I was deep in thought, well memories, reliving my time with Edward, Edward who had died thinking I was dead too. Was there something beyond and if so would he be looking for me? I couldn't bear the thought of that so I shut the memories out but then Alice's face floated before me, her sunny smile, her words begging me to save her brother. Why had she not seen that we would be too late? How could she have missed the warning of her own death? I knew Alice didn't get visions all the time and they weren't very reliable on occasion but even so, surely her own danger should have caused a warning. Nothing made sense to me, no visions, no warnings, both of them dead and a stranger saving me from being captured. That was the most puzzling thing of all. Who had my saviour been and how did he know I would be there? How did he know who I was? The one thing that still worried me was the fact that Esme and the others would have no idea where Alice and Edward were or what had happened to them. No one else knew. No one else had seen what happened, there was only me but how did I get word to them? I couldn't ask my dad to trace the Cullens or he would learn that I'd lied to him and I couldn't tell him the truth without putting his life in danger. There had to be another way, I just didn't know what it was.

Back at home I made coffee then went to my room, I really didn't want to talk to Charlie, I was scared of tripping myself up, the less I said the smaller the risk. He was more annoyed with Alice for telling me about Edward and taking me to see him than with my going off like I did. Well let her take the blame, l it couldn't hurt her now, or Edward. I put my mug down on the desk and went to sit in the window looking out at the yard and remembering the first time I had seen Edward in my room and thought I'd been dreaming. Even after he left I still continued the habit of leaving my window open, hoping I guess that he would find his way back to me but now I knew he wouldn't, he was dead and I would never see him again. The worst thing was finding out that he couldn't live with me dead, if that wasn't love then what was? Alice never spoke about their reasons for leaving or what he'd said to me. I brushed the tears away and got up closing and locking the window knowing I would never open it again, I couldn't bear to.

I picked up my coffee and grabbed my phone looking at it idly but seeing I had several voice messages and one text. The voice messages were from Angela wanting to know where I was, Jessica ditto and Mike Newton also checking up on me then there were two from Jake, checking if I were home yet and he sounded very subdued, and he deserved to, after all if he hadn't answered the phone to Edward and told him Charlie was arranging a funeral Edward wouldn't have thought me dead and gone to Volterra to end his own life. I cleared them all, knowing I would have to find an edited version of events for my school friends. The text message was from an unknown number and it was just a telephone number, no explanation, nothing else. I hesitated then hit the numbers with no idea who I would be speaking to, maybe this was something to do with my saviour or maybe it was a hoax caller, I'd know soon enough.

"Cullen residence Esme Cullen speaking"

I almost dropped the phone in shock at hearing her voice and it took me a few seconds to recover my composure,

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Esme?"

"I'm sorry I don't recognise the vo...Bella? Is that you Bella?"

"Yes"

"How did you get this number?"

"I don't really know but I needed to speak to you."

"Oh Bella it's wonderful to hear your voice, how are you?"

"Esme please listen to me. Alice and Edward..."

"Oh I'm afraid they aren't here at the moment but I can take a me..."

I cut across her voice,

"Esme, they're dead. They're both dead or at least I think Alice is, yes I think she is too, Edward certainly is"

"Dead? I don't understand, how do you..."

"Know? I was there. Alice came to see me, Edward thought I was dead and we went to Volterra to save him but I was too late, the Volturi got to him first, they killed him, they burned his body Esme, I saw the smoke."

I started to cry and took deep gulps of air so I could continue speaking.

"I saw Alice taken too and down the same dark alley not into the clock tower, they took her where they'd taken Edward."

"Bella I don't understand."

"Ask Rosalie, she can tell you more but they are dead. I told Charlie I'd gone to see Edward because he's ill, terminally ill so please don't speak to him, I did what I could to protect him."

"I see. Can I call you back when I've spoken to Rosalie?"

"OK I guess so but I can't tell you any more, that's everything, they're gone. Tell Jasper I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything to save her."

"Oh...yes. I'll speak to you again Bella"

She put the phone down and mine fell from nerveless fingers as I started to cry again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Charlie

I had been ready to read Bella the riot act, ground her for life and confiscate the keys to the truck outside school hours but when I picked her up any thoughts like this just died. I'd never seen her look so distraught, so empty, and when I found out why any anger I felt was suddenly aimed at Alice Cullen. How could she just drop this on Bella without even warning me then leave my daughter to fly home alone? I knew Bella hadn't gotten over Edward Cullen and thought she probably never would, she'd been so crazy about him but now. Well the kid was dying, I could hardly blame him for that or this. What I wanted to know was where the hell were Carlisle and Esme? Why hadn't they contacted me and explained the situation instead of letting Alice arrive and whisk Bella off without a word. I'd thought there was something seriously wrong from Jake's attitude when I got back that day. He'd handed me Bella's note hard faced and when I read it out he didn't comment. He just said he'd seen them leave and that was all. He might not have known the reason for Bella leaving but he knew something was very wrong. Why couldn't she have fallen for Jake? I knew there would have been no night-time flights or disappearances if those two had been together but no, that would have been far too easy.

Well I could try to trace the Cullens but what was the point, having a go at them about Alice's actions while their son lay dying would do no one any good. I felt sorry for them, I knew he was only a foster child but the few times I'd seen him with either of them they had seemed close, especially Carlisle. I should be thankful my own daughter was home alive and well. Hopefully now she could get some closure and move on with her life, get back to some semblance of normality, it had been missing long enough. Thank God Renee didn't know about Bella's little excursion to Italy, she would have hit the roof, probably with my head. She already thought it had been a bad move for Bella after the trouble we had in Phoenix, I would never hear the end of it if she ever found about Italy. Hearing Bella talking I realised she was on the phone and prayed she wasn't talking to Renee but it was unlikely and if she was I doubted she would be telling her mother about her little trip.

Bella

When dad called me down for dinner I smelled pizza, he'd ordered in for us so I made the effort to eat.

"I didn't tell your mother about...you know and I'd appreciate it if you didn't either, not just now. I've only just calmed her down from that business in Phoenix."

"I know dad, don't worry I wont say anything"

"Oh good. Will you be OK to go back to school on Monday? It's probably best if you get back as soon as you can, give you something else to think about. You know Bella you can't spend the next few years crying over Edward Cullen, it was over before he got ill so..."

"I know dad, I will."

Once I cleared the plates Charlie went to watch the news and I went up to my room to wait for a call from Esme but in the event it was Carlisle who rang,

"Bella, Esme told me what you'd said. Are you quite sure? Did you see it?"

He couldn't bring him self to ask if I'd seen Edward killed."

"Yes, I saw them take him down the alley then purple smoke went up just like in the ballet studio. I know I was pretty out of it but I'll never forget the colour of that smoke."

There was a long silence then his voice again but softer,

"I'm sorry you had to see that Bella and Alice?"

"The same Carlisle. There wasn't time for them to go anywhere before the smoke and I saw the red cloaked figures come back out of the alley straight after, before I left."

"Can I ask? How did you get away?"

"I didn't. I never made it to him. I tripped and twisted my ankle and before I could get up they'd taken him. He was trying to expose himself to the humans in the square, Alice said the Volturi wouldn't allow him to do so and she was right."

"Wasn't she with you?"

"No, we couldn't get the car into Volterra so she went to park it up outside. We were running out of time and she sent me on ahead."

"So she was on her way to meet up with you when she was captured?"

"Yes."

"I wonder how they knew she was coming"

"Maybe they didn't, maybe they just sensed her and realised she was trying to help her brother. I don't know Carlisle, I only know what I saw. Maybe she just got caught in the cross fire"

"Yes, it seems odd they would kill her too though. The Volturi were very keen for her to join their ranks I would have expected them to take her prisoner."

"Well you can do some snooping if you like, I don't care any more Carlisle. Edward's dead and that's all that matters to me"

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella and so is Rosalie."

"For telling Edward I was dead? For starting this? For getting her brother and sister murdered? Maybe she should be."

I switched my phone off, I'd had a belly full of the Cullens and I didn't want to keep going over and over the scene in the square not out loud, in my head was bad enough.

I went back to school on Monday and it was as if I'd never been away after a couple of classes, I just said I'd gone to see an old friend for a couple of days, an emergency and they seemed to get the fact I didn't want to talk about it any more than that. Jessica kept prying until Mike and Angela both told her to back off for which I was grateful. Jake had turned up on the Sunday but I didn't want to see him, he knew I held him as responsible as anyone, after all he'd told Edward about Charlie and the funeral arrangements leading Edward to think Rosalie was telling the truth. Between them they had killed him by telling him I was dead. I had heard him talking quietly to Charlie then a soft tread on the stairs and a tap on my door,

"Bella please talk to me".

"Go away Jake"

"Oh come on, I didn't mean anything by it"

"No, but you did it and you know what, I don't care. I don't want to see you again Jake, not now, not in the future, Just go away and leave me alone."

He stayed there for ten minutes trying to persuade me to speak to him before Charlie got fed up and told him to leave,

"I'd stay away Jake. If Bella changes her mind I'm sure she'll contact you. In the meantime I don't know what your argument is about but I don't want you harassing her, OK?"

Jake mumbled his agreement and slunk off but first day back at school there he was leaning against my truck as I finished for the afternoon. I rolled my eyes and turned to Angela.

"Could you give me a lift home?"

She looked at me startled then at my truck and understood,

"Oh sure Bella."

Jake straightened up scowling

"There's no need Bella. I only want a quick word."

"You can have three GO TO HELL"

Angela grinned slightly, she found Jake's attitude towards me a little unsettling anyway,

"Oh come on, you can't keep blaming me"

"Oh but I can and I do so either get away from my truck or I'll get a lift with Angie and you can explain to Charlie why he's got to drive me back for it later, the choice is yours."

I stood arms folded until he moved away back straight and obviously upset.

"Are you gonna be OK or shall I follow you back just in case"

We'd both seen Jake standing beside his motorbike,

"No I'll be OK Angie but thanks."

He followed me all the way then waited while I got out and went up to the front door and let myself in before I heard him ride away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Carlisle

I believed Bella but I needed to hear it from someone else so I rang Volterra myself eventually getting through to Aro,

"Dear Carlisle, I wondered if you might ring, I was unsure what to do old friend."

"Edward? Tell me what happened to him"

"How did you find out about it Carlisle? Oh of course dear Alice."

"Is he dead?"

"I gave him an alternative Carlisle, you know how much we valued his gift but he refused to join us, he was determined to die after he heard about his human girlfriends sad end."

"He wouldn't stay with you? He preferred to die?"

"I'm afraid so my friend. I gave him as much leeway as I could but in the end he forced my hand. There was no alternative. You have my condolences, I know how much he meant to both you and Esme."

"And Alice?"

"Ah, Alice. Now that was unfortunate and again I have to ask how you knew."

He waited,

"I have friends in Volterra Aro you know that."

"Of course, how remiss of me. She was perceived as a threat by the two new guards we sent to stop Edward revealing himself to the humans. It was a training exercise for them, we knew Edward wasn't going to put up a fight, he just wanted to die so they obliged him but Alice ran at them and recognising her for another of our kind and thinking quite reasonably that she was his mate they killed her too. It came as a terrible shock to us as I'm sure you can imagine, poor dear Alice."

So that was it, Bella was right, she'd seen the death of two of my children, two of my most precious possessions and Esme would be beyond comforting. Losing Edward would be bad enough but Alice...she had been like the little daughter Esme never had. How was I to tell her Bella had been correct, that she had only Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett left now and they seemed to be drifting further apart, Rosalie had been glad that Edward and Bella had parted, she had been happy that Bella was dead, she had always feared Edward might go back for her, back to Forks, but Emmett. Well Emmett had loved Bella, to him, like Esme, she had been a part of the family, his little sister and he was devastated when we left. After finding out it was Rose who was responsible for not only the death of Alice and Edward but putting Bella in danger I doubted he would ever forgive his wife. Unfortunately there was no way of keeping the truth from him.

We called them to us after I finished talking to Aro and told them what had happened.

"Why was Bella in Volterra?"

"Alice thought if Edward saw Bella was still alive he wouldn't try to kill himself."

"But how did he find out Bella was supposed to have killed herself? How did he know? Did Alice tell him? She saw it so did she tell him? Why would she do that? Surely she knew it would send him over the edge?"

Rosalie looked at us and then turned to Emmett,

"Alice didn't tell him Emmett, she told me before she left and I told him"

He turned, a puzzled expression on his face,

"You did? Why? What did you hope to achieve Rose?"

"He was sulking, already mourning her, so I thought if he knew she really was dead he'd snap out of it and come home. It's been like a wake here ever since we left Forks. I just wanted us to be a family again. I thought once she was out of our lives maybe Alice and Jazz could pick things up again and Edward would come home, start living again. I never thought he'd want to die to join her. God, Bella Swan was a disease to this family, she destroyed it, she's still destroying it, can't you see?"

"No I don't, all I see is a girl who wanted nothing more than to join us, who loved Edward and wanted to become a vampire to stay with him and you did nothing but bitch about her. Sure Jazz made things hard at her party but she understood, she forgave him but Edward was too stupid to see it. He destroyed things not Bella."

He got up and walked to the stairs,

"Where are you going Em?"

He didn't turn at Rose's question,

"I'm going up to our room. I need time to think."

"I'll come with you"

"No, I need time alone"

He trudged up the stairs as if he was an old man watched by a stricken Rosalie.

Carlisle went to her wrapping an arm around her,

"He'll come round Rose, he loves you."

"Like Alice loved Jasper? Like Bella loved Edward? It seems to me that love isn't always as cut and dried as I thought. In humans I understood that you could fall out of love or even pretend to love to get what you wanted but vampires? You always told me that vampires mated for life. That you found the one, the only one, and that was it. What went wrong Carlisle?"

"Rose just because you find your mate doesn't mean you can stop trying. Just like with humans love needs refreshing and nurturing, you can't take each other for granted."

"So why would Alice take off without a word to Jasper? If she saw anything, if she knew she was going into a dangerous situation why didn't she ring Jasper, ask him to go with her? He would have come back without any hesitation. She sent him to see Peter as if she knew something bad was coming."

"It only looks like that in hindsight Rose. I don't suppose for one second Alice sent Jasper away intentionally, it was just bad timing, besides which she would never put him at risk if she could avoid it, she loves, loved, him too much for that."

"Who's going to tell him Esme? Will you or should I?"

"I don't think its something we can tell him over the phone."

"He probably already knows, he would have felt her death wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, I have no idea what happens if a mate dies, thank God I've never had to find out. Carlisle and I will fly down to Peter's, tell him in person. If he rings in the meantime stall him Rosalie"

"I'm not sure I can do that Esme. I just hope he doesn't ring before you get there"

Carlisle understood that this was news we should give in person and he was already arranging a flight for us but he looked distracted.

"What is it Carlisle? I know how much Edward's death must have hurt you but please I need you to be strong for me, Jasper will need us both to be strong for him."

"I know Esme. I'll be OK, we have just enough time to get to the airport for our flight so grab what you need and let's go."

We didn't speak on the drive to O'Hare, both lost in our own thoughts and even on the plane we mainly sat in silence,

"How do you think Jasper will take it? He'll be devastated."

"Are you asking me or telling me Esme?"

I looked at him and smiled wearily,

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I just don't know how I'm going to face him and tell him his mate

is dead, he lived for Alice. What will he do?"

"I have no idea but we'll give him all the support we can"

He took my hand in his and relapsed into silence once more. I knew he was thinking about our task too, he was so deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

Peter and I came back from a days riding to see an unfamiliar car parked up outside the house.

"Were you expecting visitors?

"Nope, did Alice say anything about joining you?"

I shook my head, I hadn't heard from Alice in almost a week now, she'd been strange on the phone when I last spoke to her. She'd told me she had something to do but I wasn't to worry and when I questioned her she just clammed up. I had thought about flying back straight away but of course she'd seen that coming

"Don't bother Jazz, I just have to leave town for a couple of days, I'm looking up an old friend, enjoy your visit with Peter and Charlotte, relax for a while and play with your horses"

I laughed, Alice's pet hate was the smell of horses on me when I'd been riding so she often preferred to stay at home while I visited the ranch.

"OK I'll see you next week. Love you Alice"

"You too Jazz, take care"

As we dismounted Charlotte came to the stables and took Peter's arm,

"You have visitors Major. I'll rub King down, you'd better go into the house."

Peter was about to speak but she shook her head warningly so he just looked at me and shrugged. I gave her the reins and walked quickly to the house, I already felt the tension and a bitter sadness coming from whoever was inside and it made me quicken my step.

Charlotte

I waited until The Major was out of ear shot and told him the news,

"Dead? How can she be?"

"I told you, Edward went to Volterra to commit suicide thinking his ex Bella had thrown herself off a cliff and Alice took Bella to try to stop him. The Volturi took both of them, she saw the smoke Peter. The two were killed and burned."

"Fuck! This is going to kill The Major."

"Did he feel anything? I hadn't noticed any change in him"

"Me neither which is even more strange. This girl is sure they were both taken and killed?"

"Apparently so."

"Just a minute, how did she get away? She's human and she was with the Cullens so how did she avoid getting killed too."

"I don't know, I didn't go into any more detail, they only got here a few minutes before you did. Let them tell The Major then we can speak to him, if he wants to that is."

A few minutes later The Major ran from the house straight to the stable and snatched Kings reins from me jumping onto his bare back and riding away at speed.

"Yeah he took it about as well as I expected. Come on let's hear the rest of the story."

He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked slowly back to the house and our guests with their tragic news.

Jasper

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't, how could Alice be dead and I not know? I would have felt if my mate had died surely? Carlisle said it was different for everyone although so few lost a mate that the effects weren't well known. If Alice, the love of my life, my reason for living, had died surely I would have felt it. I rode King hard trying to outrun the crippling pain of loss but failing and when it caught up with me it knocked me from the stallions back to lay in the dirt curled up in a ball and crying her name over and over as if I could somehow call her back. Why hadn't she rung me? Why didn't she ask me to help her? If she hadn't taken Bella to Italy with her we would never have known what had happened to her or Edward, they would simply have vanished. I would have spent eternity looking for her. Thank God Bella was there, at least there was someone I could talk to, someone who was with her in the minutes before her death. What would I do without my Alice? How would I go on? I had no reason to continue the fight that was my life every day. When I could call no longer I just lay there with her face fixed in my mind, her beautiful sunny face, always smiling when she looked at me although recently that smile had been tempered by her feelings of loss at leaving Bella. There was the hint of a shadow over her features and it hurt me to acknowledge that I was responsible for putting it there.

Charlotte

When he still wasn't home by daybreak Peter and I went looking for him, losing a mate was something you didn't even want to contemplate and I feared for our friends sanity. He had been devoted to Alice and although she wasn't our favourite person we were both glad he'd found happiness and she was his choice not ours. He knew Peter wasn't her greatest fan but he also knew that his friend would move heaven and earth for her to keep him happy. Esme and Carlisle had left shortly after The Major and we could see how upset they were at the loss of not one but two of their "family". It must be like losing your children and I could see they felt guilty that they hadn't known what was going on but there again it was just like Alice, whether she was just not thinking or whether she was trying to protect The Major we would never know but I liked to think it was the latter.

We found him laying curled up in the dust, King standing patiently beside him nuzzling his arm with his face. Peter stood helpless, he had no idea what to do in a situation like this, if The Major had been hurt he would have been on his knees at his side helping him but this grief just froze Peter so I knelt by The Majors side and put my arm around his rigid shoulders,

"We are so sorry Major, I can't imagine what you are feeling right now but please get up. Let's go back to the house, King is hungry and he's been standing here in vigil over you all night"

I think it was the thought of his faithful stallion that galvanised The Major into action. He got to his feet wiping the dry dust from his clothes and took Kings reins in one hand smoothing the horse's mane with the other and talking to it soothingly then started walking slowly towards the ranch, one hand grasping mine tightly for support or comfort. Peter went on ahead while we took out time and then he stopped and turned a tragic look on me,

"She's gone Charlotte, Alice is gone. How could I not feel that? Why didn't I know something was wrong?"

"I have no idea Major and I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"There isn't anything you can say Charlotte, there's nothing I can say either. I want to tell her I love her, tell her I'll save her, that I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll never be able to tell her those things but worst of all is the guilt I must carry from now on. It's my fault they are both dead. This all stemmed from my attack on Bella at her birthday party. If I hadn't attacked her Edward wouldn't have decided he couldn't keep her safe and left. Bella wouldn't have a broken heart that led her to try committing suicide and Edward wouldn't be dead. Alice wouldn't have gone to save him and she'd be here where she belongs, at my side. They're both gone because of me. How can I live with that knowledge?"

"I don't know but I think you're being too hard on yourself, you all made decisions, not just you and you'll find a way through this Major, you've done it before and you can do it again, I know that. Peter and I will be here for you, every step of the way, remember that too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

Charlie watched me closely for a couple of weeks then deciding I was going to be OK he relaxed a little. Renee had rung as usual and I'd filled her in on all the stupid details she liked to hear about school, the hottest guys, the social life, the gossip, before launching into a tale of her own adventures over the past two weeks since she'd last rung. It was like talking to an older sister or friend not a mother. If Renee had been a real mother she would have heard something in my voice, felt something during our talk and tried to find out what was wrong, tried to help me but Renee heard only what she wanted to hear, that all was well in Forks and she was having a great time with Phil in Florida and round the country at the training camps he attended.

I longed for a mother to wrap her arms around me and listen to my sad story, give me some tender words, some wise advice, but I was looking in the wrong place. There was one person who would have done so, Esme Cullen, she would have understood, but I couldn't ring her, she had enough to cope with her own grief and that of Carlisle and poor Jasper. I couldn't help feeling that he too would lack the kind of solace he needed. I couldn't see him falling into Esmes arms for comfort, I couldn't see him falling into anyone's arms except Alice, he seemed so self-contained, so insular. As the weeks went by I found myself thinking less of the dead and more of the living. At least Edward and Alice were at peace, they were beyond cares and pain while we, those left behind, had to find our own way to deal with the pain and loss.

I hadn't forgiven Jake's part in the tragedy and though Charlie never understood why I had become so anti Jake he did eventually tell him to stay away for which I was grateful. I spent any time not at school in studying but often I would find myself staring into space wondering if Esme had smiled yet or if Jasper had gone through a day without thinking of Alice. I certainly hadn't, they were all in my thoughts and intruded at the slightest cue, a pale skinned person walking by, the sound of the wind in the grass, a baseball bat hitting a home run, everything reminded me of the Cullens and those who had died because of me.

I conjured up the sound of the man's voice, the one who had helped me escape Volterra. I hadn't told anyone, not even Carlisle about him and I had no idea why. He would have asked me a million questions none of which I could answer or maybe because I didn't think he would believe me, I hardly believed it myself. Who was my mysterious saviour? Why had he acted? What did he get out of it? Who knew where I would be? Questions with no answers that just frustrated me more the longer I had no one to share them with.

I stayed with my mum for one week in Portland while Phil was busy with the team. A hotel room wasn't the best place but its all there was, Renee refused Charlies offer to stay there for a few nights, mainly out of spite I think but I didn't care much. I had little to say to her and she only wanted me there so she could tell me of all the wonderful things she and Phil had been doing. Not once did she ask how I was or if there were anyone in my life or any problems she could help me with. Although she had been very upset for me when Edward and I broke up that was all forgotten now,

"Life kicks you into the gutter you get up, brush yourself down, and get on with it"

Her motto and one she expected me to live by while she went to pieces the first sign of a problem and waited to be picked up and cuddled like a small child. I had known this was the case so why was I surprised? Because I needed my mother and she just wasn't there, instead this forty something teenager babbled on about how Phil had taken her to the movies and cuddled her up, how they'd spent a few night under the stars on a camping holiday and how romantic it had been, how gorgeous some of his team mates were and how dowdy some of the wives and girlfriends. All things I really didn't care about and I think I made that a little too obvious because as soon as I returned to Forks my poor dad received a scathing phone call where she accused him of trying to turn me against her, turn me into a copy of himself, hard hearted and bitter.

I apologised to Charlie but he just smiled,

"Bella if I believed one hundredth of the things Renee accused me of over the years I'd have thrown myself under a truck years ago. She'll get over it. I guess you just didn't say the right things at just the right time. Have you told her about Edward?"

I shook my head,

"There's no point, he doesn't exist in her universe any longer. Nor in mine I guess"

"You could always ring the Cullens and see what's happening. I didn't suggest it before because you never showed any inclination to talk about Edward but..."

"No, I don't want to. It ended Dad and I was stupid to think time would make any difference to the way he felt. That Bella is gone but I'm OK."

He smiled and nodded sighing,

"I know, you're too much like me, put it away if it hurts too much."

He was right but for all the wrong reasons, I wanted to put it away like I had Edward eventually but Alice pulled it all into the light again and now I couldn't get it to go back, it just lingered making each day that bit harder than it needed to be.

I was making plans for Christmas with Angela and the others, we were going to spend the day before Christmas Eve in Seattle and do some last minute shopping before coming back here late evening. Charlie was working until midnight and was just happy I wouldn't be moping around the house, I'd flatly refused the Blacks invitation to spend Christmas Eve with them, I'd rather chew broken glass than spend time with Jacob Black these days! So I had two days to prepare a few bits for Christmas Day evening when Charlies deputies would call in for coffee and cold cuts during their breaks, an old Swan tradition apparently, and put up the decorations having only just got from the attic where they had lay mouldering for more years than I cared to remember. Some were so old the colours had faded and some of the tinsel was almost bald so I added these to my shopping list along with a present for Charlie, something to do with fishing, and one for Angela, other than that I was good. I even tried to do the whole "Carols in the truck" thing and Christmas movies while I ate my dinner but it just didn't seem to work its usual magic. In fact I was only doing all this to show Charlie I wasn't about to drop back into the black despair I had spent so long in when Edward left me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Carlisle

I had spent the last three months trying to find out exactly what had happened to Edward and Alice without contacting Bella again who was the only reliable eye-witness. It had been the feast of St Marcus the day my children died so the square would be packed with hundreds of humans all wearing the traditional red hooded cloaks. No one would be looking for anything strange happening, their concentration would be on the statue being held aloft and the speeches, side shows and stalls. No one was likely to notice a lone figure pulled from the square into an alleyway especially when done quickly as the Volturi would. Esme knew what I was doing because I neglected her until she wheedled it out of me.

"Why are you torturing yourself Carlisle? Edward's dead, Alice is dead, let it go."

"How can I? If Aro had told me he'd killed the two of them I wouldn't believe him, it would be a lie to stop me looking for them while he would have them safely in his clutches."

"But Bella saw it and she certainly isn't working with Aro Volturi now is she?"

"I'm afraid I might have to speak to her again,"

"Oh Carlisle, hasn't she been through enough? The poor girl was deserted by us then Alice drags her to Italy, to a town full of vampires where she sees Edward her ex boyfriend and Alice her friend killed. Don't forget she knows Edward was trying to commit suicide, Alice told her that and we know how depressed he was. Is it so hard to believe Aro? Considering everything, is it so hard?"

"I don't know Esme but I feel I should do something."

"You've done something. You've spoken to Eleazer, Bradley, and anyone else who knows the working of the Volturi. They all said the same thing, there are no new guards or visitors in the Volturi stronghold and Aro is fuming because Alice was killed. Does that sound like the actions of a man who holds her?"

"It sounds like the actions of a man who doesn't want anyone to know he might hold our children"

"Children? Edward too? Do you really think Bella would lie about that Carlisle? Because I'm telling you that's not right. She would never lie to us about something like this."

Esme

He wasn't listening to me, I could see that,

"Well if you insist on contacting Bella, let me do it. I'll see if she will agree to meet with us somewhere, away from Forks. But if she says no then that's it, we are not going to force her. Is that understood? She did her bit telling us in the first place."

"Yes she did but have you ever wondered how she did that? Where she got our number from?"

"I have. I think Alice left her the number in case anything went wrong, it's the sort of thing she would do and Bella told me she didn't take her cell phone to Italy. Alice text the message probably before they took off for Italy. Stop seeing things in the shadows that aren't there. You have to accept they are dead and move on or it will destroy you"

He looked at me blankly,

"Ring her Esme, please"

"Very well but as I say if she doesn't want it all dragged up again then we respect that. I mean it Carlisle."

I went downstairs and grabbed my phone taking it out into the yard and sitting sat the picnic table Emmett had made only a few weeks ago. He and Rose were leaving straight after Christmas again, to visit Nepal and he'd made this as an early Christmas gift for Carlisle and myself. I smoothed the wood with my hand while I thought about Carlisle's growing obsession with our children's deaths. I knew all about that and how destructive it could be but I also knew there was no deflecting him, I would have to contact Bella whether I wanted to or not.

Bella

Homework kept me busy this evening although things were winding down the last few days but Charlie was working and it was as good a way of spending the evening as any. When the phone went I assumed it was my dad to tell me not to put his dinner in the microwave because he would be working late and would grab something from the diner, it happened from time to time so I picked it up casually,

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is that you?"

I stopped writing, my pen falling from numb fingers,

"Yes"

"Its Jasper Hale."

"I know, I recognised your voice"

"Oh right, I wondered if you might be prepared to speak to me, about..."

"I know. I wondered if I might hear from you one day. Yes I'll speak to you but there's not much I can tell you that I didn't tell Carlisle and Esme."

"Have they been in touch too?"

I didn't understand the keen interest,

"No, I mean when I told them what happened. I can't tell you anything different but of course I'll talk to you. I'm free now if you like. Let me just get a drink and I'll be right back"

I didn't want a drink so much as to compose myself after the shock of hearing his voice. I grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator and went to grab the phone again when there was a tap on the front door. I was torn but then deciding Jasper could hold on just a minute longer I went to answer it only to find him standing there, grim faced and looking far from his usual immaculate self.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were here in person"

"I'm sorry, I can come back if it's not convenient it's just you said you had time to talk now"

He looked somehow less than he had been, as if the life had been drained from him leaving only an empty husk and I took pity on him moving aside,

"Sure come in."

He stood in the hall looking awkward until I took him through to the kitchen

"Please take a seat, I was only doing some homework, nothing that can't wait. Jasper I'm really sorry about Alice, it was all my fault..."

He wouldn't let me continue, just shook his head rapidly and frowned,

"I just want to know what you saw. What actually happened Bella if you don't mind going through it again from the very beginning that is"

"OK"

I told him everything from Alice's arrival at my door to my phone call to Carlisle and Esme when I got back.

"They didn't tell me everything"

He spoke almost as if to himself instead of me,

"Jasper are you OK? You look pretty awful"

He looked up vacantly for a moment before his eyes moved to his hands laying on the table restlessly touching the wood grain,

"I'm sorry, its just they didn't tell me everything. Only that you and Alice had gone to Volterra to stop Edward killing himself and you were too late."

"Well that's about it really when you take away the frills and trimmings. We went to save Edward and I failed. Not only that but Alice got killed too while I somehow made it home to tell the tale."

"I'm sorry but what parts of the story did you leave out when you told Carlisle and Esme?"

"More like what I left in, just the important bits like I just said, oh and the fact I found their number on my cell phone when I got back but I think maybe Alice sent that before we flew out, just in case."

"Does none of it strike you as strange?"

"Strange? How about all of it Jasper or did you have certain things in mind? Only my dad will be home soon and I really would prefer it if he didn't find you here. I'm trying to get on with my life or at least that's what he thinks and I don't want to disabuse him"

He got up jerkily the chair scraping across the tiled floor,

"Of course. I'm sorry but could I speak to you again, properly only there are things I must know. I need to know before I can lay Alice to rest in my mind"

He was hurting like me and he deserved better of me because of that. I sighed,

"Look, if you come back when Charlie's gone to bed I'll leave my bedroom window open. We can talk undisturbed then provided we're quiet."

"Thank you Bella"

I nodded and heard Charlie's footsteps on the porch but Jasper was ahead of me and I was just in time to see the back door pulled to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

It was strange seeing Jasper again after all that had happened and I felt so guilty. He looked like a man who had lost everything and was hanging on by his fingertips about to fall and once he did would never hit bottom. I could only imagine what he must be going through having lost his wife, his soul mate, and I was to blame. His visit affected me more than I realised but Charlie, ever eagle-eyed these days, noticed,

"You look distracted Bella, are you OK? I guess you have too much time alone to think. I'm sorry I couldn't get more time off."

"I'm OK dad, just sometimes I can't help thinking about...well you know."

"Yeah I understand but I wish Alice Cullen hadn't turned up here to burden you with more unhappiness"

"She only did what she thought was right, anyway I'm tired so I'm going up to shower then I'll turn in. I have a book I want to read for English."

"Sure. I'm not going to be late myself, I have an early start in the morning."

That suited me, the sooner he went to bed the sooner Jasper would visit and the sooner it would all be over with. I really didn't mind talking to him if I had to talk to anyone but a part of me just wanted to forget all about what happened in Italy and try to move on.

I heard Charlie come up about an hour later and lay reading as he showered then tapped my door whispering goodnight as he had done every night since I got back. I wasn't sure if he was checking I was here and OK or if he was trying to give me some comfort in his own particular way but I always answered him and then he would go to bed and usually within minutes he was snoring loudly. The sound of him sleeping soothed me more than his words ever could, at least one person was finding life normal. I had left my window open just a little so I would hear Jasper slide it open more to enter but of course like Edward he was there with no warning of his entrance, just standing inside my room by the window which he had shut to keep the cold night air out.

He looked awkward so I smiled and patted the bed for him to sit beside me.

"I want to thank you for this Bella, for agreeing to speak to me, it must be extremely distressing to you"

"Not as distressing as it is for you. I'm sorry I couldn't save them, either of them."

He nodded and I saw his fists were clenched as if he were holding himself together with strings that might part at any second leaving him a heap of disjointed pieces on the floor.

"What did you want to know Jasper?"

"If I said everything would you throw me out?"

"No of course not. Well OK here goes."

I went through everything from the time Alice appeared at the house until I got back and rang Carlisle and Esme. He didn't speak for some time and I just sat waiting, I understood he had questions although I wasn't sure I could answer them, I didn't know anything else, I'd told him it all.

"Would you mind if we went over a few points?"

"No, but what are you looking for Jasper? Closure? Answers? I'm not sure I can help you with either of those things."

"Please, humour me"

"Of course"

"Alice only told you that she'd seen you jump from the cliff?"

"Yes, she'd come to see Charlie and when she saw me she was shocked."

"Did she say she was or did she just act it?"

I thought about this brow furrowed, I wasn't sure what he was getting at,

"She was cross that I'd tried to commit suicide but when I explained I hadn't she seemed mollified."

"I understand she told Rosalie what she'd seen and it was Rose who rang Edward to tell him what Alice had seen."

"Yes, so I understand."

"And Edward rang the house but Jacob Black answered."

"Yes he was here and he picked up, Charlie was with Sue helping her with the funeral arrangements for Harry."

"And Edward assumed that he meant your funeral?"

"Yes."

"Why did you jump off the cliff Bella if not to kill yourself?"

"Its complicated, I was going cliff diving with the Quileute boys but it was called off so I decided to go alone. It was stupid but it's too late to worry about now"

"Why were you not killed then? A novice diving from so high with no back up?"

"Jake saved me. I don't know why he was there but he saw and he saved me"

"So why didn't Alice see you saved?"

"Well, I'm not sure and I can't ask her"

My voice broke a little and he lifted one hand unclenching it to touch my own which had the comforter scrunched up in it.

"I'm really sorry to upset you Bella but there is no one else I can ask these questions of and I'm trying so hard to understand what happened."

"I know, go on"

"Alice then had a vision that Edward was going to ask the Volturi to kill him?"

"No, Alice went out because Jake arrived, it was after the phone call that she came back with the news."

"Right my mistake. She wanted you to fly to Italy with her and prove to Edward you were still alive?"

"Yes and I couldn't let him kill himself over me, especially such a stupid mistake. Why didn't he ring Alice to check? Make sure?"

"I don't know Bella, maybe he assumed from the phone call to your house that Rosalie was correct."

"Well we flew to Italy, Alice got two last minute tickets for a plane but we had to wait a couple of hours in Seattle, everything conspired to slow us down like fate was determined I wouldn't be in time to save Edward."

"You said someone prevented you from giving yourself away?"

"Yes but I never saw his face, all I can remember is his voice and being taken into the bar after I saw the smoke. I was almost in time Jasper, just a few seconds more and he would have seen me, then he wouldn't have stepped out into the sunlight, I was that close"

"Yes you were. Then you saw Alice taken"

"Yes in the same alleyway and the two men who took her were back out so quickly they can only have killed her too."

"Would you recognise the two men who took Edward or Alice? Was it the same two?"

I shook my head,

"I don't remember, I never got a good look at them either but I saw the smoke Jasper, just like in the ballet studio when you killed and burned James."

"Yes the smoke, it would have to have been close to the alley mouth or you wouldn't have seen it. You never saw any flames? You never saw the face of your saviour but someone ensured your safety, now why Bella? Who knew where you would be at the exact moment you needed saving? Who could have organised your departure? The car, the plane ticket, the hotel room? Someone wanted you out of Volterra and quickly, out of Italy quickly. Why? That's what it all comes down to, why?"

"I hadn't thought about it much, I was too upset at what happened, I just flew back but I don't really remember anything."

"Bella I'd like a friend of mine to check a few things, would you mind?"

I shook my head and he took out his phone and made a hurried call, speaking so fast I couldn't hear the words, then he put it down.

"Do you think the Volturi knew I would be in Volterra? Do you think they arranged for me to leave for some reason? Surely they would have killed me too as a witness."

"No Bella, The witness, the only one."

"But why would they want a witness alive?"

"Good question, it's all too easy and I want to know why."

I looked at him,

"You have a theory of your own don't you?"

"Yes I do Bella and once Darius rings me back with some details I'll tell you what it is."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

We sat in silence for a few minutes,

"How long will it be before he rings back?"

"Not long if I know Darius."

Sure enough his cell phone vibrated a few minutes later although he'd answered it by the time I noticed. The exchange was quite long but Jaspers side wasn't very helpful with just yes, OK, really, and such answers but when he put the phone down again he looked more not less puzzled,

"Bella, you said there was a plane ticket, some money, and a hotel key in the car you were taken to?"

"Yes, Alice had our return tickets so I had no idea how I was going to get out of Italy, I was lucky I put my passport in my pocket. Why?"

"The ticket you used to return home was the return portion of the tickets Alice bought for you both. The hotel room was booked in Alice's name for that night, the receptionist remembered Alice booking it because she wanted a particular room, one she'd used before. She told the guy that she wanted her friend who had never been to Italy before to have the views from the window over Pisa."

"What? How could that be? What about the car? The one I left in the hotel parking lot?"

"The only car in the lot that was unaccounted for was a yellow Porsche, like the one you said Alice stole when you arrived."

"I don't understand Jasper. I don't get any of it. I know what I saw, I know what I did and I saw the guy, the one who helped me."

"But you can't describe him? You don't know anything about him at all?"

"No."

"Then either you were in shock and your brain made all this up or there's something very odd going on."

I looked at him, my eyes full of tears,

"I'm not making it up Jasper, really I'm not. I saw Alice and Edward go into that alley, I saw the smoke and then the two guys come back out. Someone helped me get away from Volterra. Why would I make this up?"

"I don't know Bella, maybe guilt at seeing them die. Maybe you couldn't face the fact you couldn't save them so you made up a story of how you escaped."

"I wish I hadn't. I wish I'd died too Jasper. Every time I close my eyes I see it all again, it runs through my mind over and over and it's always the same. I'm not in time, I'm just seconds late. If we'd been just a few seconds earlier I would have saved Edward. He'd have seen me and he wouldn't have stepped out. Then Alice wouldn't have come looking and been taken too. I just want to die, I hurt you, I hurt the rest of the family, I couldn't save them Jasper."

"Bella look at me"

I couldn't meet his gaze but he put a hand under my chin and lifted it so I had no choice,

"Bella, I don't know what happened, not yet, but I'm not letting anything happen to you. We'll find out what happened together, do you understand? I wont let anything happen to you."

I could see his sincerity in his eyes and nodded, too tired to argue.

"How?"

I sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

"My friend is going through things, if anything doesn't gel with what you said or what he found out he'll let us know. In the meantime I'm staying here in Forks at the motel on the highway. Don't worry I'll be watching out for you."

"Thanks Jasper. I just don't think I can go on with these nightmares, I keep seeing what happened."

"When you have these nightmares is there anything that sticks out or seems strange?"

I shook my head,

"I don't know, I try not to think about them when I wake up."

"Well, would you try, for me? Next time you have a nightmare try to write things down as soon as you wake up, before you forget."

"Oh I don't forget, that's the trouble."

"You think you don't but I'll bet you don't remember everything. If there's anything you think might help then please write it down. If we could just identify the man who helped you or the guards in the red hooded cloaks. Anything at all."

"OK I will, how do I contact you?"

"I wont be far away but if you have anything for me leave your bedroom window open and I'll visit once Charlie is asleep, if that's OK with you. Only I don't think we should be seen together, your friends would recognise me for one thing and who knows there might be someone watching you although if that's the case I didn't see any sign."

When he left a short time later we still hadn't heard from his friend but then I didn't expect things to be so quick even when vampires were involved, any kind of detective work took time. I felt very alone again but I got a pen and paper and put them on my bedside locker then pulled the window down and climbed into bed not expecting to sleep but of course I did and my nightmares were ready waiting for me. I was in the square, looking for Edward and seeing a glimpse of him as he stepped out into the sunlight, one foot edging into view and then they were there, the two figures grabbing him by the arms and whisking him into the alley in a blur. I saw the purple smoke billow out and dropped to the ground my ankle throbbing and calling his name even though I knew it was too late. The hand came across my mouth and I was taken into the bar once more by the young man in the cloak. I tasted the alcohol he gave me and then I was back outside looking for Alice. She was there in a blue jacket that looked so out of place among all the red. Then she too was snatched just like Edward and taken. I woke up in a cold sweat but wrote down what I remembered with a shaking hand before I fell asleep again and it started over again. This went on for the rest of the night and I was exhausted come time to get up.

Thankfully it was Friday so I only had to get through today and I had a weekend to catch up on my sleep. I grabbed the scribbled notes I'd made during the night and pushed them in my bag before showering and getting some toast then drove to school.

I didn't see Jacob so maybe he'd stopped stalking me and met Angela in the parking lot. I didn't tell her about seeing Edwards brother because it would have started a barrage of questions I neither wanted nor could tell her. If not for her I think I might have fallen asleep in class but lunchtime I topped up on caffeine to last the afternoon then went to sit outside on a bench in a corner of the grounds and pulled out the notes. Some were indecipherable even to me but there was one thing that stood out, a single thing I hadn't remembered until that moment,

"I lay on the ground shouting then a warm hand came across shutting my shouting off."

A warm hand, so a human not a vampire, I had just assumed it was a vampire because he moved so fast but maybe my perception of speed had been wrong after the shock. Why would a human help me by keeping me silent? Did he know the people who would be a danger to me were vampires? I tried hard to think but then the bell went and I pushed the papers back in my bag and joined my class mates in History.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

I stayed out of sight all day but close enough that I could watch Bella, she was my only lead, my only chance to find out what had happened in Volterra. I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't find anything to back that yet except a feeling I should have known if Alice was dead and Bella's story which wasn't borne out by the facts that Darius had dredged up. Was she lying? Or had someone altered things? Neither made any sense but something had happened, both Alice and Edward were gone and Bella had seen them die, or at least she thought she had. The only comfort I had was that she hadn't actually seen their bodies in the flames so there was still hope, however forlorn it might be.

At lunchtime Bella found a quiet spot and sat reading some papers from her bag, was it school work or could they be the notes I'd asked her to make if she had the nightmares again? I knew she had because I had hung around outside to ensure she was safe and heard her low moans and restless sleep. Had Bella noticed anything at all? I could only hope and wait. I heard from Carlisle who wanted to know what I was doing, he thought I was crazy to insist on checking things out for myself after both Bella and Aro had told much the same story.

"Why would either of them lie Jasper? There's no reason, especially Bella. I think you must accept that Alice and Edward are both dead and try to move on. I understand how hard that will be for you son but I'll help all I can, just talk to me"

I had, I'd talked and talked until I was sick of talking but got no where. He couldn't tell me why I hadn't felt her death and as much as he tried to persuade me it was over I wouldn't believe that without checking the facts for myself.

That evening I hunted then went to my post close to the Swan house where I could watch Bella's room and settled down for the night but when the light came on in her room I saw she had opened the window like the night before, or had it remained open all day? I couldn't remember it open earlier so I took the chance it was news and as soon as Charlie went to bed I ran silently across the road and jumped onto the sill to find her waiting for me. She looked relieved when she saw me,

"I was worried you might not come Jasper"

"I'm here, I said I'd be close by. Did you remember something?"

"I did as you suggested and wrote down all I remembered which wasn't much but the man who helped me escape Volterra was human"

"Human? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I hadn't thought about it before but when he put his hand across my mouth it was warm, he was certainly human or at least not a vampire. I don't know if it helps at all."

"Well it was a human who knew about the vampires and knew his way around Volterra which probably means he was a local. Or at least he'd lived in Volterra at one time. Thank you Bella"

"Have you heard from your friend yet?"

I shook my head just as my cell phone vibrated,

"Just a second Bella I'd better get this just in case"

"Major, I have no idea what you are mixed up in but something very strange is going on. I traced the yellow Porsche, it belongs to a business man who flew to England a couple of hours before Alice's plane landed so it was at the airport, which backs Bella's story so far. The Fiat she said she drove to the airport in wasn't in the hotel parking lot when I checked for the time Bella said she was there however it was in the parking lot about an hour before and I traced its owner, a free-lance detective working in Pisa."

"So how did Bella know about the car? It wasn't there when she was which means she couldn't have seen it."

"Ah well I caught a break there. The Porsche has a tracker device fitted and it certainly made the round trip to Volterra but unless it has special powers it wasn't in Pisa when Bella was there the second time, According to the tracker details it was driven back to Pisa later, about an hour later, coincidence don't you think?"

"So what are you saying? That Bella was in the Porsche on the way to Volterra but not back?"

"Not unless the booking in time at the hotel is wrong and I kinda doubt that. It's all computerized and I found no evidence it had been tampered with but the parking lot camera now that was interesting"

"You mean it had been tampered with?"

"Lets just say the time stamp looked a little suspicious to me but I can't prove it was tampered with, it's just a feeling."

"Bella thinks the man who helped her was a human, his hand was warm but if he was then he knew his way around Volterra and he knew there were vampires involved."

"A human who knows about us living in Volterra? Does he have a death wish? Well it gives me something to look for. There were cameras around for the festival of St Marcus, it's just a case of getting access to them. Anything else?"

"No, not yet but thanks Darius."

"No problem Major, I just wish I could tell you more."

I told Bella what Darius had found out about the car,

"So I was right about the Fiat then?"

"Yes but someone had tried to cover their tracks which makes me wonder why? If someone knew you would be in Volterra and in danger why didn't they stop you, Alice too and if they didn't but saw you then why hide the fact?"

"So I'm not going mad then?"

"I never thought you were Bella. I guess I should be straight with you. When Carlisle and Esme told me that Alice was dead I went to pieces but then when I pulled myself together I started to question things. Why did Alice involve you? Who knew she was going and you were with her? Why didn't she ask me to go along? And most important of all, why didn't I know something terrible had happened? Even Carlisle can't explain that. As her mate I should have felt it when she died, it should have made some impression on me but even now, even after all this time without her, I still don't get the feeling that I'm alone, that my mate is dead and burned. I think Alice is still alive. I don't know where she is or what happened but I don't think she died in Volterra that day."

"But if not then what happened to her? Why didn't she come back with me? Why hasn't she contacted you so you don't worry about her? Why let you think she's dead?"

"Does she know I think she's dead? Does she know what you saw?"

"Oh, I see. What about Edward? Do you think he's dead?"

"I have no idea but I have the feeling that someone is pulling strings in the background, that things aren't necessarily as they appear."

"But who?"

"I have no idea, Aro, Caius, Edward, Alice herself, or maybe someone we don't know but we are being manipulated, you too and I don't like it."

"I don't think Alice would deliberately let you suffer Jasper, I don't think she's involved, she loves you."

"I just hope you are right but the longer it goes without a word from her the more suspicious I become."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Aro

I half expected Carlisle to ring again, I was just surprised how long it took him,

"Dear friend, I do hope you are feeling a little better, have you come to terms with your loss? How is poor Esme?"

"We are coping Aro, thank you for your concern. I wondered if I might ask a few questions?"

"Of course, I only hope I can answer them."

"The guards who killed Alice and Edward, what became of them?"

"Ah, you are hoping I will tell you that they were disciplined severely I take it. I must say they were spoken to about their over eagerness to please but they are still here in Volterra."

"So they weren't killed?"

"No Carlisle they were not."

"How did you know Alice was there?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When I spoke to you last you knew who the female was that the guard had killed without any hesitation. If she was killed and her body burned then how did you know it was her and not someone else?"

"The guards were able to give me a description of the girl in question and knowing how close your family is it wasn't difficult to work out that it had been Alice."

"I see"

"Was there anything else?"

"No I think that's everything but I must warn you we aren't all as convinced it was as cut and dried as you say."

"I see, someone doubts the veracity of my words? I'm hurt Carlisle, who would that be I wonder? Of course Major Whitlock, Alice's mate. He must be suffering terribly. Do tell him if he wishes our help he has only to ask."

When Carlisle rang off I called Caius and Marcus in,

"I fear we may have a problem brothers. Not only is Carlisle still suspicious but it seems The Major is not fully convinced either."

"So what do we do?"

"I think we need to convince them that Alice and Edward are dead which wont be easy as those idiots burned the bodies straight away. Any suggestions? I really would prefer it if The Major didn't come knocking, it would be an inconvenience to say the least."

"Well they are dead so what do we do? Those idiots were only supposed to kill Edward Cullen, we had no choice, what was Alice doing there in the first place? Did she really think she could save him from himself?"

"There is nothing that could have saved Edward Cullen except the human girl he had lost his heart too and she was already dead. If anyone is to blame for this mess then it is her, this Bella Swan."

"If he'd changed her none of this would have been necessary, what was the matter with him?"

"Edward has always been a reluctant vampire Caius, we knew that and he would never knowingly turn another, not even for himself. He was quite noble in a way."

Caius and I both looked at Marcus as if he were mad.

"Noble? The boy was a fool who destroyed himself, don't make him into a martyr Marcus. Perhaps we should talk to the guards, all of us this time. Not that I disbelieve what you told us but it pays to be thorough."

"I was the only one here when it happened Aro. You and Caius were both away in Pisa, well away from any unpleasantness. I did what was necessary with regard to Edward and I reported to you immediately upon your return having ascertained that the girl they killed was indeed Alice Cullen. But please, interrogate them yourself Aro if you think I was lying."

"Not lying Marcus, no. I just think if I am to speak to Carlisle again I would like it clear in my mind that I know all the facts. Where are they now?"

"Out accompanying Heidi on her fishing expedition, I thought she could instruct them, after all she was a guard herself once upon a time"

"True, well as soon as they get back I'll have them report to me."

I called Felix over and gave him his instructions, I could always rely on Felix, he had been one of my closest bodyguards since early times although these days with Renata at my back he spent more time with Marcus. It paid to keep watch on my dear brother, just to make sure Chelsea was keeping him where he belonged, under my thumb.

Felix

I followed Marcus to his study in the archives,

"We have a problem. The two guards will be back soon, what do I do?"

"Have them come here first. I think they might need to have an accident. No, better if they disappear on the way back, protecting Heidi and her charges. Lets arrange a little ambush shall we? I don't want Heidi killed, some of the humans will suffice and of course our gallant guards who gave their lives to protect her."

"You want me to mount an attack on Heidi's group?"

"Can you think of a better way to ensure they aren't interrogated by Aro? If they just disappear there will be suspicion and questions, so far we have covered our tracks well let's not lose out now Felix."

"Very well but who do I use?"

"Are there any newborns left alive?"

"A few yes, Caius had most killed yesterday but there are a few promising ones still alive."

"Perhaps they could stage a break out, go looking for blood and kill the two guards in the process."

"It wont be easy getting them to focus Marcus."

"Thats why I have you Felix, make them focus, but make sure you join Heidi before the attack and keep her safe, also make sure the newborns don't make it back alive."

"Why are you so concerned with Heidi's safety?"

"Because Felix, she and my wife were friends and I'm doing this for Didyme."

I nodded my understanding and left. It wasn't going to be easy to free the newborns without raising suspicions but once the attack was ordered it would be easy for then to become collateral damage.

I went down to their quarters hidden in the bowels of the citadel. There was no one else around, it didn't pay to get too close to newborns, they could be extremely violent and dangerous even to experienced vampires, I always made sure of that. It gave me unlimited and unrestricted access to them at any time and I saw with relief that Caius wasn't present. Now we had weeded out the poorer specimens he lost interest. He would only come again when the final cull was made only this time he was going to miss it! I gave the newborns their commands, they knew better than to threaten me or refuse my orders, they'd seen the consequences of doing either. There was a small unguarded exit from their quarters that led to the old underground arena and we took this. Once at the outer exit I reminded them of their duty before allowing them to leave and damaging the rusty lock on the outer door to be in keeping with my story that they'd found their way down here after hearing Caius mention the place then forced an exit. It would be nice to see Caius squirm because he had been rather foolish to mention the arena in their earshot and I had remarked on this to Aro in his presence so he knew it was a possibility.

I gave them a head start then went out myself headed in a roundabout way to meet up with Heidi's party. She had a good haul with her, a walking party who were making their way slowly up the hill towards the town. She looked at me a little surprised but when I told her we feared an attack from escaping newborns she closed ranks with the walkers and they moved a little quicker. When the attack came it was well thought out for a group of newborns, they would have made good additions to the guard but unfortunately that wasn't to be. As Heidi hurried her charges on telling them these were bandits who plagued the area I managed to get to the two guards.

One fell to me, his body flaring instantly but the other wasn't so fortunate. Two of the newborns reached him before I did and he was ripped limb from limb before they lost interest and joined the other two who were attacking the humans with gay abandon. I dropped a match on the remaining guard then ran to help Heidi who was besieged by two of the other newborns. They were no match for me and soon went down plus the other two who had been busy draining the humans as fast as they could, ever thirsty as they were. Between us Heidi and I took out the remaining and set them alight before killing the few remaining humans before carrying their bodies into the same exit the newborns had used some time before. It was good having Heidi here to see I didn't need my key to open this little used door, I would be in the clear with her as a witness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper

I stayed with Bella most of the night just talking about Alice really, I wanted to know how Alice had been when Bella last saw her, what she'd said, anything and everything always looking for a clue, any sign she knew what was coming.

"If anything she was worried about my safety, she said she felt guilty dragging me into this but she knew Edward wouldn't believe her if she turned up and told him I was alive, he'd think she was trying to trick him."

"Didn't it occur to you how dangerous it would be for you in Volterra? Chances are Edward was being watched and if you'd been spotted showing too much interest in him you could have been killed yourself."

"I didn't really consider my own safety, I just thought I had to let Edward see me. If he did then he'd know Rosalie had been wrong and he would have stopped. If he hadn't tried to get himself killed then the Volturi wouldn't have acted, they'd have had no reason to."

"That doesn't mean they wouldn't have used you to get Alice and Edward to agree to work for them. The Volturi, well Aro especially, have been trying to get their hands on Alice and Edward for years. Aro wanted their gifts which is why I don't swallow this story of the rookie guards killing Alice. I can't think of a single reason why two guards would have killed a single vampire with no special defensive gift like Alice. She would have been taken into the citadel and dealt with there."

"What about all the humans at the festival? Wouldn't they have noticed?"

"Did anyone come to your aid Bella? Did they even notice you screaming?"

I thought about this, there had been so much noise going on that no one had noticed me, even the guards hadn't or they would have come over surely?

"No I guess not"

"Then they wouldn't have noticed Alice whisked into the clock tower, they were close to it."

"True. I don't understand though. If it wasn't the Volturi then who was it?"

"Oh I think they were Volturi guards although not the trainees Aro told Carlisle were responsible."

"Then who?"

"I'm not sure who is behind it, who would want Alice and Edward dead rather than in Volterra or if someone staged this in order to snatch them."

"But why? Wouldn't Alice have seen what was going to happen?"

He looked at me, a strange expression on his face, part hurt part suspicion,

"Yes Bella you would have thought so wouldn't you?"

"You don't think she's dead do you Jasper?"

He didn't answer me straight away but looked out on the night as if deciding what to say then he shook his head very slowly,

"No I don't and I'm not even sure Edward is dead either. I think you were put in danger as part of an elaborate plot by someone and I'm afraid Alice might have been involved in it."

"You mean Alice staged her own death? But why? I don't understand."

"Neither do I and I can't prove my theory but if she had died I'm sure I would have known Bella."

"I'm so sorry Jasper, if you're right then she deceived you, letting you think she was dead."

"That's not what upsets me the most Bella, its the treachery. What she or they did to you."

"To me? But I'm OK I got away from Volterra."

"Yes you did but only just, with impeccable timing. If anything had gone wrong with her, or their, plan then you wouldn't be here know, you'd be dead."

"What I don't understand is that if it was all an act, a way to pretend they were dead then why involve me? It doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does Bella, all the sense in the world. If Alice and Edward had simply vanished we would all have been searching for them, never giving up until we found out what had happened. But this way, we have the testimony of an eye witness. One we couldn't fault, one who knew both of them and why they were there. Someone who saw their demise"

"Or thought she did...of course, but I still don't understand why Jasper and where are they? If Aro doesn't have them then who does or where are they?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out and when I do I'll be looking for answers Bella."

I thought about his theory, it made perfect sense except for the motive. Why would Alice and Edward want everyone to think they were dead at the hands of the Volturi?"

"If it was an elaborate hoax then there's only one person who could have pulled it off, only one person who would know exactly what was going to happen and when isn't there?"

"Yes Bella there is...Alice, but she relied on her gifts at her peril, things change, people change their minds, something earlier alters the way the future will unfold. If she'd got anything wrong, anything at all you would have been dead Bella."

He was right of course but I found it hard to believe that Alice with or without Edwards help would purposely put my life at risk purely to use me as a witness to the happenings in Volterra.

"How could he? Edward was supposed to be broken up by our parting and then my suicide so why would he put my life at risk? And Alice was my best friend, why would she put me in danger?"

"I can't answer for Edward Bella but Alice likes to manipulate and sees life as a game at times so she would imagine she could pull something like this off if it would get her something she really wanted."

"Like what though? If they are supposedly dead why? What can they do now? If anyone sees them then the game is up so they can't go anywhere for fear of being spotted."

"True, which means they are probably still in Volterra somewhere, unless they got out dressed as festival goers."

"So they could be anywhere now and doing anything but what? What would need them to be presumed dead? I still don't understand why they would do it. And then there's you, Alice loves you, you're mates so how could she let you assume she was dead? It would hurt you so much, destroy you and she couldn't want that Jasper."

"No, I would have agreed with you a few weeks ago Bella, I would have trusted Alice with my life but not any more. Its a terrible thing but I don't trust her at all and I never will, not again even if she is still alive."

I left as the sun rose, not because I wanted too, somehow being with Bella eased the ache in my chest, the sense of frustration and anger I felt whenever I thought about Alice and Edward and what I suspected they'd done. Before I left I told her I was going to speak to Carlisle, lay my theory out before him and see what he thought.

"Won't he just tell you its crazy?"

"If he does then maybe I'll be able to drop it but I don't think so. When I spoke to him I thought I detected a hesitation in his words as if he had suspicions of his own. At least I can tell him mine and see if he's willing to open up to me."

"You will come back though won't you? I couldn't bear not knowing now, not after all this"

"I promise I'll be back to tell you what he's said but please Bella, in the meantime be careful. If I'm right and anyone suspects you might be doubting what you saw it could get very dangerous for you."

"Ill be careful Jasper, you do the same."

With those words I left Bella to return to Carlisle and find out what he knew or suspected.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Carlisle

When Jasper rang me I was relieved, we had no idea where he was or what he was doing but I knew he wasn't altogether convinced by Bella's account of what happened in Volterra. I hadn't been myself at first but I was slowly coming round to Esmes way of thinking. She told me she'd spoken to Bella again but the girl was too upset to discuss the matter any further. She was convinced Alice and Edward were both dead. I tried to persuade Jasper to return home to us but it seemed he had his own agenda and I knew it involved Alice's death. then he told me what he had been doing and what he had discovered which didn't exactly make me feel any easier.

"I thought there was something wrong until I spoke to Aro but I truly believe every word he said to me. I don't think Aro is involved in anything underhand nor does he think this was more than a tragic accident Jasper. You still think Alice and Edward are alive don't you? But its wishful thinking that's all"

"Yes Carlisle I do, at least I think Alice is still alive, I don't know about Edward but chances are if one survived then maybe both did."

"And you think someone in Volterra is involved?"

"Yes but I also think Alice may be involved herself."

"Really Jasper, why would she do such a thing? What does she hope to gain by it? Do you have any idea what her motive might be?"

"No, none, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong, just that I haven't found out enough facts yet. Bella was supposed to be an eye-witness, someone who could make us believe what she saw. Or thought she saw."

"But then why undermine her story after the event? Why would anyone do that, it just looks suspicious."

"Because they don't want us wondering about her secret helper so pretend he never existed and you are left with a lucky escape for Bella. Either she genuinely didn't remember what really happened afterwards which would be a possibility it was all such a shock, or she felt guilty about her own survival and made it all up to explain how she got away."

"And you don't believe either of these explanations?"

"No, I think she had outside help to escape from Volterra and get home so she could report what she saw to us. If Bella saw it, then it follows it must be true."

I thought about this although I thought Jasper was clutching at straws. He seemed to be determined that Alice had a hand in this. He was looking for a conspiracy but I was sure Aro wasn't involved so what did that leave? Some kind of take over bid but why would Alice get herself involved in a coup in Volterra? It didn't make any sense, she always hated the idea of going to Volterra, she didn't want to become a member of the guard and she played down the usefulness of her visions whenever she could. She was Jaspers mate and for that reason none of it made sense. Why would she abandon him without a word?

So what do you think is Alice's part in this? Do you think she has been playing some kind of clever long game? That she hoodwinked all of us? All these years? Played the part of your mate? This is crazy Jasper, not only is it improbable, it's so utterly fantastic. You need to stop trying to make something more out of this than a tragic accident."

He didn't speak and I knew I wasn't getting through to him so with a sigh I asked,

"What do you intend doing next Jasper?"

"I'm going to Volterra, I need to find Alice or the truth about what happened"

"You know they aren't going to tell you anything even if you managed to get an audience with the brothers."

"Oh I don't intend asking them anything, I'll be doing my own research."

"And just how do you intend getting inside the citadel? The entrances are guarded and no one gets in or out without permission. You'll just get yourself killed or captured Jasper."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take Carlisle. Its better than sitting here wondering what happened."

"I've already spoken to friends in Volterra and they heard the same thing Jasper, a terrible tragedy. There aren't any secret prisoners in the citadel, no one has heard a thing except Aro's anger at losing not only Edward but Alice too."

Esme took the phone from me,.

"Please Jasper don't do this, I can't lose anyone else."

"Esme, don't write me off so easily. I'll be back and if Alice and Edward are alive I'll bring them back or news on what happened in Volterra. Don't worry I wont be going alone."

"You're taking Peter with you? Please tell me you aren't going to ask Rose or Emmett"

"Rose? I don't think it would be safe for her and I to be in the same room Esme."

"She didn't understand the danger she put Edward in when she told him and she certainly never wanted either he or Alice dead"

"Then she should have thought before she made the call Esme. I don't want to see or speak to Rosalie for now."

"Please don't blame her Jasper, she's dreadfully upset as it is and Emmett hasn't spoken to her in weeks, they are like two strangers"

"That's Emmett's decision nothing to do with me but maybe it should tell you something Esme, something about Rosalie. Anyway I refuse to discuss her any longer. Lets just say I have useful friends, ones I can trust. now I must go."

"When you see Bella tell her we are thinking of her wont you"

"I will."

When he rang off Esme asked me to speak to the Volturi,

"Please Carlisle. If you could only put Jaspers fears to rest then he wouldn't put himself in danger going to Italy."

I didn't think anything would persuade Jasper now he'd got this idea fixed in his mind but I knew Esme wouldn't stop until I rang Volterra. Aro and Caius were away on business but I spoke to Marcus who was only too willing to tell me what he knew of Edward and Alice.

"I understand your reluctance to believe Edward and Alice are dead Carlisle but there is nothing more I can tell you. The guards sent to watch Edward had strict instructions, if he attempted to show himself to the humans during the festival they were to prevent it by killing him, they followed their orders, I'm sure you can understand that. Edward wanted to die Carlisle, it was his wish so really perhaps you should accept it a such. We all know what love can do to a vampire, especially the loss of a mate. The pain never leaves you and Edward was experiencing that pain. Perhaps if he had changed this human girl as she asked him to do things might have been different, she would still be alive, he would still be alive, and everyone would be happy."

"But Alice?"

"The guards had never met Alice and had no idea who she was, they reacted just as they should have done when confronted by a possible enemy. They thought she was attempting to save Edward, surely a conclusion any of us would have come to. The question no one has asked thus far is why Alice was in Volterra in the first place if not to save her "brother".

Everything Marcus said made perfect sense but whether it would be enough for Jasper I couldn't say. The same story coming from both Aro and Marcus only proved its truth to me, Marcus wouldn't hide a deed he objected to in order to help Aro save face but he too firmly believe they were both dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Carlisle

The longer I spoke to Marcus the more it seemed that Edward and Alice were indeed dead and then Marcus changed direction.

"How is your mate Esme? I know she was close to Alice."

"Esme is distraught as you would expect at losing two of our family."

"Ah yes of course and Major Whitlock? How is he?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this, he was going to Italy but should I tell Marcus? After all if they found Jasper there and discovered I'd known he was going it could put me in a very awkward position with the Volturi.

"Carlisle? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Marcus, you just broke my train of thought. He is very upset obviously."

"From your tone I take it he isn't entirely convinced."

"It's very hard for him not being able to see for himself."

"Carlisle the best thing you can do for everyone concerned is to ensure that no one rocks the boat or it could become dangerous for all your family. Accept the fact Edward and Alice are dead and get on with your lives."

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what I say, you have lost two people you thought a lot of, don't lose more through stupidly looking for answers that aren't there. Conspiracies that do not exist. It is fortunate that Edwards human Bella Swan is dead or the Volturi might be looking for her as a human who has knowledge of our world and looking to punish those who allowed her to become involved. Now I must go I have other business to attend to Carlisle."

I put the phone down and sat looking at it and trying to make sense of what I'd just heard before snatching it back up and dialling Jaspers number hoping he would answer.

"Carlisle?"

"Jasper I need you to listen to me very carefully. It's important"

He didn't waste time asking questions, I heard him pull over to the side of the road and wondered if I'd caught him on the way to the airport.

"OK I'm listening, what's the problem Carlisle?"

"I just spoke to Marcus Volturi and I think he threatened me."

"Threatened you? Why what did you say?"

"I asked him about Edward and Alice and he more or less told me to drop it, you too."

"So there is something to find out?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say any more, he was more interested in your reactions. But when I pushed it he mentioned Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yes, they knew she was dead because Rose told Edward who wanted to die because she'd committed suicide. Aro would have heard that in Edwards thoughts and know it was true because Edward was convinced it was but Marcus said it was a good job Bella Swan was dead, it was almost as if he threatened to go looking for her if we didn't stop digging."

"You think he knows she's still alive?"

"I think it's a possibility yes and if we do anything we could be putting her life in danger. I thought you should know that before you flew to Italy. He also threatened us as the ones who allowed her into our world."

Esme

From what Carlisle was saying he thought Marcus knew more than he was letting on and had threatened Bella in a round about way. Well it was the easiest way to get us to back off if Bella were still alive but what made Marcus think so if Edward had committed suicide because he knew she was dead? I waited to see what the outcome of the conversation was only to find that it changed nothing, Jasper was still going to Italy to seek information on the deaths and by doing so would put Bella's life at risk, something I could not allow. It just wasn't fair on her and Jasper needed to understand that. I got up shaking my head,

"Let me talk to him please Carlisle"

I heard Jaspers voice and could tell he'd already made his mind up what he was going to do but I had to try never the less.

"You heard what Carlisle said. Marcus made veiled threats to Bella's safety. So I take it you wont be going to Italy then?"

"Yes I am still going to Italy but I will ensure Bella's safety before I go"

"How?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How will you ensure she stays safe while you are on some wild goose chase looking for two dead people?"

"I don't believe that they are dead necessarily."

"But if you start poking about Bella will be and that's a certainty. I wont allow you to put her life in danger on our account. Bella has been through more than enough."

"I don't wish to appear rude Esme but just how do you propose to stop me?"

"I'll ring Volterra myself and warn them if I have to."

Jasper

So, she was really in protect mode!

"That wouldn't be wise for a lot of reasons Esme. Besides don't you want to know what really happened?"

"I already know, Alice and Edward are gone, end of story. You need to let go Jasper or someone is going to get hurt or killed, an innocent."

"You mean Bella? So you're just happy to accept what you're told?"

"If that's what it takes to keep Bella safe then yes, I'm willing to accept it and so is Carlisle because it's the truth. If you didn't feel Alice's death then just perhaps you two weren't as close as you thought. I realise that's hurtful but it is the truth. If we really thought Edward were still alive we would have been in Volterra by now. After speaking to the Volturi I believe Edward is indeed dead. I don't think Carlisle's old friend would lie to him."

"Not even to have both Edward and Alice under his control?"

"No not even for that, besides even if they were alive and in Volterra why the huge pretence? Edward wanted to die and Aro could have persuaded him to join the Volturi using Chelsea, if he did he wouldn't need some elaborate drama and if he knew Bella were there he would have taken her too and she would be dead. We already ascertained that Bella saw Alice and Edward taken, if we keep pushing then Aro is going to get suspicious, he's going to want to know why we are suspicious, he might even start asking questions about how much we know and how we know anything at all. So you see, you have to stop now before Bella is exposed. Jasper, Alice is dead and you need to move on with your life"

"I can't Esme. If she's dead then how come I am still functioning? And if she's still alive, which would explain my lack of pain, where is she? There are too many unanswered questions Esme."

"Then leave them unanswered. You risk Bella's life if you keep on."

This was getting us nowhere,

"So that's where you stand too Carlisle?"

"I think as does Esme that Alice and Edward are dead and to keep looking for answers would endanger Bella Swan and we have no right to do that. I think we have to let it go Jasper, all of us. We need to put aside any niggling doubts we have for her sake. It's what Edward and Alice would have wanted, they both loved Bella."

"Did they? Did Alice? If so why take her in to Volterra the most dangerous place she could be? Aro would know she blocked Edwards thoughts and you can be sure he'd be looking to find her if he got a whiff that she might not be dead. For that reason alone Alice should have left Bella alone."

"That doesn't really matter now, Bella got out of Italy and is safe at home where she belongs. To keep her safe we need to let this go Jasper, all of us"


	16. Chapter 16

**Just to let you know I wont be posting tomorrow but things will be back to normal Sunday. I have a few last minute things to do at the North Pole, wax my pointed ears, make sure the bells on my pointy shoes are in tune, and feed the reindeer. Jules x**

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

My only concern was Bella and I tried to think of the best way to keep her safe while I went to Italy, not going just wasn't an option for me. Nor was I going to argue any more.

"Will you and Carlisle look out for Bella while I'm gone?"

"What?...No Jasper"

I heard the two of them arguing then Esme came back on,

"If we watch out for Bella and Aro gets the slightest hint she might still be alive then it's not just Bella who will die but us too. By going to Volterra you would be putting us all at risk and I refuse to put ourselves in the firing line because you are too stubborn to let things go. If you intend travelling to Italy then you find a way to keep Bella safe, I'm going to concentrate on the children I still have not those beyond my reach."

"Fine, goodbye Esme, Carlisle"

I turned my phone off and sat watching the passing traffic. Carlisle was right of course, if I were discovered then Bella could be in serious danger so I should ensure her safety. Equally she had a right to know so I turned the car around and drove back to Forks as the sun went down.

The lights were on in the Swan house and I took my usual perch waiting to see Bella's bedroom light go on. The cruiser was missing but Charlie could be back at any moment and I wasn't going to get her in trouble with her father, that wouldn't be fair. My phone went and I answered it hearing Darius voice,

"Major, I thought you might be interested to hear that I found out a few things about our private detective Arturo Bassi. He was struggling up until a few months ago when he quite suddenly started flashing the cash, a new car, a new apartment, designer clothes, and not a word about where it all came from. He hasn't taken on any new cases in four months and the money is still flowing into his bank account from a certain Felice Bianchi."

"Felix fair skinned, how appropriate, so this Bassi has been getting money from the Volturi or at least from someone inside the Volturi. You think he's the one who got Bella out of Volterra?"

"Well it was his car Bella described and he is originally from Volterra so he'd know his way around pretty good."

"Keep an eye on him, I don't want him disappearing before I get a chance to speak to him"

"Already on it Major. I have a couple of humans who help with the leg work and they blend in. If he is working for the Volturi then they might be watching him and any vampires getting too close might spook them. I take it you are still flying to Pisa?"

"Yes but I have to speak to Bella first. My actions could put her in danger once more so I need to find a way to keep her safe."

"Right, always the gallant gentleman I see. I take it you have something in mind?"

"Yes, I thought Peter and Charlotte might be persuaded to watch over her"

"Do I take it the Cullens are not volunteering their services to help?"

"No, Aro has convinced them Alice and Edward are both dead and they aren't prepared to put themselves in danger for Bella's sake."

"Don't you think you might need Peter and Charlotte with you in Italy?"

"I don't have anyone else Darius, no one I can trust."

"Why don't you take her with you. I'll meet you there and Charlotte can watch over her with us close by."

"You are already in Italy?"

"Lets say I was curious, I love a mystery and I knew you wouldn't turn down a little help. If you plan on getting into Volterra secretly I think I might be able to help, it just so happens I have someone on the inside, someone I can trust."

"Darius you're a life saver. I'll be in touch soon"

So all I had to do now was persuade Bella that a return trip to Volterra was a good idea, piece of cake!

Bella

When I came out of school I found a note on my dashboard from Jasper asking me to meet him at the picnic site just outside town and I wondered what was up. Had he heard something? Could he tell me anything more about my saviour or Alice and Edward? I turned in to see him sitting in his car waiting and he looked extremely tense which in turn made me nervous. I pulled up beside him and got out waiting for him to join me,

"Some thing's wrong isn't it?"

He nodded,

"Yes, we have a problem Bella. I spoke to Carlisle and he in turn spoke to Marcus, it seems Aro and Caius are away from Volterra just now and Marcus told him the same story Aro did. He's convinced they aren't lying, that Alice and Edward are dead just as you said."

"But you still don't?"

He shook his head,

"Then you have to go to Volterra and find out Jasper."

"Unfortunately if I do that it puts you in danger."

"Me? Why? I thought the Volturi were under the impression I was dead"

"Yes, well it seems that perhaps at least one member of the Volturi isn't so sure. Carlisle thinks Marcus was threatening you, that he knows you are still alive and is prepared to let sleeping dogs lie as long as I do, as we do."

"So if you keep looking for answers the Volturi might come looking for me?"

I could hear my heart begin to race and feel my mouth go dry.

"I promised to keep you safe Bella but to do so I have to drop my investigation"

"You can't, you have to find out what happened to Alice."

"If I do then I have to find a way to keep you safe Bella and the only way to do that is for you to come with me, I can't protect you from so far away."

"I can't, if I leave again Charlie will go mad. Couldn't Carlisle or Emmett watch out for me?"

"Carlisle and Esme flatly refused and I wouldn't trust Emmett, not with Rosalie around, she's the one who started this thing in the first place."

"You don't think she wanted Edward dead though do you? Or Alice?"

"I don't know Bella but she certainly isn't interested in keeping you safe."

"So either I go with you or you have to stop?"

"That's pretty much it yes Bella."

"I don't want you to give up, I want to know too. I need to find out if Alice used me, if Edward knew what was going on or if it's all just a crazy idea and they are both dead. Let me think...I'd have to leave without Charlie knowing or he'd stop me. I'll just have to leave him a note again, he's going to be livid but once I'm out of the country there's not much he can do about it."

"This could ruin your relationship with him you know that?"

"I know but like you I need answers. What will you do once you get to Volterra?"

"I have no idea but I wont be alone. Darius is meeting me there and I'm going to ask my friends Peter and Charlotte to help too."

"Will they?"

"If Peter thinks there is a hint of a fight he'll be in and Charlotte? Well she's a friend so yes they'll help. They can help me look after you too. I don't want you inside Volterra, it's too dangerous but I can keep you safe in Pisa I think."

"No, if I go I want to be in Volterra. I want to know what's going on, sitting in Pisa I might as well be at home. I'm that much closer to the Volturi in Pisa than here in Forks."

He could see I wasn't prepared to compromise so eventually he nodded,

"Very well but you do exactly as I tell you. Is that understood?"

"Yes I understand. When are we leaving?"

"I'll contact Peter and Charlotte and see if Darius has any more information and I'll come get you but if you change your mind that's OK too."

"I wont"

And I meant it, I was determined to find out what had happened in Volterra and I was grateful Jasper hadn't proved more difficult about my accompanying him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

I guess I'd always known that Bella wouldn't be content to sit at home and wait for news but I was nervous about taking her into what might become a battlefield. It was as dangerous as the last time for her and I'd criticised Alice for dragging her in then so was I any better? At least my motives were more honourable. I watched as Bella drove off looking back to wave before she was out of sight then I rang the Whitlock ranch relieved when Peter answered,

"I thought we might be hearing from you, my antennas going nuts, what the fuck have you got yourself into Major? I guess this is a call to get your sorry ass out of some hole you dug yourself into."

"Actually I haven't even picked up the spade yet but I do want your help."

"Sure Major, how you doing? Charlotte's been worried about you."

"But not you?"

"No, you're a big boy, you can roll with the punches. I'm just glad you realise who your friends are. So what do you need?"

"Company"

"OK, what for?"

"A short trip to Italy"

"Fuck! Now you've gone and spoiled it. I was thinking a couple of weeks bar hopping, a few crazy sexual encounters..."

"Peter you really aren't my type"

"Oh, he cracks a joke. Who are you and what have you done with The Major?"

"Seriously Peter. I'm going to Volterra, I need to know what really happened."

"Why? Have there been sightings of Alice or boy blunder?"

"No, but something's wrong Peter and I want to know what."

"OK where do you want to meet?"

"Can you get to Seattle by tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

"There's a flight leaves at nine pm tomorrow night, I'll arrange tickets for it."

"See you at the airport and you can fill us in then. It's good to hear from you."

"Thanks Peter, I appreciate it, see you tomorrow"

An evening flight meant that Peter and Charlotte had time to get here so we could fly out together and just maybe Bella could arrange to be staying over with a friend so Charlie wouldn't know she was missing until the next morning. It would certainly help not to worry about a Chief of Police trying to track down his runaway daughter before we made it out of the country. I called Bella's cell phone and explained the situation.

"Actually that works out well because Charlie's on the night shift the next three days so I can tell him I'm staying with Angela, he prefers it if I'm not alone over night and he's not likely to check up on me either so we have two days clear before he finds out."

"What will you do? If you leave him a note he'll get it straight away."

"I wont, I'll send him a text message telling him I'm not at Angela's but not to worry on the morning I should come home. That way Angela doesn't get in trouble and I don't need to tell her anything. Did you get in touch with your friends?"

"Yes you'll meet Peter and Charlotte tomorrow evening at the airport. Darius will catch up with us when we land. He found out something interesting Bella. The Fiat you drove back to Pisa in..."

"The one belonging to the private detective?"

"Yes, well the detective, an Arturo Bassi, has suddenly come into money and we think its being paid by a certain Volturi guard called Felix."

"So the Volturi are involved?"

"Well some at least, although Carlisle doesn't believe Aro knows anything about it."

"Is that likely?"

"Not really but it is possible. We'll find out once we speak to Mr Bassi."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No Bella not if I can help it. I just want some answers from him, that's all. Are you sure you want to come? It's not too late to back out you know."

"I know but I feel like I've been used and that's not a very nice feeling. I'll make sure I'm ready tomorrow, what time will you come for me or should I meet you somewhere? Oh I guess if I'm suppose to be at Angela's the truck should be gone."

"I'll arrange a garage for it, keep it out of sight. I'll ring you in the morning with the details."

Bella

I made sure I still had my passport and checked the tin in the closet for my remaining money. Most of it I'd taken out to go to Italy with Alice although I hadn't needed it, she'd bought the tickets and arranged everything. This time though I wanted to pay my way although I thought this might be even more difficult with Jasper than Alice. Then I packed a bag and left it hidden at the bottom of my closet under some empty boxes I'd saved although I couldn't remember why exactly. Charlie called in at the house during his break and we had dinner together but he had a report of a wolf running in the forest close to town so he was too preoccupied to see I was tense.

"Just stay out of the woods Bella. At least till we catch the damn thing"

"I will Dad, trees and I don't really get on"

"Look I know you and Jake haven't been friends for a while but you should know I've asked him to keep an eye on things while I'm away the next few nights"

I groaned,

"Dad... anyway I'm going to Angela's for a couple of nights so I don't need Jake to keep me safe."

"Surely you two can mend fences Bella, whatever he did can't have been so bad you never make up"

"Actually it was Dad, as bad as it gets and I really don't want to talk about it"

He knew from my tone of voice that this particular topic of conversation was firmly closed and soon after he went back to work but just as I sat to do my homework, when it would get handed in was anyone's guess, the door bell rang and I rushed out thinking it might be Jasper only to find Jake standing on the porch a nervous smile on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Didn't Charlie tell you? I'm here to make sure you are OK"

"Well I'm fine Jake so thanks for checking, you can go now"

He pushed his way past me into the house and stood waiting until I shut the door and turned to glare at him.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie didn't mean for you to force an entry Jacob Black"

He tested the air and scowled,

"And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know you've been entertaining vampires in the house"

"A vampire, and its none of your business Jake."

"Who is it and what do they want? Its one of the Cullens isn't it?"

I didn't answer him just stood there mirroring his stance, arms folded and leaning against the wall,

"Oh come on Bella, you can tell me"

"I could but I have no wish to do so I'll leave you to guess Jake. Now if you don't mind I want to finish my work and take a shower."

"You sure you'll be safe in the shower? I could stay."

He grinned which only made me more furious with him,

"Get the hell out Jake"

"Don't be so angry with me"

"Why not? It's your fault Edwards dead, Alice is dead."

"Hardly. I just told the truth, it's not my fault if Edward got the wrong end of the stick, he shouldn't jump to conclusions so hastily. Besides you're better off without him."

I opened the front door,

"Get out Jake"

"Or what?"

"I'll call the station and have you taken in for harassment. The choice is yours"

He hesitated and I took out my cell phone ringing the number for the station and hearing Debs voice answer

"OK I'm going"

I watched as he stomped angrily down the porch steps before shutting and locking the front door against him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rosalie

I couldn't go on like this any longer, not with Emmett giving me the cold shoulder, I loved him and right now I needed his support but he wouldn't even look at me, let alone speak.

"Emmett please, don't you think I've suffered enough?"

He hunched his shoulders as if the sound of my voice was painful to him.

"Emmett please, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I thought telling Edward would be a wake up call for him. If he came back then things could return to the way they'd been before Bella Swan came into our lives."

"Well it didn't work out like that did it Rose. Instead Bella could have been killed and both Alice and Edward were. Good score Rosalie."

"Alice told me Bella was dead. I didn't think Edward would do something so stupid, he left her after all not the other way round. How long are you going to ignore me?"

"Until it stops"

"What stops?"

"The anger every time I think of what you did"

He got up and went to the door,

"Just leave me alone Rosalie"

I heard his heavy tread on the stairs and knew he was still so angry with me and there was nothing I could do to make things right. Nothing at all, I couldn't bring Edward or Alice back, I couldn't get Jasper back, he was even more angry with me than Emmett. The only people still willing to speak to me were Carlisle and Esme and even they showed how disappointed they were over my actions. I wish we'd never seen Bella Swan, it was all down to her.

Emmett

I couldn't bear to be in the same room with Rose, not now, not yet, and I had no idea if that would ever change. Yes I loved her, she was my mate, but her actions had done so much damage to our family, had destroyed it to all intents and purposes. I wanted to do something, make things right but I couldn't, I had no idea how to start. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Esme and Carlisle talking and stopped to listen, something I never normally did. They were discussing Jasper, he was going to Italy to find out what really happened to Edward and Alice. I thought he was chasing the impossible, hoping against all the odds that they were still alive somehow. Then I heard Carlisle,

"Perhaps we should have offered to look after Bella Esme. She hasn't done anything, only try to help"

"No Carlisle, I wont put us in any more danger, you heard Marcus. If they find out we've been acting as nursemaid to Bella Swan they'll kill us all. I wont do it and I don't want you saying anything to Emmett either. He's feeling guilty enough that he'll rush off to help and end up getting himself killed, then what do we do? Rose would kill herself and I don't think I could bear to lose anyone else Carlisle, not Emmett. Please promise me you wont say anything to him"

"I wont Esme"

I retraced my steps but instead of returning to our room and Rose I went up to the attic room that Jazz and Alice had used. Sitting in his recliner I took out my phone and sent a text to him

"I want to help. Tell me how"

Then realising if he rang the others would hear I jumped from the window and set off across the lawn to the road beyond and crossing it walked slowly towards the lake with its few fishermen and dog walkers. When my phone finally rang and I recognised Jaspers number I heaved a sigh of relief, I'd thought he might ignore my message because of Rose.

"Jazz man, thanks for ringing back"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah I'm at the lake."

"What do you know?"

"I know you're going to Italy and you need help looking after Bella, I overheard Esme and Carlisle talking a while ago. I want to help."

"What does Rose say about that?"

"I haven't discussed it with her and I don't intend to. This is to make up for Rose's part in all this. I may not have caused the trouble but I want to help put right what I can Jazz"

"I'm flying to Italy tomorrow from Sea-Tac, can you get here?"

"Sure."

"Well if you want to come be at the airport by five, no later."

"I'll be there."

"Peter and Charlotte are coming too."

"Fine"

"And Bella"

"Bella's flying back to Italy? Is she nuts?"

"Probably but I can't refuse her."

"See you tomorrow"

Rose

I saw Emmett come back towards the house and he looked different, as if he'd made some decision and I could only hope it meant he and I could at least talk again. I ran down stairs to meet him but he turned into Esmes workroom and I heard his announcement,

"I'm going to Italy with Jazz"

"No Emmett, I wont allow it, you'll get killed, you'll get us all killed."

"Esme I'm sorry but you can't stop me. I have to do this, I have to do something, I can't just sit here feeling guilty."

I walked in then,

"You don't have to feel guilty you didn't do anything Emmett."

"No I didn't but you did and you're my mate so I'm guilty by association and I'm going"

He swerved past me and ran upstairs while I looked at Carlisle imploringly,

"Please, stop him Carlisle"

"I can't Rose. He's a man and he must do what he thinks is right. I don't agree but that's my personal opinion."

"Esme?"

"He wont listen to me Rosalie you heard him. If he doesn't come back that's all my children gone."

"He will come back and what about me or don't I count any more?"

Esme came over and put her arm around me,

"Of course you do Rose. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Don't worry, I'm sure Emmett will be fine."

Emmett came back downstairs then with a bag and his jacket looking for his truck keys,

"I'll go with you Emmett"

He looked at me coldly,

"What makes you think they'll want to see you Rose? I think you'll be safer here well away from Jazz and Bella. If you went I'm not sure I would stop them from killing you."

"Emmett!"

Esme was shocked and angry but he meant every word and I knew if anything happened to Jasper or Bella I would never see Emmett again. With a cry of pain and despair I ran upstairs to our room and threw myself on the bed feeling utterly alone and desolate.

Emmett

Esme told me I should make my peace with Rose before I left but in all honesty I just couldn't face her. If anyone had told me before this that I could look at Rosalie with a mixture of hurt and hatred I wouldn't have believed them but her actions had done something to the way I felt about her, I felt betrayed, as if she had hurt me personally and I knew things would never be the same again. I still loved Rose but I would never trust her, not the way I had before, she had destroyed that part of our relationship with her spite. I just hoped I could mend fences with Bella, I didn't think I could look myself in a mirror again if Bella shunned me although I couldn't blame her if she did. For now I would concentrate on getting to Sea-Tac and hope for the best. As I started the engine on my truck and pulled away from the house I saw Esme watching from the kitchen window and standing on the porch stony faced was Carlisle but there was no sign of Rose and I wasn't sure whether I felt anything as a result of that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Alice

When Marcus appeared looking troubled I was ready for him,

"We don't have much time. I know Carlisle has been in contact with Aro but he's not our biggest problem, that would be Jasper. He's been talking to Bella and he's suspicious. If we don't act soon he's going to work it out and if Aro gets wind that everything didn't go the way he thought it did then we aren't going to have the element of surprise."

"Yes, well we always knew your Major was going to be the weak link in the chain. I think you underestimated him, he thought he should have felt your death because he believes you are his mate, he's always believed that. I think perhaps we should bring our schedule forward."

"We can't unless Aro leaves Volterra sooner than he planned. I want a clear run Marcus, I'm not fighting him and his minions, you agreed on that at the very beginning"

"I know and you'll be pleased to hear that Aro's presence has been requested by the Polish covens, it seems they have been approached by both the Fraternidad and the Romanians for support which leads us to believe there is a conflict brewing in Europe. Just as you foresaw"

"Is he going?"

"Of course, along with Caius, Alec, and some of the guard."

"Alec? Now that's a spot of good news, his presence was something I was hoping for."

"Alice don't worry, even if he stayed you forget I know Alec and how his gift works. It needs time to build up and during that time he is like any other vampire, vulnerable to attack, if the attack is strong enough. Now are you sure we can do this? If it goes wrong you know we are both dead?"

I put a hand to his face,

"I know Marcus but I've seen every permutation of this action and it succeeds every time provided Aro is out of Italy, taking Caius with him is a stroke of luck but will he trust you alone here?"

"Of course not my love, Athenadora will be my right hand should anything happen while they are away, besides Aro is still convinced that I am under Chelsea's thrall."

"Yes, its a shame he isn't more careful about his gifted vampires really. He trusts Chelsea to keep you loyal but how does he ensure that she too remains loyal to him?"

Marcus left again soon after, his presence was required while the brothers decided on their attitude to the upcoming action in Poland. Not that Aro hadn't already decided how they would react, he just liked the notion that they were a democracy. Aro has been a good ruler when he and Marcus first formed the Volturi and took over from the Romanians but he had become lazy and corrupt over the centuries, a man who liked the sense of power just a little too much. I think Marcus may have forgiven his brother a little greed if only he hadn't decided to murder his sister, Marcus mate, and use Chelsea to keep Marcus loyal to him. It had been a very long time before Marcus suspected anything and then only because I was able to speak to him and tell him what had happened. It was all the excuse he needed to get on board with my plan to wrest control from his brother.

I thought back to the very beginning of all this, of the vampire who turned me. He had been around at the time of Didyme's murder and was one of the few still living who knew what had really happened. He had escaped detection over the centuries by hiding among the humans and becoming involved with the insane. Broken minds fascinated him and when he met my sister he was even more fascinated because although she, like me, could see visions, they actually were of the future not just crazy ramblings. When he met me, as I visited her her, saw something in me, he knew I was as gifted as Maddie but more careful, unlike her I kept my mouth shut. We spent hours talking when I was supposedly visiting and he eventually told me of his secret, he was a vampire and then came the fire. The asylum burned to the ground and most of the patients died, including Maddie. It was then I begged him to turn me, everyone would assume I too died that day and I would be free to follow my destiny.

He stayed with me a short while but to my relief I was never a true newborn and soon I was able to control myself and move amid the humans safely. He wanted me to continue travelling with him and I knew he was in love with me but I had seen my mate in a vision as I woke to my new life. Reaching him was going to be difficult but then my sire Alexander suggested I accompany him to Italy to deliver some papers to the Volturi and I finally managed to engineer a meeting with my mate. At first he didn't believe his own feelings and by the time I left he would only promise to think of the things I'd said but I knew we would speak again soon and it was only three months later that the phone calls began.

Once he had come to terms with the revelation that his friend, his brother, had arranged the murder of his wife he was able to weaken Chelsea's hold over him and admit his feelings for me. There was a time we despaired of ever being together but then the vision came, a way we could be together for always. Aro wasn't going to allow Marcus to find another mate, that had been the problem in the first place, Marcus and Didyme just wanted to be allowed to leave Volterra and make a life for themselves but Aro wasn't willing to lose his brothers gift. He would be even more determined that it not happen again so in order to be together we had to find a way to take over the Volturi which meant killing his brother and that was going to be very difficult and would take a lot of planning and a lot of time but time was the one thing we had in abundance and as my visions slotted together over time I saw a way. I just needed to be in the right place at the right time for everything to fall into place and so I arranged the meeting with Jasper Whitlock. He had been my ticket into the Cullen family, exactly where I wanted to be. If I had felt remorse it might have been for the way I tricked Jasper into believing I loved him and we were mates but I gave up on a conscience many years before, it made things much easier. Anything was permissible provided it got me what I wanted, power... and of course Marcus.

I monitored things to make sure that everything continued the way I wanted it and couldn't help a triumphant pat on the back for myself as things fell into place. When James the nomad met me in the asylum he wanted my blood, he had visited before and each time an inmate died mysteriously. He had been blackmailing my sire to give him access but this time it was a visitor he wanted and he was furious when he discovered Alexander had turned me and tracked us down succeeding in killing Alexander in Pisa after our trip to Volterra but I had seen him coming and as Alexander was now superfluous to requirements I allowed James to find him while I moved on. When I saw him at the baseball game I was terrified, this was unexpected, my visions had let me down, but his only concern was Bella. James had a problem, he fixated and no one else mattered to him once he had, he would go through them without even noticing who they were so he missed me or so I thought but then I found out he had told Bella something of my past but she had misunderstood and thought I was Maddie so I had to pretend to see glimpses of my past which was a pain but nothing more. The thing was James had actually done me a favour by implanting the idea that Bella would never be safe in our world in Edwards brain. I'd seen the outcome of this but never the catalyst before. So I owed James my thanks and could sit back as the tragic tale unfolded just as I had seen with a few twists and turns that I had not.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Peter

When we arrived at Sea-Tac it was easy to find The Major because he had that idiot Cullen with him who stood a head and shoulders above everyone else in the terminal,

"What the fuck did he bring Emmett Cullen for?"

"Peter don't start. Lets hear what The Major has to say first."

"OK, I was just asking"

I started over to them only to stop again on spying his other companion

"For fuck sake, its a fucking freak show. The ten foot turd and the human... what next?"

"Peter"

"Stop hissing my name at me like I've got fucking dementia or something".

"Then shut up until we know what's going on"

I walked over reluctantly, glaring at Cullen and ignoring the human,

"So Major, if we'd known this was a flying circus I'd have brought Dumbo and the bearded lady with me"

He ignored my remark and hugged Charlotte briefly so I looked at the girl,

"It seems we aren't going to be formally introduced. I'm Peter, what's your name? "

"Bella, Bella Swan"

Now things were beginning to make sense!

"Edward Cullens dead girlfriend? Well you're looking remarkably healthy for a corpse I must say. Now for the million dollar question, why are you here?"

"I'm going with you to Volterra"

I laughed,

"You are going back to Volterra? Going to give the Volturi a second chance to dine on you? Do you have a death wish or are you just plain loco?"

"Neither, I just want to know what happened to Edward and Alice"

"I'll send you a post card."

"I'm going"

"Really? So not only are we doing our "James Bond go in undercover and sniff out some secrets" act but we're doing it with a fucking great sign over our heads saying human this way. Great, can't wait to hear what you plan for an encore."

Jasper

I knew Peter would react this way and I thought Bella could probably handle him better than I could right now.

"Peter, I'm sorry if my presence upsets you in any way but you can always stay here nice and safe with your teddy bear and I'll send you a post card."

Emmett burst out laughing, guaranteed to rile Peter but he stood studying Bella,

"You know something, if anyone else had said that I would have punched them straight in the mouth"

"So what's stopping you?

"I'm afraid you might bite my fist off my little pit bull."

She'd done it, Bella had won him over without even realising. He turned to me,

"What the fuck was she doing with Eddie the Dick head? She's way too smart and sassy for that ass hole"

"So you are coming then?"

"Why not, I like living dangerously and its been pretty boring recently but just explain to me why we're taking King Kong. Wasn't it his wife who started all this shit?"

"Emmett wasn't involved in what Rose did Peter so lets just keep it friendly shall we?"

He knew from my tone that this wasn't a request and shrugged,

"OK, come on then fill us in"

I explained everything we had discovered about the private detective and his sudden wealth.

"And you think that this little wind fall is payment for extricating Bella?"

Charlotte beamed,

"He's been reading the dictionary Major but I wouldn't worry, he still doesn't know what many of the words mean."

"Fuck you Char. I'm trying to improve my vocabulary"

"Well that shouldn't take long Peter. Are you planning on cleaning it up too?"

He ignored my jibe and I went on,

"Darius is doing some digging for us and he knows someone inside so hopefully we can do some snooping in the citadel itself."

I saw Peter looking round for something

"What?"

"I thought when you were going on a Kamikaze mission you got a bandanna or some such shit. Going inside the citadel? Are you out of your tiny fucking mind? As soon as we set foot in there they'll huff and they'll puff and we'll hear "I smell the blood of an English girl"

"I think you're mixing your fairy stories up Peter"

"Does it matter Char? You know what I mean and yes they'll smell her a mile off."

"Then I wont go in. I'll stay in Volterra but out of sight Peter. I don't want to cause any trouble or put anyone else in harms way but I was used. If Alice, or Edward, or both, are still alive then I was set up and I could have been killed just to act as an eye witness to a murder or murders that didn't happen so I'm going and if it comes to light that I was some kind of stupid alibi then I want a chance to get my own back."

"I understand little warrior but just how the fuck do you think you will accomplish that? It may have slipped your memory but Alice and Edward are vampires, so are the Volturi, so unless you have a flame thrower secreted down your panties how exactly do you intend to get your own back?"

Bella smiled at Peter,

"With your help of course"

"Oh right. I'll hold them while you gnaw a leg off shall I Ninja?"

"Well its a thought but I have a better one. You take chunks out of them and I'll burn said chunks in front of them."

"You know something Bella. I like the way your mind works, you're as devious as me. Come on then what are we waiting for?"

We sat together on the plane, Charlotte and Emmett with me because Peter pushed Bella into a seat and took the one next to hers. It was just as well because when I gave him my next bit of news he couldn't reach me.

"What?"

His voice had gone hard,

"You heard me. Darius is joining us in Pisa."

"You never said anything about that ass hole coming along. I would have noticed."

"Peter he's the one with the contacts in Volterra, he's the one who found the owner of the flat."

"He's the one who tried to kill me last time we met."

"You hit him first."

"He called me a dick head"

"Its not the first time you've been called that"

"But he meant it."

"Well you had just tripped an alarm wire and as a result we nearly got caught by Carlos."

"That's beside the point. I told you I wouldn't work with him again Major if you remember."

His voice was an angry hiss now and I knew if we hadn't been at thirty thousand feet he would have walked off.

"Peter I need you as my wing man and I need Darius for his computer skills and his contacts so please..."

His fists were clenched and his jaw tight,

"Is that the sound of your knuckles exploding Peter because its gross"

He looked at Bella,

"What?"

"That cracking, is it your knuckle bones crunching because its making me feel sick."

He sat back,

"Great! Not only do I have to put up with the Jolly Green Giant and Darius the dunderhead but I have a girl about to puke all over me. This is going to be a really exciting trip."

Bella had deflected his anger and I knew by the time we reached Pisa he would be his old affable self and just maybe he wouldn't attack Darius on sight. Whether I could say the same for Darius I wasn't sure but we'd see.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Alice

I could see trouble coming and we needed to act before it touched down so as soon as Marcus appeared after seeing to business now his brothers were away I explained. It was difficult being away from each other so much even though we were so close but if Athenadora or Sulpicia suspected anything they could still possibly foil our plans and we'd waited so long that a few more days wasn't going to stop us reaching our goal."

"Jasper is flying to Italy with friends, we need to act now. Chelsea must work her magic on Athenadora, Corin, and Sulpicia and Felix needs to have Jane disposed of."

"I know you said Jane will never turn traitor to Aro but do we really need to kill her?"

"If we don't she will join forces with her brother to try taking over in their names, she's ruthless and very ambitious."

"Very well then, we will use Afton, he's the only one who stands a chance of getting close enough to overpower her."

"Do it during dinner this evening, she'll be distracted then and he will succeed."

"What of Heidi?"

"Well she saw you take out the guard when the newborns attacked and she never told Aro so I'd say that puts her in our camp and where Heidi goes Demetri will follow, you know that."

"Which just leaves Santiago although he isn't a threat, Felix is stronger and I think where Felix pledges his allegiance so will Santiago."

"As will the rest of the guard. Felix has been working on them long enough. As soon as Jane is dead we take over control of Volterra. Anyone who stands against us dies, the rest pledge their allegiance to you Marcus."

"I'm still concerned about Aro and Caius, remember they have Alec with them."

"Well, now we are within reach of our goal and they are weak, with only a few of the guard I will bring my own secret weapon in to play. A gift for you my darling for your patience."

"Secret weapon Alice?"

"Yes. It took me a long while and a lot of careful digging but my dear sire spoke once of a legendary weapon that would enhance a vampires power to the point at which it became self destroying. For the longest time I thought it had been a flight of fancy but then I found a reference in a book that Carlisle had in his study, one he had discarded many centuries ago as being too fanciful to be real. After that it was just a case of getting Jasper to take me to Rome. He's such a boor when it comes to fashion so it was easy to lose him for a day, I merely stated I was shopping and watched him scurry for the nearest museum. Still I shouldn't speak ill of him, he did us good service."

"I'd like to see him dead for the liberties he took with you Alice."

"Oh don't worry Marcus, it was just a chore to be endured and he wasn't the worst of companions,"

When Marcus left me again to start the ball rolling I suddenly saw a flash of something, a half vision and cursed, Jasper was bringing Bella with him which meant I had to make sure we were in control before he got to Volterra or I would see nothing and I was relying on my sight for this to work. Taking out my phone I dialled a number I had only used once before but I knew the person the other end would be waiting for this call and sure enough she answered as soon as it started to ring.

"Alice"

"Elowen are you ready?"

"Almost. The meeting will be finishing in about an hour and I have everything ready. Aro and his party have worked their magic, soothing the Polish covens. I almost feel sorry for them."

"Don't, they deserve everything they are about to get. Remember now, as soon as you activate the stone you have only minutes to get away from the building. If not you too will simply cease to be."

"I know, I've thought about this for many years Alice. Ever since you came to me with the stone. Aro and Caius were there the day my village was wiped out, they killed everyone, men, women, children, even the animals, then they fired the buildings and buried the ash and debris as if my home had never existed, then they built an oracle on the site and cursed the land around so no one would ever settle there again. Only four of us were spared, turned and locked within the oracle building, our prison for so very long."

"Yes well now you'll get your revenge. Ring me when its done"

At last my plan was in motion and now nothing would save the Volturi brothers Aro and Caius, their reign of terror would be at an end and Volterra would become what Marcus and Didyme had always hoped it would become. A centre of learning and culture run by the vampires for the vampires and in their best interests. After all so many of the best minds in science and the arts were vampires, they had the time to imagine and theorize then research and test and retest their ideas. How poor the human world would be if not for the discoveries and inventions made by vampires.

Then Marcus and I could live in peace together and no one would ever know that Anwen and Alice Cullen were the same woman. Alice was dead God rest her soul, and Anwen was born from the ashes, a new woman with no past, just a future. I could dispense with the happy bubbly personality that had so endeared me to the Cullens and Jasper, the tiring and ultimately boring part I had played. Instead I could be what I really was, a quiet, dignified, and learned woman, a fit companion for my mate Marcus. Even he did not know the full extent of my history. Didyme had known her time was running out and she had written everything about herself, all of her history and her knowledge down in scrolls and found a wise woman who took a little of her essence and captured it within a crystal, the crystal I wore around my neck, keeping my ancestor and her beloved husband and mate together the best way I knew how. The true rulers of the new Volturi would be Marcus, myself, and Didyme, although he would never know of her presence.

I changed into my new clothes, the beautiful flowing gowns that I loved but could not wear for so long and looked at myself in the mirror. Having left it since my "death" my beautiful hair had grown and now cascaded over my shoulders in ringlets. Alice Cullens face was still just about discernible although the eyes were now a rich red. The only people who would recognise her were Jasper and possibly Carlisle or one of the other Cullens but they would never see me. No one who had known Alice would, not here in Volterra where only the brave or extremely stupid ever trod. Anwen, it rolled off my tongue with ease. I thought I had chosen well and Marcus had liked it too. Sulpicia and Athenadora would stay in their tower for a while but my long term plans did not include the wives of dead rulers. I would act carefully though, I didn't want to hurt or upset Marcus but having his own wife murdered by her own brother I didn't think he would baulk too much at their fate. They were going to meet their mates after all. The only thing I would like to do was to spare Jasper, not because I loved him, I didn't, and not because I cared for him, again I didn't, but because he had served his purpose so well and now he was so close to finding true love. Call me sentimental if you will but I thought he deserved that much and as for Bella, well she'd done all I asked of her and done it so well she too deserved a little something, I was feeling magnanimous in my triumph.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

When we landed in Pisa Peter and Bella who seemed to be hitting it off much better than I had ever imagined were ahead of Charlotte and myself while Emmett brought up the rear. I knew he was still feeling guilty for what had happened and unsure of his welcome but the very fact he had come proved his loyalty to me and to the family. I wondered how he felt about Rosalie now. He hadn't mentioned her nor had anyone else but surely this must put a strain on their relationship, the thought she had been the cause of two deaths, or possibly two, of our family, I found it hard without Alice and I wasn't convinced she was dead but Rose, what she had done,...I didn't think I could forgive it and I wondered if Emmett would be able to forgive Rosalie or was their relationship doomed as a result?

I didn't have time to think about it longer, I could see Darius up ahead accompanied by two humans, strangers, and Peter was headed right for them so I speeded up to reach him as Peter did.

"Darius, thanks for meeting us."

"Sure thing Major."

He looked at Peter and Bella,

"Well, brought your own dinner I see, not a fan of garlic I take it?"

"Fuck you Darius. This is Bella and she's got bigger balls than you so show a little respect."

I closed my eyes, this wasn't going to end well.

"Really? I take it you're using your own tiny ones to compare, not a real man's. Hello Bella, you should choose your companions more carefully, this ones a real klutz."

"Before we start something in front of the whole airport may I remind you we have something to do."

Darius nodded,

"Of course Major. These are Paola and Marco, the two humans who are helping us out with a base of operations in Volterra. They run one of the bars in the main square, an excellent place to watch the Volturi from. Paola also knows our friend Arturo Bassi, the private detective, he rented a room from them a few months ago."

"He's the man who got me out of Volterra isn't he?"

"Yes Bella he is. He's also the man who refuses to tell us who is paying him but I have someone to pick up who will change his mind for him."

"Useful. Do we have any idea who he might be working for? Who is behind Felix?"

"No, I would have said Aro without a doubt up to the time he started relying on Renata. Since then I haven't been able to tie him to anyone although he spends a lot of time with both Marcus and Caius so take your pick."

"It could still be Aro though?"

"Yes I can't rule anyone out. Shall we go?"

"Where is Bassi?"

"Marco has a small warehouse on the outskirts of Pisa and we stashed him there to cool, his heels."

We got into the minibus Darius indicated and Marco pulled out into traffic while Darius filled us in on what was happening in Volterra.

"There's been no sign of Alice or Edward Cullen and everyone seems to believe they are dead, everyone inside the citadel at least. I don't think they could both stay hidden for long so its my guess that either one or both really died the day Bella saw them. Aro and Caius are out of town right now which is good for us because they've taken some of the guard and Alec with them."

"Where are they?"

"A meeting in Poland, Krakow I understand. It seems the Fraternidad and the Romanians are making a bit of a stir and Aro is getting nervous so he's gone to smooth ruffled feathers."

"So Marcus is in charge? Does Aro trust him?"

"He should with Chelsea holding his leash but I think Athenadora and Sulpicia are also keeping an eye on him. There have been certain mumblings recently because the guards who are said to have killed the Cullens were killed themselves during an attack on a fishing party."

"Attack?"

"Yes some newborns escaped and killed the humans and some of the guards although from what I hear Felix was also involved."

"But surely Aro had already spoken to them?"

"That I don't know but the fact Felix was involved has me wondering if maybe they were loose ends."

"How did the newborns get out?"

"Rumour has it that Caius mentioned an old entrance to the catacombs in their hearing and they used that so it could be Caius is involved or it could just be coincidence."

"Felix is the only connection we have to these things, is there any way of getting hold of him?"

"No Major. He hasn't been out of the citadel since Caius and Aro left so someone is being careful. If we get in you could try but I don't think Felix is the kind to talk do you?"

"No, which is a shame. Still let's see what Bassi has to say first."

We stopped outside a bank and picked up a young woman, a vampire, then drove on.

"Allow me to introduce Lorde. She has agreed to help me with Bassi. Lorde this is The Major and his friends"

Lorde looked at the others quickly and her gaze stopped on Bella.

"This is the human you want to know about? The one Bassi helped?"

"Yes this is Bella"

Lorde held out a long fingered hand and Bella shook it briefly,

"Bella, such a pretty name. Edward Cullen wanted to die for love of you. A passion I hear of so rarely these days. Well lets see what Bassi has to say shall we?"

We pulled up outside a warehouse with peeling paintwork and a rusting iron door.

"This way please"

We followed Marco to the door which he opened with a huge ornate key and filed inside which was lit with bare electric bulbs hanging from flex.

"In here"

He led us into a small room and turned on the light so we could see a young man chained to a chair in the centre. He blinked his eyes and looked over at us his eyes widening in fright, so he recognised vampires!

"Tu chi sei? Cosa vuoi? Non ho soldi? Per Favore."

"Oh we know you speak English and as Bella here speaks no Italian it would be good manners for you to keep to English Bassi"

He saw Bella and his face went white,

""Non so che cosa stai parlando? Chi è questo?"

Darius kicked the chair and the chains rattled ominously,

"I said English Bassi. Now you answer a few simple questions and you can go free. We just want to know who hired you to get Bella here out of Volterra."

He shook his head terrified,

"Non capisco. Non conosco questa donna"

"Really? You don't remember Bella? Let me refresh your memory. You saved her from the Volturi, you led her out of Volterra, and lent her your car to drive back to Pisa."

Darius turned to Bella,

"Is this the guy who helped you?"

She nodded,

"I never saw his face but I recognise his voice"

"See Bassi, the game is up so why don't you just tell us who hired you?"

"I cannot, if I do they'll kill me"

Peter smiled and moved forward,

"Well look at it this way, if you do they might kill you sometime in the future. If you don't I'll rip your fucking head off here and now. Its a simple choice"

Lorde stepped forward and squatted down to look into Bassi's eyes,

"Guardami signor Bassi"

He looked into her face as she asked and froze,

"Now, who paid you to get Bella out of Volterra?"

"Felice Bianchi. I have done work for him before."

"I see, and who does he represent?"

"The Volturi"

"You know about the Volturi?"

"Yes, I do work for them, intermediary between the vampires and the humans in Italy."

"But Felice works for someone else?"

"Yes, someone more powerful but he never told me who."

"Do you have a theory?"

"No, just that it is one of the brothers. I have orders never to speak to anyone except Felice."

"Do you ever go into the Volturi citadel?"

"No, Felice always comes to me in Pisa"

"Has he ever asked you to do anything like this before?"

"No, I've never been asked to do anything in Volterra before"

Bassi was proving to be a dead end, as we had feared he might but Lorde kept asking questions until she was sure he knew nothing else then released him from her gift and he sagged in the chair.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Alice

Bassi was a dead end but that wouldn't stop Jazz and his little band of nuisances, if they kept on I couldn't spare them, not that I was interested in saving Peter or Darius, even Charlotte, and if I took them out then Jazz and Bella would have to be sacrificed too. Still it was their own fault, they wouldn't be the first to die for my plan to succeed and they certainly wouldn't be the last. Marcus joined me in the archives with Felix to report that Chelsea was playing her part as I knew she would. Chelsea wanted more say in the running of the Volturi and she was smart, clever enough to join Marcus when he approached her with his plan, a plan which included putting Chelsea on the new ruling committee. She knew nothing about me, only Felix was in on that little secret for now, and I knew we could trust Felix, he had always been Marcus man, ever since he saw Didyme murdered by her own brother Aro.

"Athena and Sulpicia don't even know anything has changed, they remain in blissful ignorance with Corin's help of course and she has found her allegiance turning to Marcus as it should."

"Thank you Felix. What about Jane?"

"Its all arranged. When we dine later Afton will approach her unseen and take her down, I'll be waiting ready to burn her before she can do anything. She'll be busy working out who attacked her and then it will be too late."

"That will cause panic among the others"

"A great time for Marcus to step forward and take control, he will calm the situation while Afton waits in the main hall for Corin to join him."

"But instead it will be you who greets him Felix, with a Judas kiss."

"I will bring him back as the murderer and Marcus will dispense justice, show the Volturi he means business and intends to take over command of the guard. Everyone will be asked to pledge allegiance to him and at the same time I will bring news of Aro and Caius. Their unfortunate deaths at the hands of the Romanians. It will give them someone to aim their anger towards."

I was smiling as Felix left ready to play his part at dinner and then Marcus came to me, pulling me close,

"We're almost there Alice."

"Not Alice, Alice Cullen is dead. Anwen on the other hand is your mate and will sit beside you on the ruling committee. We will be together for all time my love"

We kissed and I couldn't help a small thrill of excitement, all my plans were finally coming together and there was no way Jazz or Bella were ruining it, even if I had to kill them myself."

"I should go, allow myself to be seen, I don't want anyone thinking I've locked myself away to plot anything"

"Yes, you should go, I'll send word to you when the others are dead. We are so close Marcus, so close I can taste victory. I can almost touch the throne of the Volturi"

With a final kiss Marcus left and I sat to wait for the call from Elowen.

Elowen

I placed the stone just as Alice had instructed me and went back to the meeting chamber where the new peace treaty was being signed. It meant little, the Volturi would have protected the Polish covens from the Romanians only as long as it was in Aro's best interests to do so. As soon as he saw a way to use it to eliminate his enemies he would have broken it without a second thought and Caius would stand at his side smiling as he did so. I remembered his face from my past, the look of bored amusement as everyone was killed, everyone but us few, those chosen to live a hell trapped in the oracles temple. Well now I would get revenge for my family, my people. Once it was over I would travel to Volterra to join Alice, my friend, the one who had made all this possible. I watched as Alec stood to one side, his lips moving although I couldn't heart any words. Alice had said to make sure he was going to use his gift on the Fraternidad who had been stupid enough to attend this meeting with their deadliest enemy. This was it and I had only minutes to get out so I turned but as I did so everything slowed down, sounds became muffled and the lights dimmed. That was when I knew Alice had lied to me, there was no time to escape, I had sacrificed myself to her plan and I cursed her name with my last breath.

Alice

When the vision came I couldn't help smiling, it was over, Aro and Caius both dead along with their protégé Alec. The fact Elowen had to die too didn't concern me, she was merely an acceptable loss to ensure I got what I wanted. Alec's gift had continued to increase in intensity until it created a mini black hole and everything in its path just disappeared into nothing. That spot would always be a danger to anyone getting too close but that wasn't my concern either. I rubbed my hands together and rang Marcus with the news.

"It's done, we just need to get rid of Jane and we are the new leaders of the Volturi"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Why? You sound concerned."

"I've just had a few last minute worries that's all. Have you seen anything of your Major?"

"He's not my Major and I did tell you it would be close but we have time."

I wasn't going to tell Marcus I couldn't see Jazz or Bella any longer, he didn't need to be worried by anything else.

"Is Heidi there?"

"No but she'll be back any second according to Santiago,

"Then its time I joined you"

"Felix is on his way to escort you"

"How very gallant of you Marcus. See you soon."

I checked myself in the mirror and decided I looked better than ever, this look suited me more than the terrible pixie look of Alice Cullen. Felix arrived to escort me looking dashing himself, he'd dressed up especially for the occasion!

"Heidi's back?"

"Any moment Al...Anwen"

I smiled, he remembered, I never wanted to hear that name again, it made me cringe.

"Then we'd better hurry or we might miss Marcus big moment and I'd hate to do that"

As we walked towards the audience chamber I looked around, the place was so dull and boring. Why with all the art the Volturi held in the archives did they refuse to put some on display? To make this place a palace rather than a fortress? I could imagine the corridors with rich carpets on the floor and paintings on the walls. Little niches holding precious sculptures and items of silver and gold, after all who was going to break in here and steal them?

I could hear noises up ahead, so Heidi had arrived and dinner was about to be served, human blood again at last. The animal blood had been acceptable and an important part of my role but now I could give in to my true nature and enjoy the warm human blood all the time. Felix stopped at the chamber door and threw it open then stood back for me to enter. The humans Heidi had lured in were standing around looking alarmed at their surroundings and the strange people watching them, at least their fear wouldn't last long, dinner never did in Volterra with everyone assembled to partake and seeing me Marcus gave the signal and we fell on the humans who screamed and tried to run but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and soon their screams became gurgles before ceasing altogether as we drained their bodies of its life giving blood.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

We drove out to Volterra and I didn't ask what had become of Bassi, he hadn't known anything useful but I hoped they hadn't killed him. I could see Jaspers expression change the closer we got to the town, he might think he didn't love Alice any longer but I could see the hope burning in his eyes. The hope that she had been the victim of some scam, that she was alive in the Volturi headquarters waiting for him to rescue her. I didn't think so, if Alice weren't dead then she was a party to whatever had happened, no one else could orchestrate an event like the one I had lived through with such split second timing unless they had known exactly what was going to happen. I knew if Alice were alive then Jasper was in for another painful shock because she wasn't waiting for him. Her reason for starting this had nothing to do with her "mate". Darius and Peter threw him glances too and I knew they were feeling much the same as me. I felt sorry for my friend, he didn't deserve all this but until he saw for himself I knew he would always hope and that would kill him eventually just as hope that Edward would return had almost driven me crazy.

As arranged Marco drove straight to the bar and we jumped out of the minibus quickly and into the shelter and relative safety of the bar. I remembered it from the last time I was here, just after I saw Edward killed by the Volturi guard. I was convinced he was dead, the ache in my chest where he had sat all these months was numb as if whatever was feeding the pain had ceased to exist, just as Edward had. I could only imagine what it must feel like to lose a mate. Edward had told me about the close bond between mates and how to lose your mate usually resulted in death for the survivor. It was another reason I didn't think Alice was dead, if Jasper was her mate then he wouldn't be here now, thinking clearly and organising things, the pain would be crippling him. So she couldn't be his mate, that was the only conclusion I could reach.

We went straight upstairs to their living quarters which looked out onto the square and the clock tower. The alley way where Edward had died was just visible and I found myself shivering then someone wrapped a jacket around me and I turned to see Emmett.

"Bella I haven't had a chance to talk to you properly but I wanted to apologise for Rose's actions that led us here."

"I don't blame you Emmett, thank you for coming"

He shook his head and I saw pain in his eyes, was there no one untouched by the events Rose had set in motion?

"I'm here to keep you safe."

"Do you think they are alive?"

He shot Jasper a look but he was deep in conversation with the others,

"Do I think Edward is dead? Yes I do. As for Alice? I have no idea Bella, I can't begin to understand what she's trying to accomplish if she is alive and its gonna rip Jaspers heart out if he finds out she's alive."

"Does Rose know you're here?"

"Yeah I told her I was joining Jazz"

"Is she OK about it?"

"I really don't care how she feels about it Bella."

I took his hand,

"Please don't give up on her Emmett. What she did was wrong and petty but she never expected this to happen and I know you two love each other so try to work it out with her, for me"

He shook his head mystified,

"Why would you care Bella?"

"Because I know you two love each other and there's been too much heartache Emmett, don't make more. You do love her don't you?"

He nodded again,

"Yeah of course, she's my mate, how could I not love her."

"And you'd do anything for her wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would."

"Then hold on to that Emmett because its priceless and very few of us ever find it, you were lucky."

"What about you? Can you forgive us? Can you forgive Edward?"

I nodded smiling,

"I forgive you all. I reached for the moon and its my own fault it was beyond my reach. Edward would never have been happy with me because he loved the human Bella and she wasn't capable of living in his world, in your world, so he did me a favour really."

"I wish I could see it like you Bella."

"Maybe finding out what really happened will help us all."

Emmett looked over at Jasper,

"You think so? I'm not so sure. What's Jazz gonna do if he finds out Alice is alive and she did all this for some reason?"

"I don't know but we'll be here for him whatever happens"

We both looked out at the clock tower but there was nothing happening,

"Have you ever been inside there?"

"No and I really don't want to, for the likes of me there's only one reason to go inside there and that's if you do something to break the laws and you tend not to come back out."

"But you came never the less Emmett and thank you for that"

Then we saw movement, someone was shutting the main entrance to the tower from inside,

"Jazz, I think you should come see this"

Jasper and the others came over just in time to see the huge figure inside turn away having locked the doors.

"Well that's a new one on me. I've never heard of the Volturi closing for business. How about you Marco?"

"No, those doors have never been closed before. Do you think its something to do with your arrival?"

"I doubt it, they'd be over here in force if they knew that but it is intriguing. Marco can you get us inside now?"

Marco nodded and went to the phone making a quick call in rapid Italian.

A few minutes later another woman appeared, she was tall and willowy with long auburn hair and a dazzling smile.

"Major this is Jacetta, she has spent a lot of time inside the citadel as one of the human secretaries, our spy inside the vampire headquarters, We would always know if they decided to act within Volterra that way. She can get you in but once inside you are on your own."

Jacetta handed Jasper a hand drawn map.

"This is a map of the interior of the citadel but if you are caught please destroy it or they will soon work out who drew it and I'd like to continue my work if you don't mind."

Jasper nodded and folded the map putting it in his pocket and turning to Peter and Darius.

"You ready?"

They both nodded and I joined them,

"We're going in now?"

"We are going in now, not you Bella. Its just too dangerous, Peter's right"

"Well fuck me, that's got to be a first, admitting I'm right."

"But you said..."

"I said you could come to Italy but we don't have time or the luxury to spend time watching your back too. We'll be back shortly and hopefully I'll be able to fill you in then. In the meantime I want you to stay here with Charlotte and Emmett. OK?"

I wasn't happy about it but I did understand a human would be a real handicap inside the headquarters so I nodded.

"Please take care, all of you"

"We will, don't worry about us just keep your head down"

I looked back out of the window and heard the door close softly, they were gone and all I could do now was wait impatiently for their return.


	25. Chapter 25

**Merry Christmas to all my readers from Jules and family. xx**

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

Once out the back of the café we studied the map and decided the way the newborns had escaped was our best way in.

"There's nothing here to say the door's been blocked off or locked so lets go. Darius watch our back."

He nodded and dropped back slightly as we made our way carefully to the old entrance and sure enough it was still open, signs of the lock having been forced still apparent.

"Right, be careful, this could be a trap"

"No Major I know Jacetta, she's worked for me and for others and always been reliable"

"Fair enough but there's something going on so be vigilant"

We went inside and waited to listen but there was nothing, just the wind at the entrance and the sound of rats and bats in the dark tunnel ahead. I nodded and Peter and I started forward Darius bringing up the rear. We had already decided to try the dungeons first, if Alice or Edward were still alive and prisoners its where they were probably being held, out of sight of anyone who might recognise them. Before we checked however it was apparent they were devoid of life, we couldn't smell any life or hear any movement and sure enough every cell was empty and looked as if it had been for a very long time.

"You think this points to them being dead Major?"

I shook my head at Peters question, much as I hated to believe Alice had betrayed me I couldn't shake off the feeling that her hand was behind this.

"We'll try upstairs. There's a small viewing platform over looking the audience chamber, it should give us a view of what's going on."

It only took us a couple of minutes to make our way to the platform, the place seemed deserted which even I knew wasn't right, something very important was going on here today. Before we entered the platform room we could hear the sounds of vampires feeding and humans dying, the air thick with the scent of their warm blood spilling to the floor as their bodies were discarded before they were fully drained. It might account for some of the quiet but I didn't believe for one moment that everyone in the citadel fed together at the same time here in this chamber, it would put them in danger should an enemy find their way in as we had. We split up and found vantage points in the gloom close to the roof of this chamber. I could see Marcus and Jane, Heidi and Demetri but no Aro and no Caius so Darius had been correct they were out of town. They wouldn't miss out on this banquet otherwise.

A movement to my left caught my attention Jane appeared to be struggling but she stood alone, a dead human at her feet then suddenly she went up in flames screaming and writhing in agony while everyone else stopped to watch in horror. As she sank to the floor I saw a ripple in the air and Afton appeared. So his gift of invisibility had been used to get to Jane but why would anyone want her dead in Volterra? She was Aro's pet, or at least one of them, and scanning the room quickly I confirmed what I'd thought, Alec wasn't here either, again as Darius had said. Did he know his sister was dead? Had he felt it being so close to her?

"What the fuck is going on?"

I shook my head putting a finger to my lips and Peter nodded sinking back into the shadows.

Alice

I froze, my lips at the throat of an elderly man who I had almost drained, I could feel eyes on me but then Afton acted and I looked on as Jane burned to ash, another of our enemies destroyed. I wasn't the only one to freeze, everyone in the room was looking at Jane's burned remains and then Marcus stood up on the dais and I turned my full attention to him, this was his time now and I knew he would enjoy it.

"Peace everyone and I will explain what is happening"

A quiet descended except for a few shuffling nervous feet,

"I have to inform you all of some tragic news, my brothers Caius and Aro are dead, killed by the treachery of the Romanians and the Fraternidad who joined forces to eliminate the Volturi but they have failed. I still live and I will take over the running of our world for now. Jane was a traitor, she and her brother were working against me, against the Volturi, and as such had to die also. I am going to ask for each of you to pledge their allegiance to myself as interim leader until a new council can be formed. Anyone who chooses not to is of course free to leave, Felix is waiting at the door to allow you out"

What about me? Marcus hadn't mentioned me yet? Was this a clever tactic? Getting their allegiance before introducing his new mate? I edged closer to see what would happen and saw the first few Volturi move forward to kneel before Marcus. He looked somehow different, more alive, as if this coup had been the wake up call he had been waiting for and as each took his hand and pledged their allegiance to him I saw him grow in both stature and confidence, my beautiful powerful Marcus Volturi. One or two of the die hards walked away to the door and Felix opened it to allow them to leave but I would put money on their not living to see daylight in the square!

I saw Marcus looking over the heads of the kneeling Volturi and find me standing and waiting and I smiled at him. My smile however was not returned, he looked sombre if anything and I felt a strong hand at my arm, turning to find Santiago standing at my side.

"Marcus wants you to wait for him in his chamber"

"What? No, why? I should be here, he's going to introduce me soon."

"Not just yet it would seem. So come on"

The vision when it hit me made me stagger and I gasped unable to believe what I was seeing. No, this couldn't be true, Marcus loved me, I was his mate, why would he want me dead? I looked up sensing again that I was being watched and saw a movement up on the balcony, someone was watching the proceedings from the cover of the darkness. Could it be that Jasper and his friends had made their way inside the citadel? I hadn't seen that but my visions had been very sketchy and fogged since Bella decided to come with them. Well no one knew I had been responsible for this so if I kept my head down maybe I could get out of this with his help. I allowed myself to be dragged protesting out of the chamber and hoped Jazz had seen my treatment at Santiago's hands if it were him but before the door closed Marcus called us back, a smile on his face which confused me,

"Please Santiago, bring my guest up here so I can thank her personally"

I was confused, had I read things wrong? Was Marcus about to introduce me as his mate after all? I shrugged free and strode to step up and stand beside Marcus, my head held high like the queen I was about to become.

Jasper

I recognised Alice even though she looked so different, what had she done to herself? Was she a prisoner here? I was about to stand up and call to her when Darius shook his head,

"Lets see what Marcus has to say first."

I nodded holding myself back with difficulty but the more I looked at her the less she resembled my Alice and even the feelings I had expected, relief and love, were stilted as if something had changed, something very important.

"Friends I should like to introduce the woman who made all of this possible. The one who saw the corruption in our leadership and came to me with the way to bring the Volturi back to its roots. Allow it to become the organisation it should always have been. If not for her I could not have taken over the leadership. May I introduce Anwen, formerly Alice Cullen"

Alice looked stunned and I understood he wasn't supposed to reveal her true identity to the rest and I knew why he'd done it. Marcus was sending me a message, he knew I was close by and he wanted me to know what a traitor Alice really was. l I felt my knees give and I knelt on the floor my head bowed as wave after wave of pain, disappointment, and anger, washed over me. Alice was not only still alive but the plan had been hers all along.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Alice

Marcus knew, he knew Jasper was here somewhere, that he could hear everything and he had just told the man who thought I loved him that I was a traitor to his heart. Why would he do that? Was he ensuring that I could never change my mind and go back to him? Surely he knew I would never leave him or Volterra. I finally had what I'd always wanted, power, and I wouldn't give it up for anyone. Marcus and I were the perfect couple and we would rule over our people wisely, turn Volterra into the splendid city it should always have been. Our names would go down as the founders of the new enlightened law givers, the ones who had freed the vampire world from the corruption of Aro and Caius, brought peace and security to all our kind. I looked at him as he took my hand smiling at me but the smile never reached his eyes, they were cold and hard.

"For now I would prefer it if everyone stayed inside the citadel, just for a short while until the news has been passed on to the rest of our world. Come Anwen let us talk in private."

He guided me out of the audience chamber as the noise of a hundred voices all speaking at once flowed like a tide around the room. I looked up once more but there was no sight of anyone up in the shadows yet I knew he was there and I could only imagine what he was feeling right now. Did he still love me or did he want me dead for the pain I had put him through?

Once in Marcus chamber he let my hand drop and sat at his desk looking at me in silence,

"Well? It worked, we got everything we ever wanted Marcus. Now you and I can lead our people and create the kind of world we know we can."

"Sit down Alice."

I scowled as he used my old name but sat looking at him uneasily

"What's wrong Marcus? Things went just as I told you they would."

"You didn't tell me that your lover would be joining us along with his friends"

"I warned you Jasper was coming and he is not my lover."

"My mistake, what exactly was he then Alice?"

"A means to an end Marcus that's all. I needed him as a way to join the Cullens. I saw a way to accomplish everything we wanted. It took longer than I anticipated I agree but we got there in the end Marcus."

"So this Jasper means nothing to you? He must feel something or he wouldn't have come here to try and see you perhaps claim you back?"

"No one claims me Marcus. I gave my heart to you, he was purely a means to an end."

"And Edward Cullen? What was he? Another means to an end?"

"Look I did the best I could, for myself, for you, anyone who died as a result was acceptable damage. Regretted I suppose but not mourned."

"You would step on whoever you needed to reach your goal?"

"Our goal Marcus, it was always our goal, and yes I would use anyone, I didn't have time for sentiment Marcus."

"No you didn't did you? Would you have killed Jasper too if it had helped us?"

"Of course."

"You didn't even hesitate Alice, not for one second yet this was a man you lived with as mate for years, a man you professed to love, one you slept with yet you would slip a dagger into his heart without a second thought."

"Look don't judge me Marcus. You wanted this too and I just found the easiest way."

"A costly way though Alice. Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Edward, Elowen, and how many others I wonder along the way."

"You can be the one with a conscience Marcus while I get things done. Now if you've finished with the canned history of my route to power perhaps we can start living our lives together and make a start on your dream, turning Volterra into a place of pilgrimage for the curious and learned. I have given you that, as a gift, one for my mate."

"Your mate, is that really how you see me Alice? Or am I just another rung on your ladder to ultimate power. Have you ever loved anyone?"

"Of course, what a stupid question, I love you."

"I know what love feels like Alice. Didyme and I shared true love, a pure love that took nothing and gave everything. We would have been happy for eternity with just each other but Aro wouldn't allow that, he wanted me and the only way to keep me was to kill my beloved mate. I thought him the most cruel and ruthless person I had ever met but even I couldn't have imagined the depths he was prepared to go to get what he wanted. He blinded me to the truth and kept me blind for centuries until I met you and found the truth. You gave me that truth and a goal in life, you also told me you loved me, that we were meant for each other and I believed you, I trusted you, and I gave myself over to you. Everything seemed so clear and so right when you explained it to me, I found myself carried along on the tide of your ambition, of your plan, and I didn't see the trap I was falling into."

"Trap? I never trapped you Marcus. Everything I told you was the truth, everything was to get us where we are now. With the reins of power firmly in our grasp."

"And that's all you see isn't it? That's the tragedy. You see, when I stopped and thought of the things you told me, the things you had done and were doing for us I finally understood."

"Understood what? I don't know what you are talking about Marcus."

"Neither did I until it was too late Alice. I was too involved, too far along the road to pull back. You had manoeuvred me into a position I couldn't get out of, not if I wanted to live, and I did see a way of getting revenge on Aro, something I had wanted, yearned for, for so very long. I think that's the bait you used on the hook. You knew I couldn't resist revenge and you were right but I cannot, I will not, replace one tyrant with another."

"You aren't a tyrant, you're nothing like Aro or Caius, you have integrity."

"Ah yes, I do believe you might be right there Alice. I do and its that which forced me to see the truth. By following you, by agreeing to the things you have done, I find myself becoming just like Aro, the person I hated most in this world. I turned a blind eye to injustice, to murder even, the thing that started all this in the first place, Didyme's death. And of course it didn't take long to find out about the crystal you wear so close to your heart."

I gasped, how had he found out about that?

"My Didyme may have lefty a little of herself in this world but it was never meant to be used against me, as a way of controlling my emotions. She left me a letter knowing her time was short, only to be opened if I felt love for another. She would have been happy if I had found another mate, happy for me, but if her crystal, which was stolen by Sulpicia, was used to control my feelings then she wanted me to be warned. How you obtained it I have no idea, I can only think that after a century or two she decided it was no longer a threat and gave it away. I hesitated opening the letter for far too long, much to my distress when I did finally read it."

"I used the crystal to help us, so you could feel the love for me that was trapped by your misery, that's all I swear."

He seemed not to hear me as he continued.

"How was I any better than Aro if I stood by and allowed Edward Cullen to die for nothing. He hadn't done anything to deserve death, he loved maybe unwisely but surely that doesn't carry the death penalty. You used and abused the man who thought he was your mate and you were quite happy to see him tortured by this or even dead if he became an inconvenience. Am I to be next on your way to power?"

"I have power alongside you"

"Only until you decide its not enough and I know there will come a time when it isn't enough. Someone like you is never satisfied for long, they always hunger for more and you will go on killing and hurting people until someone stops you. Well someone is about to."

"Oh who?"

"Me Alice. I will put a stop to this here and now. I thought I loved you but I cannot allow you to go on as you have and I know of only one way to stop you."

I heard the sound behind my chair as Felix moved and then I felt a strong arm around my throat and a terrible wrenching sensation as he twisted, then the flesh tore and my head came free in his hand

"I'm truly sorry Alice but you left me with no alternative"

The flames licked up before my eyes and then...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

I knew the moment Marcus spoke that he knew I was here, that we were here and he'd allowed us freedom of movement by collecting everyone together in the audience chamber, I just wasn't sure what he was telling me or what he planned to do but one thing was clear, Alice had orchestrated the whole thing and she'd been here ever since leaving me to grieve or struggle to make sense of what had happened without lifting a finger to contact me and that hit me hard. Peter and Darius looked over when Marcus finished speaking,

"What do we do now? Alice is alive but it looks like she's up to her pretty little neck in it"

I didn't know what to say, I could hardly breathe and my chest hurt, not with loss but with something else entirely.

"Come on Major we need to get out of here now"

Darius took my arm and pulled me to the door but it was opened as we approached and Santiago and Demetri stood there solemn faced.

"Gentlemen, if you and your friend would like to leave you are free to do so but Marcus requests a moment of your time Major."

"If The Major stays so do we."

Demetri smiled thinly

"I thought you might say that but unfortunately the meeting with The Major is a private one, you may wait for him in the main entrance however, if you prefer not to leave without him. Marcus guarantees your safety, all of you plus your friends in the bar."

So Marcus knew we were here, well that didn't really matter except for Bella of course. I would have to ensure she remained safe too although all I could think of was Alice, Alice and her betrayal of all I thought real.

Peter wanted to argue but I told him to join Darius at the bar,

"I want you to make sure no one leaves before I get back. I'll be fine Peter really."

He didn't like it but he understood my message and left unhappily followed by Darius with Santiago while I followed Demetri to Marcus study.

"I'm sorry Major.

"For what?"

"The pain Alice had caused you. I liked her but I guess we only ever saw what she wanted us to see."

I didn't answer him, having his pity hurt enough I wasn't going to discuss it further with him. At the study door he knocked then opened it ushering me in but staying outside himself. I hated the thought I might be facing Alice but Marcus was alone. The scented air told me I would never have to face Alice again, this time she truly was dead.

"Major please be seated."

I took the seat opposite him and waited, the pain in my chest gnawing its way right through me and it was with difficulty I stopped myself from hunching over.

"Why did you let us in?"

"I felt it only fair that you should know what Alice had done. I know you think the Volturi are corrupt and evil and I understand. For too long it has been in the hands of corrupt and evil men but Aro was not always like that and I hoped or at least I thought I was hoping he might change, become the man I had befriended centuries ago but it was a dream, a wish that would never be fulfilled because it was built on a lie, a false life that Chelsea forced me to live. I did not know Aro was responsible for my wife's death until Alice told me and even then I found it hard to believe but it was the truth, probably one of the few things Alice said that wasn't a lie. She enchanted me very much as I assume she enchanted you. I would like you to tell Carlisle and the others that I knew nothing of her plan to kill Edward. I should have questioned her more but I allowed her free rein because I thought she was doing it all for love of me, for our future. I was wrong, very wrong. I suppose the only good she did was in ridding us of Caius and Aro, I intend to continue my plan to reinvent the Volturi, to make it something to be looked up to rather than feared and distrusted and I am hoping that possibly Carlisle might consider joining me although Alice's actions may have prevented that."

"So Edward really is dead then?"

"Yes I am afraid so. I did not find out until Felix told me what he had witnessed, he felt bad himself but there was no way to stop Edward once he had made his mind up. Why was he so sure his human, Bella Swan, was dead?"

"Alice saw it, she saw Bella jump from a cliff into the sea and when Rosalie rang and told Edward he rang Bella's house. Unfortunately the person who answered told him that Bella's father was organising a funeral and he took that as proof she really was dead when in fact it was a friends funeral he was arranging."

"Do you think Alice asked Rosalie to phone Edward and tell him?"

"Probably under the circumstances and she knew he would ring the Swan house and get the very answer he did."

"Yes, a very dangerous gift Alice's."

"It enabled her to manipulate situations yes. What will you do about Bella?"

"What can I do about a dead human? It would be silly of me to go looking for someone who no longer exists now wouldn't it? I think Alice has caused enough pain all round Major."

"I see, well thank you for that."

"Please don't thank me for not doing anything. I am sorry we have met under such circumstances Major Whitlock perhaps we might meet again some time under more pleasant conditions. I would urge you not to act hastily on anything, don't let Alice Cullen ruin any more lives Major, don't let her win even in death."

He knew how I was feeling and was warning me against acting hastily but the pain of betrayal was gnawing its way through my body and into my brain. I had been a fool but then what was new? She wasn't the first woman to take me for a fool. Not the first to use and then discard me but I vowed she would be the last. Never again would I let a woman get close to me, I finally understood my life was destined to be spent alone, without a mate, at least there would be no one who could hurt me, who could take me for a fool.

"I must go. I assume we will be allowed to leave Volterra"

"Of course, you and your friends and please tell Paola and Marco that they are in no danger from me."

"I will. Do you want me to tell Carlisle and Esme about Edward?"

"No, I have a feeling you wont be going back there Major although I think being among those who care for you would be better. Still its not my place to lecture you, but I will say just one thing, if you think there is no one out there for you then you are wrong and I don't think that person is a stranger."

He stood up and I made it to my feet with a great effort and took the hand he held out.

"Goodbye Major. Leave it to me to break the news. I hope you find peace...oh and please ensure all of your party get home safely."

"I will"

I followed Demetri who was waiting patiently for me back to the main entrance where Peter and Darius waited and we left, walking into the cool night of the square and over to the bar where I would have to relate at least a part of the story to Bella and my friends.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

I was getting really worried, they'd been gone so long and although I had no idea how long it would take for them to find out about Edward and Alice the longer they were gone the more nervous I got and then I started to feel sick. Emmett disappeared for a few minutes then came back with a glass of spirits for me.

"Your heart is going crazy Bella, its making me feel bad just listening to it. Please drink this, Paola says it will calm you down."

"Why are they taking so long Emmett? Isn't it dangerous to hang around inside the citadel?"

"Listen Bella, Jazz has two of the best fighters in our world with him, if anyone can get in, get the information, and get back out again its those three."

"Emmett's right Bella. I know The Major of old and once he sets his mind to something he gets it done."

"But it's dangerous in there Charlotte, even I know that."

"Yes it is but there's been no noise or sound of life and I take that as a signal they haven't been discovered. So please drink that and sit down. Tell me about the last time you were here. Everything you remember because something tells me that The Major thinks he'll be coming out with Alice or her remains."

"Do you think she's dead?"

"I don't know Bella. All I can tell you is that she's not a good person and I don't think she was right for The Major. She always struck me as wearing a mask but it wasn't for us to criticise her. He fell in love with her for all the wrong reasons but that doesn't stop it being real, at least to him. It didn't feel right to me"

"Feel right? What do you mean?"

"I feel relationships, I'm not sure how to explain it clearly to you but either a couple feels right or not and despite The Majors devotion to Alice it never felt right to me."

"Do you think that's why he didn't feel anything? If she's dead I mean."

"Maybe, I don't know, its all guess work but if he comes back without her I see trouble ahead. Even if they weren't mates he's going to be in pain and The Major only knows one way to deal with pain."

"How?"

"He hides it deep inside where he thinks it can't hurt him but he's wrong. It eats away at him, I've seen it before. When he left Maria after he found out she was going to kill him. At first I really thought he was dealing with it but then he went off the rails and for months there was no talking to him, no reasoning with him, in fact he tried to kill Peter once. That's when we pulled back, it was just too dangerous, he didn't recognise anyone and all he wanted was to destroy."

"Destroy? What did he destroy?"

"Anything that got in his way, buildings, people, anything. He followed a course across Colorado and we followed behind, hiding his carnage as best we could but it was a close run thing. We began to think the Volturi would be out looking for him and then it just stopped like a clockwork toy that run down."

"What did he do?"

"He stopped. We found him in a cave up in the Rockies."

"What was he doing up there?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I have no idea, he wouldn't say. In fact he didn't speak or move for three weeks and we thought he was going to starve himself into petrification. I'd heard of it once, a vampire who lost the will to live. She just found herself somewhere quiet and waited. Eventually her body froze in place, no blood meant no strength, no more maintenance of the body. She became like a block of stone."

"What happened to her?"

"The Volturi heard. They found her and burned her body, ended it for her. I guess they were worried some human might find her and accidentally bring her back or discover what she was, I don't know."

"So how did you get him moving again?"

Charlotte didn't answer me straight away, she looked out of the window and I could see guilt on her face.

"Charlotte, what did you do?"

"I lied"

Her voice was a sigh but I heard,

"What did you tell him?"

She slid down the wall to sit on the floor looking down at her feet,

"I told him I'd felt there was someone out there for him. Someone who needed him, someone who was suffering."

"And he believed you?"

"Yes I was his friend, one of too few, so of course he believed me and I guess I was lucky because he went off alone after that and within a month he met Alice Cullen so you see I'm to blame for all this and I can't tell him, not now. I couldn't at the time, he thought I'd foretold Alice and I just couldn't tell him he was wrong, that I'd lied. I didn't even tell Peter so please, don't say anything Bella."

"Hey, they're coming"

Emmett had called from downstairs, he'd been sitting in the bar with Marco watching the Clock tower for signs of life and I didn't think he'd heard Charlotte's story. She and I ran down to find the three guys in the bar alone. Peter held Charlotte smiling in pleasure to see her while Darius stood leaning against the wall talking to Emmett. I took one look at Jaspers face and joined him at the table.

"Jasper. Did you find her? Did you find Edward?"

He looked up but these weren't the eyes of the man who had gone into the citadel, these were hard and bright and the muscles around them were tense,

"They're dead, both of them"

The words were forced from between clenched teeth and I put a hand out to cover his but he snatched it back,

"Don't. I don't want your pity. Save it for someone who cares."

He got up and turned to Darius.

"We need to go now."

I looked from Jasper to Darius but neither were giving anything away so I grabbed my bag and followed the others through the back to the minibus and climbed in the back with Emmett while Peter, Charlotte, and Darius got in the front.

"Drive straight to the airport and get the first available flight back."

Darius nodded and started the engine but I wound my window down,

"Jasper"

He turned to look at me, a stranger,

"Go home Bella, you're safe. They think you're dead. Just go home and forget about us, about the Volturi, about Edward. Get on with your life."

Then he turned and strode off away from us disappearing into the dark alley ways. I tried to open my door but Emmett's huge hand came across and hit the lock.

"Drive Darius"

We left the city and headed back to Pisa but I couldn't take my eyes from the town as it receded behind us.

"What happened? Someone tell me what happened."

Darius filled us in on what he knew but no one knew what passed between Jasper and Marcus when they met, he hadn't said. Only that it was over and I was safe if I went home.

"Where's he going?"

"No idea but I am sure the Cullens are dead although we saw Alice in the audience chamber earlier."

"You mean he killed her?"

"I think he would have done but I don't think he did. I think Marcus might have done that."

"And Edward?"

"I think you were right Bella. I think he died when you said he did. What the connection was I don't know but Alice was involved right up to the top of her little pixie head."

"Fucking bitch. We should go back for him Darius. I know what he's capable of and he shouldn't be alone."

Darius stopped the minibus,

"You want to go back be my guest, but I'm making sure Bella gets back on that plane safely and then I'm gone."

I tried to follow Peter and Charlotte out but Emmett held me back,

"You heard Jazz, you have to go home. Leave him to Peter and Charlotte."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

The flight back was very quiet, just Emmett, Darius, and myself, and I think Darius only came to make sure I got home. We didn't talk at all, each wrapped in their own thoughts. I knew Emmett was thinking about Carlisle and Esme, having to tell them Edward and Alice really were dead and then having to face Rosalie. What would he say and do? Would he find a way to forgive her? I thought maybe so if he believed that Alice had manipulated her, I certainly hoped so. Darius had been very closed mouthed about what happened but he told us enough that we knew Alice had been responsible. All I could think of was Jasper and the cold empty look in his eyes when he looked at me for the last time. I could feel his pain and anguish as if it were a living thing but there was nothing I could do to help. He didn't want me hanging around, just home and safe and I guessed I should be grateful for that but I felt I had let him down by leaving. I wanted to turn back, find him and give him a hug, tell him that everything would be OK, that it wasn't the end for him but who was I to tell him that? I was just his dead brothers ex girlfriend, a human who was a liability to have around.

As the pilot announced we were descending to land I grabbed Emmett's arm,

"Will you ask Esme to ring me? I'd really like to speak to her, tell her how sorry I am about Edward. And please Emmett, find a way to put things right with Rosalie, it sounds like Alice used her."

"Only because Rose let her Bella. I know you're only trying to help but I'm not sure I can get beyond it. I'll speak to Esme though"

"And keep in touch Emmett please. I want to know that Jaspers OK."

He looked at me and sighed,

"I don't think we'll see Jazz again Bella. Alice was the reason he stayed so long, now she's gone he wont come back. Ask Darius"

Darius turned and shook his head,

"No. The Major wants a clean break, he wont be getting in touch with me or anyone else Bella. The best thing you can do is go home and forget all about us. All about the Cullens, the Volturi, the vampires. Finish school, go to college, get a good job, and find a nice safe husband. You're human, you don't belong in our world but it was interesting meeting you"

I thought about turning back, getting another flight to Italy but I'd been anticipated and waiting for me when we touched down was Charlie and from the look on his face he wasn't best pleased. I scowled at Emmett,

"Bella I knew you'd do something stupid otherwise. I rang your dad and told him you'd gone to see Edward and that he'd died so he wont be too hard on you. I got an earful as it was. Like Darius I'm glad I met you, be safe and happy Bella."

He kissed the top of my head as he led me over to my dad and handed over my bag,

"Chief Swan, safe as I promised"

"Thank you Emmett. I'll take her from here"

I followed my dad out of the terminal turning back for a final look at Emmett but he was gone and I the thought I would never see him again made me sad. Once in the car and on the way to Forks dad finally broke his silence.

"I understand why you went, I just wished you'd told me the truth instead of lying about Angela Webber. I would have gone with you."

"I'm sorry dad but I wont do it again."

"I've heard that one before, still with Edward gone I guess there's no reason for you to go again. I am sorry Bella, I know how much he meant to you but going to see a dying man alone isn't a good idea, You should have some support, some family support, our family. Me."

"I know dad."

What else could I say? It was apparent Jacob hadn't told my dad anything about Jaspers visit and I wondered why but I really wasn't going to ask him. In fact I hoped I wouldn't see him again.

"I told Jacob. I know he cares about you and he was worried when he heard where you were. He didn't like Edward or any of the other Cullens but he was worried about you. I'm sure he'll be over to see you once he knows you're back and I'd like you to be polite Bella. Whatever happened in the past let it lie, he's a good friend, you should value him."

I didn't answer him, there was no way Jake was going to keep quiet to me even if he hadn't told Charlie and if he said anything I might well smack him one!

The house seemed cold and empty but I realised that was me not the house. I went upstairs to my bedroom refusing anything to eat.

"I don't want to talk about it dad, its too painful"

He understood even if he didn't like it,

"You'd better ring your mother, she's been bitching she couldn't get in touch with you. I think she's got something exciting to tell you"

Knowing Renee it was probably a new film she'd seen or book she'd read but I promised and at least dad hadn't told her about my latest little jaunt, only because he knew he'd get a lecture too. I sat on my bed and dialled Renee's number hoping she might be out but of course she answered, so fast I thought she'd been waiting by the phone!

"Bella, at last. I thought you'd been abducted by aliens. Have you spoken to your father?"

"Yes, he said you had some news for me"

"I have. Remember my friend Savannah?"

"The girl who paints horses?"

"Yes, well she's getting married to a rancher and we are invited to the wedding. Its going to be quite something so you'll need a dress."

"Wait a minute, me?"

"Well yes, Phil's at training camp and I can hardly go alone now can I? Anyway its in November so you have a few weeks to get organised, Thanksgiving weekend, what a time for a wedding to remember. I'll arrange with your father to get you to Colorado, I'll meet you off the plane and we can travel there together."

"I'm not really up for a wedding mum and I haven't seen Savannah in years."

"Well she remembers you and she asked for you to come if Phil couldn't, she knew I wouldn't go alone so you are coming. It will do you good to get out of Forks anyway."

So that was it, I was to spend Thanksgiving weekend in Colorado at a wedding between people I hardly knew and with Renee, I couldn't think of anything I would hate more but arguing with Renee was tiring and ultimately futile so that was that.

I showered and threw my clothes in the washer along with the other laundry then had an early night to avoid Charlie's questions as much as anything but I didn't sleep well. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Jasper's face, those bleak cold eyes, the pain in his face, and it made my heart ache, I knew he was upset and deeply hurt and I wanted to comfort him but what could I do? I hardly knew him really but then Charlotte's story of the woman the Volturi had killed came to mind and I visualised Jasper sitting statue like in a dark damp cave waiting for...what? Oblivion? An end to his pain? I couldn't begin to understand how he felt but I wanted to, I really wanted to.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Carlisle

When Marcus rang I knew it would be bad news but I half expected to hear that Alice had survived somehow and in a way I was right. He told me everything, how Edward had died as he wanted but that Alice had orchestrated the whole thing in order to get her hands on power, the throne of the Volturi. To hear my son was dead hurt but it was nothing to the pain when I heard that Alice had used us all to further her own ends and she had almost succeeded, if it had been anyone but Marcus I believe she would have reached her goal but she underestimated my friend as many others had done to their detriment. He said little but he saw everything and he understood it all. To hear Aro was dead was also a shock, at one time he had been a close friend but Caius...well I thought few other than his wife would mourn him.

"What will you do with Sulpicia and Athenadora? You know the pain they will be going through Marcus, you've been there yourself."

"Yes Carlisle I have, and I have already taken steps with Athenadora, she came to me and begged to join her husband in death. I allowed her that and she has gone but Sulpicia, what you may not realise my friend is that it was Sulpicia who actually killed Didyme for Aro, it was she who burned my wife's body not Aro himself. I think when it came to it he just couldn't perform the deed or perhaps I just like to think so, but in any case I have decided that she should suffer as I did. She is staying in the tower but not with Corin and Chelsea, I do not want her feeling happy or loyal, I want her to suffer the loss of her mate and when I decide she has suffered enough I will allow her to choose a life of bondage such as I had or death. I feel I am being very merciful under the circumstances Carlisle although I doubt you agree."

"I do not like to think of anyone suffering Marcus whether they be human or vampire but I understand your motive. What of the Volturi?"

"Well, I am still here and the remaining guard have pledged their loyalty, Jane and Alec are both dead and I have a vision for a new Volturi, the kind you envisaged when you came to us. In fact I wondered if you wished to consider joining me to build a centre of learning excellence. You could spend your time on research you can only dream of in the outside world and if you wish it could be fed to the humans a little at a time. I would like you to consider before answering. I intend speaking to Eleazer too, I know he loved the Volturi until it lost its way under my brothers. Perhaps the two of you could speak together before giving me an answer. I am truly sorry for Edward's death although I think we both know it was at his own hand really, he just used us to his own ends."

"What about my sons and whoever else went with them?"

"You mean Major Whitlock and Emmett Cullen? They are on their way back as we speak or at least they left Volterra."

"All of them?"

"Yes Carlisle all of them. It is such a pity that Edward fell in love with a human who took her own life. I think he might have been eager to join me if circumstances had been different. For now though I must go as I'm sure you can imagine I am rather busy, Goodbye for now my friend"

So Bella was safe or at least that's what I took Marcus words to mean. He knew she lived and was content with that, at least for now but he was a man of honour so I thought she would be safe enough in the human world. Now I had to break the news to Rose and Esme, that would be hard on both of them.

Rose

I sat with Esme as Carlisle told us exactly what Marcus had told him. Alice had been behind it all, Edward's death, Aro and Caius, but in the end it had cost her the ultimate price, her own life. Now what did I do? Would Emmett see that I too had been duped and used by Alice or would he continue to blame me for Edwards death. Personally I thought Edward was doomed, he and Bella would never have worked because he refused to change her and as a human our world was far too dangerous for her. I didn't hate Bella any longer, she too had been one of Alice's puppets and I was sure she felt badly herself. All I could think was that Emmett was on his way back and I sat at the window waiting, not knowing how long it would be before I saw him but refusing to leave to hunt or do anything. I just wanted to see him again and learn my fate. When his truck finally came down the drive I felt myself tense up but I forced myself to go to the front door and open it waiting on the porch for him and praying he wouldn't ignore me.

Esme joined me taking my hand for support as Emmett got out slowly and trudged up the steps to face us.

"I suppose you've already heard but Edward and Alice are dead."

"Yes Marcus rang Carlisle with the whole story."

"Yeah, the only good thing is that Bella's back home safe."

"Where's Jasper?"

Esme looked back down at the obviously empty truck,

"He's not with me. He didn't leave Volterra with us"

"He stayed in Volterra?"

"I don't think so, he just took off on his own"

"Well is he coming back?"

"I don't know but I doubt it. Imagine how he feels to find out Alice strung him along all this time. She killed Edward and put Bella's life in danger to help her scheme along. I feel sorry for him most of all. We've all been used but he really must hurt."

He looked at me,

"I know you want me to forgive you Rose but it still hurts. I understand you were used, manipulated but you made it so easy for Alice. I need time and space. I'm collecting my stuff and going to the cabin in Utah for a few weeks. I'm sorry Rose its the best I can do for now"

I nodded and I did understand, I didn't like it but I understood and at least he hadn't left me which was a good sign or so I hoped. Esme squeezed my hand,

"Rose understands Emmett but please don't cut us off, that would be grossly unfair"

"I wont, which reminds me, Bella asked me if you'd ring her. I think she just wants to make sure you got the whole story."

"I will Emmett, soon. First I need to spend some time with Carlisle, I know he is extremely upset with the news."

"We all are Esme and its all Alice's fault. Who'd have thought she could do this to us. I thought she loved Jazz, I thought she loved us all."

"Did you see her?"

"No, I think Jazz and the others did but I stayed with Bella. She was really strong you know, she'd have made a good addition to the family, I'm gonna miss her too."

Then he went past into the house and up the stairs walking like an old man with the cares of the world on his shoulders and I finally understood just how much all this had truly affected him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Peter

Charlotte and I were both worried about The Major, especially after we'd seen how Maria affected him and if he went off the rails this time I worried we might never get him back again.

"If we find him what do we do then Peter?"

"Honestly? I haven't got the faintest fucking idea but I can't just leave him Char."

"I know. Look Peter we can only try. Talk to him and try to keep him from going off the deep end again."

"For how long though Charlotte? I don't mind following him around and hauling his ass out of the flames but how long?"

"I have a feeling that things will be different this time. I think if we can just keep him from letting go there's someone not far away who might help."

"Is this your woman's intuition or more than that? Only much as I admire your intuition I would rather have something a little more concrete."

"I'm not sure but for now we need to find him so go ahead Peter, do your thing"

I closed my eyes waiting for that tell tale itch behind my eyes that would tell me The Major was in trouble and sure enough there it was ready to drive me crazy. I waited, it would give me some idea where to head if I just waited but that was so frustrating. Once we caught up with him it would be easier to watch his ass but for now we were playing catch up.

Jasper

I knew Peter and Charlotte wouldn't be far behind me and I also knew I couldn't throw them off my trail or persuade them to leave me alone but there really wasn't anything they could do. I barely remembered what had happened after I escaped from Maria. It was as if a thick black cloud had descended over me and I had allowed it to swallow me whole. Inside the darkness there was no pain, no memories, just an urge to kill, to inflict pain as if by doing that I could release my own pain to dissolve away but it took a long time and I believe if they hadn't turned up when they did I might well have died. This time though it was different, Maria had used me yes, but for a time at least she had loved me and I her, before the blood lust cooled and I understood that all she wanted was the crazed and cunning Major she had conjured into being.

But Alice, that had gone much deeper. She had never loved me, I don't think Alice had ever loved anyone, she just used us all as pawns in her game for world domination and that hurt much worse because I had made a fool of myself. I has given her everything that was precious to me and she had trodden it underfoot. I wondered if I would ever feel anything but pain and hatred again, it seemed unlikely but that wasn't the only difference, the darkness was there waiting for me but something was stopping me from allowing it in, something deep inside me was warning me against letting myself go without explaining why and the struggle was wearing me out. If I were human I could have closed my eyes and slept, getting some relief from the battle raging inside my brain but I was a vampire and I had no such escape from it.

I found a refuge a few miles from Volterra higher up the mountain and sat down watching the sinking sun and wishing I could disappear like it, hide from everything, from the pain and despair but once again my nature made it impossible. As I had expected Peter and Charlotte found me before the sun rose again, their quiet passage over the rocky outcrop jarring my senses.

"What will it take for you to go away?"

"From the look of you Major I'd say you couldn't pay the price. Are you really going to let Alice Cullen destroy you? I thought you had more backbone than that."

"Leave it Peter, leave me."

"Nope I'm gonna be like that annoying fucking fly that wont stop buzzing round your head no matter how many times you try swatting it."

"Be careful the swatter doesn't squash you Captain."

"I'll settle for threats, it means you haven't given in to the darkness."

"Go away."

"You keep saying that, you might even believe its gonna work after a while but I've got nowhere else to be and nothing that needs to be done so you have my undivided attention."

I closed my eyes but that didn't stop the drone of his voice telling me how much better than Alice I was, how I'd had a close call, a narrow escape, how I should be thanking my lucky stars, on and on until it started drilling through my brain like the thoughts of Alice and Maria had. When I could take it no more I launched myself at him ready to tear him limb from limb, to rip his tongue out, anything to stop him droning on and on but he anticipated me and jumped out of my reach with a smile.

"That's good Major. You hate me, we can work with that."

As he spoke I tried again and this time he missed his footing on the loose uneven gravel and small boulders and slipped. I got his foot but he snatched it away leaving the boot in my hand which I threw at him with a curse.

"Feeling any better? We can keep this up for days, weeks if necessary, but you aren't going to give up. I wont let you."

He taunted me over and over until the snarls erupting from my chest were deafening even me and I attacked over and over, each time getting close but not being able to catch him. I knew he was trying to wear me down but I was stronger and faster than him and even thirsty I knew it was only a matter of time before I caught him.

Peter

I was well aware I was playing with fire here and I knew sooner or later I would get my fingers burned, I just needed to keep him distracted, to stop him giving in to the blackness that was waiting to swallow him. I wouldn't lose my best friend, not over that bitch Cullen, she wasn't worth it, nowhere near. I was banking on him losing his strength faster than me, I fed as soon as we left the others just for this reason but he was tough, I'd forgotten just how tough, how stubborn and how frightening he could be in his single minded pursuit of the man torturing him...in this case me! When he did finally get hold of me I thought I was dead. He hauled me over the rocky ground to him and pulled me up to look into my eyes,

"Captain, I warned you"

His teeth bared as he said this and I felt them pierce my flesh just below my jaw line, the pain shooting through my neck and up into my face. Charlotte screamed and a large boulder flew past my left ear to catch his temple but it just made him even more angry and I thought he was about to rip my fucking head off.

"Major stop right now and think about what you're doing. You kill Peter that's it. There are no more friends to take his place and he may be the biggest pain in the ass you've ever known but he's always there for you. Even when its dangerous who do you always find at your side? Now let him go"

Another boulder flew past me and hit him again and he loosened his grip cursing under his breath.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

I waited unsure if Esme would call or not and I was relieved to hear her voice a few days later,

"Emmett said you wanted to speak to me Bella."

"Yes, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I was right about Edward. I never wanted this to happen Esme and I'd hate it if you blamed me."

"We should be the ones apologising to you if anything for what Alice did."

"How are Emmett and Rosalie?"

There was a short silence the Esme sighed,

"Emmett isn't here Bella. He's gone off by himself for a little while and Rose? Well she's very upset as I'm sure you can imagine but all she can do is wait."

"He'll come back Esme, he loves Rose and he knows its not really her fault. Have you heard anything from Jasper?"

"No, nothing. Carlisle has tried a few times but Jasper isn't answering and Peter will only tell us that he's dealing with it in his own way. We did offer to fly out and help but he wouldn't tell us where they were. I understand how he must feel, its a terrible shock. How are you coping?"

"Well I guess I thought they were both dead already so it wasn't such a shock and I never saw Alice so I didn't have to go through it again. I'm getting on with my life Esme."

"Good, well I should probably go. We wish you all the luck in the world Bella. Carlisle has accepted a post in Canada so we'll be moving soon. I think he thought a new start would be best all round, less memories, less pain."

I knew that was her way of saying that I wouldn't be hearing from them again and perhaps that was for the best. How could I get on with my life if I was still in contact with the Cullens? The trouble was that I couldn't just shut it all out, pretend none of it happened. Although Charlie and Jake, who insisted on visiting despite my cold reception, never mentioned Edward or the Cullens every night I closed my eyes and saw Jasper's face, the pain and despair and all night his leaving us ran over and over in my head until I was afraid to sleep. Exhausted I struggled through each day even looking forward to leaving for the wedding as a way of escaping Forks. Maybe the dreams would go if I were in a strange place, one not associated with Jasper and the Cullens. Charlie noticed I was tired but he put it down to thinking about Edward and his death and I wasn't going to disabuse him. I tried the Cullens number again two weeks later but it was disconnected and I had no other way to contact them so I tore up the now useless number and threw it away.

Angela went into Seattle with me to buy a dress for the wedding although I had no interest at all.

"Are you OK Bella? You seem distracted, tired, and I know your dad's worried about you. I heard him talking to my mum. He said Edward Cullen is dead, I'm really sorry about that. It must have come as quite a shock to you."

"It did. Anyway lets get something for this wedding."

"You don't sound keen to go"

"Actually I am. I think it might do me some good to get out of Forks for a while."

"I guess so. Anyway, what are you thinking of wearing?"

"I have no idea but I guess it had better be a dress, Renee will go nuts if I turn up in pants!"

"Do you know this Savannah well?"

"No, I haven't seen her in years but from what I remember she was very arty, all loose shawls and long floaty skirts."

"Then we'll go for something feminine but not too formal."

"I'm putting myself into your capable hands Angie."

Actually our day in Seattle went much better than I had feared, we even had a few laughs as I tried on various outfits before settling on a pale blue dress with short sleeves and a skirt that reached to mid calf. I hated showing my legs, they were way too skinny.

The night before I flew out to meet Renee dad dropped the bomb,

"I can't take you to the airport so I asked Jake, he was the only one free."

"No way. I'll get the bus"

"Bella, you can't get a bus to Seattle, it means leaving in the middle of the night to get there in time for your flight. Trust Renee to book an early flight!"

"I'll drive myself, or ask Angela to go with me."

"Jake has offered, its not as if you're going on a date for heavens sake. He's a friend doing you a favour."

"No dad he's doing you a favour. If he were doing me one he'd drop dead!"

That got me into trouble, which I really didn't need and I was forced to agree to my gallant chauffeur but I didn't speak to Charlie the rest of the evening and when I went upstairs to bed I flung myself on the mattress cursing quietly, why Jake? Didn't he know how I felt by now? Was he really that thick skinned that he didn't care I hated him? Well I may have to travel with him but that didn't mean I had to speak to him!

I dreamed of Jasper again and this time it was different, I saw Jasper but he looked different, the look on his face had changed from despair and anger to a strange and more scary indifference. He looked like he had given up on life, on living, and was just going through the motions which frustrated me and I couldn't say why. Jasper was nothing to me, we hardly spoke more than three or four times if you included the conversations we had since I saw Alice and Edward killed. I felt almost responsible for him which was plain stupid and anyway, I had no idea where he was and no way of contacting him or his friends Peter and Charlotte, I didn't even know their surname or where they lived.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I feel your pain but I don't know what to do. Please remember there's always hope, you need to remember that."

Jake was there bright and early, all smiles and dressed much more smartly than usual but I didn't say anything as he greeted me and took my bag, stowing it in the trunk of Billy's car.

"Ready when you are Bella"

I ignored him just saying goodbye to Charlie and going down the porch steps to the car. I wanted to take the back seat but I thought that might provoke Charlie and he might not let me go then so I slid in the front and waited, arms folded. Jake and Charlie exchanged a few words then he joined me in the car,

"Ready?"

I looked out the window and just nodded curtly but he didn't seem to notice, just started the engine and drove out of Forks.

I didn't think he would be able to keep quiet for long and I was right, we were only half way to Port Angeles when he spoke,

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened to Edward but don't you think its about time you gave me a little slack? I didn't kill the guy myself."

He waited but I just carried on looking out the window.

"This is stupid. I just want us to be friends like we used to be. Can't you at least speak to me?"

I turned to look at him,

"No Jake, I have nothing to say. Just drop me at the airport please and lets pretend we're both mute until then"

"Ouch, icy! Well you know I'm not good at keeping quiet. I take it your little rescue mission didn't find anyone alive? Edward was...well he and I were never going to get along but I never wished him dead...Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

Was he serious? Did he think I would suddenly become good friends with him while we chatted about the upcoming wedding?

"Bella come on"

"Jake, go to hell."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Charlotte

I thought I'd got through to The Major but it was merely an illusion, he'd stopped trying to kill Peter and gone back to the ranch with us but it didn't take long to realise he had merely traded one kind of destructive behaviour for another. He wouldn't fight any more, in fact he became very compliant, helping with the horses but there was none of the usual sparkle when he was on a horse or working with them. Everything was done robotically and he never reacted to anything any longer. He didn't smile or curse, his face was blank and his eyes dead as if he had given up any pretence of trying. I knew Alice's betrayal on top of Maria's was going to be hard on him but I hadn't seen just how badly it would affect him. He withdrew from the world, nothing touched him any longer, he interacted physically with us but not mentally. Peter kept on at him to hunt and eventually he went but not because he felt the need to quench his thirst or to stop Peter bitching, he did it because it had to be done and when they got back Peter looked more unhappy than before they left.

"He's like a fucking robot Charlotte. He saw his prey and took it just like that but there was no emotion in the hunt or the kill and its beginning to give me the creeps. I don't know what to do, how to reach him"

"Me neither but at least he's still here, if he'd gone off on his own again God knows what he would have done this time. We have to keep an eye on him, keep him here and keep him from cutting himself off altogether."

"Why? For what Charlotte? So we keep him here safe like some fucking brain dead robot, then what? He can't go on like this for ever."

"I know but I think someone will come along, someone who can reach him where we can't."

"Who? If you know something you need to tell me Charlotte."

I shook my head,

"Its just a feeling, I might be wrong but its all we've got Peter."

Jasper

I knew they were talking about me, they were always talking about me, they were worrying about me but they shouldn't bother. It didn't matter any longer, nothing mattered any longer. They couldn't save me, there was nothing to save. I didn't feel anything, I was numb and that was the best thing for me. If no one could get close, if I didn't feel anything then I couldn't be hurt, I couldn't feel pain or despair. I'd been through all that, I knew how much it hurt and I wasn't going there again. I may not find joy in being close to horses or watching a sunset but that was a small price to pay for what it gave me, the absence of pain, mental and physical. They should get on with their lives and leave me alone. I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone, not any more. Being here was only hurting them and did nothing for me. I could walk away now and not feel a thing, no regret, no pain at the parting, no excitement at the future, there was just a cold grey nothingness, I existed in a vacuum and that suited me. I saw Charlotte look over and when she saw she'd caught my attention she smiled, a warm smile that once might have touched me, gladdened me but not any more and I found I was unable to return it. I couldn't even pretend to feel any longer. I should go, find a place I could be alone and pass my days doing...anything I needed to in order to survive although I didn't fear death, if it came I would stand and receive it with no regret, no fear, nothing at all.

Charlotte

I knew we were losing him, I'd seen it coming and I thought we had a little longer but I was wrong, things were taking too long, I needed to delay him somehow, or had I got it totally wrong? I didn't think so but a lot of time had gone by. Thinking on my feet I went over to where he was putting the saddles away,

"Major"

He turned blank eyes on me,

"Charlotte?"

"Peter has to go into town for supplies and he's going to be away a couple of days. Please don't do anything before he gets back"

"Sorry?"

"Don't go until he gets back."

"Go?"

"Look I know you're bailing on us but I want you to stay until he gets back please."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? Can't you do that much for me? As a friend?"

"Friend? That was a long while ago Charlotte, another lifetime, another man"

"But you will stay, the mare is due to foal and I need your help with her."

His eyes flickered to the stable where the mare stood huge with foal.

"OK"

He didn't say any more just turned his back on me and carried on moving the saddles and harnesses. Still he'd done what I wanted, he'd agreed to stay, know all I had to do was to get Peter to leave and that was going to be almost as difficult. I'd brought myself a couple of days, three at most and I hoped it would be enough.

I went inside, out of earshot, pulling Peter through and out to the front of the house,

"What the fuck are you doing woman?"

"Peter I need you to leave for three days."

"What? Are you crazy, I've got a mare about to foal and you want me to go on a holiday? Get your shit together Charlotte."

"I need you to go away for three days."

I spoke quietly and slowly and he frowned then looked back as if he could see through the walls and out to the stables.

"Right, this is some kind of plan?"

"Yes it is. I'm trying to delay The Major. He's planning on leaving."

"He told you that?"

"No, I could see it but I need to delay him."

Peter scratched his head,

"What the fuck am I supposed to do for three days Charlotte?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll think of something."

"OK but this is going to cost you woman and after three days I'm coming home. If your wonder woman hasn't turned up by then he can trot off into the sunset."

"Peter he's your friend."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think he gives a flying fuck for anyone any more. That fucking Alice Cullen has a lot to answer for."

"OK, I agree, just get your stuff together ready to leave first thing in the morning."

"Can I ring or is that against the rules of this bizarre game you're playing?"

I kissed him smiling,

"You can ring and I promise I'll make it up to you when you get back, but three days Peter."

"I get it, three days, I got it the last ten times you said it. Jeez woman I'm not mentally deficient you know"

He stomped off grumpily but I knew he'd do it if only for the promise of his reward, my husband loved his little rewards!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Carlisle

I had been thinking seriously about Marcus offer. He was correct of course, when I had gone to Volterra originally it was for the possibilities. I had heard of the archives, all that ancient knowledge and I wanted to see it, read it, and use the knowledge to help mankind but I soon found out that the Volturi weren't interested in helping mankind, under Aro's increasingly corrupt leadership they were interested only in keeping our secret and policing our kind to that end. I understood the importance of keeping our existence a secret but I felt there was much more to us than that, than simply being hunters, killers of humans for their life sustaining blood. Now Marcus was offering me such an opportunity and a large part of me was eager to join him but first I had to persuade not only Esme but also Eleazer. I knew that together we were capable of great things utilising the knowledge of the centuries but he too had left disenchanted many centuries ago.

I approached the subject with Esme first and as I suspected she was very nervous about the idea of moving to Volterra.

"Are you sure you want to give up your work in the hospital? Is Marcus genuine? I know you were very unhappy when you left last time Carlisle. Will I be able to continue with my work?"

"So many questions Esme. Yes I trust Marcus, he is a man of honour and there are so many possibilities with all the knowledge hidden in the Volturi archives and Marcus is a scholar, he understands. I'm sure he wouldn't stop you from running your design business either and you have clients in Europe as it is, think how much easier it would be for you to travel to them. You know how excited the idea makes me but I will not force you into anything. You must decide for yourself and if you do not want to move to Italy then we wont. I want you to be happy too my love."

"Have you spoken to Eleazer yet?"

"No, I wont speak to him until you have decided, then I can tell him if we will be going together or if he must decide if he wants to move there alone."

"Do you think he will want to? He left very upset with what the Volturi had become or so you told me and there's Carmen and the girls to think of"

"Eleazer will see how different things will be now so yes I think he too would be interested in going and I think Carmen will agree, she loves Italy and the only reason they stayed away was Aro. As for the girls, well they are old enough to stand alone if they don't want to leave Denali and I guess they wont be so happy to go to Volterra. Although it was Caius and Aro who hunted down their mother and killed her Tanya at least will see Marcus as one of them. It will be difficult all round."

"We have to think of Rosalie and Emmett too Carlisle. Rose is terrified of the Volturi and we are all she has, I have no idea if Emmett and she will be able to get past this and she needs our support even if we disagree with what she did,"

"Then we'll speak to her and ring Emmett before making any decision, my family still comes first Esme, I love all of you."

As I knew she would, Esme came back very quickly with her answer, she was always thinking of the children and I first so as expected she agreed to go to Italy as long as Rose was happy.

"I couldn't leave her here alone or force her to do something she doesn't want to do Carlisle, it just wouldn't be right. We can't keep punishing her for that phone call, I think she's suffered enough, especially since finding out Alice orchestrated the whole thing."

"Very well. We'll speak to Rose together and depending on what she decides I can ring Eleazer."

It wasn't difficult to find Rose, she spent most of her time now sitting in their room looking out the window as if she could somehow will Emmett home. None of us had heard from him since he left and it was for him to contact us when he felt ready. I did wonder about Jasper, was Emmett really in Utah or had he gone to find Jasper? He had been very upset for his brother and I understood why. Rose's indiscretion had hurt Emmett considerably and all he could think about was how much worse it must be for Jasper finding out the depth of Alice's betrayal.

I decided to ring him and tell him of Marcus offer, after all it affected him too and was surprised when he answered so quickly,

"Hello?"

"Emmett its Carlisle. How are you son? We miss you"

"I'm OK Carlisle I just wish I could get my act together. I can't stop thinking about Edward and Alice. He didn't deserve that, not to be manipulated and then killed. Why would Alice do this to us? Why would she upset Jazz? I just don't understand how she could say she didn't love him, I thought they were great together."

"Its hard for all of us Emmett, Rose too. Alice betrayed her too. Remember Alice made sure Rose would ring Edward about Bella, I'm not sure Rose had any say in the matter. She's very unhappy Emmett, waiting for you. Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do and I miss her but I just keep thinking about Edward and Bella too, she could have been killed going to Volterra with Alice."

"That was Alice not Rose Emmett. I think you must give her the benefit of the doubt and the longer you stay away the worse it will be and the harder to return. Think about it son."

"I will, I thought about looking for Jasper but I wouldn't have the faintest idea where to start."

"I think you have to leave him to his friends Emmett, they were with him when he got free of Maria, they know what to do."

"I guess so. Are you and Esme doing OK?"

"Yes but we heard from Marcus and that's the other reason I'm ringing. I've been invited to join the new Volturi, build a new power base and open up Volterra to more vampires."

"Right, you going?"

"That's up to Esme but if you and Rose are staying with us and we really hope you will then its up to you too."

"What does Rose say?"

"She's waiting for you to make a decision. I think perhaps if the two of you could talk Emmett..."

"Yeah OK I'll ring her Carlisle."

I'd done all I could, it was up to Emmett now but I hoped he would ring Rose, she really needed to hear from him.

Two hours later Rose came down stairs looking a lot brighter and I knew she'd spoken to Emmett,

"Emmett's coming home Carlisle, thank you for speaking to him for me"

"Glad to help, I just made a suggestion that's all. Did he mention moving to Italy?"

"No, just that he thought we aught to talk and that wasn't possible over the phone so he was coming home. He should be here sometime later this week."

When Esme heard she was relieved and thrilled, like me she thought once they sat down and talked they would find a way through their problems, they loved each other and that was the most important thing.

"I think I'll wait until he gets back before I ring Eleazer, depending on what they decide I can offer for him to accompany us or not. I think a change would be the best thing for the family, we have to move forward Esme, however much it hurts."

"I know and if the two of them make their peace then I guess we should go with or without them, after all they're all grown up and they go off on their own often enough anyway and I think after this there will be another extended holiday."

"I think you're probably right Esme, I certainly hope so."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

I was mighty relieved when we reached the airport and I could get free of Jake,

"Thank you for the lift but you don't need to wait for my flight to be called"

He smiled sarcastically,

"Meaning get the hell away from me Jake"

"You said it not me."

"I understand you were upset with me Bella but are you going to treat me like this for ever?"

"For ever? No Jake, that's a long time and I expect to be out of Forks soon so I wont have to treat you like anything. Goodbye"

I took my bag from him and walked away from the car towards the terminal hearing the car door slam as he got back inside. I didn't turn to wave I just carried on walking until I joined the rest of the passengers going into the terminal building. I heaved a sigh of relief that I was free of him for now although I had a horrible feeling he might be waiting when I flew back in and I considered not giving Charlie my return flight details, I was very tempted.

The flight was fine and I had the three seats to myself so I took out a book and made myself comfortable. At the other end I was relaxed although Jasper was still at the back of my mind, I just couldn't shake him for some reason although he'd made it clear he was through with not only me but the Cullens too. I was just relieved he had two friends, or three counting the woman Charlotte I hadn't met, I just hoped they could help him through his depression after finding out what a bitch Alice had been. I found it difficult to believe she had engineered Edwards death even now. I saw Renee waiting for me the same time she saw me and rushed over to hug me already talking about the arrangements she'd made so I missed half of them.

"Bella you look pale and you've lost weight. I knew you wouldn't eat properly living with your father."

That was a joke as I'd done the cooking when I lived with her and I'd got Charlie eating more healthily too.

We caught a cab to the hotel Renee had arranged and went up to our room, Renee telling me all she'd been doing since I left. The courses she'd been taking,

"I never knew I was so good at painting, I wish you could see the still life I did last, the fruit looks almost edible."

The new friends she made among the team mates of Phil's,

"There are a couple of really friendly girls, Ashley and Shirley but one of the girls is a real bitch Bella. She looks down on the rest of us as if she is a queen, well little Mrs Santos will get what's coming to her one of these days"

I realised nothing had changed for Renee, she even had Phil to follow her up and put everything right she messed up or forgot. I wasn't really missed at all which I didn't mind, a mother shouldn't be reliant on her teenage daughter to keep her organised after all.

"Now before I forget, tomorrow morning I'll take you to see Savannah, I told her how good you are at organising things and she's roped you in to arrange the seating plan and the table settings, you will make the place look wonderful"

"Isn't she using a wedding planner?"

"Well she was but they didn't see things the way she wanted them so she decided to do the rest herself with my help"

Now I was worried, in fact I was ready to break out in a cold sweat, the Renee and Savannah I remembered couldn't organise a tea party let alone a wedding and I could see why Savannah had insisted I come. Still it would keep my mind occupied for a couple of days and maybe I could stop thinking about Jasper, it was starting to make me feel physically sick!

Renee and I spent the evening rehashing old times and then I had to tell her all about Charlie and what he was doing, if I was left alone too much or put on,

"I told your father he mustn't put on you, you have your own life to lead after all"

I kept quiet, after all what could I say that wouldn't start an argument?

The next morning after breakfast Savannah appeared with an arm full of folders which she handed to me with a sigh of relief,

"I am so glad you're here Bella, when Renee offered your services I was so relieved. I never imagined that a wedding could be so complicated. I need caffeine"

While she and Renee sat chatting about the dress and her two nieces who were going to be floral girls I opened the folders and at first it didn't seem too bad, a lot of the main organisation was in place, the venue, the caterers, the minister and the flowers but looking closer I saw Savannah had cancelled the menu the wedding planners had agreed and the caterers were waiting for her revised menu with only three days to go.

"Ah Savannah, have you rung the caterers?"

"No, I thought you could do that for me Bella. I never know what to say."

"Do you know what you want?"

"Oh yes, I told the planner I wanted a hog roast but she said that wasn't really suitable."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially when I told her I wanted the catering staff in authentic western gear"

I could see this turning into a remake of City Slickers!

By the time she finished with her slightly strange list of complaints and alterations I could see why the wedding planner had baulked. Where the heck were we supposed to find a rodeo show, a tribe of native American Indians in full 1800's costumes and a mechanical rodeo bull? This was an impossible list so I talked her out of some of the more difficult things and then set to work. The only good thing was that I had a huge budget to play with and I was going to need it if I were to pull this off.

I hit pay dirt with a talent agency in Boulder who were quite sure they could get me the cowboys and a few "Indians" too. They also gave me a few numbers to try for the mechanical bull. The caterers were trying their best but it was up to us to dig the fire pit and supply the spit. Savannah rang her husband to be, a wealthy rancher or at least a wealthy wannabe rancher and he agreed to get the digging sorted out for us. This took most of the day while the other two chatted and went out for lunch, to tell the truth I was relieved to get the place to myself for a little while, any more wedding talk and I would scream! The flower girls were dressed as cowgirls with miniature Stetsons and boots so I didn't have anything to do there except arrange for someone to collect the dresses which wouldn't be ready until the morning of the wedding. The seamstress had offered to have them delivered but Savannah thought her fee for doing so was too much so now I had to find someone free to do that and it was out of town so more difficult still. At least she was doing the brides gown too although Savannah was very close mouthed about that. I dreaded to think what she would appear as, probably a captive "Indian" squaw!

By dinner I was tired and I ached from sitting at the phone so long but I was treated to a very nice meal in the hotel restaurant and a glass of wine in our room afterwards.

"Well that's a relief"

Savannah was looking at her list checking everything I'd sorted then handed it back to me,

"So just the table plan and someone to pick up the dresses, I would never have got it all done in time Bella"

"I thought you wouldn't need a seating plan if its a barbecue. People can sit where they like can't they?"

By the time Savannah had finished educating me in the ways of "exclusive" barbecues I understood no one went up to be served straight from the spit, there would be servers going round all the time with fresh sliced pork. Dressed as cowboys of course! While rodeo rope tricks were entertaining the guests. I was thankful I'd persuaded her that cow branding was a little OTT! I changed my mind, this was going to be more Blazing Saddles than City Slickers!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Charlotte

Peter left as planned and The Major and I settled down to wait for the foal to arrive, normally he would be excited at the prospect and wondering if it were to be another female or a colt. If a boy he and Peter usually kept it and broke it between them but there was no sign of excitement or even interest in his eyes and when I tried to speak to him about it he just shrugged,

"Makes no difference Charlotte. A horse is a horse"

That statement scared me most of all because it was totally alien coming from his lips, he loved horses with a passion, or at least he had until now. I tried to bring up Volterra but he cut me dead and when I mentioned Alice he just got up and walked out,

"Not interested Charlotte. I don't care"

I was sad because he sounded as if he meant it and if we didn't do something soon I thought he might just drift away and we might never get him back. Where was she? Had I been wrong? I rarely was but I supposed this could be one of those occasions, I just hoped not for his sake. I needed the mare to hold out a couple more days and so far she was cooperating but I knew that could change in a heartbeat so I kept my fingers crossed.

"I hope you aren't expecting some kind of miracle Charlotte"

I had been sitting on the porch putting some last minute touches to an outfit I was making and I hadn't noticed him arrive.

"Sorry?"

"I said don't waste your energy hoping for a miracle. That is why you sent Peter away with the mare due any time wasn't it?"

"Peter had urgent business in town Major"

"Sure. Well as soon as he gets back I'm taking off."

"Where will you go?"

He shrugged,

"Doesn't matter, whichever way calls to me as I leave."

"What will you do?"

"Travel"

"Where?"

"No where special"

"You can't just keep on the move Major"

"Sure I can, there's nothing to hold me anywhere, I'll just keep moving until something turns up or I get tired of my own company."

"Why don't you stay?"

"Because you'll keep trying to tell me that life isn't over, that I have opportunities and years ahead to find someone. I don't want an opportunity Charlotte, I don't want another life, its over rated as it is. Life is over rated and relationships most certainly are."

"Mine with Peter isn't"

"No? Well maybe you were just lucky. Anyway Ill sit with Ashar tonight, I have nothing else to do"

"I could join you"

He just shook his head and walked away,

"I'm tired of talking Charlotte, I have nothing left to say."

"Don't do this Major, you're better and stronger than you think and there is someone out there for you. Someone coming."

He didn't even smile although he'd heard those words before,

"No Charlotte, there's no one coming, not for me, not any more. What is it they say? Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Well I wont be shamed again and once the foal is born I'm leaving and I wont be back. I don't want you to come looking for me either. I don't need saving, I need leaving alone."

I went back into the house as the phone rung, it was Peter waiting for an update but I had no good news for him, I told him what The Major had said and he sounded flat when he spoke again,

"I guess he's right Charlotte. We can't spend our lives trying to force him to wait, to look for his mate when every time he finds a woman she treats him like crap. Maybe he's right, maybe he is meant to be alone, some of us just are."

"I'll never believe that Peter. I know she's out there, I know she's coming, its just how long it takes."

"Well if she turns up after he leaves you can point her in the right direction or tell her to give up on it and go home. Look for someone else."

I knew he was right but it hurt, after all he'd done for us, for Peter and I individually and collectively it felt wrong to just let him walk away and think of him spending eternity alone because even if he felt the pull he would fight it all the way and he could be stubborn that way, we were only too well aware of that.

"Are you having fun?"

"No, but I plan on doing so when I get back."

I couldn't help a laugh, Peter was hopeless,

"I love you Peter Whitlock"

"Love you too Charlotte."

I put the phone down and looked out the window to see The Major sitting on the fence watching the sunset where usually he would be in the stable with the horses, especially one so close to foaling.

Sighing I folded the dress I just finished and put it in the box with the others ready to be collected the next day. I did a few weddings and fancy dress costumes just to keep my hand in and everyone always seemed happy with my work although Peter thought it was all a waste of time but then he could never get the idea of fancy dress.

"Why the fuck would I want to dress up as some imaginary creature or someone I'm not and parade around the streets?"

"Its called having fun Peter, remember that?"

"I have plenty of fun with my clothes off, I don't need to dress up as a fucking nun or fairy for that."

My husband was at the back of the queue when imagination was being handed out. He wasn't big on weddings either, we never had one and his thoughts were well known among our friends,

"What's the point in getting all dressed up to say a few words, embarrass yourself and everyone around you only to take them off as soon as you can to make like bunnies? Personally I'll just skip the first bit, Char knows I love her and I know she's crazy about me, what else do we need?"

It was the one thing I regretted, never having a wedding, I thought every woman should have the opportunity to be a princess for a day.

During the night our mare started to act restless and started sweating a little so the birth was getting close. I thought she might deliver the next day and I was sure now that I wouldn't be able to detain The Major afterwards so I had more or less given up hope which upset me. I found him sitting in the stable the next morning watching her but this mare had presented problems before so that was just a sensible precaution because he didn't look interested or excited, just bored.

"How is she?"

"OK, nothing out of the ordinary so far."

"Do you want me to stay here while you hunt?"

He got up,

"OK"

That was it, just OK and he was gone leaving me frustrated, he should be enjoying this, he loved to see new born foals, it thrilled him so why was he so disinterested now? I sat in the barn for a while then as nothing much was happening I went back to the house to wait for the courier to collect the dresses. Usually I arranged my own but the client had been rather difficult about it so I agreed she could make her own arrangements. I didn't think I'd do another wedding, it was just too much hassle. I enjoyed making the dresses, it was the interaction with the humans that spoilt the mood for me. I guessed usually they were worried things might go wrong or something would ruin their big day so much they forgot to enjoy the build up to their great occasion. That was something I would never do if I got the opportunity, I would savour every moment of the process from picking the date to walking down the aisle and everything in between.


	37. Chapter 37

**A very Happy New Year to all my readers and reviewers. I will be posting this evening but not tomorrow or Friday morning, let the hang over abate! Things will be back to normal Friday afternoon all being well. Love Jules xx**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Emmett

I knew I should go back, every fibre of my being cried out to be reunited with my mate but my brain said there was something else that was important. I wanted to know that Jazz was OK but I had no way of tracing him except through Peter and I wasn't sure how much he would be prepared to tell me, we had become closer through our trip to Volterra but the Cullens in general weren't his favourite people. Still I had to try so I rang his cell phone,

"Emmett Cullen, this is getting to be a habit, one I'm not sure I like. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to find out how Jazz is."

"Right, the guy your sister beat the crap out of mentally... yeah I remember. Well lets just say he's not winning any personality contests right now."

"Is he with you? I'd really like to speak to him"

"No he isn't but even if he were I doubt he'd speak to you. My friend has gone all dark and brooding, can't imagine why...wait a minute...yeah I can...something to do with the Cullens"

"Peter really, I didn't do anything and I only want to help. Would he speak to me if I came?"

"Came where? Here? Fuck is nowhere safe from you? Look why don't you kiss and make up with that icicle you call a mate and just stay the hell away from The Major. He's having a hard time of it right now and I think seeing you might just make matters worse."

"You're in Colorado aren't you?"

"Yeah Boulder why?"

"Well I'm in Utah now, how about I visit? If he doesn't want to see me I'll leave but at least let me try"

"What the fuck are you doing in Utah? Are the rest of the Cullens with you?"

"No just me"

I waited as he thought about it

"Look Peter, you owe me, he is my friend too"

"OK I'll meet you in town and you can follow me to the ranch."

"I'll be there in the morning where do you want to meet?

"At the Sommers Bausch Observatory. Noon. I'll be waiting for you."

Bella

Well having sorted out all the final preparations including a seating plan that needed a calculator and a slide rule to work out with the various family feuds to take into account I was exhausted and Savannah decided we needed a little leisure time to relax before the big day so first thing in the morning she dragged Renee and I out for a little retail therapy and after that and a late breakfast we headed for the Sommers Bausch Observatory. I'd read about it and decided it was somewhere I wanted to visit much to the horror of the other two who found the idea a real bore and dropped me off promising to be back in a couple of hours to pick me up. I didn't mind, it gave me a couple of hours peace and I could have a stroll around part of the campus too. There were a lot of people around and I found it too claustrophobic in the observatory for long so I went outside to sit on a bench and enjoy the fresh air and views of the mountains. They reminded me a little of Italy and of course that led to Volterra and on to Jasper. Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? He was driving me crazy and I hardly knew him really. I looked around at the people and for a moment thought I saw Peter standing in the shadow of the building, great now I was seeing things! Then a truck pulled up and I looked away. When I looked back the space was empty and the truck was pulling away but I recognised the driver as Emmett Cullen. So perhaps it had been Peter I'd seen after all. I waved to attract his attention but he never looked back my way and I soon lost sight of the truck in the traffic.

Emmett

I was a little early but Peter was already there waiting for me and jumped in the truck so I pulled back out into the traffic,

"Care to tell me which way I'm going?"

"Yeah stay on this road till I tell you to pull in."

I nodded, he didn't look pleased to see me but then again I hadn't expected a warm welcome still we only went about a mile when he told me to pull in.

"But its a motel"

"Pull in"

I did as he said and cut the engine looking round,

"Why have we stopped here?"

"What kind of game are you playing Cullen? I may look fucking stupid but trust me, its only a mask I wear."

"I still don't know what you're talking about Peter. You told me to meet you here so I did. Where's Jazz?"

"Tell me about Bella Swan."

"What do you want to know? She was Edwards girlfriend, he left her because he couldn't keep her safe as a human and he wouldn't change her. She tried to commit suicide or didn't, I don't know which. Edward thought she was dead and went to Volterra to ask the Volturi to kill him. Alice took Bella there to try saving him, or so she said and you know the rest."

"Very funny Cullen."

He put a hand on the door and I stopped him,

"Hey you told me you'd take me to see Jazz. So what game are you playing?"

"Tell me about Bella Swan"

"I just did. What else do you want to know?"

"What was she doing at the observatory?"

"The observatory? Here? She's home in Forks or that's where her dad took her from Seattle."

"So I didn't just see her sitting on a bench outside the observatory?"

"No...I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about"

"Turn the truck round and drive back there now"

Bella

I felt sick that I'd missed a chance to find out how Jasper was but I had no way of finding them in a strange city when I had no address or last name so I rang Renee and she and Savannah picked me up to drive back to the hotel for a sauna before dinner. I had come so close to speaking to Emmett or Peter and missed them and now I had no way to find out if Jasper was OK or if Emmett and Rose had finally made up although I hadn't seen her in the truck. Renee didn't notice anything but Savannah did,

"Are you OK Bella you're very quiet."

"Oh that's just Bella, she's a little mouse aren't you? Did you enjoy the observatory? There were certainly a lot of people around. My feet are killing me and I'm really looking forward to that sauna and massage Savvy."

"I think I'll have a rest, I don't really want a sauna."

"Oh Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes thanks. I'll meet you in the restaurant afterwards though."

"OK my love. You haven't forgotten you are picking the dresses up in the morning have you? I don't want to be panicking at lunchtime"

"Don't worry I'll get the directions and I'll be back mid morning. That way you can relax, the wedding isn't until six don't forget."

"Yes, I can't believe it Renee I'm finally getting married."

"Well I hope first time round works better for you than it did for me Savvy."

I hated that nickname but Savannah didn't seen to mind so I shut out their chatter and looked out of the window hoping to see the truck again but it was a forlorn hope and soon we were back at the hotel.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry folks I think the gremlins are playing around tonight, drunk already perhaps, them not me! Jules x**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Peter

I had no idea what was going on, only that it seemed pretty odd that I'd thought I saw Bella Swan here in Boulder. I wasn't going to tell Charlotte though, she'd think I was going crazy, nor was I going to get myself in deep shit by arriving back at the ranch before the weekend so Emmett and I went back to my motel room and I explained how things stood.

"So he's not getting over it?"

"Did you expect him to Emmett? After all Alice did to him? Especially taking into account Maria."

"Yeah, he never said anything much about her and Alice just said he'd had a hard time of it. I guess if she dumped him for another guy it would hurt more the second time round"

"If she dumped him for another guy? You really don't know anything do you Cullen?"

"No, why don't you fill me in as we have time to spare. If it were anyone but Jazz I'd forget it and go back to Rose, we need to sort things out."

"You still not forgiven your mate? Listen to me, however much you hate what she did bear in mind she was played just like The Major and the rest of the family, Bella too. Don't ruin your life by being too macho to forgive her. Charlotte and I haven't always seen eye to eye, I guess I'm not the easiest guy to get along with, but we always made up. Never stay away too long, you might find you left it too late one day."

"I guess. I'll give her a ring, let her know where I am so she understands I've been delayed then maybe you could tell me a bit of Jazzes history."

"Maybe."

Rose

When Emmett rang I was scared he was going to tell me he'd changed his mind, that he wasn't coming back.

"Emmett, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to explain why I'm going to be a little longer than I thought. I met up with Peter, Jazz is still with them but I think he's in a bad way so I want to talk to him before I come home."

"I understand and please give him my love, tell him how sorry I am"

"I will, see you Rose"

At least he'd rung and he was still coming home so there was hope. I ran downstairs to tell Esme who was finishing some sketches for a client. She smiled hearing my news,

"I'm happy for you Rose, it sounds like you and Em will be able to get over this. Its a relief Jasper's still with Peter and Charlotte too, if anyone can help him its those two."

"I hope so, Emmett didn't sound too hopeful though, he said Jazz is in a bad way. If only he had someone he could talk to"

"Yes but unfortunately he's not the type to talk about his feelings Rose, he's a very private person."

Charlotte

By the following morning I knew the mare would be foaling before very long, time was running out. I thought quickly then went to find The Major who was sitting in the barn staring at the floor looking detached,

"Will you be OK if I leave for a couple of hours? I have a delivery to make in town"

He looked up disinterestedly but nodded,

"I think I can manage."

"I'll be as quick as I can"

"Don't rush I've nowhere else to be"

I wanted to slap him, throw something, anything to get a reaction but I knew there was no point so I just thanked him and went back to the house. Inside I looked through my work folder until I found the telephone number for my client but as I picked up the phone it began to ring.

"Whitlock ranch"

"Oh hello, I'm Bella Swan, ringing on behalf of Savannah Edwards. Its about the dresses. I've been roped in to collect them from you and I wondered if you could give me some directions only I'm not from around here."

Bella Swan? Could it be? I had to find out for sure,

"I take it you're here for the wedding then. Did you come far?"

"Forks Washington so yes quite a way."

So it was her and she hadn't recognised my voice, I decided to play along.

"Actually I was going to offer to bring the dresses to you."

"Really? That would be great if you could only I know Savannah had a little problem with paying for a courier."

"Yes she did but I'm coming in to town personally so I can do it if you like. Maybe we could meet for coffee?"

"That would be wonderful, where?"

"How about your hotel? It would save you having to transport them on and I'd like to meet you"

Bella

When I put the phone down I felt as if there was more than just a drop off going on, Mrs Whitlock seemed eager to meet me or so it sounded but maybe it was just me reading too much into her words. I'd woken up with a feeling of anticipation, as if something were going to happen, something that would impact me but all I had to look forward too was the stress of this wedding because I knew Savannah would be looking to me to make sure everything went smoothly and I really hated the thought of the pressure. I had decided that if I ever got married it would be a quick trip to Vegas and no frills, no guests, just a yes I do and off we go. I couldn't see my fairytale husband and I doubted it was going to be any time soon, not that I wanted to get married in any case, my mother had put me right off that idea. I told Renee that I was collecting the dresses just to get away from her for a few hours, she and Savannah were winding each other up into a frenzy and I did not want to become a part of that little drama so while they went to the beauty parlour I stayed in our room enjoying the peace as I finished my breakfast and read the paper.

I kept checking the clock and at ten I took myself down to the restaurant to wait for Mrs Whitlock to appear. When she did I almost dropped my coffee, it was Charlotte, Peter's wife and I hadn't recognised her voice on the phone. She smiled seeing my surprise but it was short lived,

"I thought I might be a surprise, Peter always says I sound strange on the phone. Well I bet you didn't expect to see me again so soon did you Bella"

I shook my head as I hugged her,

"Its so good to see you Charlotte. I thought I saw Peter and Emmett yesterday in town but I didn't know you lived here and I certainly didn't know you made wedding dresses."

"Just a hobby of mine Bella. I had the dresses sent up to your room, I hope that was OK."

"Of course. Please sit down. I'm glad I've seen you, do you know how Jasper is? "

"You were worried?"

"Yes, its really odd but I've..."

"Been thinking about him? Dreaming about him? You can't get him out of your mind can you?"

I looked at her,

"How did you know that? Is he with you?"

"Yes but not for much longer and in answer to your question he's not doing at all well. In fact he's pretty bad but I think maybe if you were to talk to him..."

I nodded,

"OK but I'm leaving Boulder tomorrow afternoon and I've got the wedding today so I don't have much time."

"You wont need much. If you can get away this evening it would be a great help. I could pick you up if you like."

"Or I could go with you now. Everything is ready, I just have to be back for four, I'll leave Renee and Savannah a note."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

I sat watching the mare knowing it wasn't going to be long now and hoping Charlotte would be back, she always enjoyed seeing the new born foal take its first steps. Once upon a time I had too but now nothing touched me, I couldn't let anything touch me, I didn't want to feel anything. This way was better, it was cold and sterile but there was no pain and no regrets. When the foal started its arrival Charlotte still wasn't back, not that it mattered I did what was necessary and both mother and foal came through it fine. It was a colt and once upon a time I would have felt a thrill at this knowing Peter and I would watch it grow into a fine stallion, broken and ridden by us but now it was just another horse. It was as if a switch had been flicked and all the warmth and light had gone out of my world but that was just the way I wanted it, self protection. I did what was necessary and then went to the house to wash up and pack my stuff, I'd stayed as Charlotte asked but now the foal was safely delivered I could leave, although where I would go I had no idea, I would get in my car and just drive, possibly headed north, Canada was a possibility, a land of ice and snow, cold and hard like me. I could lose myself in its waste lands and not see anyone unless I chose to. I preferred the idea of solitude, no one to worry about, no one to care about, just myself.

I was just coming down the stairs when I heard Charlotte's car coming back, great it meant I could leave without having to say goodbye to Peter, he'd only try to stop me and I didn't want to argue with him, it was pointless and I felt too weary to try. Hearing two doors slam I groaned, well you couldn't have everything, so I squared my shoulders for the confrontation to come but it wasn't quite the one I expected. As I walked into the kitchen a familiar scent hit me and I hesitated, Bella? No, it couldn't be, why would she be here in Peter's house, here in Boulder? I took a further step and sure enough there she was... standing in the doorway.

"Bella?"

She smiled seeing me and walked forward,

"Jasper? I've been so worried about you."

"Why are you here?"

"In Boulder? For a wedding, my mother's friend is getting married later today. Here now? Because Charlotte made the wedding dresses, she knew me and when I asked about you she suggested I might see you if I wanted to."

"And you did? Want to? Why?"

"Of course I wanted to see you, I told you I've been worried about you. You were so hurt when we parted."

"Well I'm fine Bella, you don't need to worry any more. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go"

"Go? Charlotte said you were staying here with Peter and herself."

"I was but I'm not needed any longer and I need to move on"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, anywhere, does it matter?"

"Are you angry with me?"

I was shocked she should think so and I hated that she'd made me feel something.

"Angry? Why should I be angry with you?"

"I have no idea, because I started all this with my cliff diving maybe. I feel responsible."

"No one is responsible but Alice for taking us all for fools and me for being the biggest fool. You should go home Bella. Attend your wedding and go home, live your life"

"And you? What will you do?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because I...I'm your friend. I don't want to think of you hurting with no one to comfort you"

"And you think you could comfort me? A mere child? Bella do you have any idea who I am, what I've done during my long years as a vampire? I think if you did you would run screaming from me, so let me save you the bother, there is nothing you can do for me so just run along little child."

Bella

As he spoke I understood just how much the events in Volterra had affected him, he was hurting so much he couldn't bear any more and he had turned away from everyone he cared about. Yes, even me, I knew he cared or he wouldn't have tried to keep me safe but he had been betrayed before and now a second time and he wasn't prepared to trust again but he had to. I knew a little about him and I knew he was an empath, Edward had explained that to me, his whole life was spent surrounded by the emotions of everyone around him, he had learned to trust his instincts because he could feel but feeling had caused him such pain he was trying to insulate himself from any more feelings. Jasper didn't want to feel any more and that was a tragedy.

"Jasper I know its not my place to tell you what to do but running doesn't solve anything."

"And here speaks the voice of experience"

His laugh held no humour just an aching pain.

"Go away Bella"

He pushed past me out into the yard and as I turned I heard him talking to Charlotte,

"Was this your idea? Did you really think seeing her would make any difference to my decision? If you did then you don't know me at all Charlotte and perhaps that's for the best. We'll part as strangers."

Charlotte reacted as if she'd been physically hit and that annoyed me, she was his friend, she cared and yet all he did was to hurt her.

"You know I heard a few things about you Jasper, from Edward and the others but not one of them told the truth."

"So its finally got through to you Bella."

"Yes, Jasper Hale is a coward."

I turned and walked inside the house praying I would make it and not be killed where I stood as I heard the hiss of anger from him and a shocked gasp from Charlotte. I had only taken two steps inside when I felt the buffeting of his rapid movement. He stood in front of me and I could see he was angry, well even that was better than the indifference I'd seen earlier.

His finger pointed in my face,

"You do not get to call me a coward Bella Swan. You know nothing about me so don't presume to judge me"

"Get your finger out of my face Jasper, I'm not a little child and I find that insulting. I understand the pain you are going through but that doesn't give you the right to lash out at others. You want to sulk, be my guest, but don't pretend you are doing anything noble, you're running away and that makes you a coward in my book."

He grabbed my arm squeezing tightly but I gritted my teeth refusing to cry out in pain,

"Go on, hit me if it makes you feel better."

"You think you know me? You know my life? Well lets see how long you last living it with me"

He pulled me over to his car ignoring Charlotte's pleas to set me free and opened the door pushing me inside and across sliding in beside me and starting the engine.

"Say goodbye to your friend Bella, you might not see her again"

I wasn't scared, just angry that he could treat Charlotte and I like this so I turned to him,

"Just shut up and drive."


	40. Chapter 40

**Well folks Happy 2015, its back to business again now. Many thanks to everyone who read my stories and those who took time to review in 2014. I may not answer the reviews in person, I don't get much time with writing!, but I assure you I read every one. Jules x**

Chapter Forty

Peter

I could tell from Charlotte's voice when she rang that there was a problem and the only thing I could think of was the mare.

"Did you call the vet Charlotte? What happened? Was it a breech?"

"What? Peter you aren't listening, its not the mare, she had a colt and he's fine."

"Then what the fuck has your panties in such a twist?"

"Its The Major, he's left"

"Well we knew it was coming and I told you that you were reaching Char. We just have to give him some time to lick his wounds then we'll find him and I'll knock some sense into that thick skull of his, he always pulls this shit and ever time I..."

"Peter, shut up and listen"

That pulled me up short, Char never spoke to me like that usually, something had her flustered.

"Well?"

"I took the dresses into town this morning and guess who was there to take them from me"

"Fuck, is this twenty questions? I don't know, Ivana Trump? Victoria Beckham? Stop playing games Char."

"Bella Swan."

"Fuck it, I knew I'd seen her when I met up with Emmett Cullen. What did she want?"

"It was just a coincidence, the girl getting married is a friend of her mother's but she asked me about The Major"

"Just a minute, I know I'm not going to like the rest of this story."

"She wanted to speak to The Major so I brought her home with me."

"You did what? Great move! I'll bet he was over the fucking moon with that."

"Peter he took her off with him. I've never seen him in a mood like this, it was really scary."

"Where did they go?"

"I have no idea, he just drove off with her and now I have to get her back before the wedding this evening or explain to her mother where she is."

"You think they've gone, not just for a ride in the country?"

"The mood he was in I wouldn't be surprised to find her drained body on the road side. She really wound him up, she called him a coward."

I closed my eyes and swore under my breath,

"Does she have a death wish Charlotte? We have to find them. Which way did they go?"

"He headed north but they could be anywhere."

"Yeah I get that, well I guess a little tracking is in order. Drive back to town and meet me at the motel. Emmett can come with us, he might have more luck talking to Bella than me. If not I'll knock some sense into the dozy bitch personally"

I explained to Emmett what had happened as we waited for Charlotte to join us.

"You think he might hurt her Peter?"

"Right now I have no idea what he might do Emmett, he's not acting normal. We need to find him and the girl before they disappear altogether. Any idea where he might be headed?"

"No, I thought he always headed to your place if there were trouble."

"Right well I guess I'd better see if I can get a fix on him, I usually can if there's trouble."

I closed my eyes cursing the bad luck that brought Bella here right now. A day later and he'd have been gone. If I'd approached her when I thought I'd seen her yesterday I could have prevented it so I guess to a certain extent it was my fault too but I wasn't going to admit that to Charlotte, a man has his pride!

Jasper

I had no idea why I'd taken Bella with me, what was I going to do with a human girl? I could drain her but something stopped that train of thought before it got any further. Not that I was against killing a human to feed, not any more. As things stood I wouldn't feel their pain or my guilt and it would stop this terrible burning in my throat that was always there torturing me and which felt even worse having Bella this close to me in a stuffy car. I wound my window down glancing over at her. She looked concerned but not scared and I didn't understand.

"Why aren't you afraid Bella?"

"Why should I be? You wont hurt me Jasper."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure. You have no idea what I'm capable of. You've only ever seen the Cullens, the polite civilised face of the vampire."

"You forget I saw James, he was hardly civilised. I don't believe for one moment you are anything like him"

"Oh you're right there. James was a pussy cat, he was nothing, nothing, compared to me"

"Do you want me to be afraid of you? Is that what this is about? Will my fear make you feel any better?"

"I don't care if you fear me or not Bella. I don't care about anything."

"That's a lie. You might even believe it at the moment but its still a lie. If you were the monster you think you are then you would never have stayed with the Cullens, Carlisle wouldn't have allowed it.

"Carlisle is easily won over, he sees what he wants to see Bella and as you know we vampires are very good at making you see what we want you to see."

"So, I'm in a car with a homicidal vampire who is not only crazy but a coward to boot. Are you going to kill me or talk me to death? I'm just curious only I have a wedding to attend this evening and I'd rather not be late."

"You think I'm going to let you go so you don't miss a wedding? I could go with you and kill everyone there."

"Go on then, come with me, Show me what a dangerous predator you are. Kill the wedding party, it wont make you feel any better Jasper."

"How do you know that Bella? Are you an expert on the psychology of vampires all of a sudden?"

"No, but I think I know you better than you think I do."

"You certainly think so. I thought we might take a little road trip, I can show you just what a monster I really am, maybe you'll leave me alone then."

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes"

"You're a liar Jasper. If you wanted me to leave you alone why am I here now? You could have driven away and never seen me again but you didn't. You chose to take me with you. Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you have this sickeningly romantic notion of what a vampire is and I wanted to crush that."

"Why bother? Does it bother you how I see vampires? How I see you?"

Bella

I could feel his frustration and I had no idea why I was baiting him like this but something told me it was the right thing to do. If he thought I feared him he might let me go but that would leave him in the plight he was in right now, lost and alone and I didn't want that. If he did start killing humans what then? Would I be so cool and calm? I had no idea but something told me he was close to breaking and if I didn't stay he might crack and then he would be a danger to humans and that could end only one way, his death by the Volturi, after the death of countless innocent humans. That was a price I wasn't willing to pay for my freedom so we were stuck with one another. I just wondered how Charlotte would explain my absence to Renee although as she dropped the clothes off and left no one would know for sure I went with her. I would just be a girl who went mysteriously missing from a Boulder hotel. Would I ever see Renee again? I had no idea and I couldn't look that far into the future, I had to live hour by hour and make sure I kept Jasper from tipping over the edge, I owed him that as a friend and whatever he thought we were friends, or we had been.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Renee

We were relieved to see the dresses in my room when Savannah came up with me to give Bella a few last minute instructions. I knew with her overseeing things my friend would have nothing to worry about and of course a girl was entitled to change her mind about a few things at the last minute. Changing the seating plan and getting some extra mason jars as candle holders for the tables wasn't going to be too difficult. It was only one thirty and the wedding didn't start until six. I was concerned that Bella wasn't here but thought she might have gone for some lunch at least until I saw her note and after reading it I handed it to Savannah. She looked at it and her face fell,

"What am I going to do Renee? I was counting on Bella, you said she would help and now she's gone off on her own, what am I going to do?"

"Calm down, she knows how special today is. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Lets have a glass of wine and wait for her. You should relax now."

"But if she doesn't get back in time she'll ruin everything. How could she be so thoughtless? And on my special day Renee, I thought you said she was reliable."

"She is normally Savvy. Look I'll ring the caterers and give them the change in the seating plan, I'm sure they wont mind moving a few cards."

As a matter of fact they did and it almost came to blows but eventually they agreed to help out.

"What about my table decorations? Who's going to find me two hundred mason jars and cream coloured candles?"

I shook my head,

"I've no idea Savvy, maybe you should stick to the ones you were going to use."

"I can't Renee, I set my heart on the mason jars when I read about them last night. It will ruin the whole look if I don't get them."

By two Bella hadn't returned and my poor friend was becoming distraught so I tried Bella's phone but it just rang and rang. Why wasn't she answering? Was it some game? Was she deliberately trying to ruin Savvy's big day? I decided to ring the Whitlock woman, maybe she knew where Bella was, after all Bella had left with her, or at least I thought that's what the note meant but she could have left at the same time perhaps or was Mrs Whitlock giving her a lift somewhere? It was most vexing, all of it! The Whitlock phone rang and rang and I thought I was going to be out of luck there too but finally she answered.

"Is that Mrs Whitlock?"

"Yes"

"This is Renee Dwyer, I'm ringing to see if you can tell me where my daughter is. I believe you met her this morning."

There was a short silence, maybe the woman was a little slow, then she answered me,

"You are Bella Swan's mother?"

"Yes my dear I am"

I thought talking slow might help, she must be one of those women who were marvellous with their hands but didn't have much up top,

"I understand you gave her a lift. Could you tell me where to?"

"Where to? Oh I see. I dropped her in town, I think she said she wanted to get some make up."

"I'm sorry?"

"I think that's what she said, I'm not sure but as I was going into town I didn't mind. Why? Is there something wrong with the dresses?"

"Oh no, they're lovely its just we can't find Bella and my friend has a few last minute jobs she needs doing but if you just gave her a lift I guess you can't help me. Thank you"

I put the phone down no further forward.

"I hate dealing with those country folk, so slow!"

"No news on Bella though?"

"No, I don't think the woman had any idea what I was talking about. How did you find her?"

"Rusty's sister used her and was very impressed. She seemed competent enough and you just look at the dresses."

"Yes well she may be red hot with a needle but she was at the back of the queue when they were handing out smarts!"

Charlotte

I put the phone down thinking fast, Peter and Emmett were out looking for The Major and I'd come back home to watch over our latest arrival. At least there was no thought that Bella had come here so I was in the clear. All I could do was tell the police the same story when they came asking and I knew they would once Bella's mother reported her daughter missing which she would in a few hours. I didn't think Peter had a hope of finding The Major and persuading him to hand over Bella quickly enough so we would just have to hope she was smart enough to keep herself alive until it dawned on him why he'd taken her. I knew he was fighting his own instincts both as The Major and Jasper Hale and one or the other would prove stronger but with Bella I thought Jasper might just have the edge. She had to make him feel again, once he did that I knew he would recognise her for his mate. If she didn't and he killed her then he was doomed, he would never survive that knowledge not even as The Major.

Renee

When Bella still wasn't back or answering her phone by four I started to worry, maybe something had happened to her. Her phone was still ringing and then going to voice mail so it was switched on, so why wasn't she answering it? Could it be because she was unable to? Had she run into some crazy person and been kidnapped? I decided to ring Charlie, she might have contacted him, if not perhaps he could tell me what to do.

"What are you going to do Renee?"

"Ring Charlie, he'll know what to do."

"And if he tells you to ring the police?"

"Then that's what I'll do Savvy"

"But what about my wedding? You have to be there, you're my best friend. I can't get married without you. Can't you leave it just a little longer? At least until the ceremony is over? Please Renee I need you"

I looked at her in astonishment, my daughter was missing and she wanted to wait until after her wedding to ring the police? Was she crazy? I knew I wasn't the best parent in the world but this was important, my little girl could be in serious danger.

"No Savvy I can't wait, this is Bella we're talking about"

Savvy grabbed the dresses off the bed and flounced to the door,

"Right well if she's more important than giving your best friend a few hours then go ahead. I'll go to my room and manage alone"

The door slammed as she disappeared but I was busy ringing Charlie.

When he answered the phone he was surprised to hear my voice but he caught on to my tone,

"What's the matter Renee?"

"Its Bella, she's gone missing"

"What exactly happened?"

"I'm not over reacting Charlie if that's what you think. We went out this morning and she was going to collect the wedding dresses. It turned out the seamstress delivered them instead and she dropped Bella in town. She left me a note saying she'd see us later and not to worry but we haven't seen her or heard a word since and she's not answering her phone."

"Did you have an argument?"

"No we didn't."

"Are you sure she isn't answering her phone? She's not in the hotel somewhere or at the wedding venue already?"

"She isn't answering her phone and we checked, she's not at the ranch,"

"Have you spoken to the woman who delivered the dresses?"

"Yes she said she dropped Bella in town but she doesn't sound very bright."

"Whereabouts in town?"

"I don't know I didn't ask. What should I do Charlie?"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Carlisle

Knowing Esme was in agreement with my going to Italy as long as Rose and Emmett were reunited and that he was coming home I decided to approach Eleazer about the possibility of joining me. He was, as always, pleased to hear from me and we talked for a while about Edward and Alice. Of course he had his own contacts in Volterra so he knew the sad story and gave us his commiserations.

"The only reason I didn't contact you was that I thought the family had enough to be dealing with. Carmen wanted to ring Esme but I dissuaded her, Esme didn't need another female crying on her shoulder. How is poor Esme?"

"She's dealing with it. I think the worst thing for her wasn't Edwards death but Alice's betrayal. None of us could believe it at first and of course Jasper was devastated."

"Where is he? It must be difficult for him with all the memories at home"

"He never returned after finding out. He is at Peter's I understand, Emmett's gone to speak to him but I don't think he's doing very well."

"What about you? Losing Edward must have been a terrible blow for you, I know how fond of him you were."

"I'm trying to move forward Eleazer which is why I'm ringing you."

"I think I should let you know that I have heard from Marcus."

"I see. He offered you the same deal as me I take it?"

"Not as such, he told me of his vision for a new Volturi and that he had asked you to join him in Italy. I assume he was sounding me out, knowing you would be contacting me eventually."

"What did you think of his idea?"

"Very noble if he can pull it off and I'm sure he can. I'm just not convinced he will be as effective a leader as Aro and Caius even with your help Carlisle."

"Really? Why?"

"Let's face it, neither you nor Marcus are exactly cold blooded warriors and it takes a certain amount of determination and even brutality to rule our kind. Have you considered that? There are those who will see the new Volturi as weak and try their luck. Who will you send to deal with them? Will you be able to give the order for a fellow vampire to be executed? Will Marcus? I have my doubts. No, you need a single minded strong and ruthless vampire standing with you, a warrior, someone our people will fear and respect."

"So you don't think it will work? Would you be willing to join us though?"

"In Volterra? Not as things stand Carlisle, not unless you find another to stand with us. I told Marcus the same as I'm telling you and I think he agreed after some thought but who he will choose I have no idea. I can't think of many warriors who would agree to a place on the Volturi, not those who are respected enough in any case."

"Do you have any names for us?"

"Us? So you are going then?"

"Yes I think so, after so many years critical of the Volturi I finally have a chance to make things right, to see a Volturi we can be proud of."

"Then you need a warrior too and I can only think of two or three who are feared but known to have integrity, there's Darius, Jasper, or possibly Grayson although I haven't heard anything about him for a long time. If you can't persuade one of those to join the leadership then you are doomed."

"There is another possibility of course Eleazer, someone who already knows the workings of the Volturi intimately"

"You mean Felix? I did consider him but his problem is that is is associated with the old regime, Aro especially but it might work if Marcus is willing to promote him and he is willing to take the position. Its probably a better bet than my candidates, I doubt Darius would agree, Grayson as I say is missing and I understand that Jasper isn't in the best place right now."

"But if we could persuade Felix would you consider joining Marcus and myself?"

There was a long silence and I knew he was considering the proposal carefully.

"If Carmen were to agree and Felix accept a new role then yes, I would be interested Carlisle"

"Thank you for that Eleazer. I'll speak to Marcus and I'm sure he will be approaching you again."

I was relieved by Eleazer's decision because I knew he was highly regarded by many in our world, not least for his decision to leave the Volturi when he no longer agreed with their policies. I told Esme of my conversation with my friend and she was much happier at the thought of having Carmen as a friend in Italy with her.

"Why don't you speak to Marcus, see what he thinks of Eleazers suggestion, personally I can see the sense behind it, neither you nor Marcus are known to be masterful or violent and sometimes violence has to be met by like. I never thought of Felix on the side of the angels so to speak but if he was standing at Marcus side during the coup then I would say he is certainly a contender for a place on the ruling council. Carlisle there is just one thing I would like to be sure of"

"What's that Esme?"

"Sulpicia, I would never feel safe in Volterra if she were still living there and I don't think it is wise to allow her to live anyway. She is a rallying point for any dissidents and you need a clean slate."

"Are you asking him to have Sulpicia murdered?"

"See? Eleazer is indeed correct. You need someone with the stomach to do such things or you will flounder in the first year. Leadership brings with it responsibilities Carlisle and sometimes those responsibilities include making difficult decisions."

I thought about her words as I spoke to Marcus with Eleazers suggestions regarding Felix,

"I already approached Felix and he is considering his reply, I think he feels as you did that he may be too firmly connected with the old regime. As for Sulpicia I know Esme is right, it is dangerous to keep her alive but I baulk at ordering her execution. Making her pay for the things she has done yes, but taking her life is a hard decision to make my friend, one I'm not sure I am capable of in cold blood but it does give me an idea. Do you think we really need a warrior on the council or just someone with a cool head who sees the necessity for such decisions?"

"I'm not sure I understand the distinction, did you have someone in mind?"

"I think that person has put themselves into contention and they should at least consider the idea. Would you put it to her?"

"Her? You mean Esme? I don't think Esme is ruthless enough Marcus, she's a sweet gentle soul."

"A sweet gentle soul who understands the necessity to have Aro's wife executed. Speak to her or allow me to"

I was shocked at his suggestion although I saw something in it so I agreed to speak to my wife and get back to him later.

"I'm pleased that both yourself and Eleazer have agreed to become members of the Volturi, I know together we can make it into something to be proud of."

I found it difficult to bring the subject up with Esme, I was sure she would be shocked and horrified but of course she knew I had something on my mind.

"What's wrong Carlisle, you aren't really with it? Did Marcus refuse to consider Felix?"

"On the contrary he had already approached Felix and is waiting for an answer. No its something else, something to do with your thoughts on Sulpicia."

"He can't do it can he? And I bet you couldn't either. Sometimes I wonder if you really are true vampires, you have none of the ruthlessness the rest of us wrestle with. How do you do it Carlisle? How can you go through your life without wishing anyone ill? I wish I had your self control."

"That's more or less what Marcus said. He agrees with Eleazer that we need someone able to make the difficult decisions and I think he worries that putting all the emphasis for that on Felix shoulders will set our people against him. He did however have another suggestion."

"Not Jasper, I forbid you to allow that, he's hurting enough as it is and as for Darius there are too many people who don't trust his motives and I doubt he would even consider the position, he doesn't care enough to want to help. I don't know Grayson but if I remember right he is rather a loner like the other two contenders and you need a team player."

"You mean someone like you?"

"Like me?"

She laughed but then realised I was serious

"Did Marcus really suggest me?"

"He thought you were sensible and strong enough to take the difficult decisions or to suggest them for us to agree to. I told him it was absurd..."

"Oh really? And you speak for me now do you Carlisle?"

"No of course not I just thought..."

"You just thought Esme is too sweet and innocent to have the ability to take tough decisions. Maybe that's because you've never asked me to Carlisle. I know what's right and what needs to be done even if I don't always speak and I would like to answer for myself."

"But could you order the murder of Sulpicia? Think about it Esme, taking the life of another being"

"I said she should die Carlisle, that's what started this train of thought. Yes I could order a death if I thought the person proved a threat to us, to our world, I can make difficult decisions Carlisle so don't underestimate me"

I felt rather proud of my wife standing there arms folded looking determined,

"Then perhaps you should speak to Marcus yourself my love"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I glanced at my watch, it was four thirty and I knew I wasn't going to make the wedding, we'd been driving steadily north for two hours now, away from Boulder but I had no idea where.

"I need to speak to my mother before she reports me missing"

"No"

"Why? Are you afraid I'll tell her about you or your friends?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, fear is an emotion and I've given up on feeling any more"

"Then why? Just to be bloody minded?"

He reached over and pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket flipping the back off and taking out the sim card before throwing the phone out the car window,

"I said no, I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else"

I sat back thinking, at least he was still interacting with me and I took this as a good sign,

"So where are we going? I forgot to pack a toothbrush so I hope there's a mall where we stop."

He didn't answer but I saw his knuckles tighten on the wheel,

"Am I annoying you with my questions?"

He looked over again,

"No you aren't, as for where we are going you'll find out when we get there along with me. As for clothes or a tooth brush, you should have thought about that before provoking me"

"Provoking? I thought you had to feel to be provoked? Or am I wrong?"

He didn't answer,

"So you do still feel something, even if its only irritation at the human. You'll have to stop to hunt you know, you need food and so do I."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I haven't eaten since breakfast. I didn't know I was going to be kidnapped by a demented vampire."

Jasper

I knew what she was doing but I couldn't understand why. Provoking me, getting me mad was a very bad idea and she knew it but it didn't stop her, so why? Was she still trying to help me? Couldn't she see I didn't want or need her help? So why had I taken her? Why didn't I just stop the car and set her free? Set myself free? Thinking this I pulled up sharply and reached across to open her door,

"Get out"

"Why?"

"Just get out, you'll soon find someone who will take you to the closest telephone and you can be back in Boulder in a few hours."

"What about you?"

"Me? Just get out Bella."

She shook her head,

"I don't think so, I'm beginning to enjoy our little road trip, I think I'll stay,"

"Do you have some martyr complex?"

"Why? Are you going to kill me in some deeply symbolical way? I never saw myself as a martyr before."

"If you stay I will kill you, eventually"

"No you wont because if you were going to you'd have done it by now. After all you're thirsty, I can tell by the shadows under your eyes. So, either you have to go hunt or you drain me. Which is it to be?"

"What if I said you?"

She didn't answer me just pulled up her sleeve and offered her arm,

"There you go, be my guest."

She had no idea how tempting that offer was to me, I felt a hunger deep down inside and I thought if I tasted her blood I wouldn't be able to stop myself draining her. Something about Bella Swan set up a terrible need in me, one I was fighting hard to resist.

Bella

I was scaring myself now, something had taken control of me, an absolute belief that Jasper wouldn't hurt me and I had no idea where it had come from. I sat there as the engine ticked, cooling down and Jasper looked at my arm. I knew he could scent my blood and hear my heart racing but I held it steady and waited. When he eventually cursed and started the car I pulled my sleeve back down and sat back waiting for my heart to stop pounding.

"So, we've established you aren't going to drain me, what next?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Sitting in this car with me, baiting me, pushing constantly?"

"To make you feel, to get a reaction"

"But why? What do you hope to accomplish? You must have a reason to leave your mother worried about your safety."

"Yes I do and I very good one. Would you like to hear it?"

"Go on"

"I had a friend, a good friend or so I thought but it turned out she wasn't a friend at all and she hurt a lot of people very badly"

"I know this story Bella its not new"

"You asked so shut up and listen"

He glared at me but I ignored him, besides it was an emotion and I'd take any I could get for now.

"I got caught up in her plan and I watched as someone I thought I loved got killed. Eventually I watched as all the people she had touched became hurt, me included, and I understood she just didn't care about anyone but herself, she used us all but she did something more than that...she took her mates trust and love and she burned it in front of him. She crushed his spirit and left a hollow wreck behind. We all found our own ways to deal with the pain and came through it. Hurt and changed by our experiences but we survived. The thing was that we all assumed you would find a way through it too Jasper but somehow I knew you weren't doing that, you were lost and you were fighting for your survival"

"I'm here, I survived, I got through it Bella just like the rest of you"

"No you didn't, you're still lost inside the blackness and I know it. I wont let her destroy you Jasper, you're better than that and I intend to make you fight."

He didn't speak for a time but I knew he was thinking about my words because his hands spasmed on the wheel from time to time.

"Perhaps I don't want to fight Bella. Did that ever occur to you?"

"Yes it did but I dismissed it"

"Why?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. You ask me why I'm here and I answer but I don't know where its coming from, I just know its the truth."

Jasper

Listening to Bella I finally understood something, she too was lost in the darkness, she hadn't got over seeing Edward die or being betrayed by the Cullens or by Alice's using her to her own ends. In fact Alice was quite indifferent to Bella's fate when she took her to Volterra. Bella was hurting every bit as much as me and deep inside she thought if she saved me she could perhaps save herself. I knew she was wrong but what could I do about it? Now I understood I couldn't just throw her out or her death would be at my hands although I never laid a finger on her. She wouldn't survive this, not alone despite the brave front she put on to fool everyone.

"Tell me something Bella, what have you done since you went back to Forks?"

"Thought about you, dreamed about you. Worried about you, and pretended everything was OK when it wasn't."

So she knew things were wrong and she was putting her faith in me to save her from the darkness but did I want to start something that would mean I had to allow everything back in or should I just cut my losses and send her on her way?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Charlie

Why did Renee need me to tell her what to do? Wasn't it obvious?

"You can ring the police, she's not been missing long enough for them to do anything but they can make a note of the call, tell them about the note."

"I can't give them the note, I threw it away hours ago."

"Why?"

"Why not? I didn't know she was going to go missing Charlie. She seemed fine and she was really excited about helping Savvy with her wedding. What do I do about that? I should be there with her, I'm her Matron of Honour"

"To hell with Savvy and her damn wedding, this is Bella we're talking about, she doesn't just go wandering off like this"

"Well actually she does Charlie now I come to think about it. Remember the time she went off to Phoenix after her row with Edward Cullen? Then there's her trip to Italy with Alice Cullen, that wasn't exactly organised beforehand now was it? Maybe I should give her a few hours, she's probably hiding from Savvy in case anything goes wrong. She always takes on everything and I know she was desperate for everything to go just right. Yes I think I'll give her until morning."

"Morning? Where the hell do you think she's going to spend the night Renee?"

"She'll probably turn up at the reception once the pressure is off, thinking about it I'm almost convinced that's what's happened, she's just panicked. Sorry to bother you Charlie, I was just having a moment. I'll have her ring you in the morning."

She rang off before I could say any more, that woman was unbelievable. Bella was missing, she'd got herself all worked up then just as fast she decided it was all a bit too dramatic and switched back to her usual head in the sand attitude. Well I wasn't going to leave it there but of course when I got talking to the Buffalo police department I had to appreciate their position, would I have reacted any differently in their place?

"So you say your daughter's been missing a few hours Chief Swan? And she's been under a lot of pressure arranging this wedding?"

"Yes but..."

"Her mother isn't worried yet?"

"No but..."

"And she's not a kid any more is she?"

"No, but its still out of character for my daughter."

"So she's never done anything like this before? Run away without telling you or your ex wife?"

I had to concede she had and of course I knew what their response was going to be.

"Look you tell her mother that if she hears anything or if Isabella isn't back in forty eight hours we'll start the paperwork but I think her mothers probably right, she's just hiding from this friend in case the wedding doesn't go as well as she expected."

I rang Renee back and of course she agreed with the Boulder Police but she promised to ring me if Bella turned up.

"Charlie please try not to worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon, anyway I can't talk any longer Savvy and I are are just about to leave. The poor thing is shaking with nerves""

Billy turned up an hour later with a case of beer to watch the game along with Jake so I had to tell him what had happened. He exchanged a look with Jake then turned to me,

"Perhaps Renee's right Charlie, Bella's sensible enough especially now the trouble with the Cullens is at an end. Now come on lets watch the game. You're sure to hear something during the evening."

Jake excused himself and left although I was sure he intended staying when he arrived.

"How is Jake? I know Bella's giving him a real hard time these days."

"He'll survive Charlie. He knows the Cullens did a hatchet job on his relationship with Bella but he's still very fond of her and I'm sure she'll come round in time. Who knows we may still get the wedding we used to joke about when we watched them playing as kids."

"That seems an awfully long time ago Billy, so much has happened since."

He nodded sagely and we settled down to watch the match but I kept the door to the kitchen open so I would hear the phone as soon as it started to ring.

Jake

Billy and I were together on this one, neither of us liked the sound of this disappearance and I went back to the res to speak to Harry. He had friends in Boulder so maybe they could tell me if there were any problems with vampires in the city.

"I'm not sure you should be getting involved with Bella again Jake, she made it pretty clear what she thought about you"

"She's still Charlie's daughter and he's still our friend so please Harry, ring your friend in Boulder."

I sat waiting as he looked up the number and rang, fingers crossed it would be answered. It was and Harry chatted conversationally with his friend while I waited impatiently. Sue came through to ask if I could help her get the groceries out of the car as Seth and Leah were both out and by the time I'd finished Harry had concluded his call.

Once Sue was safely out of the room he turned to me thin lipped,

"The Cullens are in Boulder, or at least some of them are. The big guy and the blond haired one have both been seen. I think the latter has friends living there, he's been at their ranch anyway. So there's the answer to your puzzle, Bella's with them I bet."

"Why? They left and now Edward Cullen's dead why would she be with them? I don't get it."

"There was one thing. From what Alfred tells me the blond haired leech, the one they call The Major is acting very strangely, they are concerned about his presence but one saw him leaving the ranch with a girl who could have been Bella. So maybe she went there to meet him"

I didn't think so, she had never shown any interest or mentioned him, only Edward Cullen so maybe she was in trouble. She wouldn't worry Charlie like this again, she'd promised so why hadn't she contacted him...because she couldn't was the only possible answer.

I didn't say anything to Harry but I raided my car fund and found I had enough for a flight to Boulder so I persuaded Embry to drive me to Seattle. Of course I had to tell him why and I knew as soon as he'd dropped me off he would phase and tell the pack but that would be too late, I'd already be on my way and I would find Bella and free her from the leeches. Maybe Sam could get me some help in Boulder, I might need it if The Major were as good as his reputation suggested. Before we got there however I heard from another of Harry's friends.

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah"

"This is Luke, I'm a friend of the Clearwaters from Boulder, Harry tells me you are interested in one of the leeches we've been watching, we have a couple of wolves trailing the one with the girl but he's out of state now headed north. We contacted ahead of him and the guardians will be keeping tabs. Are you going to try rescuing the girl because I have to tell you it doesn't look like she's with him under duress."

"How do you know that?"

"He's stopped twice and once even opened her door but she wouldn't get out. We weren't close enough to hear what was said but it seems she's with him by choice."

"Do you know him?"

"No, its not a leech we know well although we know his friends the Whitlocks. They don't cause us any trouble so we stay away from them and they keep their distance from us, it works"

This would work in my favour, their ignorance.

"He has a talent for mind control, she thinks she's staying by choice but its not really so."

"Then I can give you the number of a guardian pack in Idaho. The leech has stopped again and it looks like its for the night, they are at a motel in Boise."

"Then I'm on my way. I'll meet up with the contact as soon as I get there."

"Fine I'll give you a number and the motel address"

I persuaded Embry to lend me the truck and left him standing in the road, he'd get back soon enough running and I didn't want him to learn the address or the contact details just in case Sam tried to stop me.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

We drove in silence for a while after this until I was forced to ask him to stop,

"Why?"

"I need to use the rest rooms"

He looked at me long and hard then nodded,

"Fair enough, next truck stop we see I'll pull in"

Luckily we saw one about ten minutes later because I was bursting and I was thirsty and hungry but I wasn't sure he'd stop long enough to get anything to eat. I was about to get out of the car when it hit me that he could take the opportunity to drive away and leave me here. He hadn't looked at me or said anything just pulled in close to the rest rooms and turned the engine off. Taking a chance I leaned across and pulled the keys out of the ignition feeling his cold hard body against my own and finding my breath coming faster as a result.

"Do you really think that would stop me leaving you here? I could just take off on foot, you still wouldn't catch me up."

"Will you?"

"Run? I don't know, maybe"

"Well I can't stop you but if you do run I'd keep it up because if you stop watch your back. One day you'll turn around and find me standing there."

"I admire your tenacity Bella if not your sense of self preservation"

Jasper

I watched Bella walk to the rest room and disappear inside feeling a chill run through me when I could no longer see her. I hadn't thought she had any affect on me but I was wrong, when she was gone I missed her. She was determined to get a reaction from me and she'd succeeded although I would never admit as much. Why this human girl had such a hold over me I didn't know but I was curious and that enraged me. I didn't want to feel anything but even if I drove away now or ran or whatever, I would still feel her, I couldn't run from this feeling, it would only follow me wherever I might go. I decided to keep her with me a little longer, she was right that I wouldn't kill her but again I wasn't telling her that. She could go on wondering, if indeed she did although she appeared to be quite certain that she was safe in my company. When she came back out I could see relief at finding me here waiting on her face. She walked over and tapped my window so I wound it down.

"I need to eat."

I sighed,

"Another hour and we'll stop for the night at a motel. You can eat then"

She shrugged and got back in as I wondered why the hell I'd said that, I didn't need to stop, I could go on driving and she could sleep in the car but something was making me stop, to spend more time with her, to care about her welfare and try as I might I couldn't fight it.

Bella

I was surprised by his words but a stop would be great, I was stiff and hot, maybe I could get a shower and...change clothes? Hardly, I didn't come equipped for a road trip. I'd work something out, I was just relieved he was still waiting when I got out of the rest rooms. True to his word an hour later we pulled in to a motel just outside Boise Idaho. I got out and stretched yawning as he went to get a room wondering if the guy in the office would think we were a couple. I guess from the outside it might look like that but from where I stood it felt like we were waging a war only one of us could win and I was determined that would be me. He strode back with a key which he handed me while he grabbed his bag from the back seat then followed me inside.

"I'm going to hunt, you do what you need to, there's a diner the other side of the road."

I nodded and watched as he left without another word or a look back. Well I would shower but I didn't have enough money for dinner, I hadn't brought my pocket book with me, I hadn't known I would need it. There was a phone in the room and I contemplated ringing my dad or Renee but what could I tell them? I'd been kidnapped by a vampire with a death wish? Not the kind of thing your parents wanted to hear. In the end I delayed the decision by going for a shower and when I came out wrapped in a towel I was reluctant to put my old clothes back on. Instead I eyed Jasper's bag, well he'd kidnapped me so the least he could do was lend me some clean clothes.

I chose a pair of elasticated waist pants and a long sleeved tee shirt rolling the sleeves and legs up so they fitted then used the complimentary coffee facilities sighing in pleasure at tasting caffeine at last. I borrowed his toothpaste and used a finger as a brush feeling almost human when Id' finished then washed out my clothes and left them to dry in the bathroom while I picked up the phone and dialled Renee's cell number. Looking at my watch I saw it was almost midnight, would they still be at the reception? When she answered and I heard the music I understood she wasn't even concerned about me yet but then she recognised my voice and hers became angry and hurt.

"Where have you been? You know I almost called the police. I did call your father and you can imagine what he had to say. I must say I never expected such selfish behaviour from you Isabella. Poor Savvy was out of her mind with worry, you could have ruined her wedding you know."

"Did I?"

"What? Well no but that's hardly the point. Where are you young lady?"

"Away, on a trip and I wont be back for a while but I'm fine so there's no need to worry or call the police."

"What do you mean away? Where? Who with?"

"Just away with a friend. I'm fine and I'll speak to you again in a few days."

"Well you can ring your father, I'm not subjecting myself to more of his nasty little digs. I hope you enjoy yourself you selfish little madam"

I put the phone down, that went as well as I expected and when I rang my dad I had more of the same although he was worried for me not himself in fairness. He was angry I wouldn't give him any details but I was a big girl now and I could make my own decisions.

I'd found a book in among Jaspers things, a history of the civil war so I opened it and started reading, I had no idea how long he would be or even if he would return at all, he could just keep running but I felt sure he would be back eventually so ignoring my protesting stomach I lost myself in the story. Turning a page I saw a sepia photograph of a group of Confederate soldiers with their officer on horse back and almost ignored it but something drew my eyes and I recognised with shock the face of the officer, it was Jasper. The caption read Confederate soldiers heading back to Galveston after escorting a convoy of women and children to safety. See paragraph 4. I looked for the paragraph and read on,

"Soon after this photograph was taken Major Jasper Whitlock went missing presumed dead. The youngest Major in the confederate army and a brave warrior."

So this had been taken just before he was changed by Maria, I remembered Edward telling me a little of Jaspers history. He had been a handsome young man and although he looked solemn in the photograph his eyes showed a capacity for fun and laughter. That was the man I wanted to see, that capacity must be within him still somewhere.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jake

I reached Boise in the early hours of the morning and met up with some of the Umatilla pack, three coyotes headed by the pack second, Marcus. He phased to human so we could talk while the rest waited still in coyote form.

"Jacob Black? We've been watching the motel. The leech went to hunt some hours ago, we have two of the pack tracking him. The girl is in the motel room and as far as we can tell she isn't harmed or bound in any way. It seems she's there of her own free will and I've had to report that to our Alpha. He will not attack the leech under these circumstances, we do not want a war with the leeches."

"OK but will you help me get the girl out?"

"Didn't you hear me? She's there of her own free will, she even rang her mother to tell her she was OK."

"She's confused, he's using mind tricks on her. All I want is to get her away, will you at least help me do that?"

He considered,

"Very well, I will stay but my brothers return to the village."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Its all I'm willing to do and more than I should but the others return to the village, including the trackers and if the leech returns I will not fight him. We have had peace here for centuries and I am not willing to start something now, not over a single girl who is not in distress. Or even danger it would appear."

It was all I was going to get so I agreed and as the others sloped off into the darkness he led me to the motel and pointed out the room.

"Stay here, I'll get her. You warn me if the leech is coming"

Marcus nodded looking around warily as I made my way to the room tapping on the door quietly,

"Jasper? Is that you?"

I didn't answer but I heard her unlock the door and it started to open so I put my shoulder against it as I heard her cry of recognition

"Jake"

The door flew open knocking her backwards and as she fell I heard a cry, she had caught her shoulder on the edge of the table. I didn't have time to worry about that now so I dragged her up protesting loudly,

"Jake get off me, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from your own stupidity."

She struggled and in frustration I hit her across the face, the crack of my palm hitting her cheek was loud in the darkness as was her scream of hurt and anger.

"Shut up Bella or I'll knock you silly"

I pulled her into my arms and half carried half dragged her across the car park as a couple of lights came on in adjoining rooms.

Once in the shelter of the trees I picked her up as I heard a warning whistle from Marcus, he'd seen the leech coming. I cursed and whispered in Bella's ear,

"There are other wolves nearby and if you say a word they'll rip your precious leech to pieces."

"My money is on Jasper."

Her hiss was loud against my face and she turned snapping her teeth on my neck and biting into my flesh. I shouted in surprise at her action and brought my fist up as a reflex punching her on the side of the head. She went down instantly as if every bone had turned to jelly and I panicked trying to lift her up with one hand and stop the flow of blood from her bite with the other but then I sensed him standing there.

"She's OK, she bit me so I smacked her."

The snarl that came from his throat made my hair stand on end and I phased growling my defiance back as Bella slumped to the ground once more.

I could see he was about to attack so I got in first ripping into him with my claws and fangs as I phased in flight. The satisfying sting of venom from his wounds was short lived as he managed to get a hand between my body and his own and pull me away but it gave me more scope to use my claws and I saw his shirt tatter into rags as they slashed through to the vampire flesh below. I twisted to avoid his hand clamping on my snout and caught the side of it ripping a chunk away which I spat out to join other chunks of his body I had taken but then he caught me by the throat and squeezed forcing the air from my mouth as my lungs screamed for life giving oxygen. His face a mask of savagery blurred as my sight dimmed and my hind legs kicked uselessly as the last of my energy was exhausted. The last thing I saw as everything went black was Bella's face, her eyes fluttering open as mine closed for the last time.

Jasper

I waited until I was sure the wolf was dead before allowing the still body to fall to the floor then knelt down beside Bella who looked dazed,

"Bella can you hear me?"

She looked into my face blinking to focus,

"Jasper? What happened?"

I shook my head,

"Ill tell you later. For now I want you to lay still just for a moment."

I shrugged out of my jacker and lay it over her then picked up the pieces of flesh Jake had ripped from my body. I didn't have time or the energy to fuse them back now, I needed to get Bella in the warm and dry motel room but there were still people out in the car park woken by something, perhaps the noise of the fight or the wolf earlier I didn't know. They looked as if they might be there some time but our door was pulled to so no one was aware it was empty so I lifted Bella and walked silently to the edge of the trees then with a burst of speed I was across the car park and inside our room with the door closed and no one had seen our passage.

Once inside I lay Bella on the bed but she sat up immediately looking at me with huge frightened eyes,

"Did Jake do that to you Jasper?"

I nodded making a small pile of my missing flesh and putting the first one in place to fuse on, it was the chunk from my hand and I watched as it became one with the surrounding flesh once more. Bella leaned forward and touched the newly attached area,

"Does that hurt?"

I shrugged

"A little, not enough to worry about though. Are you OK? What happened?"

I touched the bruise darkening on her temple and the red mark on her cheek,

"Jake and I had a difference of opinion, he wanted me to leave, I didn't."

"You should have, it would have been safer."

"Then why did you stop him?"

I thought about this

"Because he had hurt you."

"But you don't care so why didn't you just let him throw me over his shoulder and take me off?"

"I didn't like the thought he had hurt you, he might have done it again."

"You don't care Jasper, you don't feel so why?"

"I don't know Bella"

It was a shout and I stormed through to the bathroom slamming the door behind me in frustration, why did she keep pushing me? Why couldn't she just say thank you and forget it? I sank down to my haunches and put my head in my hands.

Bella

I wondered if I had pushed him too far this time but I wanted him to admit he'd saved me because he cared, that he wanted me to be with him not Jake. Then I thought of what the fight had meant, Jake was dead at Jasper's hands, dead because he had tried to kidnap me from Jasper. I thought it was probably more that Jake had hurt me, Jasper was protecting me. He cared about me and that was a wonderful feeling because I cared about him, in fact I cared way too much for my own good but I couldn't change that now, I was so close to reaching him. My head was thumping and suddenly my stomach lurched violently, I was going to throw up!

"Jasper quick"

I didn't think he would open the door but there he was and seeing my predicament he whisked me into the bathroom and held me over the toilet as I heaved. There was nothing but bile but my stomach didn't want to accept that and it was a while before it stopped trying to exit through my mouth and I was able to sink down with his arms around me.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

I must have passed out because the next thing I remembered was waking up and it was light out, I felt shattered but warm and comfortable but there was something beside me, a form close to mine and I could smell the musky scent of Jasper's aftershave. I opened my eyes to see him laying beside me on the bed watching me,

"So, she lives! How are you feeling now?"

I struggled to sit up and felt his arm around me helping me to do so then he got up and walked to the window as if embarrassed at showing he wanted to help me.

"I'm feeling a little better now, thank you and I'm sorry for last night."

He shrugged still not turning round,

"It was understandable after the shock and knocking around you got. That bruise is quite something"

I touched the side of my face wincing and wishing I hadn't.

"Will you be well enough to travel today?"

I sighed and struggled to my feet feeling weak and very hungry,

"Yes, just give me a little while to get a shower and change"

I was still wearing the clothes I'd taken from his bag very aware they were clinging to my body but he didn't seem to notice. He just nodded and went outside, to give me some privacy maybe or it could be he didn't want to be stuck inside with a sickly smelling human any longer but he had sat beside me on the bed for some hours possibly, which was a good sign.

I went into the bathroom groaning when I saw myself in the mirror, my hair was sticking out at all angles and the bruise on the side of my face was as he'd said pretty spectacular as was the much less noticeable one on my cheek. I turned the shower on wincing as my shoulder protested and stripped off feeling better for the warm water and soap as I cleaned myself up being careful to avoid that side of my face as much as possible. I saw a new tooth brush on the side with his tooth paste and made use of it gratefully, so either he had a spare I hadn't discovered or he'd gone out to buy one for me. My clothes were dry, if a littler crumpled, and I pulled them on still feeling exhausted but deciding I could sleep in the car, if he hadn't driven off without me while I was in the shower. When I walked back into the bedroom I could smell the coffee and found a steaming mug on the window sill, so he'd made it then disappeared again. I sipped it making sure my stomach wasn't going to reject the hot liquid and sighing in relief when it stayed down.

I looked through the window to see him sitting in the car staring at a road map, so was he deciding where to head next or see where he could get shot of me? I was sure Jake was dead and I didn't feel as bad about that as I probably should instead seeing his angry face from last night and seeing the damage he had done to Jasper. Would this cause problems for Jasper? Killing a guardian wasn't exactly a crime when it was done to save a human but the Quileutes might not agree. Would Harry or Billy tell Charlie where I was and what had happened? If they did then they would be forced to admit to their true nature or lie about how they knew. Would he come looking for me? I didn't think so, Charlie would be hurt and angry but I was an adult now so there was little he could do. I finished my coffee and tidied up checking I hadn't left anything but almost missing the book I'd been reading last night and which I put in my pocket. My stomach growled loudly but there was nothing I could do about it now, I could ask Jasper for a loan but I was reluctant, I didn't want to be beholden to him for anything, not while he was in this mood. Stepping outside I locked the door and turned to take the key back to the office to find he was standing in front of me.

"You look like shit Bella. Maybe you should rest today."

"And risk getting left behind? I don't think so Jasper"

He sighed again and I saw irritation cross his face, it wasn't what I wanted to see but it was an emotion so I'd settle for it in the short term.

"Very well but say if you need to stop. I'd like to get away from here before they find Jakes body or we might find ourselves surrounded by the Umatilla pack."

"Umatilla pack?"

"Yes they are guardians like the Quileutes, the only difference being they turn into giant coyotes not wolves."

"Do you think they would attack? Jake was after me not you and you killed him protecting me"

"I killed him before he killed me Bella"

"Sure, whatever. Come on then"

I slipped into the car and shut the door firmly.

Jasper

My body was still tender where I'd fused the pieces Jake had ripped out but it wasn't that frustrating me, it was my own actions. Sure I'd saved Bella from Jacob Black last night because I was concerned he might kill her but I didn't want to feel concern, I didn't want to feel the jumble of emotions that that crashed over me as I lay holding her while she slept exhausted after Jakes attack. I left Peters to hide away from emotions, to hide away from feeling anything, but instead I had stupidly taken Bella Swan with me and now I was saddled with the consequences of that action. I had tried to send her on her way, admittedly not as forcefully as I could or even should have but even so she seemed stubbornly resistant to any of my actions. She was angry and frustrated too and I knew I was fuelling that but she just wouldn't go. I had to decide why I was doing all this and come to some decision. I could abandon her along the road but then she would be at the mercy of anyone who came along and I just couldn't do that to her although knowing I couldn't just incensed me more. I could kill her myself and be done with it but no I couldn't stomach that idea, the fact she was so sure I wouldn't harm her was having an effect on me too. I didn't want to be safe and worried about, I didn't want anyone to care about me and I didn't want to care about anyone else but she was forcing me. All these thoughts were spinning round in my head so it was an hour before either of us broke the silence in the car.

"Where are we going?"

"North."

"Anywhere in particular only I don't have any cold weather gear"

"You don't have any gear at all Bella, that's why you riffled my bag yesterday."

"I only took enough for the one night and I washed your stuff out before we left. When we stop I'll get it dry for you."

"When we stop?"

"Unless you intend to dehydrate or starve me then yes. You did say to tell you if I needed a break."

"And do you?"

"Not yet but I will."

I could feel the tension in the air, there was something bothering her and it didn't seem to be me. I sighed heavily,

"Spit it out."

"What?"

"Whatever it is you are too nervous to say, I can feel it."

She shifted in her seat and I felt her embarrassment, what the hell was wrong now?

"Just get on with it Bella."

"All right. I need to borrow some money. I don't have any on me and I'm hungry"

I cursed silently, of course I should have realised Bella hadn't eaten. I'd left her last night assuming she had cash on her but I'd grabbed her from the yard at the ranch, she didn't have anything on her. She was reliant on me and I felt a sudden thrill, Bella was relying on me not only to keep her safe but to provide for her. No I didn't want this, I didn't want to be responsible for anything, not even my own actions, God knows I didn't need someone else to be looking to me for anything.

Bella

Jasper never said anything but his knuckles whitened on the steering wheel and I wondered just how close to breaking he actually was. Did I need him to break to pull him back? Maybe I couldn't stop him falling but only catch him. I didn't know why it was so important to me that I stay with Jasper, that he not give in to despair, but it was and I did. Twenty minutes later he pulled in to a truck stop and got out waiting for me.

"Here"

He handed me a fist full of bills.

"Get something to eat and go shopping in the mall across the road, get whatever you need, or ring your mother to come get you. I don't care which but I'm leaving in an hour with or without you."

He turned and walked off round the back of the restaurant and I went inside to eat. The food wasn't brilliant but it was hot and filling and I felt so much better afterwards. Jasper had given me three hundred dollars which left plenty for a few essentials after paying for my meal.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

I hunted from necessity, my body was aching from thirst after repairing the damage the wolf inflicted and sitting in the confined space of the car didn't help. When I got back I couldn't see her in the restaurant so she must be across the road in the mall. I toyed with the idea of leaving her here. She had money to call someone or get to a bus station and she would be safe enough but I'd told her I would wait one hour and much as I wanted to I couldn't force myself to start the engine. I hoped in vain that she might ring her mother but no, here she came back across the road with ten minutes to spare carrying a couple of bags and looking much better. I waited as she put the bags on the back seat and got in holding out the change for me.

"Keep it, you'll need to eat again if you're staying."

"I'm staying but can we cut out the hostilities. I know you think you'd rather I wasn't here but that's a lie."

"Really? Since when could you read my mind? Did you take lessons from Edward?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I wished them back, it had been insensitive but it was too late and I waited for a reaction but she just shook her head and sat back looking out the side window as the scenery flashed past.

"I don't have a passport with me, just in case you were thinking of crossing the border."

"You wont need one where I'm crossing"

"Fine. Any chance of you telling me our destination?"

"Would it shut you up?"

"No"

"I thought not. OK I am headed for Williams Lake. There's an old cabin there that Carlisle gave Alice and I so I guess its mine now. Its peaceful and away from everyone."

"Sounds idyllic. How far is that?"

"About eight hundred miles. Sure you want to come along? There are no amenities, no malls, no grocery stores close by, no TV or internet, intermittent cell phone coverage, its not a place for a young woman"

"I'll survive and just so you know you wont put me off by telling me how remote it is. That just makes me more determined. You are not shutting off from the world and hiding to lick your wounds in some self imposed hermitage."

"I would have thought that was my choice to make not yours. Last time I looked you weren't my mother or my wife."

"No, I'm that little voice inside your brain that just wont let you give up."

"But this little voice can be silenced. I could boot you out now or shut you up permanently of course."

"Jasper lets get a couple of things clear, I'm not scared of you so stop with the threats, and two. if you were going to boot me out you'd have done it by now so could we please give the threats a rest."

"OK, say you come with me. What do you hope to achieve Bella? You can't give up your life to watch over me. I do what I want when I want and there's nothing you can do about it"

She leaned close and put one warm hand atop my cold one,

"Don't be so sure Jasper. Are you really in control of yourself?"

Then she sat back and left me to think about her words.

Bella

It came to me slowly as we travelled, that the reason I wasn't going to let Jasper go into self imposed exile was because I couldn't bear the thought of my life without him in it somewhere. I guess if I were truly honest with myself I was in love with him although I knew it was one sided. He had been on a slippery slope to self destruction but I knew I was dragging him out and that was what mattered. Once I knew he was getting it together I could leave, or at least I should leave, but that would take a lot of will power, perhaps more than I possessed. That problem was for the future, for now I had to keep him talking, reacting, feeling, if it were only anger at his annoying passenger. I knew he was thinking about my words and maybe I had said more than I should but I hadn't been able to stop myself and now I watched him as he drove feeling a kind of peace, something I had never felt before, as if everything was right in my world although I thought riding as a passenger with a reluctant and angry vampire driving probably wasn't what everyone would see as right with the world.

As the miles fell behind us I slept a little, only waking when the car pulled up. It was getting dark and we were at another motel.

"I thought you'd need feeding again so you can continue to annoy me. Go eat I'll get a room for the night."

I watched him walk to the office before going to dinner. I wasn't scared he would abandon me now, we had a kind of understanding there so I took my time and when I came out there was a note and key on the passenger seat of the car.

"Make yourself comfortable. Hunting"

That was it? So I grabbed my bags and went inside finding the room warm and clean and the shower water hot. I washed out my clothes and changed into...I hadn't brought anything to wear in bed, I hadn't wanted to spend too much money so...

Jasper

I stayed away as long a I could although I found an elk soon enough and hunting had only been an excuse to get away from Bella. The more time I spent with her the more I wanted and I knew this wasn't a good idea. I should go back, collect my stuff and go, leave her the car, it had a full tank of gas and just run but something stopped me. Even as I went back deliberately slowly I felt myself speeding up and I couldn't control it. I was almost running by the time I saw the motel and the car. I opened the door quietly, I could hear Bella's soft breathing and slow heart beat, she was asleep. There she was curled up on the bed with my book beside her, she'd fallen asleep reading, had she been waiting for me? I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I saw she was wearing more clothes she had taken from my bag just like the night before. They looked much better on her than they did on me and I could just make out the swell of her breast as she breathed. I found myself standing beside the bed a hand outstretched stroking her hair, my face descending to place a kiss on her forehead before I could pull myself together. What was happening to me? I was feeling more, not less, since I saw her at the ranch, she was wining the war for my emotions and I knew without a doubt that I was falling for her. I sat by her side watching her as she slept, feeding off her emotions as she dreamed. I had no idea what she was dreaming about but she was happy, contented, and after a while I got up, careful not to disturb her and went into the bathroom to shower but as I shut the door I heard her speak in her dream,

"Jasper"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

The sound of the shower woke me, I had planned to stay awake until he returned but maybe he stayed away to be sure I would be asleep when he got back and he could have some peace from my nagging. I touched my forehead sure I would feel something but it was smooth, yet I felt as if something were touching it, something cool and soothing. I sat up and closed the book waiting for him to come back out then decided that might seem as if I were about to question him so I lay down again and turned to one side so I could watch him, I knew he would tell I was awake from my emotions but he might decide to keep quiet hoping I would follow suit.

The door opened eventually and he came out wearing just a pair of loose cotton pants and drying his hair with a towel. The shaft of moonlight from the window bathed him in a soft glow and looking at him I could be forgiven for thinking I was hallucinating. His skin shone and it was just possible to see the scars that covered his body, scars from his life with Maria, scars that Edward had told me about when he warned me how dangerous Jasper was. They looked like a subtle tribal tattoo and I found myself longing to touch them, feel the ridges in his cool skin with my fingers. Whoa! I reined myself in, this was getting dangerous so I stretched and yawned as he turned to look at me,

"Did I wake you?"

"Not really, I was only dozing. Did you find something?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving my face and I felt the tension in the air like static, then he turned away and took the towel back into the bathroom giving me time for a couple of deep breaths to pull myself together.

When he came back out her was carrying his shirt but he didn't put it on, instead sitting in the chair and closing his eyes although I knew full well he couldn't be asleep.

"Put the TV on of you like, it wont bother me"

"I'm fine Bella."

"We could go on if you like. I can sleep in the car."

"Its OK really"

I sat up,

"Look I know you are eager to get to your destination and I don't want to hold you up so..."

He opened his eyes and cut across my flow,

"Is there anything that shuts you up?"

I smiled and shook my head,

"Annoying you aren't I? Well its something"

He got up with a sigh and went to the window leaving me with the sight of his profile,

"You're watching me."

"I know"

"Why?"

"Just wondering"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm going to sleep"

I snuggled down again blushing. I'd been wondering how Maria and Alice had both held this man's heart in their hands and just thrown it away. Why would any woman do such a thing? But there was no way I was telling him that. A) he probably wouldn't understand and B) it would give him ammunition against me, let him know I fancied him.

Jasper

I stayed at the window until I heard her heartbeat slow and knew she was asleep once more. Bella said she wasn't afraid of me but every time we were together in private her heart would beat faster and louder, if not fear then what? Yet here she was sleeping in a room with a vampire seemingly without a care in the world. I didn't understand her at all, she was deep unlike most humans I had met and she fascinated me much as I tried to be neutral around her. My plan of giving up, of leaving my emotions behind really wasn't working, how could it when I was constantly being goaded by Bella and yet I couldn't throw her out. I hated her for making me feel but the feelings were so mixed up, she made me angry and frustrated but at the same time she made me feel good inside, gave me a hint of the peace and warmth that she could help me feel but only if I gave way to my own feelings and doing that never ended well for me. I refused to acknowledge the way I felt about her, as long as I didn't acknowledge or speak of it I could continue to ignore its presence. I found myself standing over the bed again watching her sleep. She looked so soft and vulnerable, I could kill her now and she would know nothing about it but I knew I wouldn't. I could reach down and take her in my arms, kiss her sweet lips and hold her close but I wouldn't, Bella Swan was dangerous and I should send her packing but I wouldn't. Instead I drew a chair up and sat down watching her sleep, one of my hands creeping across the sheets to touch hers very gently so as not to wake her. I knew I would be back at the window before she could open her eyes and I sat hour after hour just immersing myself in her presence.

When she woke up I had gassed up the car and put my gear in the trunk ready, I wanted her to think I was impatient although inside I would be happy if this road trip never ended as it inevitably must soon enough.

"Ready?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

She went into the bathroom taking her bag with her and I sat waiting, true to her word she was ready to leave in twenty minutes although of course she hadn't had time for coffee or any breakfast but she didn't complain just threw her bag in the trunk alongside mine and then got in the car ready to go.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"I'll eat later. I don't want you bitching I'm holding you up"

"Suit yourself"

I got in and we pulled out onto the interstate,

"How far will we get today?"

"Why? You bored? I can stop and let you out, just say the word"

She sighed,

"And I thought we'd established you weren't going to throw me out and I wasn't going voluntarily, are we really going to start from base camp again?"

I shrugged and threw her the map,

"Choose somewhere."

"For what?"

"Dinner."

Bella

I looked at the map nervously, I was great with numbers and words but give me a map and my mind shut down. All the coloured lines and names just became a jumble and my palms started to sweat.

"Where are we exactly?"

"We've just left Ephrata."

"Still headed north?"

"Yes Bella still headed north, just pick somewhere."

I kept my fingers crossed I'd got it right,

"Omak will do. I'll be hungry by then.

He nodded and took the map back throwing it into the back of the car.

"Omak it is then"

We didn't speak again until he drove into Omak and I was looking at the scenery, the mountains looked spectacular if cold and harsh and then bringing myself back to earth I looked round for a place to eat and saw the Breadline Café.

"Right, I'm going hunting for a meal. I wont be longer than an hour but I need a couple of things from the store too. What will you do?"

"Probably drive off and leave you"

I pulled a face as I got out of the car then leaned back in,

"See you in an hour Jasper"

He ignored me but I knew he would be here when I returned just like he knew I wouldn't walk away from him and not return.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

Once Bella had entered the restaurant I drove off, not stranding her but I was aware that once we crossed the border we would be in a wilderness which had no facilities for humans, everything had to be carried with you which meant a change of vehicle and some supplies. I found a camping and hiking shop and went inside coming out half an hour later with everything I could think of for Bella's comfort and safety and leaving a very happy shop assistant. From there I went to a used car lot and found a suitable vehicle that sounded in good condition although the outside was a little battered. I bartered with the sales guy but only because he expected it. I would have been willing to pay him the sticker price but I got it a little cheaper then went to a garage to give it a once over and gas it up. Transferring the gear from the car to the new vehicle I then paid for extended storage for the car, I would want it when I returned, if I returned, or it would get Bella back to civilisation when she finally cracked as I was sure she would. Deciding it would be better to cross the border at night I also booked a hotel room for one night then went back for Bella, waiting for her outside the store and taking her bags from her.

"Did you have enough money?"

"Yes thank you. Where's the car?"

"I reserved us a hotel room for the night, we'll be crossing in the early hours and I thought you might appreciate a soft bed and a shower before hand because you wont get them later."

"That's OK. But thank you for the thought"

"Don't thank me, I just don't want you bitching about waiting in the cold until two or three in the morning."

"That's when were going across?"

"Yes, into the Cathedral Provincial Park. I'll set you up in there for a few hours and come back for transport and our things."

"Set me up?"

"Yes, the only place I can get you across illegally is into the park and I can't take a vehicle. So I'll set you up a camp for twenty four hours while I go back and cross legally into Canada. Once I'm across I'll come and pick you up and we'll set off again."

"Oh right. On my own over night in a park?"

"Bella with your attitude the animals are going to steer clear of you, trust me. Besides you don't have a passport and you wont go home so that's your only option but feel free to turn back"

She smiled at me and shook her head,

"Good try Jasper but no deal. I'll manage."

Bella

We walked around the town for a while stretching our legs after all the time we'd spent in the car and Jasper seemed a little more relaxed.

"I'm going to ring my mum, just to set her mind at rest, dad too."

He shrugged,

"Do what you want."

I went into a phone booth and dialled Charlie, I had some change but I didn't know how long it would last, at least I could be sure he would tell Renee I was OK if I ran out before I could talk to her. As I expected he was angry with me and even more so when I refused to tell him where I was or who I was with.

"Is this another of your crazy jaunts Bella? You promised me no more, your mother is worried sick"

What he meant was he was worried, I doubted Renee would bother once she'd heard from me.

"I'm fine dad, I just had something I needed to do but please don't worry, I'm OK and I'm not alone."

"Yeah well I guessed that much. Who is it? Another of the Cullens? Whenever they come round its always trouble."

"No not really, look I'm running out of money. Can you ring mum and tell her you spoke to me please."

"You want me to ring Renee for you?... That's gonna cost you Bella"

"Thanks dad and please don't worry about me"

When I came out I quite expected to find myself alone but there he was waiting for me and I couldn't help a smile of gratitude.

"Ready to go back now? You should get some sleep before we leave and a proper meal."

"I had a meal earlier."

"Scrambled eggs on toast? That's hardly a meal Bella"

So he'd been watching me order, I hadn't wanted to use too much of his money but he was right, I was still hungry.

The hotel room was warm and comfortable and when I came out of the shower there was a hot meal waiting for me.

"I thought you might want to eat now. I picked out something I thought you'd eat."

I lifted the covers to find a vegetable lasagne with warm garlic bread and a salad. It made my mouth water and I turned to thank him but he had gone into the bathroom, he just wasn't going to let me acknowledge any sign of kindness or caring on his behalf. If I didn't say thank you he could pretend he hadn't done it but I was too hungry to go find him and argue so I sat down and started eating. I heard the sound of the shower and wondered what he'd say if I opened the door to thank him. The thought of Jasper naked in the shower did strange things to my body so I tried to shut the thought out but it was most reluctant to go!

By the time he came out I'd finished eating and put the trolley back outside the door holding on to the coffee pot for now and was sitting looking out the window at the slowly forming frost.

"Will this make any difference to our plans?"

He looked out,

"Its only a light dusting and it will probably be gone by morning but if you'd rather stay here that's fine."

I glared at him, refilled my cup and took it over to the bed,

"I'm going to try sleeping for a while, especially as I don't suppose I'll get much in the forest on my own"

"More reason to stay here Bella. Why don't you admit it, you'd rather be here in the warm and comfort of a secure hotel than out in a forest, cold and alone."

I smiled mischievously,

"You'll have to do better than that Jazz but ten out of ten for trying"

I just hoped I sounded more confident than I felt. Of course he could have just gone and left me, he didn't have to make the illegal crossing then come back and cross again. Which posed the question why was he going to so much trouble if he didn't give a dam about me or anyone else? I decided not to point that out to him as he was playing nicely... for now. I closed my eyes and thought about the past, Edward and Alice, meeting the Cullens for the first time and everything that had happened since, everything that had led here to this evening in this hotel room with Jasper. If anyone had told me this would happen even a few weeks before I would have laughed in their face, yet here I was and I had no wish to be anywhere else.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Peter

We'd been driving for hours and all I knew was that he was headed north,

"Do you think he'll cross the border? You don't think he's harmed Bella do you Peter? What kind of mood is he in?"

"Do I look like a fucking sooth sayer or something Cullen? I don't know what he plans to do, I doubt he does either. He might just be moving because if he stops he has to confront the future. What does he do with a human girl he's kidnapped? I'd like to say he thought more of her than to put her in danger but he's not himself at the moment, he could just explode and then who knows what he'll do. All we can do is keep driving the way my feeling tells me and hope we catch up with them before she does something I hope she survives to regret. Calling him a coward wasn't exactly the brightest of things. I don't know what she's trying to accomplish but unless its her own fucking demise I suggest she'd be better off keeping her mouth firmly shut."

Emmett nodded looking out the window and tapping impatiently on the dash but I understood his impatience. I wanted this over, hopefully with a happy outcome although I was getting more, not less, concerned.

Emmett

I couldn't believe Jazz would hurt Bella, no matter how upset he was but then I thought about his attack at her birthday party and I could see why Peter was so worried. When my phone went I crossed my fingers it might be good news but then I heard Carlisle's voice,

"Emmett, I understand you are with Peter looking for Jasper."

"Yeah, you spoke to Charlotte I guess."

"Yes and I think I might have something for you but I'm afraid its not good news. Jacob Blacks body was found in the grounds of a motel in Boise, the humans say it was an animal attack but looking at the medical report I'd say it was a vampire and I put out a few feelers. One of the rooms was taken by a couple, a young woman fitting Bella's description. I think Jake went after her and Jasper killed him."

Peter nodded having hear Carlisle's comments,

"So, we're headed in the right direction, we went through Boise about an hour ago and we think he's headed for the border."

"Well I don't think Bella has her passport with her, she left her bag at Peter's when Jasper took her so they'll have to cross over by stealth."

Peter

Now that was interesting because I thought I knew where he might be headed,

"Leave it with us Carlisle, I think I know where he plans to cross. I doubt we'll catch him up but we should be able to track them once they're on foot."

"Bella on foot in Canada? That's not a good combination Peter"

"I know Carlisle but she's got The Major with her and he's kept her alive this long so I don't think he's gonna let her freeze or become dinner for a hungry bear. Just keep a watch out for any more strange goings on between here and the border."

I put the accelerator down and the car leapt forward, now we had somewhere definite to head for.

"Right, they'll be crossing at Cathedral Province Park, its all wilderness and easy to get across if you're a vampire, we did it a couple of times"

"Yeah but Bella's not a vampire and its pretty cold up here. Are there cabins in the park?"

"No idea, never looked for them. Check it out on your phone, it might be handy to know."

Carlisle

I was glad Peter and Emmett were on their trail, I was worried for Bella's safety after hearing of Jasper's state of mind and now Jakes body had been found I was even more concerned. The Quileutes would be up in arms if they knew why he was there and chances are they did. Would they go looking for Jasper and Bella? Would they call on other guardians for help? Once across the border into Canada they might be safe, I knew there was a certain rivalry between the American and Canadian guardians, both guarded their territory jealously and it was unlikely they would allow the Quileutes across if they knew what was happening but there was a guardian tribe this side of the border who might prove a problem, the Coleville Reservation housed a small wolf pack and they were close to the Quileutes, brothers almost, so they would certainly help if called upon to do so. The problem was I had no way of contacting Jasper or Bella and no one close enough who could keep an eye on the wolf pack from Colville. All I could do was wait and hope Jakes death didn't blow up in Jaspers face, especially as Bella was with him.

My other problem was that now I had agreed to join the new Volturi council I had to be careful not to be showing any favouritism and if Jasper did anything to bring our world into conflict with the guardians we would be forced to act, and in acting we would be forced to pass a sentence of death on Jasper for his crimes. It was all extremely tense and I had informed Marcus of the problem, I couldn't keep hhim out of the loop. For now he was content to sit and watch but we both knew this could only last so long. Eleazer was joining us next week and he would have to be appraised of the situation, how he would feel about our inaction I didn't know. Things in Volterra were getting back to a semblance of normality with Felix a full member of the ruling council, a position he fitted into with surprising ease. Sulpicia was still in the tower but not for much longer if Esme had her way, we were waiting for the first full council meeting to make a decision on her fate although I think we all knew it would be death.

Marcus and I were in the archives when the news came through, the Coleville pack had moved off the reservation headed towards the border, so it was likely they were hunting Jakes killer. With no way of warning Jasper the best I could do was tell Peter and Emmett and hope they got to him in time to save Bella or warn him or something, anything to stop a fight between guardians and vampires.

"Great, now we've got the mangy mutts looking too, still its been a while since I fought one of those."

"We do not want a full scale war Peter. This needs to be dealt with discreetly."

"Right, just how do you rip a head off discreetly Carlisle? I'm open to fucking suggestions. If it comes down to a mutt or The Major, sorry I'm siding with The Major every time"

"Your first duty is to Bella. She is innocent."

"Yeah well its all or nothing Carlisle. Anyway the signals breaking, weather must be fucking it up. Bye"

I knew he'd cut me off but I also knew if the wolves found Jasper and Bella he was their best chance of survival. Emmett at least would look after Bella and I was hopeful he would be able to save her.

Peter

It was late by the time we drove through Omak headed to the border and I sensed we were close, very close, but we wouldn't reach them before they crossed.

"Why are they crossing in the middle of the night if its a wilderness?"

"Its the safest time, no patrols, the forest is dangerous and the terrain not easy, for humans that is but for a vampire? Piece of cake."

"What about Bella? She can trip over on a smooth surface"

"He'll keep her upright if she's still alive and there's been no reports of a body so I'm hopeful. I kinda liked her."

"Yeah me too, can't we go any faster?"

"Not unless you strap a rocket to this heap of shit no. You want to stop and run? We still have a problem if we need to transport Bella."

"Nah, just keep going its not much further now."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

I didn't sleep of course I was too wound up and the closeness to Jasper wasn't helping any. How did I manage to fall in love with Edward's brother and what was I going to do about it? He had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in me although I thought he was beginning to turn the corner, he was caring and that was a great leap forward. If we could get to this cabin on Williams lake I thought I might finally get through, make him see that he had to go on, allow his feelings back in, that everything wasn't as dark as he thought it was. The room grew dark, he didn't bother putting the lights on, just sat in a chair legs outstretched and eyes closed as if he were asleep although I knew full well he wasn't. It did however give me a chance to study him, a chance I snatched greedily. He was very handsome, his dusty blond hair messy as usual from his habit of running his hand through it when he was thinking and watching him made my pulses race. Was he aware of that? If so did he put it down to nerves at crossing the border later and having to spend a night alone in the park or did he think I was scared of him despite my protestations that he wouldn't hurt me?

If he knew the truth he'd probably get in his car and drive away now at top speed but I couldn't help the way I felt. What I wanted more than anything else was to get up and walk over to him, sink down by his side and hope he would put his arms around me and pull me close, even kiss me and I knew if he did that I would be lost to him but I knew he never would. I may save him from despair but he would always belong to Alice, not because he still loved her, I didn't think he did, but because she had finished the work of destruction that Maria had started, the destruction of his heart.

Jasper

I knew Bella wasn't asleep, in fact she was looking at me. While she thought my eyes were closed they were open just enough that I could watch her without appearing to. The big question was why? Why did I feel the need to watch her and why was I trying so hard to hide the fact? Was I hiding my interest from her or more dangerously from myself? When I left the others in Volterra I really thought I would never feel anything again except pain and hurt. That's why I tried to stop feeling anything, it was easier and stopped my suffering and at first I found I could do it with a struggle but then Bella had appeared back in my life and all that I'd struggled for was gone. I couldn't stop myself feeling with her around. Granted I wasn't feeling pain any longer but I was angry, frustrated, and confused, and these were almost as bad as the pain. Why was she doing this to me? More importantly why was I allowing her to? I could have left her at the ranch with Charlotte, I could have kicked her out along the road, I could have walked away from her at the motel, I had all those chances to be free of her and I didn't take any of them. If I were being honest with myself and I hated doing this, I was falling in love with her and I couldn't stop myself. If I could read her emotions it would help but even that was proving difficult now, they were a swirling mass of conflicting feelings that I couldn't make sense of. What I wanted more than ever right now was to get up and walk over to her, take her in my arms and kiss her but I knew if I did that I was lost, as lost as I had felt when I found out what Alice had done and the thought of that scared me. If Bella found out how I felt about her she would leave and then there would be no one left to pull me from the brink and once I fell over I knew I would continue to fall for eternity with no hope of reaching solid ground again.

Bella

When Jasper sat up I closed my eyes quickly and tried to pretend I was asleep but he would know, would he play along or call my bluff? In a way I hoped he would call my bluff, ask me what had kept me awake because if he did, if I looked into those golden eyes I would tell him, I wouldn't be able to stop myself but he didn't. Instead he came over and I saw his hand reach out to shake my shoulder but it stopped, hovering just above my skin before he pulled it back. Why had he done that? I craved the feel of his hand on my body but instead he called my name and turned away.

"We have to leave, you have fifteen minutes so do whatever you need to and meet me at the car."

He walked quickly from the room as if afraid I might pursue him but I needed to shower and dress and he hadn't given me much time so I hurried into the bathroom instead. The warm water soothed me somewhat and I dried my hair as much as I could and threw my warmest clothes on, the ones I'd bought with Jasper's money then ran out to the parking lot, afraid he might have left already but there he was sitting in the car with the radio on and watching the hotel entrance for me. As I came out of the doors he started the engine and drove over for me to get in. The air was icy and I was shivering by the time I closed the door at which Jasper turned the heater up,

"Its going to be cold crossing so you'd better get used to it."

I leaned forward and turned the heater off,

"OK, I'll start now"

We drove for a while although in the dark without headlights it was impossible for me to tell the direction then he pulled the car off the road and got out.

"Ready for a border crossing vampire style?"

I followed him shivering as the cold bit into my exposed face and watched as he opened the trunk and took out two rucksacks, Great! Hiking in the pitch black with a pack on my back, a sure recipe for a broken leg.

"Take this and put it on"

"I should tell you I have problems walking on uneven surfaces"

He looked at me one eyebrow raised,

"Would you prefer to stay here?"

Snatching the rucksack from him I hauled it on and followed close behind as he set off straight into the woods. Within seconds I found myself face down on the ground having tripped over a tree root I couldn't see.

"Can we use a torch?"

He hauled me to my feet and brushed me down,

"Sure Bella, I'll just call the border patrol, let them know its two illegals trying to cross the border. Come on and keep quiet."

I followed on his heels tripping twice more but keeping quiet before he turned back,

"Come here"

I went to stand beside him,

"We're travelling in the trees the rest of the way."

"I can't do that, I don't know how to climb and I forgot how to swing through the trees when my ancestors started walking upright"

My words were hissed through chattering teeth but he didn't answer just pulled me from my feet to land behind him piggy back fashion.

"Hold tight, we're going to be a long way up and if you fall you'll break something."

I locked my arms around his neck and my feet around his waist closing my eyes in sheer terror as he leapt from the ground upwards into the tree canopy.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Peter

By the time we got to the spot where I thought The Major was going to cross the border he was already gone but there was no sign of any guardians, not a sniff.

"He's take Bella through this in the dark?"

"Yeah well the trouble with doing it during the day is that humans can see in daylight and there are regular patrols, at night its easier for us especially alone. A swing through the upper branches and a little stealth and vamp speed and there you go, Canada here we come"

"OK I get that but Bella would never make it."

"Well The Major obviously thinks so or maybe he's hoping she'll get caught by the border patrol, she's out of his hair that way."

"Are we going to follow him?"

"What else do you suggest we do? Sit and play fucking poker till they come back? Jeez! Come on"

I swung myself up into the trees and made my way to the cut, it was wide but not wide enough to prevent a vampire from crossing and Emmett followed me. Once well away from the border we made our way to the ground again.

"Right, now all we need to do is find their trail."

"Any idea which direction?"

"Nope, you Emmett?"

"Well I guess he could be making for the cabin on Williams lake. Its somewhere Carlisle bought Alice and him years ago."

I looked at him in disgust,

"And you never thought to bring this up before?...Why?"

"I guess I only just thought about it. Shall we head that way?"

"Well I guess he's gonna have to find some transport for Bella seeing as she can't run all the way so if we keep parallel to the border but keep to the west we should cross their path somewhere."

Emmett

I followed Peter cursing my stupidity at not remembering the cabin before now, still if we didn't catch up with them at least we had an idea where they might be headed and Bella was still with him thus far. As soon as I got a chance I'd ring Rose and let her know, she could pass it on to Carlisle from there. The crossing was easy enough and as planned we headed west but for a long time we never caught a whiff of either scent,

"Do you think they would have got this far with Bella so quickly?"

"Not really Emmett no, so I guess we should turn back and move closer to the border, we've got to cross paths sooner or later."

As a hunting ground this place was brilliant, I caught the scent of bears, deer, elk, goat, sheep, and plenty more and made a mental note to come back at a better time with Rose, yeah I was going home to my mate after we found Bella, I'd finally decided. When I caught the first whiff it was Jasper's scent and it was faint,

"Peter here"

He came back to my side,

"That scent isn't old, they must have passed here recently."

"Jazzes scent is fresher than Bella's, do you think something happened?"

"You mean did he kill her and bury her body then recross the border? Its possible if she pushed him too hard, he was close to a breakdown before they left."

"Nah, I don't believe that for one second, he wouldn't hurt her after all this time."

"OK Genius then lets hear your theory."

"I don't have one...hey maybe he went back to collect the car, after all he could cross legally then pick Bella up somewhere this side"

"Great, so now we're looking for a human all on her own in the middle of the park in the middle of the night and quite possibly in the middle of being devoured by a bear or something."

I shrugged,

"Its the best explanation I can come up with but if its right we need to find Bella and fast. I'm sure he'd leave her somewhere safe but even so its a gamble."

"Right, well I'll go back across and wait by the car if its still there, if not I'll cross and park up then come looking for you. All you have to do is find Bella and keep her from being eaten, think you can do that?"

"I'll manage."

Peter

I left Emmett and ran back towards the border, much as I hated to admit it I thought Emmett was probably right. Which meant Bella was still safe, which in itself was interesting, had she really dragged him back from the edge? I was liking Bella even more now. As I approached the cut I waited listening for any patrols or the sound of The Major ahead but all was quiet, then just as I was crossing I heard the sound of snarls and growls, Shit! The guardians had found my friend and it sounded like there were a few of them. I redoubled my efforts and when I hit the ground I was running. It didn't take long to find the fight but at least the sounds would keep any border patrol, away, this sounded like an animal fight and when I finally found the place it looked like it too! The Major was faced by three wolves all looking for an opening but luckily his back was defended by a huge fir tree and several others made it pretty near impossible to attack from the left but it was only a matter of time before one or more saw an opportunity and took it. I waited my own window and swung down to land beside him smiling as I did so,

"Now Major, keeping a good fight to yourself is just plain fucking greedy."

"Glad to see you Captain, are you ready to rock and roll?"

"Just say the word Major"

One of the wolves, either the bravest or most stupid charged and as I snatched it from the air holding on tight the other two also attacked and the fight was on.

Jasper

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Peter dropped down at my side but I was relieved to see him. I couldn't afford to be badly injured or killed by these wolves, not with Bella alone in the forest although she'd appeared brave enough when I left her. The wolves attacked and while Peter took one out of the equation I tried to hold off the other two but they were big, strong, and very confident. The first I managed to catch round the neck but as I turned to snap it the other got its jaws around my arm and I felt the teeth meet through it. That arm became useless immediately but I had enough momentum to swing the captured one and snap its neck against the tree behind me. I saw Peter was dealing with his opponent and didn't need any help which was just as well as my second attacker caught me again but this time by the throat and the pain as it shook its head almost knocked me from my feet. I scrabbled to find a hold on its body and realising I was going to feel this I braced myself and pulled hard against my chest. The wolf threw its head back in agony as I broke its spine, tearing a portion of my throat out with it before its body stopped moving and its eyes glazed over in death. I slumped to the ground my arms still tight around its body as the venom flowed out in a stream from my wound.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

I watched Jasper out of sight before going into the tent he'd erected for me and zipping it shut. Inside was a thick sleeping bag, parka, fur gloves, and a hat, plus a camping stove like nothing I'd seen before as it worked on chemicals not fire and a selection of food sachets that heated by breaking a seal. There was also a Thermos of hot coffee and another of soup.

"Zip the tent up, get into the sleeping bag to keep warm and stay there until I get back for you. Do not go outside under any circumstances Bella, there are things out there that will eat you for dinner."

"How long will you be?"

"Not more than a couple of hours I hope but it might be a little longer, it depends if there are delays at the border and I have to find somewhere inconspicuous to park the car then come in on foot for you. Are you going to be OK? I could stay till daylight and leave then but I'll be gone longer, I'll have to be twice as careful."

"I'll be fine. You just take care Jasper."

He looked at me oddly then turned away but he didn't leave and I wondered what the problem was. Then suddenly he turned back and stepped to me taking my face between his cold hands, I waited, what was he going to do? He closed his eyes and kissed me, lingering for almost a minute as my heart thumped loudly and I hoped he would never break contact but then he stepped away and opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Bella, that wasn't meant to happen"

Before I could say anything in reply he was gone and I was alone in the tent with only a small lantern for company.

I did as he said wriggling into the sleeping bag and putting on the hat and gloves as my breath caused mist in the cold air even with the heater going. The only warm part of my body was in my chest, a glow that started the moment our lips met and one I never wanted to fade, what did it mean? Did he feel the same attraction I did? Could it be that he was in love with me? I had no answers and I feared he might decide he had done something wrong and never come back but I knew he wouldn't leave me here, no he would return but what mood he would be in was another matter. All I knew was that I loved him and I had no idea what to do, all I could do was to wait for him to return and gauge his mood before deciding what to tell him. In the meantime I lay listening to the sounds of the forest, the rustle of branches in the wind, scurrying of tiny animals looking for food or about to become dinner for another larger animal and somewhere near at hand water running. It was soothing not frightening as I had feared and I found myself drifting off to sleep thinking about Jasper and that kiss, the most wonderful of my life.

I don't know how long I slept but it was a noise that woke me, something big was moving around in the trees to my right, was it a bear? Maybe a deer although it sounded too heavy for that but I lay still and held my breath praying it would keep going and not decide to inspect the tent or its contents. Suddenly the noises were closer and I froze holding the lantern as if it were a talisman that would keep me safe from whatever danger threatened. I saw the side of the tent bulge inwards slightly and bit back a scream before hearing my name,

"Bella?"

I sighed in relief before scrambling from the sleeping bag as Emmett unzipped the flap.

"Emmett what are you doing here? Where's Jasper?"

"Are you OK Bella? You aren't hurt or anything?"

"No I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Peter and I were worried, we thought you might upset Jazz"

"Oh I did but I'm fine, He'll be back soon Emmett."

"Yeah we guessed what he'd done but if its OK with you I'll stay until he gets back. What the hell made you get in the car with him? Do you have any idea how much danger you were in? Or could have been?"

I smiled and snuggled into his arms, arms he'd wrapped around me in his relief to find me safe and well.

"He wouldn't hurt me Emmett and I couldn't watch him in so much pain."

"Bella you never stop looking out for the underdog do you?"

"I guess not, maybe I have a need to be a saviour of vampires, not that it did Edward much good."

"Hey there was nothing you could do for him and that was down to him, no one else, well maybe except Alice but I don't want to talk about her. You're shivering you should get back in the sleeping bag, come on"

He bundled me back into it then sat beside me with one arm wrapped around my shoulder over the quilted material.

"Well life with you is never boring I'll give you that."

"I know I'm a nuisance"

"Well yeah but then most little sisters are"

"Is that how you see me Emmett?"

"Sure, always did, always will, and the others are going to be relieved I found you still breathing"

"You think so?"

He looked at me startled,

"Sure Bella, we all love you like family, just because Edward's gone doesn't change that. Hey course you don't know the latest do you?"

"No, what?"

"Carlisle and Esme are joining the Volturi ruling council along with Marcus."

"They are? But I thought Carlisle left the Volturi before?"

"He did but that was because of Aro and Caius, he likes Marcus, he respects him and I think they have great plans for Volterra."

"What about you and Rose? Have you two made up yet?"

"Kind of, I was on my way home when I thought about Jazz so I called in to see Peter and ended up on a wild Bella chase."

Emmett

I was so relieved to find Bella safe and well after all she'd been through and here she was, my Bella, only interested in how Rose and I were. What was it about this human girl who didn't give a fig for her own safety, only for the happiness of a group of vampires? I could smell Jasper's scent in here and especially on Bella and I wondered what had happened between them. From Peters description and Charlotte's concern I thought Bella might have had a rough time of it but she seemed fine, maybe she had got through to my brother and he would be OK too, I certainly hoped so because the alternative was just too awful to contemplate.

"Where is Peter?"

"He went back to find Jazz, we knew b y his scent he'd gone back, they'll be here soon I think. What was the arrangement with Jazz?"

"I was to stay here until he came for me, hopefully in a few hours, he was going to bring the car across the border then come get me, I forgot to pack my toothbrush and passport"

I nodded,

"Yeah well I could see that might be a problem, where were you headed? The cabin?"

"You know it?"

"Rose and I went there once with Jazz and Alice. Its basic but the hunting is great."

"I'll bear that in mind Em"

"You're still going with him?"

She nodded blushing a little and two and two made four in an explosion of fireworks,

"Right, I take it you have the hots for my little brother"

She didn't answer, just coloured even more and looked away, well this could be interesting!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Rose

When Emmett rang to tell me he was with Bella waiting for Peter and Jazz I was so relieved,

"Where are you?"

"Canada, in the middle of the Cathedral Provincial Park and drooling over all the wildlife. Its like a high class restaurant here Rosie with all the different animals. We have got to come here soon."

I would have cried if I could, he was talking as if we were still a couple and used my pet name Rosie, something I thought I might never hear again.

"Is Bella OK?"

"Yeah she's more interested in us than herself"

"Us?"

"Yeah she told me to get back to you and make it work, I guess she has a good head on her shoulders but Rosie...you want some gossip?"

"Of course, what?"

"I think our Bella has the hots for Jazz"

I sighed,

"That's not really gossip Emmett, I guessed as much when she went along with him"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"We weren't on good terms remember?"

"Oh yeah, well if I hear anything more I'll ring you. If not, as soon as Jazz and Peter get here and we sort Bella out I'll be home. Love you Rosie."

"Love you too Em"

The relief when I put the phone down was so much that I couldn't help ringing Esme to tell, her the good news. I missed them but accepted they had to go to Volterra to get things organised. I promised to visit once I knew what was happening with Emmett but if he wanted to stay away from

Volterra that was fine by me, I wasn't sure I wanted to live there in any case, it seemed a bit spooky to me even with Aro and Caius dead. There were too many horrific things happened there to be a place I felt comfortable in. Esme was pleased when I gave her the news,

"I told you he'd be back Rosalie, Emmett loves you too much to give up on your relationship. It seems I can stop worrying about Jasper too now. I know Carlisle was concerned things might become difficult if the guardians got involved in a fight with him over Jakes death."

"Yes, I wonder if Bella's father knows he's dead. There wouldn't be any reason for him to connect that with Bella would there?"

"I shouldn't think so but I'll mention it to Carlisle"

Esme

I went to the study allotted Carlisle and I, it had been Aro's and Caius next to each other but the dividing wall had been removed and we shared it now with Marcus across the hall next to Felix who preferred to spend his time as before with the guard. I had been pleasantly surprised by his attitude to his new role. It was soon apparent that he was taking it seriously and he had come up with a few new ideas such as asking the larger covens such as the Fraternidad and the Polish contingent to join us once a year to raise any concerns and share any ideas on policing our world. One of Aro's problems had been his inability to include the rest of our world in any decision making. He wanted to hold on tight to the reins of power while the new Volturi were comfortable and confident enough in their power to take ideas on board from others. Our only confrontation had come when I brought forward the business of Sulpicia's presence in Volterra. Both Marcus and Carlisle were less than happy with the idea of having her executed and I wondered if Felix might side with them, after all he had at one time been close to her husband. In contrast when asked for his opinion he said quite bluntly that she should be made an example of.

"She and Aro were responsible for a lot of the executions in Volterra during the early years and if we show her mercy or leniency it will be taken as a sign of weakness, something we cannot afford at the moment. Sulpicia must die, and die publicly."

Carlisle refused to even consider this as an option while Marcus was conflicted. I think he understood Felix standpoint and agreed to an extent but the idea of a public execution was a little too far for his sensibilities, so we had to make some kind of decision.

"I think first we should take a vote on the decision to execute Sulpicia. Who is against it?"

I looked round at our party, Carlisle, Marcus, Felix, Eleazer, Chelsea (nominated by Felix and seconded by Marcus), and of course myself. I expected Carlisle and Eleazer to vote against but as for the others I didn't really know which way they would jump. In the event they were the only votes against so it was carried. The next vote was going to be more difficult and emotive,

"Very well the motion is carried, Sulpicia will be executed, as to how, that we now have to decide. The alternatives are that she be killed in private in the tower or killed publicly in the audience chamber as all other traitors and those who risk our exposure are. Should she get special treatment considering the crimes she has committed over the years?"

"She was only backing her mate as expected"

I looked at Carlisle in astonishment,

"Are you really going to use that as an excuse for her behaviour Carlisle? I am your mate but if you were to ask me to do something I could never agree with I would have to say no. It doesn't mean I don't love you or stand by you, just that I have a mind and a conscience of my own."

There was a murmur among the others and then Marcus spoke up,

"I think Esme has made a valid point Carlisle. It is not good enough to do something and then excuse it by saying you were only doing what your mate asked of you. I admit I'm biased, Sulpicia killed my wife, my mate, at Aro's request. Was that right? Didyme was her friend, her best friend, yet Sulpicia killed her with no remorse. It was her action and she should pay for it, no one else."

"I think we should vote on it but I'll willing to make it a secret ballot if that makes everyone feel more comfortable"

Carlisle looked at me and I knew he was thinking I was doing it for him when really I was protecting Chelsea and Felix. Chelsea had lived with the wives for a very long time and she may find herself unable or unwilling to vote in the open. I didn't agree with it but I understood.

"A good idea Esme. Chelsea could you get six slips of paper my dear, all the same and six pens. Everyone may vote at the end of the meeting and put their paper in a box as we leave. An X for against a public execution and a Y for one. The box will be opened by a guard picked at random and the result posted on the board in here in time for dinner."

Chelsea went to do Marcus bidding and we each received a slip of paper and pen but no one marked theirs yet. I think most wanted to feel they could do so without being judged although we all knew that both Carlisle and Eleazer would put X and I would put Y along with Marcus which left the wild cards, Felix and Chelsea. How would they vote? We would just have to wait and see.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Peter

Well the wolves were dead but now I had another problem and one I'd never encountered before, The Major was in a bad way, he needed blood to heal but with his throat torn out how the fuck was I going to get it down him? The other problem I had was finding and getting Emmett and Bella out of the park. I dragged the dead bodies of the guardians once more in human form now and threw them down a deep ravine after removing the heads. I'd heard about guardians healing so I was just being careful, I didn't think they could come back from the dead but with The Major in this state I wasn't taking any fucking chances. Next I had to decide what to do with him, he was almost out of it and I could see the wounds weren't healing, he'd lost too much venom to allow that. Ripping strips from my jacket I bound the worst wound, the one in his throat and hoped that might slow the leakage having pressed the missing chunk of flesh back.

Well, I couldn't take him anywhere he might be seen by a human so my only option was to carry him back across the border to join the others in the park. At least we'd be away from humans and maybe Emmett could get some advice from the wonderful talented Dr Frankenstein Cullen!

"Major this is gonna hurt like a bitch but if you make a sound I'm gonna drop you down one of these fucking gullies, you understand?"

He nodded feebly and I picked him up slinging him over my shoulder and climbing back into the trees.

"I might have known if I were getting into anything with you it would go tits up. Here I am dawn approaching and I'm swinging through these fucking trees like some kind of monkey with your great weight on my shoulder. I didn't sign up for a job as a fucking fireman you know"

I continued talking just to stop me thinking about the possibility I might lose my friend. How did a vampire get blood into their system after a fucking wolf rips his throat out? It was beyond me.

Bella

I was glad of Emmett's presence feeling safer but I missed Jasper and if I were honest it was his arm I wanted to feel around me not Emmett's.

"How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Not long I don't think. They only have to drive across the border and park up then run back here. Don't worry Bella we didn't smell any guardians close by"

"Guardians? You mean wolves? Why should they be close by? Are we on a reservation? I can't believe Jasper would hide me on a reservation with a hostile pack close by."

"No this isn't reservation land Bella but they know about Jake and they're hunting for you and Jazz."

"Then he's not safe is he"

"Hey there, Jazz can look after himself and once Peter catches up with him it'll be a walk in the park quite literally now come on relax."

I knew he was right but I couldn't, I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was wrong I knew it.

"Emmett couldn't you go find them? I'm fine here, I think there's something wrong."

"Bella everything's fine. You're just exhausted and cold. Why don't you try to catch a little sleep while we wait?"

I shook my head, the longer they were away the more certain I became that something was wrong and then I heard a loud thud which made me jump followed by an oath,

"Shit sorry Major I slipped"

I struggled out of my sleeping bag and forced my way out of the tent to see Peter kneeling over what I knew was Jasper's body, I ran over and knelt down beside him looking at Jasper's face. His eyes were open but they looked confused and around his neck was a makeshift bandage that was wet with some kind of liquid. I touched it and my fingers stung before becoming numb, it was venom!

"What happened Peter?"

"We had a run in with a pack of wolves and they took The Major down before I could stop them. I don't know what to do Bella, one of the wolves tore his throat out and he needs blood to heal, a lot of it but how do we get it down him? Emmett ring Carlisle and ask his advice"

Emmett nodded and pulled out his phone while I asked Peter to bring Jasper inside and put him in the sleeping bag.

"He's not cold Bella"

"I don't care, its better than laying on the ground, then I want to see his injury"

"What the fuck for? You're not a doctor and it'll only upset you"

I looked at Peter and he shut up, picking Jasper up and carrying him into the tent. Once Jasper was in the sleeping bag I unwrapped the bandage and gasped at the sight of the terrible wound, Peter was right, the large section of throat was in position but it wasn't connected and I could see the problem. I looked around desperate for inspiration but there was nothing,

"We need a tube, then we can thread it down the wound and pour the blood in slowly."

"Yeah right, where am I supposed to get a section of tubing in the middle of a fucking forest Bella?"

"I don't know but you wont find it if you sit here bitching so get out and look"

Once he'd left I lifted Jasper's head onto my lap and stroked his hair,

"It will be OK Jasper, we'll find a way to get blood to you."

He opened his eyes again and I saw that he recognised me. His hand came up weakly and touched my cheek before falling back to his chest. All I could do was sit here with him and hope Peter would come through or Carlisle maybe. Emmett came in a few minutes later but he didn't look happy,

"Carlisle says we need to find some way of getting blood into his system, a pipe or tube or something."

"I already thought of that and Peters looking for something so you need to hunt, find blood for him so when we get a tube we can pour the blood into his system so he can heal."

Emmett nodded and after a final look at Jasper he went back out. It was cold in the tent with the flap not zipped down and my fingers and feet were aching but I wasn't going to move, not until we had given Jasper some blood so he could heal. I just pulled my jacket closer around me and slipped one glove back on, the other hand I was stroking his hair with and hoping it might sooth him to know someone was here with him, he wasn't alone.

"Don't you dare die on me Jasper, not until I get a chance to tell you how I feel about you".

A few minutes later Peter was back with what looked like a grass stem,

"It's all I could find but its hollow and not too thick to thread into the wound"

"Good, Emmett's. gone to hunt up a deer or something I think for its blood. All we need now is some way of collecting the blood and pouring it into the tube."

I looked at him and he stood up once more

"I know, I know, go find a bucket or a jug Peter, a piece of cake Bella, no problem. Do I look like a fucking borrower to you?"

But he went back outside and I knew he'd find something to save his friend, I was relying on it.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

All the time we waited I kept talking to Jasper, telling him everything would be fine, that he had to hang on, that if he died on me I'd kill him myself. I knew none of it made much sense but I hoped the sound of my voice might soothe him. Of course once he was healed and back on his feet I would then be left with the knowledge that he knew all my feelings for him but it couldn't be helped. The flap was pulled back and Emmett stood there with a struggling mountain cat in his arms

"Sorry I took so long but carnivore blood is much better at healing than herbivore. Not as good as human but beggars can't be choosers. Where's Peter?"

"He's gone to find a container of some kind and a tube to feed the blood to Jasper"

Emmett nodded then motioned towards the flasks.

"Hand me one of those and I'll start draining puss here. Then you'll be ready when Peter gets back.

I hadn't thought of the flasks, how stupid was that? I managed to reach one and hand it to Emmett who went off, the cat still hissing and spitting angrily but I couldn't feel sorry for it, not on this occasion.

I had noticed something else as Emmett pulled the flap back. Of course the tent tubes were hollow fibre so putting Jasper's head down as carefully as I could I grabbed the end of the tube closest and wriggled until it came free, it slid out almost collapsing one side of the tent but I didn't care about that. I tried to snap it but the damn thing was so pliable it was nigh on impossible and when it did finally go splinters shot everywhere two piercing my arm but I ignored them seeing the hollow centre with relief.

"Emmett hurry"

He came back with a flask, the smell of blood thick from the open end and blood smeared over the sides"

"Sorry Bella I had a job holding it steady while the cat was strong but its easier now. You found something?"

I brandished the broken pole,

"Get me more blood Emmett while I try this"

Once he'd gone I took a deep breath and took the makeshift dressing off Jaspers neck, it was sodden venom dripping from the material and I threw it to one side then steeled myself for the grisly task of finding a way down his throat with the pole. It was too long to manoeuvre so I shorted it again getting more splinters which meant I too was leaking fluid everywhere, it was beginning to look like a cheap horror movie in here! Finding the opening to his throat I pushed the pole in just a little way as he moaned and gagged then tried dripping the warm blood into it and saw with relief that it was disappearing, now as long as I hadn't got the wrong pipe and was filling his lungs with blood we would be OK, but then maybe he could absorb it from lungs he didn't need to breathe, I had no idea. It was a long winded job and Emmett appeared with Peter and the second flask but I wouldn't let either of them help me. As the second flask emptied I noticed the chunk of flesh that we'd just laid in position was fusing and soon I would be able to pull the pole free but I kept on until the part where the pole was inserted was the only piece not fused then slid it slowly out.

We waited and watched as he healed enough that he could indicate with one hand he could swallow I looked round but Emmett shook his head,

"No more. You want me to hunt again?"

"Please"

He got up and Peter went with him, I guess the scent of blood had been hard on both of them especially as my arm was still oozing blood from the splinter sites. As I pulled one out I saw Jaspers eyes go dark, he was still very thirsty, the dark circles round his eyes telling their own story and I remembered Emmett's words, not as good as human blood and swallowing hard I brought my bleeding arm to his lips. As he tried to pull away I smiled reassuringly,

"Its OK Jasper, it will help you heal more quickly, please"

I felt his cold lips on my warm arm and his teeth against my skin but he didn't bite into me just sucked the blood out and I knew he was trying to keep my body venom free. As my arm began to ache and feel cold I understood he had no idea how much he was taking from me and I touched his face,

"I don't think I can give you any more Jasper"

At first I thought he was going to ignore me but then the sensation faded and he raised his head looking more himself except for the eyes which were a muddy brown colour now. Then the tent started to spin and I felt faint falling back onto the ground and closing my eyes as I felt my stomach heave.

Jasper

I could hear every word Bella was saying although how much was said in the heat of the moment or because she thought I might have lost the will to live I had no idea, her emotions were so confusing and I knew that my body needed more than the small trickle of blood that it was getting, most of it spilled down the sides of the tube soaking my clothes. Animal blood wasn't going to be enough this time, I knew that, but for now it might get me mobile, then I could hunt a human, much as I hated the idea. It had been her quick thinking that saved me from more hours of agony and when the others left I felt a little stronger but concerned because I could smell Bella's blood, she was hurt herself and it called to me so strongly I was glad I was as weak as I was, she may have been able to fight me off or run away but then she brought her arm to my mouth and I could smell the rich blood. I tried to fight the urge to bite into her and feel the blood spurt into my throat warm and life giving. Instead I concentrated on sucking the blood from her body, not as easy or satisfying but every mouthful made me stronger and healed the mangled flesh inside my throat. I heard her words as if from a long way away telling me I should stop but it was hard, so very hard, until I understood that I needed her more than her blood if I was going to recover from recent events and I stopped forcing my head from her arm just in time to see her fall backwards faint from loss of blood.

I lifted her onto my lap and held her close,

"Bella? Are you OK?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled,

"I'll survive, seeing you awake and healing is enough for me. I'm just feeling tired, so very tired"

Her eyes closed again and I monitored her heart beat. It was slow but regular and her temperature hadn't dropped so I thought I'd stopped in time. For now she needed warmth and rest and probably liquids. I looked around and saw a half empty bottle of water, one of two I had bought for her so I reached over and picked it up taking the top off and holding it to her lips.

"You need to drink Bella, please"

She roused enough to finish the water then fell asleep again and this time it was deeper and hopefully more healing.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Marcus

Well the vote had come down on Esmes side and Sulpicia had been executed in the audience chamber with the full guard present, a lesson I hoped they had taken to heart. I had wondered if Esme could stand and witness the murder even though she had argued for it but there she was sitting with us as Sulpicia died,. A woman I would have been proud to call my mate even though I knew her actions had shocked Carlisle quite a lot. We thought now we could settle down to drawing up a new constitution for the our world but no sooner had we sat around the table than a messenger came in with word of a problem with the guardian tribes. It seemed a vampire had murdered a wolf while the wolf was trying to rescue a human and later several others had also met their death at the same vampires hands, Jasper Whitlock, The Major. It wasn't a name one normally associated with trouble, not since he had left Maria's army anyway but it was disturbing. Aro would have sent the guard to kill The Major while ignoring the protests and threats of the guardian leadership but I wanted a better relationship with our enemies, if we stayed clear of each other no more of either needed to die, at least not someone who wasn't a troublemaker or renegade. I waited as the others read the news and then threw the discussion open to the floor.

"Well our second official duty as a ruling council, what do we do about The Major? If he is killing random guardians we need to act. We cannot afford a war with the guardians."

"He's not, not killing randomly at least. The first guardian he killed was Jacob Black and he was well out of his tribal area."

"Yes so I understand but surely that makes it more random?"

"No Chelsea I don't think so"

"Why Carlisle?"

"Because I know that Jacob Black was infatuated with Bella Swan the human girl Edward was involved with. The reason he came to Volterra and the reason he asked the Volturi to kill him"

"So? I understood the girl was dead so why would The Major killing Jacob Black have anything to do with her? Did he blame Jacob for Alice's death? That doesn't make sense, Alice orchestrated it all so I don't see the connection between a dead human and this Jacob Black. Besides we all know that The Major has been on a downward spiral since he found out about Alice Cullen's treachery. Explain yourself Carlisle"

By speaking Carlisle had put himself in an impossible situation, he, I, and Esme knew that the human girl wasn't actually dead but to admit to that was admitting we had broken one of the Volturi's most important laws, keep the humans in the dark. How was he going to get out of this one?

"I think I should explain that Edward was informed of Bella's death by Rosalie and Jacob Black backed up that information."

"So you are saying The Major killed Jacob Black because he was involved in Edward looking for death? It doesn't explain why Jacob was so far from his tribal lands and so close to someone he saw as an enemy or was he trying to kill before he was killed himself Carlisle?"

"I would like to discuss something before we take this any further please"

Everyone looked at Esme and I saw nods around the table, she had earned a great deal of respect from the rest of us.

"Please Esme carry on"

"I lost a son and a daughter in Volterra, another couple almost parted and another lost his way. All because of Alice and to a lesser degree Bella Swan although she was the innocent puppet in all this. If anyone has earned a second chance as a result of what has happened it is Bella Swan and I would ask for her to be given that as I explain she is the only thing between Jasper and chaos. If he killed Jacob Black it was to protect Bella Swan and I would hazard a guess that she was with him at the time. I would also suggest that the other guardians were killed because they chose to believe whatever story Jacob told them about Jasper and Bella."

"Are you saying that this Bella Swan still lives and is with The Major?"

"Yes Chelsea I am"

"So you are therefore defying our own laws about humans again. You did it with Edward and the girl and you are doing it again, why?"

"Bella is different, she doesn't see us as monsters or a danger. She accepted us for what we were, there are such humans and perhaps killing every one who finds out about us is wrong. It means that relationships like Bella and Edward are doomed because she must die as soon as she finds out our secret."

"Edward could have changed her, that's the way around it for mates. We understand such pairings happen and make allowances for such. Why did Edward refuse?"

"Edward was never happy being a vampire, he saw it as a terrible burden, one he would never pass on to another. Bella would have become a vampire, she was ready to do so, it is Edward who refused, his fault not hers."

"And now?"

"Now I am hoping she can reach Jasper, we all should because if she can't then I believe there will be more bloodshed and violence than even the Volturi can hush up and please don't tell me the guard can find and kill him because I find that very hard to believe and others will join him, other renegades, other dissidents, and then we will have a war on our hands because he wont care any longer. You saw how dangerous that could be when he was with Maria."

"Esme's right"

Felix who had broken the silence stood up,

"I agree that the law has been broken but I also understand that Esme truly believes Bella Swan can reach The Major. I don't know if she's right or wrong but I will tell you that finding and killing him isn't going to be easy and if others join him it will become almost impossible. I for one will not become involved in that fight, only a fool would. Maybe we should give the girl a chance to prove Esme's words."

"Its hardly difficult to find him if he's leaving a trail of dead guardians as a beacon."

"No its not Chelsea but several other renegades have started to move towards him too, Peter Whitlock for one and I think we've all heard of the carnage the two of them caused before."

"Well I think we must decide what we are going to do. Does anyone else have anything to say? Eleazer you have been very quiet"

"I'm not sure what to say Marcus. I understood the reason for the law regarding humans and I also understand that perhaps Bella Swan is exceptional but should we waive the law for this one girl? Even to stop other problems from occurring? I'm not sure."

"Very well lets go round the table"

"Just one moment Marcus"

"Yes Esme?"

"I can tell you that if Bella reaches Jasper then that means they are mates, I'm sure you will agree on that?"

"Yes"

"Then Bella will be joining us"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she wont be prepared to die and leave him any more than he will be willing to watch her die. And there is one other thing I think you should know. It wont be as easy as you think to kill Bella"

"Oh and why is that"

Esme looked at Carlisle who cleared his throat,

"We don't know for sure but we suspect she is a shield, Edward couldn't hear her thoughts for one thing"

"That doesn't mean she has some kind of inbuilt protection"

"No true but it does mean she might have and of course she also has Jasper and Peter Whitlock standing guard over her, not to mention my son Emmett."

No one spoke for a very long time but I imagined their train of thought went something like mine. We were a new ruling council and we couldn't afford to make mistakes. Allowing Bella to live might be seen as one although the number of people who knew about her was very small. On the other hand if we took arms against The Major and his friends and lost we would never be able to control our world, it would be over for the new Volturi. Which was the lower risk? I knew where I stood and as it turned out I was not alone but it was decided that if Bella Swan was The Majors mate then she must become a vampire... and quickly.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

When I woke next time I was confused, I'd fallen asleep in the tent with Jasper at my side but this wasn't a tent, this was a bedroom in a house. I looked round wondering at how weak I felt, the room was small but cosy and sunshine flooded in through a small window that stood open to let in the sound of bird song. Sitting beside the bed holding my hand was Jasper but not the way I had seen him last, with the terrible wound at his throat and looking as if he might die. This Jasper looked strong and healthy, like the Jasper of old except that his eyes were still a strange orange colour and then I remembered feeding him my blood, that would account for the colour but these eyes no longer held that haunted look that had been there ever since I returned from Volterra to tell him Alice was dead. Now his face looked relaxed and I could see a hint of pleasure there when he saw me looking at him.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

"I'm OK but where are we?"

"Williams Lake, we brought you here so you could rest and recover, giving your blood to a starving vampire probably wasn't a good move"

"Of course it was, you're here and healed. I couldn't let you die or suffer any longer"

"So it would seem. I have to thank you for helping me"

"I didn't do much, Peter and Emmett did most of the work."

"I didn't mean in the park I meant staying with me, refusing to let me give in to my dark side. You are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for."

I sat up carefully and took a few deep breaths, the air was cold but fresh and it finished the task of waking me up.

"Are the others still here?"

"Peter and Emmett? Peter is, Emmett said he needed to go home to Rose"

"I'm glad, I hated the thought of those two apart. Mates shouldn't be parted."

"No they shouldn't and I think you made Emmett see that. So are you strong enough to come downstairs for something to eat or would you prefer a tray up here?"

"I'll come down but I'd like to freshen up first."

"Sure, the bathroom is through the door opposite, take your time"

He got up and let go of my hand and I wanted to grab it again, worried he might disappear but he smiled,

"I didn't run away before and I certainly can't now. We need to talk but it can wait for now"

I nodded and once I heard him go down the stairs I got up and made my way slowly to the bathroom. The counter top was full of bottles and jars and it struck me these must be Alice's, it had been their house after all, yet I didn't feel guilty at all as I used what I wanted then went back into the bedroom to find a pair of Jasper's cotton pants and a long sleeved tee shirt waiting. I smiled as I recognised them from our road trip. He'd said we needed to talk and I knew why. I'd said a lot of things when I was scared he might die, even though I knew vampire's couldn't die of injuries I was still scared I might be wrong. I'd told him I loved him, that he couldn't go and leave me alone, that I needed him and I wondered what he would say in reply now he'd had time to think about it all. I thought I would be blushing but I wasn't. I meant every word I'd said and I saw no reason to be embarrassed for telling him how I felt.

I was however terrified he might tell me that although he was thankful for my help he wasn't interested in me as a woman, only a friend. Well I'd live with that if it came to it. Having him as a friend was better than nothing...at least I tried to persuade myself I believed that but what would I do if I was forced to go home alone knowing I might never see him again? My heart lurched and I felt suddenly sick to the pit of my stomach but I took a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and went down to learn my fate like a condemned man, or woman in this case.

I saw Peter first sitting on the porch just outside the window, he heard me and came in smiling broadly,

"Well if it isn't the girl with the death wish. Bella you really need a few pointers on vampire human etiquette."

"From you? That's a laugh"

I turned hearing Jaspers soft voice and found him looking at Peter in disgust then he turned to me and a warm smile replaced it.

"I got you some breakfast. I hope its OK"

"Well the coffee smells good"

He nodded and held out his hand so I took it and immediately felt much better, we walked into the small kitchen where toast and scrambled eggs steamed on a plate waiting for me

"I remembered your favourite meal"

I remembered it too and smiled as I sat down reluctantly letting go of his hand and starting to eat.

"Hey Bella I think you and The Major should stay up here"

"And why is that Peter?"

"Well I think the humans around this neck of the woods are almost as crazy as you"

I looked at him, suspicious of the huge grin that was spreading across his face,

"OK I'll buy it go on"

"Well, we're in the middle of nowhere here and I went for a run hoping to see a lone hunter or hiker for dinner when I came across a flock of pink flamingo's""

"A what? Are you sure you weren't dreaming Peter?"

"That's what I thought Bella so I went to investigate."

"And?"

"They were made out of fucking plastic! Now I ask you, with all the wildlife around here ready to be shot, stuffed too and stuck out in your yard if that's what rocks your boat some crazy fucking human buys a hundred plastic flamingo's and sticks them in the middle of his yard in Canada! I mean geese maybe but flamingo's?"

I wasn't sure I believed him and he shook a finger at me,

"Do you doubt me Bella? Me a man of honour, I thought you might so I brought back proof"

He walked to the door and reached down coming back with a huge pink plastic flamingo and I almost choked laughing.

"This is fucking crazy but it does remind me of a topic I think we should cover."

Jasper tried to quieten Peter but he got the business end of the flamingo in his face for his trouble,

"Here look after Flo the flamingo a minute while I talk to Bella."

I continued eating unable to stop myself giggling whenever I thought of the flock of plastic Flo's in someones yard.

"I thought perhaps I should give you a few hunt8ing tips as we are in the backwoods"

"No Peter, don't start. I refuse to kill my own chickens, geese, deer, or anything else including plastic flamingo's."

"Now you see that could prove a bit of a problem in the future"

I looked at Peter puzzled,

"Why?"

"Well how are you going to get the blood you'll need to survive?"

I stopped, fork halfway to my lips as the meaning of his reply hit home.

"Right that's it Peter, out now"

Jasper moved forward menacingly waving Flo at Peter who just grinned shrugging,

"Just telling it the way it is Major, helping you out a little. I thought you were perhaps a little rusty at the dating game"

As he said this he fled followed by Jasper while I sat contemplating his words, dating game? The inference was that Jasper felt something for me, enough that he would want me to become a vampire like him, was Peter right? Or was he just stirring things up? I didn't know but I really wanted to desperately.

I'd finished eating by the time Jasper reappeared and was busy clearing up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Peter was tactless and his words uncalled for"

"Did you kill him?"

"No, of course not"

"Then maybe not as tactless as you like to think. Jasper I know you heard everything I said back in the park and I'm not taking any of it back, I meant every word I said."

"Did you? Are you sure about that Bella? There's still time to retract them"

I knew this was my moment so I walked over to stand in front of him and took his face between my hands leaning in to kiss him, mirroring his own actions before he left me in the tent.

"Did that feel like I wanted to take anything back?"

He shook his head looking nervous,

"No, it felt like you meant every one of the words you said but do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes, I love you Jasper and I want to be with you for always."

"Always is a very long time Bella and I can't afford to get my hopes up again. I'm sure you understand."

"I do Jasper but I'm not like Maria or Alice, I want you for who you are not what you can do or what you can get for me. I love you and I will always be there for you, you'll never be alone again"

"But you're human Bella"

"So were you once Jasper, change me so I can stay with you"

The silence stretched on and I wondered if I'd said the wrong thing, did he think I merely wanted him to change me so I could finally be a vampire? Was he thinking about the time I had begged Edward to let me join him as a vampire? I couldn't tell, all I could do was to wait.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Carlisle

Esme and I were both relieved when Rose rang to say she had news from Emmett. Bella was safe and she'd stopped Jasper from going over the edge, all we had to hope now was that Jasper was prepared to turn Bella and the Volturi would be happy. If not however things could become very difficult all round.

"Emmett's on his way back now"

"Where are Jasper and Bella?"

"At the lake as far as I know, I think Peter's still with them too."

"And have they found out anything?"

"Like what? Do you mean have they discovered they are mates? I don't know Carlisle, we'll just have to wait and see wont we"

"I know you think I'm being pushy Rose but we have a slight problem here, if they don't acknowledge each other then they are both at risk from the Volturi."

"But you are the Volturi."

"Exactly and if Bella doesn't become a vampire then we will be forced to act. I'm delaying as best I can but you understand I cannot stop the council from acting for ever."

Rose didn't say anything but I hoped she would get the message to Jasper and Bella. I hated forcing their hands but again, I had no choice.

Rose

So, it was down to Jasper and Bella now, to stay alive she had to become a vampire which meant she would be dead anyway but still around. It wasn't a choice I would have relished although once I met Emmett maybe it would have been much more straightforward. I could only think about Emmett for now, he was coming back and he sounded more like his old self, more like the Emmett that loved me. I couldn't resist ringing to see how far away he still was mid morning, I ached to see him again and when I heard his voice I felt such joy,

"What's up Rosie?"

"I spoke to Carlisle, he wanted to know about Bella and Jazz"

"Oh, you mean the great romance?"

"Is it though? Is it a great romance?"

"You should have seen them Rose, she cares about him so much, it reminded me of when we met and you were desperate to get me to Carlisle. You know Bella gave him some of her own blood?"

"No, you never said. Why?"

"Animal blood was just taking too long, he was in a bad way Rose so I guess you have to call it love. Its good to think Bella will still be in the family and I think Jazz is much better for her than Edward ever was."

"I just hope so Emmett"

I explained the situation but Emmett didn't seem concerned and he'd seen the two of them together. I just hoped they got in touch soon with good news.

Esme

When Carlisle came to the council with the news it was better received than I thought, as there was no concrete evidence that the two had accepted they were mated or word on when Bella would be changed, after hearing about the blood donation I think we all understood it was just a matter of time. Only a mate would offer her blood freely to a vampire, anyone else would find themselves drained and discarded like a human discards a tonic from the doctor once they feel better. I was happy for them, Jasper because I knew in my heart he had found the perfect girl for him, and Bella because she had been through so much and risked so much to save someone she only recognised as a friend at first. I thought a little extra ammunition in the form of Charlotte's gift, which we all knew of, might help out too so I rang her for verification which she was only too willing to give.

"You can tell the council there isn't a shadow of a doubt that the two of them are mates, I saw it as soon as she reached the ranch and saw The Major so distressed."

"Thank you Charlotte. Have you heard from Peter?"

"Yes, he's leaving in the morning so he should be home by nightfall. Oh, you might want to know I've had several calls from Bella's mother, she's still suspicious of me. I think she is under the impression I had something to do with her daughters disappearance."

"Perhaps I should speak to Charlie, Bella's father. I know him and maybe he can put her mind at rest."

"Oh I don't think she's worried about Bella so much as annoyed it could have ruined her friends wedding and did put both of them out somewhat."

"Yes, I heard she was a little self centred."

"A little? That woman has only one thing on her mind and that is quite plainly herself"

I couldn't get through to Bella so after talking it over with Carlisle I decided to ring Charlie anyway and hopefully put his mind at rest but I would have to be careful, I didn't know how much information he already had from Bella herself. I caught him at home the following evening and at first he struggled to place my voice,

"Its Esme Cullen Chief Swan, Edwards foster mother"

"Oh right. I'm sorry for your loss Mrs Cullen, it must have been terrible"

I had to think fast, of course he was referring to Edwards death,

"Yes it was and I want to thank you for allowing Bella to visit him"

"I didn't exactly give her permission but I guess that's old news, I take it this call is about her more recent disappearance?"

"Yes, have you heard from your daughter? I understand your ex wife still suspects her friend's dress maker of complicity."

"Renee marches to the sound of a different drum I'm afraid Mrs Cullen but I have spoken to Bella and told Renee that she's fine. I take it your family is involved again? Its the only reason I didn't worry more."

"I'm afraid so, Bella has been helping Edwards brother Jasper. He took it all very hard, of course you weren't aware we lost Alice too were you?"

"Alice? Oh my God, what happened?"

"It was an accident but it effected Jasper greatly and Bella was the only one who could get through to him."

"You make her sound like the Cullen family shrink"

I laughed,

"I guess in a way she is. I just wanted you to know that she is safe, in case you hadn't heard recently and I'm sure she'll be ringing you soon."

"Where is she Mrs Cullen? With you? She's missing her last year at school you know and I had high hopes she would do better than her mother and I and go to college. Get a good education."

"Of course. She's not with us but I can get a message to her for you."

"Tell her to ring her father before he goes crazy worrying about her and fed up of getting his ear chewed off by her mother and the principal of Forks High."

Deciding I'd better do as I promised I rang Jaspers phone relieved that it was switched back on but it wasn't answered so I left a message asking him to have Bella ring her father and hoping they were both well. I wanted to ask more but it wasn't my place so I would just have to wait along with everyone else. I told Carlisle what I'd done and he agreed we could do no more. Chelsea was the only council member pushing for immediate action but luckily the rest talked her into giving them a little more time. I thought she may hold a grudge for the death of Aro, he had been her mentor for many years and I think she felt a little guilty for what had happened. She might need watching later but she didn't have any allies that we could see at least for now and I saw Felix eyeing her closely, of course he was in the best position to keep an eye on her and I knew he preferred things as they were now so he wouldn't let her cause any problems for the new council.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

Jasper hadn't answered me, merely shook his head and stepped back as Peter came in, a look of exasperation on his face.

"Fuck! What's she got to do to prove she loves you? You've had her actions as you dragged her half way across the country, her words, her blood, there's fuck all left as far as I can see. Well I'm not staying here to see you throw away your best chance of happiness Major. Bella if you want a lift back to Boulder I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes and there's plenty of room. I'll sneak you across the border but I promise not to dump you in the middle of nowhere to do it."

He left then whistling as he ran up the stairs presumably to pack his things and I turned to Jasper.

"If you want me to stay you only have to say the word Jasper but I can't carry on like this. I love you, the rest is up to you."

I could see he was scared and I understood why but I couldn't make his mind up for him and if his feelings for me were as strong as mine were for him then he could fight this fear, if not then it was best I found out and let before I made an even bigger fool of myself.

He continued to stand there without speaking so I looked away sadly, maybe I'd been wrong after all. I trudged upstairs to pick up the bags with the few things I'd bought during our road trip and took the remaining money out of my pocket, there wasn't a lot but I would give it back to him and find a way of repaying the rest as soon as I could. I wondered what Charlie would say when I rang from Boulder. Maybe Peter could drop me off in Seattle instead, I could get back to Forks easy enough from there. I heard Peter go back down and then his call, as the car door opened,

"You coming Bella?"

I looked round the little bedroom regretfully then went slowly down the stairs and through the kitchen to the yard with no sign of Jasper anywhere.

At least I knew where I stood and I handed Peter my bags which he threw in the trunk slamming it nosily. I recollected the money in my pocket,

"I just have to leave something, I wont be a second"

He nodded and I put the change on the kitchen table then forced myself to walk back to the car and get in. My chest ached and my eyes stung from the hot tears I wouldn't allow to fall as he started the engine and drove slowly from the house down a dirt track towards the main highway. We were just about to turn off the track when a figure walked out in front of the car forcing Peter to slam the brakes on,

"About fucking time"

My door was pulled open and I found myself in Jaspers arms, his lips against mine and heard his words,

"I love you Bella and I'll never let you leave me"

I didn't even notice as Peter left, only aware of Jaspers body close to mine and the feel of his cool lips on mine.

Jasper

I just couldn't take that final step much as I wanted to and boy did I! Instead I watched as she went upstairs feeling a terrible crushing sadness which at first I thought was mine but then as she disappeared from view and I walked outside to see Peter standing by the car I understood it was Bella's emotions I was feeling. What more proof did I need that she loved me?

"You are a fucking idiot Major if you let her leave"

I ignored him and carried on walking into the woods but when I heard the car doors slam and the engine start up I knew I couldn't let her go, I would rather find myself falling into the abyss than allow her to drive away with Peter and I ran to intercept them at the top of the track almost tearing the door from its hinges in my eagerness to have her in my arms and as we kissed I felt the strangest sensation, every fibre of my being relaxed and I was at peace, she really was the one. Peter looked out of his window grinning then leaned across and shut her door before driving on, one arm out of the window waving a victory salute.

We walked back to the house arm in arm neither needing to speak, our connection was such that words were unnecessary. Once inside I turned,

"Bella I am so sorry for all I've put you through over the last week, it was inexcusable"

"Maybe we needed it to prove to each other that this was real. I don't care, I'm where I want to be and I'm never going to leave you Jasper, I love you"

I pulled her close once more and held her and with every breath I took the feeling of peace was replaced by an aching need that was both hers and mine and sweeping her off her feet I carried Bella upstairs, back to that little bedroom where she had woken up such a short time ago.

Once inside we fell onto the bed eager to take our relationship to the next level. In her haste she ripped the buttons from my shirt but when she tried to apologise I merely smiled and kissed her, being gentle as I stripped her clothes off until she lay naked beside me. I took my time exploring her body, wanting to let her feel every touch, every movement and I used every bit of self control I had to hold off on allowing myself any release at all, Not until she lay panting and crying my name did I take pity on her, and myself!, and finally join our bodies as one. I felt the hesitation as I slid inside her and realised that she was a virgin so tried to be even more gentle but she was so eager and greedy it was almost impossible and I fought the scent of her blood at first too but that suddenly disappeared as if it no longer registered with me. How could it? She was my mate and I would never hurt her, never.

Bella

I lay hot, exhausted, and, beside Jasper as if in a dream, looking along the length of his body which was exquisite. The scars showed up a little better, possibly the angle of then light and I understood just how many of them there were and vowed that one day I would kiss each and every one individually but for now I was sleepy and felt so wonderful all I wanted to do was close my eyes and sleep in his arms.

"Sleep darlin', I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

My voice was drowsy,

"I promise Bella"

I closed my eyes and felt his cool arms wrap around me even more tightly as I slipped into a warm wonderful sleep.

When I woke up he was still there just as he had promised and we made love again just as before but this time it didn't hurt so much although I was sore and my muscles ached from all the exertion but I certainly wasn't going to complain that was for sure.

"Are you hungry? Its been hours since you ate?"

I nodded and pulled myself up to look into his face,

"Thank you Jasper"

"For what?"

"For trusting me, for this wonderful day"

"I promise you many more Bella, as many as you want"

"I'm greedy, I want an eternity of them but we can discuss that later"

I wondered if he would be as reluctant as Edward had been to turn me but he answered my query without having to hear it,

"Then we will have an eternity of them, my beautiful mate. But first, you need to eat and then I guess we'd better decide what you are going to tell your father. After all you have to tell him something, your mother too I expect."

I smiled groaning a little,

"As long as you are with me I'll find a way of dealing with my dad. As for my mother, that might be easier or harder depending what attitude she decides to take but for today, let it just be me and you"

"Whatever you say darlin'"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

When Carlisle rang with a warning from the new Volturi to change Bella quickly or they would be forced to act I thought it just as well we had already discussed the matter because whatever the Volturi might say I would never have forced her to become a vampire.

"It's not a problem Carlisle, we've already discussed it, we just need time for Bella to speak to her parents"

"Do you know what she plans to tell them?"

"Not yet but don't worry she wont tell them our secret Carlisle, you know her well enough to trust her that far."

"Yes I do Jasper but the situation these days is a little more complex, the new Volturi council cannot be seen to play favourites so act soon."

I relayed Carlisle's message to Bella when she came down for breakfast but she didn't seem overly worried. Her main concern was what she would tell her father.

"Renee will come to her own conclusion whatever I say but Charlie's more difficult. I think a move overseas would be the best thing. I can ring him from time to time so he doesn't worry too much but I know I can never see him again."

"Is that going to be a problem? I don't know because I never had the choice, I had already left my family when I joined the army."

"There is no problem Jazz, I want to be with you and to do that I have to become a vampire. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you or growing old while you stay young."

"Then we'd better spin a good tale for your father."

Charlie

I had been thinking about Esme's call since I put the receiver down because something didn't seem quite right but what? I replayed the conversation over and over in my head and at work the next day it came to me, how did Esme know that Renee suspected her friends dress maker of having something to do with Bella's disappearance? As far as I was aware Renee hadn't spoken to Esme and I hadn't said anything. It was another puzzle and made me think that the Cullens knew a lot more about Bella running away again than they were willing to admit. Was the dressmaker a friend of theirs? Now that would be a coincidence and I found those very suspicious not to say unnerving. When I spoke to Bella I would ask her, I might possibly get a truthful answer from her, unlike Esme Cullen. However when I heard Bella's voice again I felt so relieved I forgot all about it even when I explained about the talk I'd had with Esme Cullen and then waited for her reaction.

"So you know I was with Jasper?"

"I know you were with one of the Cullens even though you tried to deny it Bella, care to tell me why exactly?"

"He was having a bad time and I wanted to help"

"And just why did you need to get involved? He was nothing to you was he? Or was he?"

"He is now dad. Jasper and I are going to be married."

"Married? You haven't finished school yet Bella, what the hell are you thinking? If this Jasper loves you so much then he'll understand how important your education is and you do realise your mother is going to hit the roof? You know what she thinks of girls getting married too young."

"I know but I love him and I need to be with him dad."

"Bella, need, love? Are you sure you know what those words mean? You're young, too young to be tying yourself to one man, however much you think he means to you. How old is this Jasper anyway?"

"He's nineteen"

"Then he's a kid himself, surely he's at college with Dr Cullen as his foster dad."

"No he isn't and I'm not coming home to finish school or go to college. I'm really sorry dad but there are things I can't explain, things that make the decisions for us"

I hesitated before asking the next question and dreading the answer,

"Are you pregnant Bella? If you are you can still come home, we can work things out so you can finish school."

"Thanks Dad but I'm not pregnant, its not like that."

"Then how exactly is it? Are you at the Cullens?"

"No, we aren't."

"Then where the hell are you? You need to come home and talk this through before you do something you'll regret."

"Dad the only thing I will regret is if I don't marry Jasper. I love him and we have a life already planned. We're going to live abroad."

"Abroad? What the hell are you going to live on? You'll never get a job abroad if you don't finish your education. What changed Bella? You had such hopes, such plans for the future"

"I met Jasper. Don't worry Dad he has money left by his parents, we'll be OK and I promise I'll keep in touch but I'm not coming back"

"Then I guess you'd better speak to your mother. I'm not doing that for you and what about your stuff? Wont you be coming to collect that?"

I was upset, hurt, disappointed, yes and scared for my daughter who had got herself tied up with yet another Cullen. That family had brought nothing but trouble for my daughter and now it was too late, she was legally an adult and could do whatever she wanted to without needing my permission. I just wondered what her mother would have to say, with luck she would blow her top and maybe beat some sense into our daughter, I'd find out soon enough because either way this would be my fault and Renee would be on the phone to tell me all about it soon enough.

I sat for a while trying to think what I could do but having to admit that at the end of the day there really wasn't anything I could do to stop her. Hesitantly I took out the phone number I'd recorded when Esme rang me and looked at it for a long while before dialling, not thinking about the time difference between Italy and home.

"Hello, Cullen residence Esme Cullen here"

"Mrs Cullen? Its Chief Swan, Bella's father, we spoke a while back."

"Oh, Chief Swan, hello again. What can I do for you?"

"I spoke to Bella earlier and she told me she and your foster son Jasper are getting married and moving abroad."

"I see."

"I assume you knew about this?"

"I think they were probably going to tell us after ringing you but I'm not surprised, they became very close after Edward died."

"Really? I didn't know she had any contact with your family after that."

"Well, I don't suppose she wanted to worry you."

"Well I am worried. What can you tell me about Jasper? His parents are dead and they left him a trust fund I understand."

"That's correct, they were quite wealthy and they left trust funds for Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie."

"Enough to support a wife abroad? I only ask because it concerns me he's wandering around wherever with my daughter and nothing to live on"

"Oh Jasper will take very good care of Bella Chief Swan I guarantee it."

"I take it he's not with you in Italy?"

"No, nor is he planning on coming here Chief Swan, he's not a great lover of Italy, its where his parents died."

"Oh I see, a strange place for you to move in that case isn't it?"

"Well neither Rosalie or Jasper are with us any longer, they are both adults now."

"I'd like to see my daughter Mrs Cullen, if you speak to her please try to persuade her to come home. I'd like to at least meet the man she's going off with and I think maybe she might listen to you and I think you owe me that much"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said that Renee thought her friends dressmaker might be involved in Bella's disappearance and it didn't register at the time but it got me thinking later. I think the dressmaker is connected to your family and that's how you knew. Were you involved in her running off with this stepson of yours?"

"No, we were not but Mrs Whitlock is a friend of Jaspers and I think Bella might have met her when she went to see Edward before he died."

"But she is nothing to do with you?"

"No, she isn't Chief Swan"

"Then how did you know Mrs Cullen?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the line and I knew I wasn't going to get an answer,

"OK, I'll discuss it with my daughter if I ever see her again."

"I'll do what I can Chief Swan."

Jasper

Esme rang to say she'd heard from an extremely concerned Chief Swan,

"I think it would be better all round if you visited. After all he only wants to meet the man his daughter intends to spend the rest of her life with and I think he's genuinely worried for Bella."

"I'll speak to her Esme but its her decision and maybe a complete break would be for the best."

"Jasper, Bella loves her father and he loves her, don't you ever wish you had the opportunity to say a proper goodbye to your parents?"

She had a point but I wouldn't force the issue with Bella, it was her family, her decision.

"I promise I will tell her what you've told me and then leave her to decide. I think she plans on ringing her mother next and she's nervous enough about that at present but thanks for your concern Esme we'll be in touch."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Charlie

I was right of course, it was only an hour later when my phone rang again and thinking it was way too early to be getting a call from Renee I'd answered it innocently enough,

"Swan residence"

"Charlie Swan what the hell did you do to Bella?"

"Sorry?"

"She was your responsibility and you let her get tangled up with the Cullen family. You should have kept her away from them, they're obviously a bad influence and she's run off again."

"Excuse me Renee, she was with you when she went missing, not me. You should have been keeping an eye on her maybe."

"Don't you dare try putting the responsibility for this on me Charlie Swan. I brought her up to understand that education was important and getting married young was a bad thing, I had plenty of personal experience after all. She was eager for college, she didn't even have a boyfriend when she left here."

"Maybe because she couldn't compete with you and yours Renee"

It was the wrong thing to say and I wished I could take it back immediately but it was too late.

"So this is my fault? Because I tried to find a new life for myself? Because I met some men, men I never brought home, well hardly ever and certainly never flouted in front of our daughter. You know she's leaving the country with the Cullen boy? She says he's got a trust fund left by his parents, is that true or a lie?"

"I have no idea nor do I know where the Cullens are right now so I can't ask but she's over 18 so there's little we can do if she's made her mind up."

"So you're just going to let her leave? Not even try to find her and stop her?"

"How exactly Renee? Hold her at gun point? Lock her in the basement? Send her to a convent? She's an adult we can't stop her, we can't even make her finish school. Bella's a level headed girl, if she's made this decision then she's thought it through."

Where these words were coming from I had no idea, I wasn't even sure I believed half of them!

"Oh really? When? Between running off to Phoenix and her other little jaunt? Between Edward leaving and him dying? When exactly is she supposed to have thought this out? For all we know this Jasper Cullen might be a madman, someone who preys on vulnerable young women, don't you want to know?"

"I'll run him through the system but the Cullens were always well behaved and polite. I had no trouble from any of them."

"Except Edward."

"Edward didn't do anything Renee, Bella followed him to Phoenix and had an accident, he didn't attack her or drag her there."

"Well so much for a caring father."

"What are you going to do then Renee, as a caring mother?"

"Well...I...there's not...what am I supposed to do? She isn't living with me and I have no idea where she is"

"Ditto."

There was a long silence on the phone and then I heard Renee crying and Phil took the receiver from her.

"Charlie?"

"Phil."

"I'm sorry, she's just worked up. Its the last thing we expected from Bella, I always thought she was cool headed and sensible."

"The Cullens are good people Phil and I'm sure if there were anything to worry about they would have contacted me but I will try to locate Dr Cullen and speak to him, its all I can do, she sounded fine on the phone."

"Yeah she did, I spoke to her first and she seemed happy enough. I'll calm Renee down, she didn't mean half she said."

"Yeah I know, I'll be in touch Phil"

Well I'd survived the first encounter but I knew it wouldn't be the last whatever Phil might say, Renee may be many things but forgiving wasn't one of them and I knew I'd pay for my little digs. Well I'd rung Esme Cullen and I would put the family through the computer but they would come back clean, just like they did the last time I ran them. Renee was right that the Cullens had a serious impact on Bella, she'd become more grave and thoughtful as a result of meeting them but was that a crime? Unfortunately not. I wondered what I would say to this Jasper if they did visit, he was a nineteen year old orphan with money and a respectable foster family although he was no longer with them. It would be difficult to give him a fair hearing but then I'd just have to put my cop hat on and pretend he was someone giving a statement, not a criminal.

Bella

My call to Renee had gone just about as I expected, she was horrified at the thought of me getting married so young but even more upset that it was going to be private and abroad. The thought of me living abroad didn't phase her so much,

"At least you'll be learning about other cultures and pick up foreign languages so it wont be entirely wasted."

She insisted that she wouldn't be able to rest until she had met Jasper,

"After all I can hardly tell people I've never even met my son in law can I Bella? Give my feelings a little thought."

Pushed into a corner I told her I would see what we could do, emphasising that we had very little time before we went abroad,

"Jasper starts his new job in a couple of weeks."

Then of course she wanted to know all about it so I used the story we had agreed on, Jasper was a free lance reporter and photographer who sold to some of the smaller magazines.

"Has he been published yet?"

"No but he has a few assignments waiting"

She liked the idea of a son in law who was in print and it mollified her a little.

"Please mum don't start on dad about this. Its not his fault"

"Of course its his fault, you were living with him when you met the Cullens. I never had any problems with you while you were living with me Bella"

"I was younger mum besides there was nothing he could have done, I met Edward and Jasper at school."

"I always said there was something about that place, it made my skin crawl. I should never have allowed you to go live with your father, a police man. I might have known you'd fall into bad company. Its being around criminals that does it."

"Mum I never met a criminal, I lived at the house not at the station."

"Isabella Swan don't try being smart with me young lady. I noticed a change in you as soon as you got to Forks. You stopped thinking about other people's feelings, look what you did to poor Savvy. She was worried sick when you upped and left just before the wedding. No thought for her at all or me. Your own mother had to put a brave face on for the wedding knowing all the time her daughter could be laying in a ditch somewhere dead or worse."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can say. I have to go now."

"I'll expect you here soon then with this young man of yours"

Before I could answer her she put the receiver down and I fell into Jaspers arms exhausted,

"I love my mother Jasper but sometimes I just want to strangle her!"

"It sounds like we're going to have to visit your parents before we leave. Try to put their minds at rest. It will be better than just taking off I think"

I had to agree, he was right but I hated the thought of visiting, Renee especially.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Jasper

Bella and I spent the evening talking about the best way to approach Charlie before going to bed. Once there we forgot all about tomorrow, Charlie, the Cullens, in fact everything but each other as we made love once more and each time was sweeter than the last, each time my body relaxed further as if I had been stone before but now I felt like flesh and blood once more.

"You know you don't feel cold to me now, its as if us being together has warmed your body"

I smiled, this just proved what I felt myself,

"Soon we'll feel exactly the same darlin'"

"Will it be hard for you? The first couple of years I mean when I'm thirsty all the time and out of control?"

"The hardest part will be watching you go through the change Bella but I will help you all I can. I promise you it wont be as horrific as it should be with me there to take your pain away"

She leaned up and gazed into my face, her sweet scent filling my nostrils,

"But it doesn't just go away does it Jasper? If I don't feel it that means you do and that's not fair. You've been through it already."

"Bella, every time I killed or changed a human I felt their pain and fear without wanting to, this time I'll be doing it because I want to. I love you and I will do everything in my power to make the transition as painless as possible, we'll do it together, we'll do everything together from now on. Do you understand?"

She nodded and kissed me and we forgot all about pain and fear, only thinking of love and pleasure.

The next day we drove back to Forks to see Charlie and I know Bella was nervous. She'd arranged this meeting for his day off and I hoped for her sake it went well. I understood how concerned he was for his daughter especially as we couldn't explain the situation to him but whatever happened Bella and I would be leaving this evening and once the trip to Florida to see her mother was over we would be free to go where we chose and then I would turn her into a vampire and eternity would be ours. WE had decided that somewhere away from humans would be best and as she wouldn't feel the cold Alaska or Canada were the best bets, I'd left the final choice to her and she chose Canada which pleased me, I didn't really want to be close to the Denali coven, I wanted just Bella and I and as a result we weren't going to tell anyone where we were going, except Peter and Charlotte who had promised to help if I needed them.

"Tell Bella I'll even bring Flo with me as a mascot"

Bella

When we pulled up I knew he'd been looking out for me because the front door was opened immediately. I took a deep breath grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked up the steps to meet him.

"Bella, I'm relieved to see you at last and this must be the reason for your latest little escapade. Jasper Cullen I presume?"

"Actually its Jasper Hale but it's good to see you again Chief Swan"

Jasper offered his hand but Charlie ignored it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that young man but you'd better come in both of you"

We followed Charlie into the kitchen where he made coffee for the three of us and sat at the table watching Jasper keenly.

"I spoke to your foster mother Esme Cullen, she said you were very upset at losing Alice. I'm sorry for that but do you really think its a good idea to tie yourself to my daughter so soon after?"

"Dad..."

I started to interrupt but Jasper smiled and shook his head,

"Its OK Bella I can speak for myself. I understand your concern Chief Swan but I love Bella and I want her to come with me to Europe. Work commitments mean I have to leave soon."

"Work commitments? Europe? Are you crazy? My daughter is only 18, she hasn't graduated yet, shehas her whole life ahead of her, college, a career, are you going to make her give up all that so you can drag her round Europe? Anyway I understand you're only nineteen yourself."

"I have no intention of dragging Bella anywhere, its her choice but I know she loves me and if she chooses to accompany me then as you say she is 18 so there is nothing you can do about it Chief Swan."

Charlie frowned knowing Jasper was right of course but not liking it.

"Dad its true, I love Jasper and I'm going with him. I'll be getting an education travelling through Europe. Besides we're going to be married."

"Well, Esme seems to think you two are meant for each other and as you say I can't do anything to stop you except to tell you that I'm not happy at the idea. Still I guess that's not going to mean much to a pair of star struck lovers. When do you plan on leaving and where will you be going? I take it you do have an employer sending you abroad?"

"Actually no Chief Swan, I work as a free lance journalist and photographer and I sell my stories to various small and specialist magazines."

"So there's no security either? Well in that case I'm putting enough money in an account in Bella's name so if things go wrong, and they might well do, she can get back home. Bella if you ever want to come home you use the money in the account and come back here. There will be no repercussions or ill feelings, you'll always be welcome."

"Thanks dad but I wont need your money. Jasper and I are going to get married."

"Yeah, sometime in Europe somewhere. What's wrong with getting married here so we can attend? Your mother was looking forward to that one day, me too."

"Please dad, its what we want and there's no need to worry I promise you."

"You think that now but you have no idea what the future holds so think of the money as a little insurance and as soon as you get an address you write and let me know. You'd better ring me too. How long are you staying in Forks? I'd like to get to know Jasper a little before you two disappear."

"Oh I think you've probably done your homework on me Chief Swan so you know I don't have any dark secrets."

"That doesn't mean I trust you though young man."

Charlie turned back to me,

"Have you seen Renee yet?"

"No, we're going to Florida next"

"Yeah well good luck with that one, you know she's going to hit the stratosphere when she actually gets you there in the flesh?"

"I know but she had to understand its my life. My future, after all she married young and had me"

"You point that out to her you're crazier than I thought."

He wasn't happy when we told him we were leaving that evening for an early flight the next day but there was nothing he could do about that either and he did thaw enough to shake hands with Jasper as we left. I would miss my dad, I loved him but I had to make the break at some point and this would be the best time. He looked a little taken aback when I hugged him before we left and I wondered if he ever thought he would never see me again.

**Sorry folks but I am not going to be able to post for a couple of days, life just got in the way, but I'll be back as soon as possible, definitely by Sunday if not earlier. Love Jules xx**


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks for your patience. Jules x**

Chapter Sixty Five

Jasper

Bella had held up well, especially as I knew how close she'd grown to her father but we both knew this was necessary and her love for me overrode everything else. The flight to Florida was long but at least it gave her time to formulate a mode of attack.

"You seemed more uneasy at speaking to your father than Renee."

"I guess because I know my mother will soon forget and continue with her life. Now she has Phil she doesn't need me to organise her life and lets be fair she didn't exactly invite me to Savannah's wedding as company for her. I was just an unpaid wedding planner. Charlie is the one who will miss me and I guess if I'm going to miss anyone it will be him"

"Bella if you..."

She stopped my words with her finger which she replaced with her lips before sitting back once more.

"I know what I'm doing Jasper, I know what I want so please no more trying to second guess me"

I nodded my agreement, she was right, there was no hesitation or pain tied to her emotions just a little apprehension at facing Renee. I hadn't met the woman so I had no idea what to expect but even so she shocked me.

Bella

When we arrived at Renee's she was alone, Phil it seemed was preparing for a game, She opened the door and walked back into the lounge and sat down, her way of showing her disapproval.

"So young lady you finally decided to come and explain your behaviour. I told your father not to worry, that you'd found yourself a boy and you'd be back eventually but it wouldn't have hurt to keep in touch, tell us what was happening now would it? Your thoughtless behaviour almost ruined Savannah's wedding, as it was she had to forgo a few last minute changes that she'd set her heart on. Anyway you're here now and I suppose this is the..."

She finally turned her attention to Jasper having ignored him thus far. She was going to say boy responsible but after looking at him she changed her mind,

"Relationship that kept you away. You must be Jasper Cullen, its a relief to finally meet you"

She and Jasper shook hands although she pulled back feeling his cold skin and I saw her eyes narrow before she turned back to me and spoke as if he wasn't present.

"What did Edward die of? It wasn't some problem with his heart was it? I think that kind of thing might be hereditary and he has such cold hands"

"You mean Jasper don't you and he and Edward weren't related.

"Of course, well you can't fault me for looking out for you. Well Jasper its been nice meeting you but if you don't mind I think Bella and I have a few things to discuss but by all means visit tomorrow evening."

She was dismissing him like some kind of unwanted visitor who didn't matter then continued,

"Your old room is ready for you Bella and I've spoken to your old school so you can graduate. I'm not sure you've got time to choose a college but you can always defer it for a year"

Standing up she walked slowly to the front door and opened it ready for Jasper to leave and looked a little startled that he didn't move.

"I understand you thought you'd got yourself a nice innocent girl to keep your bed warm in Europe, I even admire you for throwing in the lure of a wedding but please don't treat me like a fool. There is no way my daughter is running off with anyone until she finishes college and then only if he has a good job and prospects. Good looks and charm might work on a girl but they cut no ice with me"

I was furious with her but Jasper merely smiled,

"You might want to close the door Mrs Dwyer you're letting in the bugs. I think perhaps I should make my position clear to you"

My mother looked a little cautious but she closed the door and returned to her seat glaring at him,

"Very well, say whatever it is you need to say but please don't make it too long winded I have an evening class at eight."

"Oh I assure you this wont take long. Your daughter and I are leaving for Europe in two days time and we plan on being away for some time. I assure you I will look after her and we will be getting married just as soon as she decides where. Your daughter is legally an adult now so there is nothing you can do about her decision and I think she's level headed enough to think for herself."

He got up and held out his hand,

"I would like to say its been a pleasure meeting you Mrs Dwyer but I don't think I've ever met such an unpleasant person. If you want to stay a while Bella I can pick you up later but I think it might be as well if I left now"

It wasn't until he said that I realised just how angry he really was, my mother had pushed him about as far as he would go without retaliating so I got up too.

"No its fine Jasper, I'm ready to leave now. I'm just sorry you were so shabbily treated by my mother."

As we reached the door Renee got up about to say something but I didn't want to hear any more of her vitriol,

"I'll ring you sometime mum"

With that Jasper opened the door and we left and unlike leaving Charlie I had no regrets in fact I felt liberated knowing I would never see my mother again.

Jasper

I had done my best to keep my cool for Bella's sake but that woman was unbelievable! Still it was over now, it was our time. Once in the car I turned to her ready to apologise but she knew and shook her head.

"Don't you dare apologise, I should be the one apologising for my mothers behaviour. She has always been a little selfish but its got worse since she married Phil. I think she likes to imagine herself a young woman with no ties among all the other players wives and maybe I just remind her that she's not. I think maybe that's why she tried to treat me like a little girl."

"Well you're not and I didn't like the way she was treating you so its just as well we left when we did."

I pulled her as close as I could in the confines of the car and kissed her before starting the engine,

"So where to my lady?"

"North, Canada I think. I have an appointment with a vampire and I can't wait"

I smiled, she sounded utterly sure of herself and that's exactly what I wanted to hear in her voice.

"I would suggest a slow sex filled road trip but I think the Volturi are becoming a little impatient so maybe we should fly."

"Sounds good to me. The sooner we get started the sooner I'll be with you again. You know what worries me the most Jasper?"

"The transformation?"

"No, the possibility that I wont be me for so long. I hate the thought of you without me, the real me."

"You'll be with me Bella and you'll know me, its just learning to control your blood lust and I'll help you with that."

"I just hope you're right, I hate the thought I might hurt you."

"Well if you do I'll make sure that you make up for it later"

She laughed and I felt the tension ease from her.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

We flew from Jacksonville stopping at O'Hare and then to MacDonald – Cartier where we had a long lay over but it was good to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. It seemed strange travelling to Canada legally thinking about the way I'd entered the country last time but at least this time Jasper and I were together as a couple and there were no wolves chasing him. I had wondered if we might hear more from the guardians, after all they'd lost a few of their own but when I spoke to Esme about it she told me the story. The Guardian leader Johnny H had spoken to the new Volturi council about the deaths but it seemed he'd done his homework and didn't want a war any more than the vampires did. Jake had been in the wrong coming after me in the first place and by involving another pack he compounded his crime. The guardian who had explained what happened had told Johnny that I was not in any danger and had gone with the vampire of my own free will so they were the ones in the wrong for trying to force me to go with them and for attacking Jasper. She sounded cheerful enough as if the contact with the guardians had been a good thing and I wondered if perhaps the enmity between the two races might calm now Aro Volturi was gone.

I was too wound up to sleep so Jasper took me on a sightseeing tour of Ottawa. It was very cold and the Rideau Canal was frozen over so he insisted we go ice skating even though I warned him that on ice I was lethal! As it was I did better than I expected but then he was holding my arm and of course he was an excellent skater,

"Will I be good at skating afterwards?"

"You'll be good at everything Bella, your balance and reflexes will all be improved so there will be no more slips and trips"

Now that was something I could get used to, I'd spent my life as a klutz and the thought of never finding myself face down in an embarrassing moment thrilled me. After that I was hungry so we found a little cafe and Jasper sat watching amused as I worked my way through a nut roast followed by coffee cake with fresh cream. Seeing his expression I excused myself,

"I'm making the most of my last few days with human taste buds."

"After all that I doubt you'll need a fur coat, you'll have enough blubber of your own"

I let him think he'd got away with that but once I woke up a vampire he would pay!

We visited the Notre Dame Basilica after lunch and I found the Gothic architecture fascinating, mainly because Jasper seemed to know so much about it. As he explained I thought he sounded the way Edward would do, knowledgeable, and I wondered how a soldier had time to learn so much. But then he'd been a vampire for a very long time and even soldiers must read and visit places sometimes. Vampires never slept so I knew they filled their days with reading, music, courses, and learning new skills and I wondered what I would decide to do once my new born years were over.

"A penny for them?"

I started, I'd been in a daze and he'd noticed,

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all the time we'll have and wondering what will interest me, apart from you of course."

"Its funny but things we showed a passing interest in as humans become more interesting in our new lives. I was mildly interested in history as a boy and now military history is a passion of mine. You might be a writer or a scholar of some kind, the world will be yours to explore and use as you wish"

"As long as I'm with you everything will be interesting and exciting."

By the time we got back to the airport I was exhausted and relished the three hour flight to our destination. As soon as the plane took off Jasper lifted his arm rest and put his arm round me and I fell asleep on his shoulder. I didn't wake up until we came in to land and it was dark out the window so I couldn't see anything but somewhere near here was to be our home until my newborn phase was over. I stumbled from the plane and without Jasper's arm I don't think I would have known where I was supposed to go, I was still shattered but my stomach was rolling with a combination of fear and excitement, I was nearly there. He rented a truck capable of getting us around and after spending a night at a small hotel we drove out into the wilderness. I would like to say we spent that night in passionate embraces but I was so tired I was asleep almost the second my head hit the pillow.

"Just where are we going to spend the next couple of years?"

"Well the first few months while you are adjusting to your new life it will be an old trapper's cabin I found and purchased. Its very basic as you'd expect but then once you are changed it wont matter."

"Is there a bed?"

"Yes, well a bed frame and I brought sleeping bags."

"But no running water?"

"No, but we can take a dip in the lake if I make a hole in the ice."

I was shivering just thinking about that!

"Any chance of a fire?"

"Tonight I'll light you one I promise and heat water for you to take a bath, I think there's an old hip bath out back"

I rolled my eyes but then stopped, the thought of a bath by a log fire with Jasper became quite appealing and he laughed,

"I'm not sure exactly what you're thinking but I'm pretty sure I'm going to like it"

I cuddled up close and he turned the heater up high as we drove into the snowfields and away from human habitation.

We drove all day and still didn't reach the cabin before nine in the evening when I climbed out gratefully. I was stiff and my eyes ached from the snow glare even though I'd been wearing sun glasses. I stretched and looked round, the moon glowing on the ice was beautiful and my breath caused a mist that hung in the still air.

"Come on in before you start to freeze."

I followed Jasper inside the cabin and looked around, yes it was basic, very basic, but he soon had a fire burning using logs stockpiled in a store accessible from inside the cabin and I went over to warm my fingers.A pan appeared over my shoulders with snow in it,

"I thought you might like a hot drink, chocolate OK?"

I nodded taking the pan from him and placing it on the iron stand put there for it.

It didn't take long to boil and we sat together looking into the flames as I drank my chocolate and ate the rolls he'd packed for me.

"I'm going to miss looking after your human needs Bella"

"Oh I think there will always be at least one human need you will always have to satisfy."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

I put my mug down and lay on the thick blanket he'd spread out by the fire,

"Why don't I show you?"

"Its still a little cold in here I warn you"

"Then I'll rely on you to keep me warm Jasper"

"I'll do my best darlin'"

I didn't get my bath but what I did get was much, much, better!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

I made sure Bella was well wrapped in the sleeping bags to sleep, my cold body combined with the freezing temperature up here would be too much for her. My yearning to lay naked beside her wasn't a good idea. I wanted her to sleep the rest of the night and in the morning her journey into my world would begin. I suppose I could have bitten her tonight but she wanted to see the cabin in daylight and I guessed she wanted to fix it in her mind, something familiar when she woke from her transformation. I used my gift to make sure she slept soundly while I lay awake thinking about the next three days and how I would be responsible for Bella's suffering. I would take as much pain from her as I could but I dare not become incapacitated myself, not out here with no protection if we were discovered by humans or wild animals. While transforming Bella would still be vulnerable to animal attack and I wouldn't lose her now. I had rung Carlisle and informed him that we were planning on Bella's transformation in a matter of days and I knew both he and Esme were waiting to hear she had joined our world.

Bella

I knew Jasper had helped me sleep and I was grateful, even though I wanted this I was afraid of the pain and afraid I wouldn't recognise him or even myself when I woke up. The vampires I had met were all mature, their own transformation years behind them and I had no idea what to expect as a newborn despite Jaspers attempts to explain. We got up and I had my final mug of coffee wondering if I would crave blood as much as I did caffeine, then I walked round the cabin inside and out trying to memorise my surroundings.

"I will recognise you wont I?"

He nodded.

"You and I are mates, you will always recognise me"

"But I could still attack you?"

"If you perceive me as a threat at first possibly but Bella I've dealt with a lot of newborns and I know what to do. It will be fine I promise"

Taking his hand I led him outside and sat on the snow,

"We'll do it here so the last thing I see is your beautiful face sparkling in the sunshine. Kiss me and lets do it"

Jasper put his arm around me and our lips met, I tried to fix this in my memory too, the way I felt so close to him then he lay his head on my shoulder and before I could tense up or become apprehensive I felt his teeth slice into my flesh and the cold feel of his venom pumping into my vein.

At first it was like cold water had been injected into my body and while unpleasant it wasn't painful but after a few seconds the cold water began to heat up and seconds later it had become as steam pushing its way along my veins and arteries scalding the soft tissue and cooking me from the inside. I felt my body sag against him and his cool arms as he picked me up and carried me inside the cabin, the sound of his boots crunching the snow the last thing I heard. One by one my senses closed down, my hearing, my sense of smell, touch, and I tried to open my eyes but they were already fused shut by the heat and I was trapped inside my superheated body. I wanted to scream but I couldn't open my mouth. I wanted to run outside and roll in the blissfully cold snow but I couldn't move. I felt my lungs drag in air but it was furnace hot before it even reached my lungs and my heart hammered fast as if by doing so it could move the heated blood fast enough to cool it but that didn't work either.

I felt a scream building and my lips part just a little but if I screamed it would be torture for Jasper too so I held it down. I kept repeating over and over I can do this, I wont hurt Jazz, I can do this, I wont hurt Jazz and something inside me stirred as if it had somehow heard my mantra. Like a snake uncoiling it moved, slithering around in my brain and that scared me more, was it Jasper trying to protect me from the pain. Is that what his gift felt like as a transforming human? I tried not to fight it, I'd take any help I could get and it moved a little further, still lazily as if unsure of its destination or purpose then as the heat became more intense and I locked my jaw to stop myself crying out in my agony it struck. It was as if my entire body had been suddenly doused in cold water and I was sure it must be hissing and steaming but the temperature was at a more manageable level and I swallowed the scream down. Something else had changed too, I could feel a pressure like arms wrapped around me and knew Jasper was there at my side and I concentrated on that, on knowing he was with me.

Jasper

I told Bella I had lots of experience with newborns and the transformation but she was not running true to form, nothing like it in fact. At first I had felt her confusion and then the pain began as I carried her inside and lay her in the sleeping bags before the fire taking her in my arms and reaching out with my mind as the pain got worse to help her, pulling it from her into my own body and felt its resistance at experiencing even a part of the torture again. For a while I struggled with my own self preservation but just when I thought I had it beaten, that I was in control, something happened. It was as if something were coming between us, a thin film sliding over her brain and masking it from me. My own body relaxed slightly as the pain eased and I saw Bella's lips part and knew she was going to scream because I had abandoned her but then they closed once more and I lost the link to her mind totally, I was shut out. I held her close looking for a way back in but the more I pushed the thicker the film became until I couldn't feel her at all. But if I couldn't help her then why wasn't she screaming in pain? Why wasn't her body writhing in agony as it tried to escape the terrible heat of the transformation? She looked as if she were sleeping, calm and at peace, and I had no idea what was happening and no way of finding out.

Some hours later I hear a sound outside and tensed putting her down gently and kissing her cold forehead before going quietly to the door and looking out through the small window beside it. A snow mobile was coming rapidly towards the cabin and I cursed, it could only be hunters but this cabin had been deserted for years before I purchased it. Maybe these two used it not knowing it was sold. I opened the door and stepped outside determined they wouldn't get inside, no one would get anywhere near Bella until she woke up, except me. The snow mobile came to a flashy stop kicking up a flurry of snow and the driver pulled off his ski mask to reveal a face I knew only too well,

"Fuck I love these things. Better than running anyway. Are we in time? You bitten her yet?"

"Peter! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now you don't think I'd leave you all alone and unprotected while Bella becomes invincible like us do you? Besides I can't wait to see her fight a polar bear, my money's on Bella!"


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jasper

I nodded a hello to Charlotte then turned back to Peter,

"I guess you just couldn't stay away could you?"

"Listen to me Major, we do this together, we always do this together, and if you're gonna be in there using your voodoo then you're gonna need someone to watch your ass and that's my job as always."

"I'm not sure Bella's going to need my voodoo as you call it. Do you hear anything?"

He cocked his head to one side,

"Bear about a mile out headed away. Seal under the ice, penguins calling to each other, I think he's looking for hot steamy sex and she's refusing him, a whale about ten miles out also looking for hot ste..."

Charlotte clapped her hand across his mouth.

"And now blissful silence. Are you telling us Bella's already going through the change? I can hear a fast heartbeat and gasps for breath but that's it. What's going on Major?"

"I have no idea Char but I can't reach her mind, I can't feel her emotions"

Peter who had pushed his wife's hand away chirped up again,

"You sure you did it right Major? I'll take a look if you like, me and Flo of course"

I groaned as he pulled the pink flamingo from the straps holding it to the machine.

"You go anywhere near her and you're gonna need a proctologist to remove that"

"A what? Why can't you speak English Major, so a poor country boy can understand"

"Bum doctor to you Peter"

He looked at Charlotte and burst out laughing

"Fuck I do believe The Major just cracked a funny! I must make a note of that"

He stuck the plastic bird in the snow beside the cabin door,

"Stay Flo. Good bird. Well it would seem we have a very unusual change going on, how long has she been like that?"

"More or less ever since I bit her."

"Weird. You worried?"

"No, I think its something she's doing unconsciously. We know she could shield her thoughts from Edward, maybe she's shielding her mind from the pain."

"She is gonna be one scary little newborn and my money is definitely on the girl now. So what do we do for the next three days? You want me to teach you bird whispering Major"

"How about you teach me to wait quietly?"

"Sorry, that one's beyond my abilities. Tell you what, lets play hurl the flamingo. See who can get it to fly the furthest"

I didn't think he was serious but then he slid the plastic bird out of its hole, spoke to it in a strange half whistle, and threw it only for it to land stake down in the snow a good hundred yards away.

"She flies! See if you can beat that Major."

I shook my head and went back inside, it was going to be a very long three days at this rate!

Charlotte

With The Majors permission I followed him in to see Bella and it was amazing, she lay as if asleep and I had never seen anything like that before, was everything OK or had something gone wrong? Was his venom poisoning her system and killing her? Putting her into a coma perhaps? He turned feeling my concern and nodded,

"Don't think all the things you're thinking haven't occurred to me a thousand times since I did it Char but I can't believe I will lose her and all I can think is that her gift is helping her somehow. It has to be that, doesn't it?"

I had no idea and I told him so then took his hand,

"Peter felt you were in trouble and that's why we came, I think he felt your worry Major. In three days it will all be over and Bella will be awake, you just have to keep the faith."

"I know and thanks for coming."

"I'll find Peter and try to keep him quiet but you know him"

He rolled his eyes,

"I do indeed, a friend when you need one, a pain in the ass the rest of the time, but I wouldn't swap him for anything Char"

"I know, he's like ivy, he creeps up on you slowly and then one day you understand you just couldn't get rid of him, it would leave an ugly scar."

Peter

I told Charlotte I'd felt The Major had a problem but I didn't think Bella's strange silence was the cause of my feeling and once they went inside I slipped out my phone and rang Darius.

"You seen or heard anything?"

"No, nothing so far, you sure about this?"

"I know what I felt Darius, and I still feel it, there's something coming and its not gonna be good. Anyway keep in touch, I have to get Flo back on guard duty."

"Flo? Do I even want to ask?"

"Not really. Speak to you soon"

I pulled Flo out of the snow and patted her head,

"They all think I'm crazy talking to a plastic bird but you and I know better don't we Flo my love"

Carrying her back I put her once more beside the cabin door and joined the others inside.

"Well this is cosy, I see you pulled out all the stops to impress your lady Major."

He didn't answer me, he was too busy watching Bella and I had to say she gave me the shivers, it was fucking unnatural laying quiet like that with a blast furnace cooking your innards, still she had always been an unusual girl, how else would she have captured The Major. It was good to see my best friend finally happy and at peace with a mate not that I would ever admit as much to his face, he wouldn't believe me anyway. We sat by the fire and caught up on the news since I'd last seen him although I didn't tell him I'd spoken to Darius, it would be soon enough if we ran into trouble and I still thought we might. I had that itch between my shoulder blades that usually meant trouble headed our way. I could be wrong but it was highly fucking improbable.

Charlotte insisted he hunt,

"You wont have time when Bella wakes and she could surprise us by waking early, who knows? I'll go with you and Peter can watch Bella."

He looked at her and she sighed,

"OK, I'll stay with Bella and Peter can go with you but remember he never stops bitching when you hunt animals."

I grinned widely,

"Oh yeah I love hunting those wild and vicious bunnies"

I hopped around teeth over my bottom lip and they both laughed.

"On second thoughts Char I think I'll go alone, you two stay here with Bella but any problems..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, send up the smoke signals. Just go before I change my mind and decide to join you, we could go look for a walrus or a polar bear if you like, I'm sure they taste real yummy!"

I watched smiling as he kissed Bella and went reluctantly to the door,

"For fuck sake Major get your ass out the door before I kick it out"

He went and Char turned to me,

"Don't be so hard on him Peter, this is all new to him"

"Charlotte, Bella's asleep, having forty winks or whatever, she's not going to open her eyes in the next few hours, yawn, and say well that was easy shall we go tear a few humans to pieces, now is she? Even an idiot like me can see that."

She looked then sighed and pulled out a book she'd been reading for ever as far as I could tell.

"You still reading that?"

"It would appear so Peter, yes."

"Anyone would think it's war and peace. You've been at it so fucking long"

"There's a very good reason for that Peter"

"Oh yeah why?"

"Every time I open the book you open your mouth. Anyone would think the two were psychically connected so you shut up and I can finish it... OK?"

I pretended to be hurt and pulled a piece of wood out of the basket taking out my knife and started to whittle, I could be quiet when I wanted to be, I just didn't want to be most of the time.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Jasper

It was hard to leave Bella but Charlotte was right, it would be easier to help her when she woke if I'd fed and was strong because it might be some time before I could feed again and newborns used a lot of energy to control even with the three of us. I wondered if a vampire Bella would surprise us as much as a human one had and I thought the answer was quite possibly a resounding yes. I took my time looking for bear or fox tracks and eventually came across a bear tracks that were reasonably fresh. Turning north I followed them knowing we were headed towards the coast so if I missed the bear I might find wolves or foxes, even seals although I'd never tried seal blood. As I went I concentrated on my goal and slowly Bella fell to the back of my mind although I never forgot her laying back in the cabin so silent and still.

Peter

I finished my work of art, a timber wolf and set it by the fire taking a larger piece of wood to shape into a polar bear when I heard a low whistle. Char's head shot up from the page,

"What was that?"

"My early warning device. Keep quiet while I investigate but be ready to grab Bella and go if I shout. The snow mobile is parked ready for a quick getaway out back."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'm a fucking diversion aren't I? Now get ready to go if you hear the signal and contact The Major, tell him to get his ass back here fast."

I slid out the back door making sure the door to the living area was shut so I didn't frame myself in the light and slid along the snow to the corner of the cabin. Peering round the edge I saw two forms slinking slowly towards the cabin, their furry coats blending in with the surroundings making them difficult to see, for a human anyway. I thought there might be a few guardians up here who were pissed at The Major for killing some of their number but I hadn't really thought they'd come. Well I'd hoped they wouldn't because it was another thing for the Volturi council to bitch about, as if killing guardians wasn't a good thing!

Charlotte

I did as Peter asked and rang The Major explaining what I knew which wasn't much.

"I'm on my way, look after her Charlotte"

"I will Major"

Looking at Bella I grabbed a coat and bundled her into it, not knowing if she'd still feel the cold or if she were too far into the transformation for it to matter any more. It was like dressing a giant rag doll she was so relaxed and floppy and again I felt a little concern, with all her body was going through surely she should be more tense? Still we had more urgent matters to worry about at present and picking Bella up I took her to the door and looked cautiously out, the snow mobile stood ready and waiting but something made me pause and seconds later I saw two shadowy forms in the trees, so wolves were waiting to ambush us if we tried to escape that way. Well we would just have to protect ourselves as best we could until The Major got back to help.

There were at least three wolves we knew about but there could be more just out of sight and that put the odds in their favour. We needed an edge but what? I wondered if these guardians were working without the knowledge of their leader? It was a long shot but anything was worth trying so I rang Carlisle Cullen and explained the situation to him.

"As far as we are aware the guardians understood the reasons for the wolf deaths and accepted that Jasper did nothing wrong but things may have changed. I'll try to contact Johnny H but in the meantime you need to hold out there. How many are there?"

"I don't know but Bella's already changing, its just Peter and I, Jasper went to hunt so the quicker you can act the better."

"I'm on it"

Charlotte

Hanging on could be more difficult than he thought if there were more guardians out there in the trees. Looking around I saw the door leading to the wood store, it wouldn't hide Bella for long but it would leave me free to fight and not be trying to protect her at the same time. I pulled logs out until I had a hollow and slipped Bella inside then stacked the logs back up to hide her throwing the excess in the fire and log basket then I pulled the shutters across the windows and locked and barred the rear door. At least all I had to worry about was one entrance to the cabin for now. I heard a commotion outside and peered through a chink in one of the shutters to see Peter standing close to the door. Suddenly he shouted,

"Well come on, what are you waiting for? Scared of little old vampire me?"

What the hell was he doing? The wolves needed leading away from the cabin not towards it! First one and then another huge form slunk from the trees towards him. I was torn between protecting Bella and helping my mate but struggling with my guilt I stayed put watching anxiously. The first wolf to appear suddenly launched itself at Peter and just before it hit he moved aside. There was a bright orange light and the wolf fell back snarling in pain, its coat alight and rolled in the snow. Where had the fire come from? Not from Peter, the source was closet to the door than that but before I could unlock the front door the other wolf also attacked and this time it hit Peter and they both went down spinning over and over in the snow as each tried to get a good hold of the other.

I heard the sound of running feet and paws and two more wolves came round from the back of the cabin headed for their comrade but were intercepted by another figure. Who was that? It couldn't be The Major, it was too soon. As Peter gained the upper hand with his adversary I heard him shout and the other figure leapt backwards as the strange orange light erupted once more and another wolf went down in flames. As the figure was illuminated by the light of the flames I saw it was a stranger and I wondered what he was doing and why? All I could see after that was the two sets of fighting, first the human shapes gaining the upper hand and then the wolves and all I could do was watch and pray.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it praying for good news.

"Charlotte"

"Esme?"

"Carlisle has been speaking to Johnny H and the wolves are acting independently. He's trying to contact them to stand down but as they are already there it wont be as quick. What's happening?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that there are two wolves down and a stranger has appeared helping Peter."

"That must be the wolves second in command, he was trailing his pack members but they need an alpha command to stop them so he must be under orders from Johnny H to help if he can. Is Bella still safe?"

"She's still hidden and unconscious if that's what you mean. I have to help Peter Esme."

I could see he was being badly bitten by one of the wolves and couldn't stand to watch any longer so I unlocked the door and ran out but I was beaten to it by The Major who appeared from the trees running so fast he was a blur even to me. It wasn't long before all four attacking wolves were dead and we stood confronting the figure of the pack second in human form, blood running down his arms and ribs from his wounds.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Jasper

I was relieved to see Peter still fighting when I arrived and realising he was in trouble I launched myself on the wolf's back and crushed its ribs before breaking its neck and throwing it down to join the two already dead and turned to see the stranger finish off his opponent in much the same manner before standing to look at us, his blood dripping to stain the snow at his feet. He was a guardian from the look of him but in human form and I wondered why he had killed one of his own instead of helping him. As I moved forward Charlotte grasped my arm,

"Wait, let me explain what happened first"

The sound of a phone ringing broke the silence and he slowly and carefully took it from his jacket pocket and answered speaking in a language I didn't recognise before holding the phone out to me,

"Our leader wishes to speak to Major Whitlock"

I strode forward and took the phone from him noticing Charlotte going back inside, presumably to check on Bella.

"Hello"

"Major Whitlock its Johnny H, I think you know who I am"

"I've heard of you."

"I must apologise for this attack. The Quileutes spun a story to their brother tribe and they wanted revenge for the death of Jacob Black and the other guardians. I have sent an Alpha command to every guardian tribe that you are not to be harmed and neither are your mate or friends. None of us wants a war that neither can win, it would be sheer carnage and bring us all to the attention of the humans. I have already spoken to Carlisle Cullen and Marcus Volturi and assured them there will be no further problems with regards to this matter and I am asking you to let it lie also."

"This is the second time my mate has been put in danger by your guardians."

"And twice my guardians have failed, losing their lives in the bargain. I think you have received payment."

"If I see another guardian I will kill them, without warning."

"I understand but I assure you as long as you do not attack our peoples you will come to no harm. Do I take it my remaining guardian may leave unmolested?"

I handed the phone back to the stranger,

"You should go now and make sure you stay out of my sight, you and your remaining friends."

He looked at the bodies laying in the snow, two charred beyond recognition although I saw no evidence of a weapon anywhere.

"They must be taken home."

I looked at Peter who cursed and spat at his feet,

"I'll drag them a mile and you take them from there but come any closer and I'll break your fucking neck, you and anyone with you. Understand?"

The stranger nodded although you could see he was unhappy but he lifted one of the bodies and moved away southwards. Peter roped the other bodies together and dragged them behind the snow mobile following his tracks.

I ran to the cabin eager to see Bella and found Charlotte retrieving her from her hiding place gently,

"Still sleeping like a baby. Are you OK Major?"

"I am now I've seen Bella. Go find Peter and make sure he doesn't start anything only his is a very short fuse as we well know"

She smiled, nodded, and went off after her mate while I picked mine up in my arms and held her tight determined not to let her out of my sight until she was safely awake as a vampire. Sitting by the fire I spoke softly to her, all my plans for us, how much I loved her and my thanks for saving me from the abyss.

We stayed like this until the others returned bickering as they entered the cabin.

"Peter you tell me the truth before I cut off all your privileges."

"Hey I just did, its not my fault you don't believe me woman"

"What's the matter now?"

"I want to know how Peter arranged for that flame thrower, the one that killed the two wolves but he just keeps saying it was down to Flo. Peter she's a stupid pink plastic bird."

"How dare you! I hope she didn't hear that, you'll hurt her feelings."

Peter marched out but came back seconds later carrying the flamingo,

"This is my secret weapon. Well she was, I'm not sure she's up to active duty any longer by the look of her."

He was stroking the flamingo's bill which was a strange discoloured shape,

"What did you do to it?"

He looked at me indignantly,

"It? This is ferocious Flo the deadly Flamingo. I thought we might have visitors so I hatched a cunning plan. Flo here had a napalm enema and I gave her a few adjustments, a flint trigger to produce a spark and a pump cunningly hidden in her crop. A signal from me and Flo here burped flame, set fire to a guardian and voilà, crispy fried wolf."

I shook my head in exasperation, only Peter would come up with something like that! Then something occurred to me,

"You asked me to throw a plastic bird filled with napalm for a bet?"

"Hey she was safe enough until I gave the signal, and I'd only do that if you beat me which you never would so you were perfectly safe. Now if you'll excuse me I have to give Flo her reward, a few fresh shrimp"

He went back outside laughing loudly and leaving Charlotte and I to stare after him.

"I think he's losing it Major"

"Losing? He lost it a long time ago Charlotte but you have to give him credit for a crazy idea that really worked."

She just shook her head and walked out to join him.

Peter

My flair and sneaky intelligence never failed to astound them although they never showed their gratitude but then we all had our crosses to bear. Sticking Flo back on guard duty I rang Darius with the good news.

"Trouble averted you can stand down my friend"

"I think friend is stretching it a bit Peter but I take it you managed to fight the guardians off. The phone lines between Volterra and Denali were red hot there for a while but I was impressed by the way the new Volturi handled a delicate situation."

"Crap! They should have told Johnny H to go fuck himself and taken all the guardians out, get it over with once and for all."

"Peter we aren't ready for a war with the guardians, you beat them this time but that doesn't guarantee you can do it every time. Just be thankful you didn't get your butt chewed off. Any news on The Majors mate?"

"Still sleeping like a baby. I told you she was something special didn't I?"

"Actually no you didn't."

"Well I would have if Bella had come up in conversation. Its your own fault you never asked. Anyway, Ferocious Flo worked brilliantly so thanks for the pointers."

"You're welcome, the bill's in the post and Peter..."

"Yeah?"

"Next time try something a bit more ferocious looking than a pink plastic flamingo. She ruins your street cred."

"Hey no bad mouthing Flo, she saved the day, Super Flamingo wins again!"


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Bella

Inside my safe little cocoon I had no way of knowing what was going on outside but something told me that I was safe, that whatever was happening out there I was being protected and I knew Jasper was close by although I couldn't feel him in my brain like I had since the first time we made love. It was as if a mental connection had been made but this shield around my brain was cutting it off and I missed him, I missed the connection, feeling truly alone. I had no awareness of the passing of time but there came a point when I felt the shield beginning to slip away as if understanding its task was over. I could feel pain returning and clenched my teeth, I wouldn't start screaming now, it must be almost over. The pain had gone from my extremities and was building in my chest, the heat and pressure almost unbearable as it continued to build and I heard my heart beat raggedly and then stutter before falling silent and my lungs relax needing oxygen no longer. I was dead, my human life finally over and my vampire life beginning.

For a while I wasn't sure what to do, was this it? Could I open my eyes? Move and speak? My ears which had ached from the violent pounding of my heart now picked up other sounds again. Sounds coming from my surroundings. I could hear movements, more than one person moving about, a strange scraping noise I couldn't place, creaking of timbers as they moved and crackling of flames. I was in the cabin with several people, no make that three people, and there was a fire burning in the hearth. Concentrating I tried to recognise my companions, Jasper was easy I remembered his scent with ease and it started a fire within my body but this time not in my chest, this was a hunger lower in my body, I wanted, no I needed him. The other two scents were vaguely familiar and within seconds I had placed them, Charlotte and Peter. So they had joined Jasper, did that mean there had been trouble? Had one or more of them been hurt? Before I could panic my mind told me all three were safe and well. I was laying on a strangely bumpy coarse material, the sleeping bag of course! And there was a hand on my cheek, Jasper's hand and I couldn't help smiling at the thought he was close enough to touch. I opened my eyes eager for a first look at him with my new and keen vampire sight.

Jasper

We knew it was almost over, we could hear Bella's body struggling its last and then the silence as the last of her human cells were changed by my venom in her system. Charlotte put her book down and watched Bella while Peter continued whittling but I saw him glance over every few seconds. It was some time before Bella opened her eyes and I tensed, would she recognise me or attack? Newborns were notoriously unpredictable and I saw Charlotte move into position to help if necessary but when she did open her eyes she looked straight into my own and I saw recognition in them. She smiled and took the hand that was on her cheek and kissed it gently before sitting up a little too fast but control of her movements would come with time and wound her arms around my neck,

"I missed you Jasper"

She kissed me and I felt a thrill as her lust hit me like a freight train but bearing in mind our visitors I pulled back after a few minutes.

"Remember Peter and Charlotte?"

She smiled licking her lips before turning to Charlotte,

"Hi there dress maker. Yes I remember Charlotte and as for you..."

She turned to Peter who had stood up still holding the knife he'd been whittling with and looking nervous.

"I warn you Bella, any monkey business and I'm bringing Flo in"

She stopped, thinking about his words and making sense of them, then giggled,

"You brought her with you?"

"Did you think she'd want to miss your big moment, your entry into the exclusive Whitlock coven?"

Bella

It was great to see Peter and Charlotte and I remembered who Flo was after a few seconds although I couldn't imagine Peter bringing the huge plastic bird all the way here, still...

"Are you thirsty Bella?"

Jaspers voice brought me back to more pressing matters as I thought about this and acknowledged the burning in my throat which was distracting me,

"Yes I think I am"

Jasper held out his hand and I took it thrilling at the sensation of our joined bodies. His skin felt the same as mine now or I guess it should be mine felt the same as his but either way it was wonderful and I followed him out into the snow sniffing the air.

"I smell smoke, no, a burnt smell"

Looking around I couldn't see any origin for the smell that wrinkled my nose in disgust,

"What is it?"

"Come on, run with me and I'll tell you all about it"

He set off and I followed slowly at first but getting faster and faster until I had outstripped him and smiled to see the snow whipping around me with the speed of my passing. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned falling into a crouch and snarled in warning without any recollection of thinking anything. Jasper stood, hands raised, his eyes wary,

"Sorry Bella, I shouldn't have startled you"

I flew at him knocking him backwards my teeth at his throat before I was able to stop myself. This was Jasper, my mate, the man I loved, what was I doing?

Springing back I started to apologise but he shook his head coming forward slowly and folding me into his arms.

"Its OK Bella, that was your natural instinct for preservation. You thought you were being attacked and you retaliated."

"But I could have bitten you"

"If you had it would have been my fault not yours. Everything is new and confusing for you right now, I should have known better. Let's walk a little so you can calm down and I'll tell you all about Ferocious Flo."

I giggled as I heard what Peter had done with the plastic flamingo, it sounded just like him and I thought I was going to like Peter even more now.

By the time Jasper finally halted putting a finger to his lips I felt calm and looked around but I couldn't see anything. He pointed in front of him and motioned for me to listen. I could hear a soft thumping noise and venom filled my mouth. Without thinking I crept forward until I could see through some bushes to a herd of deer feeding on grass they were digging out of the snow with their hooves. It was the sound of their hearts I could hear and that meant blood, rich warm blood to quench my thirst. My first lunge frightened them and I only caught one by accident as it turned in mid flight. My kill and feed was messy and I turned to Jasper my hands and shirt thick with spilled blood.

"That wasn't good was it?"

"You did good for a newborn, it will come with practise."

"Will you show me?"

He nodded and held out his hand,

"We'll hunt together Bella, come on"

We caught up with the herd still spooked a few miles further on but this time I hung back and watched Jasper's technique. He was as graceful as a gazelle running straight for the largest deer and taking it down without hesitation. As he sank his teeth into its neck I joined him and we drained it between us. To me it seemed almost carnal and once we finished I attacked again but this time it was Jasper's clothes that I wanted and he didn't put up much of a struggle. Within minutes we were rolling around in the snow both naked but not feeling the cold only each other. Making love now was even more wonderful as I felt his emotions as he felt mine, it was mind blowing and I forgot everything else in my greed for him.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Jasper

Bella was insatiable and when we finally parted she was thirsty once more so we hunted again and the cycle went on for three days solid before she would even think about going back to the cabin. Peter and Charlotte had gone but sitting as paperweights on a note they'd left were a collection of whittled animals, a bear, a timber wolf and two deer and of course a flamingo. I smiled picking them up, Peter had followed us to make sure I was OK only leaving when he knew Bella was controlled enough not to be a threat. Bella opened the note and giggled,

"Saw you two were happy enough, like two hogs rolling in shit so we left Flo to watch over you."

Sure enough Flo had been stationed outside when we got back and Bella went outside to bring her in only agreeing instead to leave her out there when I explained that she probably still contained some of the napalm Peter had primed her with.

"Can we stay here for ever?"

"If you like but I think eventually you should learn to integrate with humans. That way we can go shopping, to a movie, take a drive, and of course the most important thing of all fly to Volterra so they can see you are now one of us."

Bella looked stricken at my words.

"No, I'm not going to Volterra, not again, never"

I could see she was genuinely upset at this idea and I hugged her.

"OK no trip to Italy. We'll think of another way. Maybe Esme will fly over and she can see you are indeed a vampire."

"Anything but I don't want to go back there, not again Jasper please."

Once I calmed her down we sat together by the fire I had just lit to make the place look more homely and talked about the future. It was only then as she spoke I understood how much the happenings in Volterra had affected her. For so long I had been focused on my own pain, my own feelings of first shock then betrayal, that I had never stopped to think how it had affected her. Watching Edward taken by the Volturi and killed, then watching Alice meet the same fate as she saw it. And what had I done but made matters so much worse by forcing her, or blackmailing her with my own hurt to return to the scene of the horrors. I had forced her to go through it all again but this time she found out that Alice had betrayed not only Edward but her too. She had used Bella as an eyewitness to her crimes, the one person we would believe without a second thought. On top of that I had left her to return home with the others, with no thought for her feelings, only my own. How had she forgiven me all that? Not only forgiven me all of it but put herself in harms way, left her family to try to save me although I made it so very hard for her. She never gave up on me for a single moment. Bella Swan was the bravest woman, human or vampire, I had ever met and I would never be able to repay her for all she'd done for me.

Bella

Jasper went very quiet and I felt guilty when I suddenly realised I had spent the last hour going on about the past. I had tried to explain why I couldn't cope with the idea of going back to Volterra and in doing so I could see I'd made him feel guilty for making me go back and that had never been my intention. I didn't blame him, I loved him and I would gladly do it all again if necessary.

"Jasper"

He continued to stare into the fire,

"Jasper, please look at me"

He turned and I could see the guilt,

"Don't do this to yourself. Whatever happened in the past stays there. This is a new day, a new life, and its you and me now. If you go on beating yourself up over it then I'll feel guilty for telling you and that wont get us anywhere will it?"

He shook his head and managed a weak smile,

"You are truly incredible Bella Swan"

"Yes... about that."

"What?"

"Well I thought maybe Bella Whitlock has a better ring to it"

His smile became brighter and more genuine,

"In that case Bella Swan you really do need to get used to humans again. I want to do it legally and you aren't allowed to drain the minister...well not until the service is over anyway. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Yes, I thought a night wedding in Las Vegas, something really tacky but not Elvis please."

"Tacky? Not quite what I expected but its your day, or night as the case may be. Guests?"

"Guests?"

"I assume you want at least a couple as witnesses."

I thought rapidly,

"Peter and Charlotte, Rose and Emmett. That's enough"

"I think you might have a fight on your hands if Esme and Carlisle aren't invited too."

"You really think so? OK but that's it"

"And when exactly did you have in mind for this tacky wedding?"

"Not tacky, that's the wrong word, just not formal and fussy. How about next week?"

"Lets make sure you can stand a few hours among humans first shall we? Even in Las Vegas they might notice a string of drained corpses. Say a month maybe?"

I shrugged,

"OK, but you'd better come up with a humdinger of a honeymoon if you're making me wait that long"

"Consider me warned darlin'"

Jasper

The very thought that Bella was ready, even eager to marry me, thrilled me and although a quirky wedding ceremony in Vegas had never been on my list of things to do somehow it did suit Bella. She hated fuss and I know she didn't like being the centre of attention so making it a fun wedding rather than a formal one just seemed right. I'd asked for a month to introduce her to humans but the way she was taking to her new life I thought that was more than long enough. Somehow Bella fitted into this life as if she were always destined to be a vampire. After her first clumsy attempt at hunting she soon perfected her technique until she was as fluid as the rest of us. The cabin was our haven and when we weren't hunting we spent all our time in there, most of it naked in front of the fire. She liked the sound of the logs burning and the smell of the resin as it heated even though like me she didn't feel the cold any longer.

"Do you think we were always meant to be Jazz?"

Her question as we lay resting after our latest hunt caught me by surprise,

"I hadn't really thought about it but I guess so, its just strange I didn't recognise you for what you were to me sooner."

"I think that might be for the same reason Edward couldn't read my thoughts, a kind of self preservation thing."

"I guess thinking about it I never read you easily so maybe."

"But you do now?"

I looked at her with a knowing smile,

"Oh yes I do now and I think I know just want you want"

I proved I was right as I rolled her over and looked down at her bright eyes and flawless skin as I entered her yet again.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Jasper

I left the arrangements to Rose, it was far too dangerous to involve Peter, and slowly introduced Bella to humans with short trips into town for a few hours followed by long hunting trips and a lot of sex in the snow, Bella never seemed to get tired of me and I knew I would never become tired of her. I guess when Peter rang to ask if I had a suit the alarm bells should have started ringing but I was too wrapped up in my mate to give it much thought, even accepting his offer to arrange for mine. Esme and Carlisle were going to attend which also meant they would see she had become a vampire as promised and Rose was on the phone constantly with Bella making sure she wasn't going over board with things. It was the only time I ever thought about Alice, how she would have loved organising a wedding! By the time we flew down to Vegas I was confident Bella would be fine although she was still a little nervous around people en masse.

"You will watch me wont you? I'd hate to bring the plane down by attacking the pilot."

"Oh I think you'd be sated by the passengers blood before you got anywhere near him but I will I promise."

As I expected she was fine although I could feel she was relieved when we landed and were free of the confines of the cabin. We met up with Rose and Emmett at the airport and they drove us to our hotel on the strip where the others waited. Then Esme and Rose whisked Bella off leaving me with Carlisle and Emmett.

"Aren't we missing two guests?"

"Peter's just putting a few finishing touches to your honeymoon suite and Charlotte is at the chapel ready with your suit. Oh yeah I got the rings"

Emmett fumbled in his pocket and drew out two plain gold bands handing one to me,

"Check it fits or Peter's gonna gut me"

It did and Emmett looked relieved patting me on the back,

"Well bro' I guess its time to get this show on the road"

We walked down the strip Emmett girl watching as Rose couldn't see him while Carlisle and I chatted,

"I'm glad Bella is doing so well Jasper and that you two are happy. Marcus sends his regards and he quite understands Bella's reluctance to visit but he hopes to meet her one day."

"How are things going with the new council?"

"Very well and the person who is the power behind it all is actually Esme. She's quite a woman, even stronger than I realised and I'm very proud of her."

Bella

We chatted generally as we drove to the chapel and I noticed Esme seemed somehow different, more of a powerhouse than she had ever appeared before and I listened as she explained all the changes she was making in Volterra. She had used the term we but it was pretty obvious it was she who was driving most of the changes along with Carmen. I thought Carlisle might have his hands full with the new improved Esme Cullen. Although she didn't say much about Edward and Alice she did tell me that Alice had done one good thing, she had reunited Marcus and Didyme and when I looked confused she told me the story of the locket containing Didyme's essence that Marcus wore around his neck and that had eased his pain.

Next to the chapel was a motel, obviously used by the happy couples after the ceremony by the look of the décor and yes, there was a room booked for us! Esme couldn't help laughing at my expression as we went inside. The interior was...I really couldn't think of the right word. There were black silk sheets on the bed, red drapes at the window and around the faux four poster and a pink carpet with white bells and silver bows. I think if I'd still been human I would have thrown up but as it was I just laughed. Charlotte went into the closet and pulled out a garment bag and I groaned,

"I swear Charlotte if that is white and frilly I will kill you"

She shook her head,

"Peter tried to persuade me but I stuck to my guns. Here you don't have long so put it on"

She unzipped the bag and inside was a short pale pink lace dress with a white under skirt.

"Isn't it a little...couldn't you have used a bit more material?"

"Oh I don't think Jasper will complain"

I looked at Esme who was trying her hardest not to laugh,

"Well you said you didn't want all the frills so get over yourself and put it on Bella"

I groaned but found myself coaxed into it by a giggling Rose and Charlotte and to be honest once on it looked good, I looked good, and I appreciated the tweaks to my figure Jasper's venom had performed. The shoes were high heeled and pink too and looking in the mirror I felt something but I couldn't quiet pin it down at first but then the penny dropped,

"Well now I l like a high class hooker can we go?"

"Not quite."

Esme handed me a small posy of flowers, pink and white, and dangling where a horseshoe would normally be I saw a tiny pink flamingo!

I promised myself I would hold it together for the service but once it was over I would get my hands on Peter because I knew that somehow he had persuaded Rose and Emmett to let him have a hand in this, how big a hand I was to find out in the chapel.

Jasper

Once at the chapel Emmett hurried me into a changing room handing me a suit bag,

"You've got ten minutes Jazz so hustle. I'm going with Carlisle to find the girls"

They seemed in a hurry to get away which raised my suspicions and when I opened the suit bag I cursed. Inside was a pink suit complete with flamingo tie, Peter! I turned to leave only to find him standing behind me arms folded,

"Major, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way but after all you put that girl through you are wearing the suit"

"No way."

"Yes way."

He looked at his watch,

"Well it looks like its gonna be the hard way after all. Glad I have help. Come in boys"

The door opened again and in came Emmett and of all people Darius who looked at the suit admiringly.

"Well it will give you something to laugh about in years to come Major, now are you gonna be a good boy or are we going to break a few limbs first?"

Reluctantly I changed into the suit and once on it wasn't as bad as I feared, still bad but not as bad.

"Right, now that wasn't too painful now was it Major and I think I hear your song."

I could hear "Pretty Flamingo" coming through the speakers and with a sigh I followed them out of the room and through to the chapel. At first I couldn't quite make out why it was full. We didn't have many guests and most of them were crowded round me ensuring I wouldn't run I think. Then I realised these were all flamingos too dressed like wedding guests, and standing at the front in place of a best man was Flo, complete with melted bill from which hung the two wedding rings. The minister didn't seem phased at all by the strange set up but then anything was normal in Las Vegas.

When Bella appeared and started to laugh I relaxed and I had to say she looked HOT. I don't remember the service I was too busy imagining tonight when we got out of here. If Peter suggested a hunt or a casino I promised myself I would snap his neck but he didn't. Once the wedding was over our friends wished us well and disappeared,

"We thought we should leave the love birds alone so we're going gambling. See you"

Bella waved them off and we went to our motel room to find it stuffed full of the wedding "Guests" but the bed was empty and that's all we needed, let the flamingos enjoy the floor show if they wanted, we didn't care. Mr and Mrs Whitlock were finally where they wanted to be, alone and married for eternity.

THE END

**I hope you enjoyed the end and thank you for allowing me to write for you all. Flo and I are taking a day off before starting the new story, I'm busy trying to persuade her to take her cut of the profits in shrimp!**

**Love Jules xx**


End file.
